Sentimientos Inesperados
by hanabeth-chan
Summary: Kanae y Sho son muy distintos, pero por las curiosidades de la vida comienza a relacionarse mas, ¿estará esto bien para los dos? ¿se dejaran llevar por esos raros e indescriptibles sentimientos que comienza a aparecer? o posiblemente los rechacen erróneamente pensando que son un estorbo para que su vida sea un éxito... (capi 33... no se desanimen, los capis son cortos ;D)
1. Chapter 1

**holaaa! este es mi primer Fanfic! y bueno no es muy normal que sea de estos dos pero la verdad se me ocurrio justo despues de leer un FFic de Sikp beat terminado y bueno estos dos estaban de pareja! al principio dije WTF! pero luego me di cuenta que en realidad tenian muchas cosas para formarse como una pareja asi que esa noche mi cerebro no dejo de imaginarce distintas historias ... no pude dormir naadaa asi que a eso de las 4am prendi mi lap y comenze a escribir como una loca el primer capi... espero que les guste .. si hay alguna sugerencia estare encantada de leerlo ok disfruten el cap y diganme que tal les parecio...**

**me encantaria si me dejaran algun review! seria genial, les prometo que no hay mucho cambio en los personajes, y tambien van a poder ver, de una manera algo lejana el avanze que hay entre kyoko y ren ;) obvio nunca hay que dejarlos aparte juju!**

**como sea... no se dejen llevar por el primer capi, estoy segura que se ve algo dramatico al principio pero no es naada asi... bueno ya disfruten el primer capi espero que le guste a toodos!**

**wuaa estoy algo nerviosa...**

Maldita sea esta vez sí que llego tarde!- eso era lo que pensaba Kanae mientras corría por los pasillos para llegar al set de grabación, y es que el día anterior después de emborracharse con la botella de vino y los bombones que le habían enviado por la celebración de que comenzaba a vivir sola en un pequeño pero agradable departamento había decidido salir a comparar mas y seguir tomando hasta casi las 4 am, no había pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos y ahora recibiría los regaños del director y también de Hiou-kun.

–Y todo por sentirme ¡malditamente sola!

Kanae comenzaba a sentir un vacio raro en sí y no tenía idea de porque, pensando que era porque su dieta estaba mal comenzó a alimentarse mejor comiendo frutas y verduras, pero no fue así, aunque físicamente se sentía bien algo faltaba y le pasaba más seguido cuando estaba sola, incluso había ido al doctor pero este la había dicho que estaba en perfecta salud física.

_-flash back-_

– _tal vez sea un poco de estrés señorita- dijo el doctor después de hacerle un chequeo general- usted se encuentra en perfectas condiciones.- Kanae había decidió un mes atrás ir a un doctor pues comenzaba a asustarse un poco, ya que sus compañeros comenzaron a notar que su conducta estaba cambiando._

– _¿usted cree? la verdad no estoy mal en el trabajo en realidad todo va tranquilo hasta ahora, ningún cambio – era verdad el trabajo estaba genial había hecho algunos comerciales, y eso había recargado algo su agenda pero después continuo con la serie en la que trabajaba normalmente con sus compañeros y con Hiou-kun, todo iba bien, la buscaban par que hiciera algunos papeles secundarios por aq–uí y por allá pero eso en vez de estresarla la alagaba ya que eran buenos papeles, no se sentía presionada en el trabajo en absoluto._

– _¿que tal la familia y los amigos todo ¿está bien en ese ámbito?_

_Kanae lo pensó un poco, bueno a veces ella era la que tenía que encargarse de sus sobrinos y eso muchas veces la ponía nerviosa, no le dejaba mucho tiempo para practicar, y aunque sus hermanos en ocasiones les pedían ayuda con los gastos no se sentía presionada ni nada así, y bueno ¿los amigos? Con Kyoko estaba bien, bueno esa chica tenía unos cuantos cambios de ánimo que, en realidad cuando no los tenía era cuando se preocupaba, y aunque últimamente no había podido hablar con ella ni con Chiori todo estaba tranquilo, se había hecho muy buena amiga de Chiori también, se llamaban muy seguido para darse algunos consejos actorales ya que con Kyoko, bueno la chica se emocionaba demasiado cada vez que la llamaba pero era genial hablar con ellas…_

– _todo bien, quiero decir tengo muchos sobrinos a los que cuidar y eso cambia algo mis horarios pero estoy acostumbrada a eso Evito hablar de sus amigas ya que aunque no tenía muchas, si quería hablar sobre su relación con ellas tendría que quedarse hasta el día siguiente_

–_tal vez sea eso usted me ha dicho que es actriz necesita espacio, y al parecer vive con una familia muy numerosa debería apartase, ya sabe conseguir un lugar para usted sola, o tal vez tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones… suena bien ¿cierto?_

–_sí, pero no creo que la vacaciones entren en mi vida ahora, no podría dejar los trabajos pendientes- y pensando en la otra idea no lo veía así,… en realidad ¿separarse de su familia? Pero ellos la necesitaban, aunque tal vez con solo ayudarlos en el ámbito económico sería suficiente, podría pensarlo…_

_-fin del flasblack-_

Así que una semana después de hablar con el doctor, decidió hablar de la idea de mudarse con sus hermanos y aunque sus hermanas la apoyaron y le dijeron que, con tal de que los fuera a visitar seguido y ella estuviera bien no habría problema, sus hermanos reaccionaron de una forma distinta.

Al principio Kanae pensó que había herido sus sentimientos al decir de una manera sutil que al ayudarlos económicamente ellos no podrían sustentarse solos, pero después de unas cuantas conversaciones, un poquito altas, se dio cuenta que estaban algo preocupados por ella, pues era muy rara la forma en la que comenzaron a hablar y luego se dio cuenta que pensaban que se iba por que necesitaba privacidad para tener encuentros con hombres! Y en el momento en que su hermano dijo " _si me entero que solo te vas porque no quieres que conozcamos a tus AMIGOS, te traeré de las mechas a esta casa y nunca mas podrás salir de aquí!"_ ella se sintió muy conmovida y aunque le daba algo de risa que su hermano que la conocía desde siempre pensara eso se sintió protegida y querida, y por un momento, solo un pequeño momento sintió que ese malestar se iba, y sintió que quería quedarse ahí en esa casa con toda su gran, amable y gritona familia, pero solo fue por un momento y luego esa soledad regreso, acepto la amenaza de su hermano y los abrazos y los "te extrañaremos por aquí" de su familia y anuncio que se mudaría en cuanto encontrara un buen lugar.

Y así fue 2 semanas después encontró un muy pequeñito y bonito depa cerca de su lugar de trabajo, anuncio a sus amigas que se mudaría y decidió invitarlas un día después de su mudanza, pues el primer día su familia iría y como el depa era pequeño decidió que mejor sería invitarlos en partes, ese día hizo las llamadas a sus amigas para contarles la noticia pero ocurrió que Chiori-chan no podría ir pues ese día era la boda de una prima suya en Okinawa y era la dama de honor, se tomaron un rato conversando por cel mientras esta le contaba que en realidad no quería ir pues tendría que perder días de grabación en su trabajo y todos su horarios estarían movidos por un tiempo pero era una prima muy apreciada y no quería que se sintiera mal por no ir.

Por otro lado kyoko era problema de otro costal. Cuando la llamo al principio no contesto, y cuando volvió a llamar en el segundo timbrazo contesto.

– ¿hola? ¿Moko-san? – la chica sonaba asombrada y alegre

– ¿kyoko? ¡Hola! ¿Estas ocupada?- pensando que tal vez estaría trabajando decidió preguntar antes

–¡Moko-san! No, para ti no, dime ¿qué pasa?- Dios! Le habría roto el tímpano de no ser porque alejo un poco el celular de su oído

– te llamaba para contarte que me he mudado, he alquilado un depa cerca al set de filmación donde trabajo.

–¡wow! ¡Moko-san eso es genial!, una gran actriz como tú ya está ganando lo suficiente para sustentarse sola es admirable!

– si bueno, como sea quería saber si querrías pasarte por aquí en estos días que me mudo.

–a seria genial Moko-san!- ¡Wow! sonaba muy alegre bueno al menos con kyoko se distraería un rato, Kanae estaba feliz había comenzado a apreciar mucho a esta chillona chica, y pensando que Kyoko seguiría hablando con sus fantasías y todo se quedo callada, pero luego se dio cuenta que comenzó a salir un sonido extraño del cel.

-¿kyoko? ¿Estás ahí? Creo que hay interferencia, tal vez sea el clima te vuelvo a llamar?

- ¡no! *snif*, ¡lo lamento tantooooo! *snif* Moko-san! - que era ella la que hacia esos sonidos? ¿Estaba llorando? ¿que le pasaba?

- que ¿Por qué? ¿hay algún problema?

-lo que pasa es que me había olvidado completamente que tendré una grabación pasado mañana fuera de la ciudad. Es una nueva peli en la que estoy trabajando ¡nooo! Lo siento tanto moko-san!

- ah… bueno si es trabajo que se va a hacer no te preocupes- uf! entonces iba a pasarlo sola, bueno que se podía hacer no había nadie más a quien llamar rayos se sentía completamente sola otra vez y en ese depa, aunque era pequeño se le iba a hacer enormemente aburrido.

Cuando termino de recibir los ruegos de perdón de Kyoko y una promesa de parte de esta de un regalo y colgó, decidió ponerse manos a la obra en la mudanza. Tal vez esto la distraería por unos días.

Así que en realidad sus planes no salieron como debería, primero el día de la mudanza sus hermanos la ayudaron y después de comer y hablar un rato se fueron a su casa y la dejaron, ese mismo día recibió el regalo de kyoko y al parecer otro de Chiori con sus felicitaciones y una carta de parte de cada una, en la de Chiori, solo habían unas felicitaciones y una promesa de que luego se tendrían que reunir, pero la de kyoko era un poco extraña.

"_querida Moko-san ¡felicidades por tu mudanza! Lamento no poder estar ahí contigo amiga buu! Pero espero que me invites cuando este por allá, yo aquí estoy en la grabación de una película muy importante, estoy muy emocionada, porque también esta aquí Tsuruga-san, es ¡Increíble! no sabía quién sería el actor principal, pensé que sería una de esas pelis normales nacionales sin mucho alboroto pero al parecer no es así, y me parece muy extraño que me hayan llamado para ser la protagonista de una de estas clases de pelis, bueno daré lo mejor de mí y no te defraudare Moko-san!, el regalo que te envió es departe mío y de Tsuruga-san, manda felicidades de parte suya y espera que disfrutes de tus regalos"_

Y así terminaba, estaba muy feliz por su amiga aunque ella no se consideraba apta para este tipo de pelis Kanae creía que la chica se estaba haciendo conocida rápidamente por todo Japón, esa chica era muy despistada al no darse cuenta de todo el reconocimiento que había ganado nacionalmente! Y se sentía orgullosa como una mama al ver a su pequeño bebe dando sus primeros pasos, esperaba que la pasara bien por allá, pero lo que seguía era algo raro Tsuruga-san también había enviado un regalo eso tenía que verlo.

Así que dejo las cartas a un lado y primero abrió el regalo de Chiori, era un lindo álbum de fotos y había una nota dentro. _"¡Para los recuerdos que harás en ese lugar especial, el comienzo de tu nueva vida! ¡Felicidades!"_

Era muy lindo de color plateado con unas diminutas líneas horizontales doradas, esperaba poder hacer fotos pronto para ponerlas ahí, esperaría a sus amigas para tomarse algunas con ellas y esas serian las primeras fotos que pondría ahí, y también algunas con su familia, entonces decidió abrir el otro obsequio, era una caja de una tamaño no muy pequeño cuando lo abrió se dio cuenta que había un vino ahí.

¡wow es muy antiguo, debe ser recontra caro, este debe ser de Tsuruga-san!- había una notita colgada al cuello de la botella y decía _-"felicidades por la mudanza! Disfrútala ¡Salud!"_ si era de Tsuruga-san, Kyoko no me pondría "¡salud!" En ninguna nota jaja!... ¡Ese hombre! me pregunto qué es lo que hará ahora que viajara con kyoko - pensaba Kanae.

- será mejor que aproveche el tiempo ahí- Kanae no se dio cuenta pero lo ultimo lo dijo en voz clara, ese hombre no era una mala persona después de todo y solo esperaba que su amiga se diera cuenta que los sentimientos que sentía tal vez así pudieran pasar a otro tipo de relación. Dejando de lado sus pensamiento de dio cuenta que había una caja debajo del vino, logro sacar el vino de la caja grande y saco la otra que estaba debajo, era cuadrada y con unas letras rosas decía "_Felicitaciones Moko-San!, disfrútalos Tsuruga-san y yo las preparamos_". Si este era de kyoko, pensó Kanae, y cuando lo abrió se dio cuenta que habían unos bombones que se veían deliciosos ahí y una nota encima de ellos, _"¡Disfrútalos!"_

Wow! ¡Se veían deliciosos cogeré uno! - Kanae cogió una bolita de chocolate y este rápidamente se le derritió en la boca en realidad estaban ¡riquísimos! Así que no se aguanto más, escogió un bombón en forma cuadrada y se lo metió a la boca, pero cuando lo saboreo se dio cuenta que tenía un sabor algo amargo- ¿Alcohol? Uhmm tal vez ron… saben bien pero no es de Kyoko hacer esto… tal vez ese gracioso de Tsuruga-san le echó el ron sin que ella se diera cuenta… ya le preguntare a Kyoko cuando me llame ahora me los voy a terminar aun así están ricos!

Así que para relajarse un rato decidió prender la tv y ver alguna peli mientras comía los bombones, comenzó a pasar los canales buscando una buena peli pero nunca encontró una de su agrado y decidió dejarlo en un canal internacional de música, y comenzaron a pasar canciones en ingles, y comenzó_Monster_ de Paramore, no tenía mucha idea de lo que decía pues los bombones con ron estaban comenzando a hacer efecto pero en si entendía el coro, decían que pararía el mundo y trataría de recuperar su alma la chica decía que no era el villano y que se sentía vacía al principio, y eso exactamente era como se sentía en esos momentos, ella haría lo que fuera por volver a como era antes y se volvería a levantar, volvería a ser genial y a sentirse genial.

Cuando los bombones de ron se terminaron decidió abrir el vino.

–pues si que te gastaste bastante en el obsequio Ren-sama, dijo Kanae en voz alta, ya que él no estaba ahí podía llamarlo por su nombre porque no burlarse un poco de el idiota que estaba atrás de kyoko después de todo no estaba haciendo nada por tratar de conquistarla no veía ningún avance! ¡Era tan tonto! ¿A que estaba esperando?

-tal vez me regalaste esto para asombrarla jaja de seguro así fue!- Kanae se estaba riendo muy fuerte pero ya que no había nadie con ella nadie la callaría y podría emborracharse hasta la hora que quisiera así que siguió viendo los videoclips de estas canciones y aunque no pudo entender mucho trató de cantar los coros de las canciones a las que se sentía conectada en ese momento, después de unas horas más se dio cuenta que el delicioso y añejísimo vino estaba por la mitad, y quería terminárselo pero le dio mucha pena ya que era costoso, así que se le ocurrió una idea decidió guardar ese vino y salir a comprar alguno barato a la tienda pues ya que estaba borracha ya no se enteraría del sabor solo quería olvidarse esa noche de su maldita preocupación por un maldito vacio dentro de ella.

Así que guardo el vino cogió sus llaves y una casaca y fue a la tienda.

–Rayos! Me olvide de mis lentes! Ojala que nadie me reconozca jaja!- Kanae estaba borracha pero aun así no se notaba mucho ya que estaba caminando bien, solo te darías cuenta si comenzabas a hablar con ella pues estaba algo ida. Al llegar al minimarket de 24 horas decidió buscar algún vino no tan caro y también se le antojaron unos chocolates, cuando llego a caja un chico alto con gorra, mechones rubios y lentes negros que estaban delante de ella volteo y la quedo mirando.

Por un momento a Kanae se le hizo conocido pero luego decidió que no era importante después de todo ni siquiera podía verle la cara.

- ¿Qué!-pregunto Kanae, pudo ver como este levantaba una ceja y le daba una sonrisa sardónica, la cual luego cambio por una supuestamente amable.

-¿me dejas los chocolates linda? - _¿qué? ¿Este imbécil quería mis chocolates? Ja! No querido ve a coger los tuyos TU mismo_.

- ¡no! Son míos hay unos igualitos en el 2do pasillo- _JA imbécil ¿quién te crees que eres para hacerme darte MIS chocolates?_

-¡ha! bueno pero que modales ¡ja! Si supieras quien soy me darías esos chocolates al toque, uf! pero bueno no quiero escándalos aquí, como sea ya NO los quiero- _¿pero quién se creía este?_

Mientras estos dos hablaban la cola avanzo y el turno era del chico de gorra pues la única persona anterior a este ya había comprado su caja de cigarrillos y salido de ahí. Kanae pudo ver que el chico de gorra compraba muchos pudines, un six-pac de cervezas y algunas galletas.

-¿va a pagar con tarjeta?- pregunto lo vendedora, al chico de gorra, mientras lo miraba fijamente tratando de ver bien su rostro, lo que le era imposible pues el rubio también se había dado cuenta y se escondía en su saco.

Kanae también se daba cuenta de eso y le pareció extraño pero no le presto atención, ella solo quería irse a su depa y seguir tomando y lamentándose de ella misma en esos momentos, vio el reloj y eran las 11 30 de la noche. Bien tenía un rato mas y luego se iría a dormir y se olvidaría que sintió pena por sí misma, así que el chico tenía que apurarse, pero mientras el idiota sacaba las cuentas y pagaba al cash, ya que se había negado a pagar con tarjeta ella comenzó a hacer un sonidito de exasperación con los dedos.

–¡rayos! ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso mujer?... no puedo contar tranquilo.

–¿porque traes todo tu sencillo aquí? Apúrate y solo paga con una maldita tarjeta!- el chico se estaba demorando demasiado y podía verse que, mientras contaba los billetes y las monedas, este tenía varias tarjetas en la billetera y muchas de ellas doradas.

–¡por qué no se me da la gana! Ahora déjame contar tranquilo ¿si?

–bien bien solo apresúrate – y al poco rato este termino de pagar

–¡por fin!- se apresuro a pagar a la cajera, se estaba haciendo tarde y a esas horas era peligroso andar por ahí y aunque su casa estaba cerca se sentía algo asustada. Kanae pago y salió rápido para llegar a su casa. Pero antes de terminar la calle un hombre la jalo.

–hola preciosa ¿qué haces tú sola por aquí y con un vino en las manos? ¡El perfecto regalo! una chica linda y alcohol!- era un hombre con gabardina marrón y tenía un cigarro en la mano sabia quien era él, era el hombre que había comprado los cigarros en la tienda y ¡se había quedado a esperarla!, acaso ¿la había estado siguiendo?. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

–¡suélteme!- grito Kanae estaba asustada pero no lo demostró, el problema es que estaba sin fuerzas pues el alcohol se las había quitado, intento jalar mas fuerte su brazo pero no pudo el hombre la tenia bien cogida la muñeca.

–cálmate solo nos divertiremos un rato si preciosa-ese hombre olía horrible! ¿Tal vez a hierbas? ¡Rayos! ¡tenía que salir de ahí como sea!

–¡suélteme! No se me acerque suélteme ¡YA!- la chica comenzó a forcejear pero él no la soltaba y se estaba debilitando cada vez mas.

Pero en esos momentos sintió que alguien la jalo mas fuerte al lado contrario y en ese momento sintió como su cerebro le decía _"¡Tonta! ahora ¡si estas en graves problemas!"_

–Suéltela no escucha que no quiere que la toque!- Kanae se sorprendió, creía que se había metido en otro problema pero en vez de eso alguien la estaba defendiendo y por un momento esa voz le solo conocida y muy reciente.

–¡mocoso no vengas a moléstanos! solo quiero divertirme un rato con esa chica.- dijo el hombre drogado y a Kanae le volvieron a dar escalofríos estaba muy segura que sus definiciones de _divertirse_ no eran nada similares.

–¡no!-grito Kanae- ¡déjeme en paz yo NO lo conozco!

–ya la oyó ahora ¡suéltela ya!- dijo la voz del chico – a menos que quieras que llame a la policía- y este saco su celular tan rápido y comenzó a marcar.

– ya ya, está bien me largo ¿sí? Solo no llames – el drogado soltó a Kanae no sin antes sonreírle de una manera terrorífica jurando venganza si la volvía a ver y Kanae juro que evitaría a toda costa encontrarse con este hombre, y se dio cuenta que toda la borrachera se había ido ya.

– ¡Gracias!- cuando el drogado se dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse ella no había hecho ningún movimiento hasta perderlo completamente de vista y por lo visto el chico que la había ayudado tampoco así que cuando estuvo muy segura que el drogado ya no estuvo por ahí se volteo y rápidamente se inclino para agradecer

– ¡muchas gracias en serio de la que me ha salvado señor!- estaba tan agradecida, se habia salvado de una muy grande, termino de agradecer y cuando se levanto se dio cuenta de quién era. Era ¡el chico rubio del sencillo!

**que tal! estuvo bien? bueno estoy segura que ya saben quien es el de gorra pero esque tienen que ver las razones de porque la ayuda ustedes saben que ese cretino es un egocentrico idiota...**

**en el proximo cap podran ver como es que a ese rarito se le ocurrio ayudarla ya que sera el el personaje principal jo jo me muero por que vean por que la ayuda... ya ya bueno estaba pensado en que podia dejar un pequeño adelanto asi que aki esta**

_Vaya que estas en problemas linda- pensó Sho, bueno después de todo no le importaba mucho así que comenzó a acercarse a caja para pagar -que se las arregle sola- pensó, -es una tonta andar toda linda a estas horas comprando licor._

_-¿Me dejas los chocolates linda?- decidió que sería una buena oportunidad para hacerla demorar, ninguna chica rechazaría sus encantos y aunque estaba oculto bajo su disfraz dejo salir una voz muy sensual y atractiva_

_-¡No! Son míos hay unos igualitos en el 2do pasillo- que? ¡Esta chica lo estaba rechazando? Pero qué rayos se creía ella!_

_Sí, bueno era bonita, e incluso algo sexy, pero él era Fuwa Sho el cantante más querido en todo Japón ¡nadie podía rechazarlo! Comenzaba a pensar en dejarla a su suerte y no ayudarla._

_-Pero que peleona -pensó._

_Pudo ver claramente a la chica estremecerse y ver con horror al hombre_

_-Si- pensó Sho- ahora recién te das cuenta de lo que hay por ahí linda?_

**yap ahi sta el adelantito son pequeñas partes de el siguient cap.**

**espero sus rvws con sus opiniones, si les gusto o no, o solo presentarse si van a estar por aki revisando un buen rato la historia ^^ no saben cuanto anima recibir esos coments!**

**bae saludos desde Peru!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BIEN! AKI ESTA EL 2DO CAPI "RAZONES" LA VERDAD NO SABIA MUY BIEN COMO NOMBRARLO, PERO LUEGO ME DI CUENTA QUE ESTE CAPI LO HACIA PARA EXPLICAR PORQUE SHO SALVABA A KANAE ASI QUE BUENO LA PUSE ESE TITULO :d (HEHE), DEMACIADO OBVIO :s!**

**BIEN CHICS AHI VA EL SECONDO CAPI YAY!...**

Sho había estado algo fastidiado todo el día, ya desde la mañana comenzó a sentirse aburrido y esa tarde hizo planes para escaparse de su manager y poder comprarse algunos dulces de contrabando y guardarlos en su depa, pero no sabía que en la tarde tendría una entrevista, así que su plan de estropeo por completo.

Pero no se rindió decidió que en la noche tendría más oportunidades, espero pacientemente un rato mas.

Cuando su manager lo dejo en su depa, sabía que no podría salir sin que lo vigilaran así que trato de disfrazarse lo mejor que pudo y logro escapar de la seguridad que estaba en el primer piso del edificio.

-¡JA! Tontos es tan fácil burlarlos...- en cuanto doblo la esquina comenzó a correr un poco por si algunos lo habían reconocido, no se iba a arriesgar a que lo atraparan, y no quería recibir los gritos de Souko-chan tampoco. Entro en la primera tienda que vio y felizmente estaba vacía

_Después de todo es tarde_, pensó Sho.

Solo había tres personas más ahí, contando a la cajera que se había volteado en el momento en el que entro y no dejo de observarlo. Así que rápidamente se metió en algún pasillo para ocultarse, Sho sabía muy bien que podría atraer a muchas fans a cualquier hora y no quería arriesgarse ya que con solo un mensaje una noticia podría expandirse rápidamente. Y si armaba revuelo en una tienda, su manager lo mataria.

Se acomodo los lentes y comenzó a buscar algunas cosas. Y por supuesto la primera fue pudin, saco varias cajitas, una docena para ser más específicos, y una bolsa de galletas y en ese momento se dio cuenta que una chica alta de cabello largo de un negro azabache estaba por ahí tarareando una canción que le sonaba en algo pero no estaba muy seguro de cual era, la pelinegra estaba parada en frente de la línea de licores tratando de ver, a su parecer los precios, era muy linda y le pareció que la había visto en algún lado así que decidió acercarse un poco más, disimulando que cogería un Six Pack de cervezas y en cuanto entro a la pequeña área se dio cuenta que no era el único que estaba observando a la pelinegra. Había otro hombre ahí y no dejaba de mirarla con una cara horriblemente pervertida. Y lo peor de todo es que la chica le era indiferente.

_Vaya que estas en problemas lind_a, pensó Sho, bueno después de todo no le importaba mucho así que comenzó a acercarse a caja para pagar_ -que se las arregle sola_- pensó, -_es una tonta andar toda linda a estas horas comprando licor._

Justo cuando iba a llegar se dio cuenta que tenía que dejar las cervezas así que se dio media vuelta para regresar cuando se acordó donde había visto a la chica, ella era actriz, tal vez una principiante, ¿Kanae?, ese era su nombre o algo asi pensó.

Sho se quedo parado ahí un momento, pensando porque esa chica le parecía especial y se había acordado tan rápido de ella - _es de LME_ – pensó, si, recordaba a casi todos los nombres de los actores y actrices de LME pues siempre que mencionaban a la compañía el ponía especial atención a lo que decían de sus trabajadores ya que Kyoko trabajaba ahí y si mas no olvidaba últimamente había escuchado mucho de esa chica.

Despertándose de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que la chica se iba acercando mas a caja y el hombre que la seguía también se fue acercando, así que decidió ver que podía hacer para ayudarla, pero al parecer los dos hombres se confundieron pues ella se fue al pasillo "2" a sacar una caja de chocolates y para mala suerte del hombre, que ya había llegado a caja, la cobradora ya había cogido sus cigarrillos y comenzado cobrarle

_¡imbécil! Ni siquiera sabe seguir bien a su presa_- pensó Sho- _tal vez estés de suerte linda, pues que sea imbécil te conviene mucho_ - y se le ocurrió una idea, ¿porque no en vez de retrasar al acosador retrasaba a la victima?, se puso detrás del hombre y justo en ese momento la pelinegra se puso detrás de él.

Sho volteo a mirarla un momento y se dio cuenta que estaba algo inestable- _de verdad es muy linda_- pensó- _pero porque esa expresión de…_- tratando de pensar en una palabra correcta para expresar lo que se veía en ella y comenzó a voltear, pero ella ya se había dado cuenta que lo observaba y lo reto.

-¡Que! – _que valiente_, pensó Sho, después de todo trataba de retar a un desconocido, esta chica era una "mechita"

-¿Me dejas los chocolates linda?- decidió que sería una buena oportunidad para hacerla demorar, ninguna chica rechazaría sus encantos y aunque estaba oculto bajo su disfraz dejo salir una voz muy sensual y atractiva

-¡No! Son míos hay unos igualitos en el 2do pasillo- _¿que? ¡Esta chica lo estaba rechazando? Pero qué rayos se creía ella!_

Sí, bueno era bonita, e incluso algo sexy, pero él era Fuwa Sho el cantante más querido en todo Japón ¡nadie podía rechazarlo! Comenzaba a pensar en dejarla a su suerte y no ayudarla.

_Pero que peleona_ -pensó.

- A bueno pero que modales ja! Si supieras quien soy me darías esos chocolates al toque, uf! pero bueno no quiero escándalos aquí, como sea ya NO los quiero- justo en ese momento el hombre de los cigarrillos, se fue no sin antes mandarle una mirada pervertida a la chica y una amargada al joven que la retrasaba.

-¿Va a pagar con tarjeta?- pregunto la vendedora que no dejaba de ver a Sho y este al darse cuenta trataba de ocultarse un poco- _¡mierda! si se da cuenta estaré en graves problemas_- pensaba.

-No - dijo Sho y saco su billetera y comenzó a contar los centavos y billetes para pagar – eso al menos la retrasará un poco, aunque al principio pensó en usar una de sus tarjetas decidió que no, puesto que con esta terminaría rápido de pagar y el tema era hacer que la chica que estaba atrás de él se demorara en su compra.

Y así, Sho comenzó a sacar algunos billetes de poco valor y a contar centavo, por centavo, y comenzaba pensar que no le alcanzaría pagar con sus sencillos.

"tic, tic, tic"… "tic, tic, tic" (sonido de las uñas de Kanae.. xD)

_Pero que rayos…? No puedo contar ¡me desconcentra_! pensó Sho, que había ya comenzado a contar los últimos centavos pero se había confundido y tendría que contar otra vez, y, aunque ese era el objetivo, demorarse, no soportaba el sonidito y se dio cuenta de donde provenía

_Pues si que estas apurada a que te asusten_!- pensó Sho pues era la chica que estaba atrás suyo la que hacia el sonidito desconcentrador así que decidió que demorarla peleándose con ella también sería una buena opción.

-¡Rayos! ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso mujer?... no puedo contar tranquilo-en parte era cierto pero lo que quería era que se amargara y comenzara a gritarle, para demorarla mas después de todo se había dado cuenta que con el comportamiento que había dado hace unos momentos por mirarla, ella le respondería.

-¿Porque traes todo tu sencillo aquí? Apúrate solo paga con una maldita tarjeta!- ¿pero como…?...oh bueno era cierto, el había sacado su billetera y las tarjetas eran bien visibles desde ahí, como sea ella no tenía idea de lo que hacía, o porque así que trato de seguir con la pelea.

-Por qué no se me da la gana! Ahora déjame contar tranquilo ¿si?- _ahora niña contra ataca_, pensó, _di cualquier cosa molesta ¡vamos!_- Pensaba Sho era una buena táctica aunque podía hacer que la chica se hartara y decidiera no comprar nada y salir furiosa de ahí pero valía la pena intentarlo

-Bien, bien solo apresúrate – ¿qué? ¿No iba a lanzarse en su contra? Pero no se suponía que su carácter era fuerte, Después de todo se nota a leguas que no le gusta que la mangoneen, ¡rayos! La pelea no esta funcionando!- Y pensando esto Sho termino de pagar y cogió sus cosas. Esperaba que el hombre ya se hubiera ido aunque no se lo creía en nada

debe estar escondido por ahí- pensó.

Y cuando cerró la puerta tras suyo escucho un – ¡por fin! - de parte de la chica a la que trataba de salvar. Sho soltó una pequeña sonrisa, si bueno, ella no quería armar alboroto pero sí que le respondió

- pero que mujer para mas orgullosa - tal vez está acostumbrada a tener la última palabra- y mientras decía eso en voz alta comenzó a escanear el lugar pero no vio a nadie.

Ahora el problema era saber hacia dónde se iba la chica, y si el hombre la había estado siguiendo desde hacia tiempo, pues no había nadie por ahí pero estaba seguro que trataría de acorralarla. Así que decidió que tenía que ir a algún lado y escogió caminar a su izquierda, y cuando estaba a mitad de la calle oyó el sonido de la puerta de la tienda abrirse y a la chica salir.

Comenzó a caminar rápido para alcanzarla e ir tras ella pero ella le estaba haciendo competencia, se la veía nerviosa, desesperada por llegar a algún lugar.

Y por un momento pensó - chica linda, algo tomada, que ha salido a comprar más licor, tal vez esta chica esta emocionada por regresar de donde salió, algún chico con el que se tiene que encontrar, ¿quién sabe? varios tal vez. No pienses eso ahora Sho- se decía pues tenía que ayudar a la chica no pensar en con quien planeaba emborracharse.

Entonces lo vio, si, el hombre era un especialista en ello estaba oculto e incluso antes de salir parecía una sombra más de la calle, cogió a la chica de la muñeca y la jalo.

Pudo ver claramente a la chica estremecerse y ver con horror al hombre

-_Si_- pensó Sho- ¿_ahora recién te das cuenta de lo que hay por ahí linda?_

-¡Suélteme!-grito la chica mientras hacia un absurdo esfuerzo por zafarse del hombre

-Cálmate solo nos divertiremos un rato ¿si preciosa?- decía el hombre mientras hacía que la chica pusiera una cara de horror y asco

-¡Suélteme! No se me acerque. Suélteme ¡YA!- la chica trataba otra vez de hacer el intento de zafarse inútilmente, mientras que el hombre la comenzaba a jalonear.

Mientras tanto Sho ya estaba llegando donde se realizaba el escándalo, cogió a la chica de la cintura y la jalo para su lado; y por un momento se fijo en la reacción de la chica y le dieron ganas de burlarse, ella había temblado de pies a cabeza, pero, también había sentido una especie de corriente al momento que la jalo hacia el - ¿porque? -pensó-vamos! No es momento de pensar en estupideces.

-Suéltela no escucha que no quiere que la toque - al terminar de decir eso pudo sentir que el cuerpo de la chica pasaba de estar en estado de piedra a relajarse un poco, Sho la jalo un poco más hacia él, sintiéndose así más tranquilo.

-Mocoso no vengas a molestarnos solo quiero divertirme un rato con esa chica.- maldito imbécil- pensó- era un aprovechador- y pudo sentir que la chica también se daba cuenta de eso pues se puso nerviosa otra vez y en el momento en que iba a soltarla para pegarle al imbécil sintió que la chica se le pagaba mas.

-¡NO! -grito Kanae- déjeme en paz yo no lo conozco! – a bueno pero que habrá estado pensando esta chica? Como sea será mejor terminar esto ya. Pero el hombre aun no soltaba la muñeca de la chica y eso no era muy bueno, al parecer no se rendiría aun.

-Ya la oyó ahora suéltela ¡YA!- grito Sho, se había dado cuenta que no era bueno llamar la atención de nadie con una pelea así que sería mejor asustar al hombre – a menos que quiera que llame a la policía- y en ese momento comenzó a sacar el celular y a marcar rápido un numero, por supuesto Sho no se sabía el numero de la poli pero al menos simular seguridad le ayudaría con su mentira.

-Ya ya… está bien me largo ¿si? Solo no llames – ¡Bingo! Había caído el muy imbécil. El hombre soltó a la chica y comenzó a caminar y a alejarse de ellos no sin antes mandarles unas cuantas miradas a cada uno.

- Gracias!- wow! Se movió muy rápido. Sho se había quedado mirando al hombre, a que se alejara de verdad, y al parecer ninguno de los dos se había movido hasta que él se fuera y el recién estaba tomando un respiro cuando la chica lo asusto alejándose de él y dándose la vuelta tan rápidamente para luego hacer una inclinación de agradecimiento, haciendo que este diera un salto hacia atrás

- ¡gracias…! en serio de la que me a salvado señor!- y luego la chica levantó la cabeza y Sho pudo ver que ponía una cara de asombro enorme

- ya. No hay problema, ese imbécil… lo que hace es asqueroso- dijo preguntándose por dentro por que había asombro. Tal vez, se dijo Sho, ella no esperaba que la ayudara, después de todo hace un rato me había peleado con ella, y tampoco habia pensado en salvarla.

-Ya bueno, será mejor que regrese a casa- se veía nerviosa otra vez

-Si claro, ten cuidado- esta chica si debe de estar siendo esperada por alguien se ve ansiosa por irse, pensaba Sho sintiéndose algo curioso

-Bueno, gracias otra vez- y tras hacer una inclinación se volvió- ¡Adiós!

* * *

><p>Y así paso su noche Kanae, después de despedirse de su Héroe Anónimo de gorra y cabello rubio, había vuelto a su departamento, puesto el canal de musica música en alto, llorar por todo el susto que se había llevado y desquitarse con el vino hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y después se quedarse dormida para luego levantarse las 10:30 am.<p>

se levanto como loca y se metió a la ducha gritando que solo tenía 30mins pues tenía que estar en el set de filmación a las 11:00, pero se tomo demasiado tiempo pues cuando entro a la ducha se dio cuenta de el dolor de cabeza y todos los recuerdos que paso esa noche vinieron de porrazo hacia ella estando ahí,

Cuando salió del baño se dio cuenta que eran las 11:15 ERA DEMACIADO TARDE! Tenía que apurarse o estaría metida en un gran lio.

así que después de gritarse y echarle la culpa a sus raros sentimientos Kanae, al llegar al set se dio cuenta que todo el mundo no se había percatado que estaba ahí y al parecer tampoco estaban pendientes de su llegada, algo muy raro pues deberían estarlo. eran 11:45! El director debería de estarle gritando por su tardanza.

pero luego, la escena que estaba en frente suyo ya desconcerto.

-¡Pero que está pasando aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>Y BIEN? ^^! BUENO ESPERO SUS COMENTS Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA PREGUNTA TAMBIEN ES MUY BIEN RECIBIDA 8D YA. LOS VEO LUEGO<strong>

**AQUI VA EL ADELANTO:**

_-Pues como yo lo veo, problemas…, pero según el director, es una "¡gran oportunidad para llamar a mas audiencia!"-decía Hiou mientras trataba de imitar la voz y el acento del director._

_-un placer conocerlos chicos- dijo Sho de la forma más impersonal que pudo y esto asombró a todos… se quedaron mirando un segundo pero de pronto…_

_-¡lo siento, este chico!, discúlpenlo por favor también estamos encantados de conocerlos chicos- decía su manager mientras a la fuerza bajaba a la cabeza de Sho en una especie de inclinación chueca, y mientras el artista no dejaba de quejarse._

_-aaauuch..ah! duele ya ya lo siento…!- se quejaba Sho mientras el director trataba de ocultar su risa._

_-¡Pero que descarado!- pensó Kanae y lo peor parecía como si hubiera leído su mente y sintió un pequeño escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, su discurso sonaba a amenaza..._

**ya esta! bien... creo que dejare algun delanto despues de todo estoy algo adelantada ;) espero que les este gustando la historia**

_**no se olviden de dejarme un comentario ok, cualquier cosa esta bien, con que se presenten y me digan "hey estoy aki leyendo tu historia" en cualquier idioma me basta y me sobra... bueno ya bae, saludos a todos desde Lima-Peru**_


	3. Chapter 3

**EL SIGUIENTE CAPI LLEGA GRACIAS A: UHMM... BUENO SUPONGO QUE A MI CAMITA POR SER TAR RECONFORTANTE QUE ME DEJA PENSAR TRANQUILA Y SIN QUE ME DUELA LA COLUMNA... Y A MI LAP POR SER TAN PEQUE QUE NO ME PESA... JEJE Y Y Y ... BUENO TAMBIEN A MI MAMI POR QUE GRACIAS A UNA EXPERIENCIA CON ELLA, QUE LA VERDAD NO FUE MUY BUENA Y NO ME GUSTA RECORDAR MUCHO ME AYUDO EN ESTE CAPI :d!**

NOTICIAS INESPERADAS

-Pero ¿qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto Kanae ya que todas las personas estaban por una esquina del set formando un círculo alrededor de alguien y mientras a las mujeres se las veía muy emocionadas y excitadas los hombres estaban muchos asombrados y… algunos ¿molestos?

-¡vaya! Hasta que por fin llegas ya estaba pensando en llamarte sabes…-

-Hiou-kun buenos días… lo siento me quede dormida y…-

Mientras Kanae se disculpaba pudo darse cuenta que algunas personas prestaban atención a la conversación que tenían, era muy común que los quedaran mirando, ya desde hace mucho todos decían que estos dos tenían una relación muy extraña, pudo escuchar muchos de esos rumores ella misma, algunos eran muy graciosos, una vez pudo escuchar que decían que eran hermanos, pues los dos eran muy buenos en la actuación, otros eran absurdos… pero alguno que otro tenía la absurda idea de que ellos salían, ¡que tenían una relación amorosa! ¡Era el colmo! ¿Cómo podían pensar eso? Sí, bueno le tenía un profundo respeto a Hiou-kun y también había empezado a sentir cariño hacia él, pero ¡era un niño! ¡Por todos los Dioses! lo más lejos a llegarle a interesar seria como un hermano, por supuesto la mayoría solo decía que eran grandes amigos y se apoyaban como actores, pero desde que la noticia del enamoramiento salió, de quien sabe donde, todos los quedaban mirando para asegurarse que no había nada raro ahí.

-Eso no importa ahora, el director no se ha dado cuenta después de todo así que estas salvada, pero esta actitud no es nada profesional sabes…- La regaño Hiou-kun como un hermano mayor a su hermanita

- Lo sé, y lo lamento, no volverá a suceder, y ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué hay de interesante allí?-pregunto Kanae mientras seguía la mirada seria de Hiou-kun que estaba fija en la esquina donde encontraba la gente que formaba ese círculo.

-Pues como yo lo veo, problemas…, pero según el director, es una "¡gran oportunidad para llamar a mas audiencia!"-decía Hiou mientras trataba de imitar la voz y el acento del director.

Kanae sintió ganas de reírse pues le salía muy bien esa imitación, el director era americano y aunque se comunicaba muy bien con todos y todos lo entendían tenía un acento muy pronunciado que daba a notar que no era de origen japonés para nada.

-el director a conseguido un contrato para que un artista reconocido haga una canción inspirada en este drama, ninguno de nosotros sabia esto hasta hoy el director dijo que solo había hecho la propuesta pero no estaba muy seguro de que algún artista aceptase pues esta es una serie de drama y aunque ya tenemos el opening y el ending del drama él quería una canción inspirada especialmente en los personajes más afectados- explico Hiou-kun

-ya, pero ¿esos no son nuestros personajes? ¿Porque no se lo pidió al compositor de las canciones que ya tenemos?

-si bueno eso es por los beneficios que da ESTE cantante, pues aunque los compositores de las otras canciones son buenos no atraerán más audiencia, pues no tienen tantas fans como este y el director lo está haciendo por eso, el ha buscado a alguien conocido para eso - Hiou-kun sonaba algo amargo, bueno Kanae también lo estaba, el director estaba tratando de hacer que mas audiencia viera la serie pero no por la actuación e interpretación de estos dos actores, sino porque la voz de algún engreído músico sonaba, solo lo verían algunas alocadas fans, eso no le iba a ayudar mucho.

-ya veo, vaya que suena a que no hay mucha confianza en nuestro talento. ¿Y entonces? ¿Quién es?- pregunto.

Pero antes de que Hiou-kun pudiera responder el director comenzó a hablar más alto

-Bien bien chicos será mejor que le den algo de espacio a Fuwa-san, ¿okey?- hablaba el director mientras todas las personas de alrededor retrocedían cada vez mas pero sin dejar de ver a las personas que salían del centro del circulo

- Ah! Señor Fuwa déjeme que le presente a los dos actores que serán los posibles protagonistas de la nueva canción que compondrá- decía el director mientras se iba acercando a Kanae y Hiou-kun

-¿Fuwa? Pensó Kanae, ¿no será Fuwa Sho? … no puede ser pero ¡si es el amigo de la infancia de Kyoko! Bueno no creo que sea buena idea contárselo a Kyoko, aunque la verdad no le veo ningún problema – pensaba Kanae.

Mientras Kanae iba evaluando los pros y contras de contarle a su amiga que iba a trabajar junto con su "archienemigo – ex amigo de la infancia". Tres personas se iban acercando, entre ellas un muy contento e ilusionado director, una manager muy hermosa y amable y un muy reconocido cantante que al parecer, según lo iba estudiando Kanae se le veía algo asombrado mientras más se acercaba a ellos.

-Kotonami-san, Hiou-kun ¡buenos días!- decía el director muy alegre comenzando la presentación entre todos- permítanme que les presente al gran Fuwa Sho – decía el director con una sonrisa tan grande que parecía que le rompería el rostro- quien se encargara de crear una canción para uno de sus personajes.

-buenos días y encantado de conocerles- dijeron Kanae y Hiou a la vez mientras hacían una reverencia de saludo

-y a la vez Fuwa-san déjeme presentarle a dos actores que muy pronto se convertirán en grandes estrellas reconocidas, la señorita Kotonami Kanae y el joven Uesugi Hiou que también realizan los personajes que inspiraran una de sus canciones.

-un placer conocerlo chicos- dijo Sho de la forma más impersonal que pudo y esto asombró a todos… todos se quedaron mirando un segundo pero de pronto…

-¡lo siento, este chico!, discúlpenlo por favor también estamos encantados de conocerlos chicos- decía su manager mientras a la fuerza bajaba a la cabeza de Sho en una especie de inclinación chueca, y mientras el artista no dejaba de quejarse.

-aaauuch..ah! duele ya ya lo siento…!- se quejaba Sho mientras el director trataba de ocultar su risa.

-¡ah! señorita Kotonami e escuchado muchas cosas buenas de usted Y es un gran placer conocerlo Uesugi-kun- decía la manager tratando de desviar el tema- ustedes dos ya Han trabajado juntos antes ¿no es así?

-A si es, en otro drama- respondió Hiou-kun mientras no dejaba de ver divertido como mientras Sho traba de sobarse la cabeza por el dolor que le causo su manager al jalarle el cabello esta le daba manotazos a su brazo para que lo bajara y este en respuesta lo esquivaba, - ni siquiera yo le hago esas escenas a mi madre, y aun así este se comporta como un niño- pensaba el joven actor, tratando de sacar lo mejor de su actuación para no reírse como lo estaba haciendo el director.

Mientras tanto Kanae sentía unas ganas enormes de gritar al artista. ¿Cómo era posible que existieran personas tan creídas como él?... claro que su manager lo había bajado un poco de su nube egocéntrica por un momento pero esa disculpa que dio no era nada sincera y el propio orgullo de Kanae le decía que le lanzara un puñete en la cara y le destruyera la maldita nube en la que vivía!-ni siquiera Tsuruga-san que está en una escala más alta que él se comporta así... ¡qué creído!- pensaba Kanae

-a si por supuesto, aunque este es algo más suave, el anterior se sentía algo recargado de drama- comentaba la manager- y no me mal entiendan por favor ustedes actuaron estupendamente, a lo que me refiero es al equilibrio de personajes sentimentales y dramáticos que pusieron, a comparación de esta serie que esta mas nivelada de sentimentalismo, existen aquí algunos personajes de demuestran otros tipos de sentimientos que el dramatismo y eso nivela algo todo y deja que ustedes las estrellas de el drama destaquen mas – decía la manager mientras todos la observaban detenidamente

-wow Shoko-san sí que sabes de esto- le dijo el director- es muy analítico, aunque pensándolo bien es cierto

* * *

><p>-Sip. Tiene razón - acepto Hiou-kun- ¿no es así Kanae?-<em> Ehh? Iban a comenzar a hablar de actuación en vez de comenzar a alentarme en componer una buena música?<em>- se preguntaba Sho algo amargo

-sí. Ya habíamos hablado de eso, pero no nos arrepentimos de trabajar ahí porque fue como un gran reto en que todos trabajábamos por mostrar una mejor actuación, ya que así todos podían darse cuenta que quien era el mejor actor de drama, podían diferenciar bien entre quien disimulaba mas e incluso las exageraciones que cometían otros, nos ayudo mucho a medir hasta donde podía llegar nuestro dramatismo, y también pudimos destacar más los que lográbamos un buen trabajo -termino Kanae de explicar, aunque odiaba a ese artista por su comportamiento de hace unos momentos, en su manager se notaba a una persona interesada en muchas cosas y al parecer sabia de actuación. Comenzaba a caerle bien.

-¡oh! ya veo, si tienes razón no lo había visto de esa forma yo sol…

-ya ya bueno ¿podemos terminar esta conversación? - Sho comenzaba a hartarse a parte de la gran sorpresa que se había ganado con esa chica trabajando ahí, ¡estaban dejándolo de lado! A él ¡Fuwa Sho, El Genial, Encantador, atractivo, y sobretodo Sexy Artista musical del momento!

-Sho! –Le grito su manager- lo siento chicos… ¡ah! pero es cierto dentro de media hora tienes que estar en una entrevista, dijo su manager echando un vistazo a su reloj, Sho sabía que Shoko- san le gritaría en cuanto estuvieran solos, pero no era justo, el era LA SENSACION DEL MOMENTO ahí, ¿por qué tenía que escuchar sobre los intereses actorales de estas personas?

-oh! bueno entonces explicare como serán las cosas de ahora en adelante-dijo el director al darse cuenta que tenía que mantener al tanto a todos ya que habrían algunos cambios –como ya les he dicho hace un momento, Fuwa-san se va a encargar de crear una canción especial para nuestros actores de drama principales que son ustedes y he decidido que para no perder el tiempo en darle a Fuwa-san el trabajo completo en video o solo los libretos que explican cómo son muy básicamente quiero que vea sus actuaciones en vivo ya que así incluso podrá hacer preguntas a los mismos que protagonizan a los personajes me gustaría que ayudaran a Fuwa-san en el momento en el que se los pida estoy seguro que Fuwa-san podrá entender los sentimientos que queremos mostrarle a nuestra audiencia, por lo tanto chicos Fuwa-san estará presente en algunas grabaciones de ustedes por estos momentos, comenzando desde este miércoles, no se preocupen por los horarios ya hemos quedado en algo y estoy seguro que las modificaciones que haremos no serán de mucho impacto, bueno chicos espero la colaboración de todos y Fuwa-san le encargamos esta canción.

Termino de explicar el director mientras dos asombrados actores lo miraban.

_¡Que! Ese egocéntrico chico va a estar en todas mis grabaciones, ¡arg! Y ¿desde este miércoles? ¡Pero si eso es pasado mañana!...Más le vale que no me este interrumpiendo todo el tiempo, pensaba Kanae._

-pero que cara de asombro- dijo Sho sonando divertido ante los rostros asombrados de los actores – no se preocupen estoy seguro que podre entender sus actuaciones sentimentalistas, espero que puedan apoyarme con las preguntas que de seguro tendré de sus actuaciones- dijo Sho.

_¡Pero que descarado!_- pensó Kanae y lo peor parecía como si hubiera leído su mente y sintió un pequeño escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, su discurso sonaba a amenaza.

-pues estamos ansiosos de ayudarle, estaremos a su disposición-dijo Hiou-kun completamente relajado.

_¿Qué? No te has dado cuenta que lo que ha dicho Hiou-kun, a veces puedes ser tan inocente_. Pero antes de decir nada pudo ver como el semblante de Hiou-kun cambiaba por uno que decía "si te metes a joder en mi trabajo te mato".

_Ahh… así que está aceptando el desafío… ¡wow! Hiou-kun puede ser muy terrorífico otras veces, ¡no me quedare atrás_!-pensó Kanae mientras cambiaba su rostro a por uno vacio y sin interés -_¿Cómo responder ante esto?_-pensó pero al instante se le ocurrió un gran idea.

-si estaremos a tu disposición Fuwa-san – dijo Kanae con una voz suave y la cara más amable y brillante que pudo dar, no podía evitarlo se sentía algo mal por copiar el estilo de Tsuruga san y su cara falsa y brillante pero había escuchado de Kyoko que Fuwa Sho odiaba a Tsuruga-san y por qué no molestarlo un poco.

Sho se quedo impresionado estos dos le habían respondido de una manera completamente opuesta y la peor fue la de la chica ¡le había hecho el mismo gesto que le hacía siempre ese imbécil de Tsuruga Ren! ¿Cómo se atreve?, si, ese gesto estaba molestando a Sho un montón y no podía evitarlo.

-si claro- fue lo único que pudo soltar Sho estaba en blanco, completamente nulo.

-bueno vamos ya Sho- decía su manager mientras comenzaba a avanzar e ir directo hacia la puerta de salida, pero Sho no podía dejar esto así, no, el tenia que ganar este juego, así que mientras el joven actor caminaba hacia el director para recibir alguna orden, Sho actuó sin pensar y fue directo hacia la joven actriz que se había quedado un momento parada en mitad de camino, necesitaba vengarse de la chica, no iba a dejar que se saliera con las suyas, lo había cabreado con su gestito de cara falsa, no se iba a quedar así.

-Hey! – dijo Sho y acercándose a su oído, soltó- ¿qué tal ayer? Pasaste una buena noche después del susto?-pregunto y así, sin darle oportunidad a la chica de responder, se fue a alcanzar a su manager, que sin darse cuenta había comenzado a salir del set, Sho salió del set dejando a una Kanae completamente asustada y asombrada, con la boca hasta el piso y el rostro rojo como un tomate.

**AKI TERMINA LA HISTORIA**

**...**

**BROMA! YA BUENO LA VERDAD ES QUE SUENA MUY ABURRIDO HASTA AQUI, SE QUE VAN A QUERER SABER SOBRE QUE PASA CON LA NOTICIA DESPUES DE ESTO PERO LES ADELANTO ALGO? ELLOS NO VAN A HABLAR MUCHO DE ESTO POR AHORA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN SOLO TIENEN QUE ESPERAR ALGUNOS CAPIS MAS HOHO BUEEENO... ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO VA A ESTAR INTERESANTE... YA VAN A VER YA YA LES DEJO EL PEQUE DELANTO OK**

_Y aunque odiara darse cuenta de sus sentimientos todo esto era culpa de kyoko por haberlo abandonado todo había explotado y se había dado cuenta de todos estos sentimientos, pero tendría que hacerles frente y la necesitaría a ella._

_Cielos! Esa canción era tan triste pero quería saber de quién era, debía irse rápido a casa y dejar sus bolsas para luego salir a algún cyber café y buscar la canción. Asi que Kanae espero a que la voz terminara de cantar la canción y fue corriendo a su departamento, para dejar las cosas, cogió sus llaves y salió otra vez._

**bien el adelanto es recontra corto, porque el capi lo es hehe ya bueno espero sus RvWs oks;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**cap 4**

Sho entro a su apartamento, encendió las luces y se fue a la cocina, abrió la nevera y saco una cerveza, luego fue a la sala, se desparramo en el sofá y prendió la tele.

Se sentía cansado y solo, ese día no había estado mal, primero había ido a al set en el que grababan un drama al que le compondría una letra especial, aun no había averiguado de que se trataba exactamente pero ya tenia una idea para eso, de eso no se preocuparía mucho, había pedido estar en el set de grabaciones poniendo la escusa de entender mas a los protagonistas, el sabia que podría hacer la canción con una simple base, con leer el libreto le bastaba.

Pero había decidido que estaba aburrido y necesitaba cambiar un poco de atmosfera y porque no aprovechar esa oportunidad de cambio conociendo el área de trabajo de Kyoko, porque estaba seguro que en todos los lugares de trabajo para un actorcillo era igual, y ya que no sabía cuáles eran los trabajos de Kyoko, ni había escuchado de los lugares en los que trabajaría decidió distraerse con este.

tal vez entre ellos había alguien que la conocía, o se hablaban rumores, ¿quien sabe que podría encontrar ahí? Tal vez algo interesante.

Y lo había encontrado. Nunca pensó que una actriz que trabajaba para la misma agencia que Kyoko estuviera ahí y lo más gracioso era una de las protagonistas principales para su composición y también la chica a la que había salvado ayer. Ya tenía un plan, si, se acercaría a ella, y trataría de estar pendiente a sus conversaciones, en algún momento tendría que soltar alguna noticia con la que el pudiera relacionar con Kyoko, no estaba mal se dijo.

Pero había un pequeño problema la chica lo había retado, y al parecer no era una fan suya, enamorarla y hacerle ojitos no le iba a servir de mucho se dijo, ella lo había retado con esa sonrisa falsa y brillante, tal vez esa chica conozca al actorcillo de pacotilla (Tsuruga san), pero. ¿Cómo sabia que a él no le gustaba él?, se pregunto Sho.

Comenzaba a aburrirse muy rápido aunque la chica lo había distraído mucho esa mañana lo siguiente fue todo igual, había ido a la entrevista que tenía que dar después y luego a otras tres más, dos en radio y una en televisión, y luego había ido a su agencia a firmar algunos papeles entre ellos su contrato para la creación y canción de la canción para el drama.

Luego le había dicho a su manager que quería hacer algunas compras en una tienda de música internacional, tenía un viaje a EEUU como uno de los artistas del momento representando a Japón y quería escuchar algunas canciones actuales de por allá para saber qué tipo de música estaba de moda ahora en esos lugares, el viaje no sería hasta el otro año, pero él pensaba hacer un pequeño estudio de las bandas más escuchadas y solo faltaba medio año para el viaje, y no se gastaría más que una hora o dos al día en su estudio, incluso pensaba en comprar algunos CD'S de artistas invitados de otros países pero aun no sabía de cuáles y aunque él no era un máster en traducción sabia ingles a la perfecciona sí que con las canciones americanas estaba asegurado luego ya se encargaría de los demás.

Sho apago la tele, de todos modos no había nada interesante y el ranking musical ya había terminado de transmitirse enterándose que como siempre el iba a la cabeza con 2 canciones una en 1er lugar y la otra en 4to.

Se acerco a la mesa en donde había dejado sus CD's comprados y luego fue al escritorio a prender su lap, no tenia internet en casa, su manager se lo había quitado después de que el se volviera adicto a los juegos y su horario de sueño cambiara horriblemente y afectara su trabajo, le había rogado a su manager que no se lo quitara, aparte del juego también había estado averiguando algunas cosas por internet y le era más fácil comprar música por eBay o iTunes pero ella no acepto, le dijo que tendría que comprar las canciones en CD's o usar la internet de la agencia y había zanjado el problema.

Mientras esperaba a que su lap encendiera decidió separar los CD's y ver cual escucharía primero havia comprado al CD's de algunas bandas que conocía muy bien Cold play, Eminem, One republic, Maroon 5, Linkin park, User, Black Eyes Peas, luego había escogido algunas que eran muy famosas en América lady gaga, rihanna, katy Perry, Bruno Mars, flo rida, Adele y un último CD que era de un Dj que estaba muy de moda por allá David Guetta decía el CD.

Decidió poner a ese Dj primero, no era su área pero estaría interesante al parecer el Dj era el encargado de hacer las combinaciones mientras un artista conocido cantaba, puso _play _reproductor de su lap y la música comenzó a salir, eera un ritmo muy movido y pegajoso, mas curioso era que la mayoría de las canciones no tenia profundidad, la mayoría solo dependía del ritmo, si eran buenos, pensó Sho tal vez no era su tipo de música favorita, pero si iba a una disco y escuchaba esas canciones por supuesto que harían una buena combinación, se canso al escuchar tres canciones y paso a los otros, busco alguno interesante pero no había encontrado mucho; Eminem no tenía muchas canciones nuevas que él no hubiera escuchado y bueno el rapero era bueno pero tampoco era muy su estilo , Cold Play, aunque era una de sus bandas favoritas no había lanzado nuevas canciones así que paso el CD sin verlo, One Republic tenía algunas muy buenas escucho una que otra y le pareció una banda muy profunda así que separo el cd para escucharlo luego con más profundidad.

User?, bueno no había mucho que decir no encontraba nada muy bueno y atrayente en este, demasiado popular, no escucho el CD de los BEP porque ya tenía uno y sabia cuáles eran sus nuevas canciones, solo compro otro esta vez porque el suyo se había rayado y no había podido pasarlas a su lap, le gusto algunas canciones de Linkin park así que separo el CD también.

Sho cogió el último CD de bandas conocidas que aun no había escuchado, y suspiro.

-sus canciones me han atrapado desde el principio, dijo Sho, no pudo evitarlo Maroon5 uno de sus grupos norteamericanos preferidos, había escuchado solo 2 canciones de ellos pero no pudo evitar decir que ellos eran geniales y por fin se había comprado un CD entero. Pero antes de poner _play_ al reproductor se acobardo, la última vez que escucho una canción de ellos le había impactado tanto que no pudo evitar preguntar de quien era la canción y hacer que su manager se la bajara a su cel para escucharla una y otra vez.

Sho se levanto de su silla y fue por su guitarra, ya se había terminado su cerveza y fue por otra también, se sentó en una silla y comenzó a tocar

_I was so high, I did not recognize (estaba tan ciego que no reconoci)  
>the fire burning in her eyes, (el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos)<br>the chaos that controlled my mind. (El caos que controla mi mente)  
>Whispered good-bye and she got on a plane, (susurro adios y ella tomo un avion)<br>never to return again, but always in my heart... (para nunca regresar, pero siempre estar en mi Corazón)_

No podía evitarlo esa canción lo había shokeado de alguna manera sentía que cada que la cantaba le pertenecía porque era lo que había pasado en su vida, con Kyoko sabía que el también había estado ciego no se había dado cuenta que aquien tenia al lado y la había maltratado y se odiaba asi mismo por eso, y por eso cada semana tenia que cantar esa canción, en forma de disculpa a Kyoko esa canción botaba todos sus sentimientos de lastima

_I tried my best to feed her appetite, (yo lo intente todo para alimentar su apetito)  
>keep on coming every night, (que siguiera viniendo todas las noches)<br>so hard to keep her satisfied. Oh! (tan difícil con mantenerla satisfecha)  
>Kept playing love like it was just a game, (seguir jugando con el amor como si fuera solo un juego)<br>pretending to feel the same, (pretendiendo sentir lo mismo)  
>but turn around and leave again, (pero entonces se da la vuelta y se vuelve a ir)<em>

Sabía que ese párrafo era para él era como si ella le estuviera restregando en la cara todas las cosas que había el hecho cada vez que el volvía solo era por un momento y luego se iba pero en cuanto Kyoko comenzó a odiarlo todo se volteo, cuando el trataba de hablarle de estar junto a ella, ella lo evitaba y se iba, sabía que ya no estaría satisfecha con solo su compañía porque ella ahora había recibido mas, mas sentimientos, tal vez de ese tipo tal vez de mas personas, y no era suficiente sus disculpas ni sus obsequios

I'll fix these broken things, (yo arreglare las cosas rotas)  
>repair your broken wings, (reparare tus alas rotas)<br>and make sure everything's alright (y me asegurare de que todo esté bien)

El lo haría se encargaría de todo solo si ella volvía a el porqué sabia que la quería algo dentro de él se lo decía y no podía evitarlo y aunque no se lo allá dicho, porque ella no le dejaba, lo haría se lo diría y podrían solucionar todo pero ella debía perdonarlo

_This love has taken its toll on me, (este amor me a pasado factura)  
>she said good-bye too many times before. (ella a dicho adios, tantas veces antes)<br>And her heart is breaking in front of me, (y su Corazon se esta rompiendo delante de mi)  
>and I have no choice, (y yo no tengo opción)<em>

_'cause I won't say good-bye anymore.(por que no dire adios, nunca mas)_

Y aunque odiara dares cuenta de sus sentimientos todo esto era culpa de kyoko por haberlo abandonado todo había explotado y se había dado cuenta de todos estos sentimientos, pero tendria que hacerles frente y la nececitaria a ella.

Cuando termino de cantar se acobardo mas- con que otra canción lo golpearía Marrón 5?- no quería saberlo. Cogió su cerveza y se la bebió rápido, dejo su guitarra y se hecho en su cama, las dos cervezas lo habían adormecido y comenzaba a tener sueño, al menos esas cervezas que supuestamente no debía de haber comprado le habían ayudado en algo, no quería amanecerse por falta de sueño y ya le había dado flojera escuchar mas músicas americanas, lo dejaría para otro momento, y pensando en que mañana seria el ultimo día de aburrimiento se quedo dormido.

* * *

><p>Kanae se quedo parada un momento en la acera a escuchar esa canción, era tan triste la voz que la cantaba, sonaba tan arrepentida no pudo evitarlo y se detuvo a escuchar, no sabía porque pero todo su ser la incentivaba a ir a consolar al dueño de esa voz sentía como si la llamara.<p>

Que tonta- se dijo- debes tener algo mal Kanae

Eran las 8:00 de la noche y Kanae con todos sus problemas se había olvidado de comprar suplementos para la comida, y no tenía nada para el lonche así que decidió salir al mini-market que estaba cerca a su departamento, estaba algo asustada pero se tranquilizo al pensar que a esas horas aun era temprano y habrían otras personas y no le pasaría nada grave, así que cuando llego al mini-market en vez de pensar en que la observaban o que algo iba mal se puso a recordar lo que había pasado.

¿Seria verdad?-pensó- será él, la persona que me salvo, ¿pero como puede pasarme esto a mi?- Kanae estaba aterrorizada su salvador de gorra había sido Fuwa Sho!, ¿pero cuanta mala suerte podía tene?- y que tal si me chantajea, con decírselo a todos, y que tal y comienza a decir rumores de mi?, arruinaría mi reputación completamente!- se dijo Kanae mientras caminaba hacia su casa después de haber terminado sus compras, y ahí fue cuando lo oyo…

_Whispered good-bye and she got on a plane, (susurro adios y ella tomo un avion)  
>never to return again, but always in my heart... (para nunca regresar, pero siempre estar en mi Corazon)<em>

Al principio pensó que la voz estaba a la vuelta de la esquina en donde estaba por llegar, pero cuando llego ahí no había nadie cantando, y cuando trato de buscar al dueño de la voz no lo encontró, se dio cuenta que una pareja también la estaba escuchado a unos metros de ella, y cuando levanto la cabeza hacia los departamentos que estaban ahí se dio cuenta que había una chica que miraba fijamente a el departamento ubicado al frente.

-así que de ahí viene la voz!- pensó y se acerco un poco más al edificio de donde venia la voz, estaba en el tercer piso y la canción se podía escuchar perfectamente por que las dos ventanas estaban abiertas, trato de aprenderse la música que cantaba esa voz.

¡es ingles!- pensó Kanae, ella podía entenderlo sabia ingles perfectamente, y no solo era la voz la que sonaba triste, sino que la letra de la canción trataba de arrepentimientos y de despedidas.

Trato de aprenderse el que parecía el coro

_This love has taken its toll on me, (este amor me a pasado factura)  
>she said good-bye too many times before. (ella a dicho adios, tantas veces antes)<br>And her heart is breaking in front of me, (y su Corazon se esta rompiendo delante de mi)  
>and I have no choice, (y yo no tengo opción)<em>

_'cause I won't say good-bye anymore.(por que no dire adios, nunca mas)_

Cielos! Esa canción era tan triste pero quería saber de quién era, debía irse rápido a casa y dejar sus bolsas para luego salir a algún cyber café y buscar la canción. Asi que Kanae espero a que la voz terminara de cantar la canción y fue corriendo a su departamento, para dejar las cosas, cogió sus llaves y salió otra vez.

Cuando llego al cyber café entro a una maquina y puso el coro, tal vez se había equivocado en escribir algunas palabras ya que las pronunciaciones son similares algunas veces pero debía tratar, así que estuvo media hora buscando la canción hasta que la encontró.

No pudo evitarlo, Kanae se sintio tan emocionada al encontrarlo, era de un grupo americano, llamado Maroon 5 y la canción se llamaba THIS LOVE vio el video unas tres veces y se memorizo el nombre del grupo y la canción para luego descargarlas, y se fue.

Cuando llego a casa comenzó a tararear la canción mientras se preparaba algo para comer, decidió prender la tele y poner en el canal de música internacional, pensando que tal vez pasaría la canción de Maroon 5 pero, aunque pasaron muchas canciones que le parecieron buenas nunca paso "this love" .

Cuando se echo a dormir ya. Soñó que estaba en su cama y se estaba abrazando con alguien se sentía tan protegida entre esos brazos, pero cuando trato de separarse de esa persona para ver su rostro, no podia verlo, pero sabia que era un chico, y que estaba llorando...

**HOLAAA! SI LO SE LOS ESTOY MALEDUCANDO BAJANDO CAPIS TAN RAPIDO... PERO NO PUEDO EVITARLO ME GUSTA QUE LA GENTE OPINE LO QUE AGO.**

**ESTOY MUY FELIZ Y EMOCIONADA Xd! ME ESFORZARE MUCHO Y BUENO DESDE YA LES VOY ADELANTANDO QUE HABRAN MAS CANCIONES DE MAROON5 EN ESTE FFIC...! FUE MI BANDA ELEGIDA PARA ESTA PAREJA NO LO PUDE EVITAR Y YA ME ENAMORE DEL VOCALISTA DE LA BANDA... BUAAA ES TAAANNN ENDEMONIADAMENTE SIMPATICO... DIOS! SI VIERAN SUS OJOS SON H.E.R.M.O.S.O.S.**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE AIGAN DISFRUTADO DE LOS CAPIS SEGUIDOS ESTOY PENSANDO EN BAJAR ASI PERO TAL VEZ LA PROXIMA SEMANA BAJE MAS O TAL VEZ MAÑANA... AHH NO SE... ME GUSTA EL SUSPENSO (MENTIRA, ME GUSTA MANTENER A LA GENTE EN SUSPENSO, ODIO LAS PELIS DE SUSPENSO)... YA YA ME VOY ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIAAAAA...ADIOOOSSSS...**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR RVWS! CUIDENCE OKS! SALUDOS**


	5. Chapter 5

**siii nuevo cap :D espero que les este gustando la historia ;), y quiero explicarles algunas cosas, como veran le e subido un poco la categoria por que estoy pensando en agregarle algo mas adulto, no demaciado, aunque tal vez haga una o dos escenas de los dos juntos... si ya saben a que me refiero, la verdad aun no me animo, pero me muero de ganas por hacer sentir incomodo a Sho jojo quiero vengarme de ese idiota egocentrico...! como sea aun no hay nada de eso ok asi que aun todo esta normal, bueno ya no les digo mas disfruten del capi!**

Cap 5

El día martes para Sho paso muy lento, ya no sabía que hacer estaba demasiado nervioso, y excitado ¿que noticias podría sacarle a la chica linda que había salvado y ahora trabajaría con ella?, estaba listo para intentar sacarle cualquier información de Kyoko a ella, pero no la vería hasta mañana.

Tic, tic, tic

_-Ahhh el sonido del reloj me está volviendo loco_-pensó, paso todo el día hasta que de tanto andar nervioso y tratar de hacer que las cosas pasaran más rápido se comenzó a sentir cansado se moría por llegar a casa, y dormir para que llegara el siguiente día

* * *

><p>Por el contrario a Kanae el día se le paso muy rápido había estado trabajando hasta las 7 de la noche en el set de filmación realizando escenas de relleno que no mostraban muchos sentimientos importantes para así cuando llegara el "Gran Fuwa Sho" como decía el director, solo se centraran en lo más importante, había sido un día agitado pero nada pesado, cuando llego a su casa ya se sentía muy exhausta y lista para dormir, pero decidió que irse a dormir con el estomago vacio no era una buena opción ya que su estomago había comenzado a rugir como un león, así que algo desganada decidió prepararse algo para comer, pero antes de prepararse nada prendió su tele y puso el canal de música internacional, tal vez hoy tendría suerte en escuchar la canción, fue a la cocina y se preparo algo ligero para dormir , aunque después de comer estaba algo decepcionada pues ese día tampoco había pasado la canción, decidió que sería mejor acostarse temprano.<p>

-mañana será un día muy estresante, con ese chico revoloteando por ahí- pensó Kanae en voz alta- y si es el, el que me salvo, ¿que piensa hacer con eso de todos modos?...

Y así, pensando que problemas le traería Fuwa Sho, se quedo dormida

Al dia siguiente Kanae se levanto muy temprano, pues el dia de ayer se había dormido a las 8 de la noche- _demasiado temprano_-penso, asi que se hacerco al televisor y lo encendio, ya estaba en el canal que quería asi que decidió que hacer un poco de limpieza no estaría mal, después de todo eran las 6 de la mañana, Y entonces lo escucho…

_I was so high, I did not recognize (estaba tan ciego que no reconoci)  
>the fire burning in her eyes, (el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos)….<em>

-no puede ser, es la canción!...-Kanae corrió emocionada desde la cocina hacia su pequeña sala para asegurarse de que era la canción que tanto deseaba escuchar

-si era!- no podía creerlo estaba tan feliz, comenzó a cantar la canción, y después de que terminara apago la tele, y comenzó a tararearla, feliz terminando de limpiar, no queria olvidarse de la canción por el resto del día.

A las 9 comenzó a alistarse para salir al trabajo y a las 10:30 salió si mucha prisa a trabajar, tarareando aun la canción, no podía evitarlo, la canción significaba que si había escuchado esa voz cantándola en algún departamento cerca de su casa, tal vez algún dia podría conocer al dueño de esa voz, tal vez algún día podría saber sus tristezas y tratar de ayudarlo… decidió que, ya que aun era temprano para aparecer por el trabajo, debería aprovechar el tiempo e ir a algún internet para pedir que en un disco bajaran las canciones del grupo que cantaba "this love"

-tal vez tendrían muchas más canciones buenas- se dijo, así que fue a un internet y pidió que le bajaran las canciones de grupo y también algunos PV's de ellos, dejo pagada la mitad del total del trabajo y dijo que recogería el CD en la noche, y retorno su camino hacia el trabajo.

-¡llegas tarde!- Kanae se asusto, una voz que estaba segura de quien era le estaba gritando unos metros atrás de ella que llegaba tarde, ¿estaba loco? Se pregunto, y dio un vistazo a su reloj eran 10 minutos para las 11 de la mañana, si, se dijo, ese chico estaba mal.

Cerro los ojos, respiro hondo, y se volteo para enfrentarlo.

-buenos días Fuwa-san…- dijo Kanae con una gran sonrisa brillante, que desconcertó por unos segundos a Sho, por un momento había pensado en responderle, pero eso no molestaría en nada a el artista y ella lo sabía, se había dado cuenta que trataba de buscar alguna reacción brusca hacia él.

-tarde?... –se pregunto haciéndose la inocente y volviendo a mirar a su reloj- pero si aun tengo 10 minutos de adelantado… ah pero si nos quedamos mas rato aquí y no vamos al set pensaran que si estamos llegando tarde!-dijo Kanae tratando de sonar lo mas sincera e inocente posible, tenía que aguantarse no quería ningún problema ahora, y no dejaría que ese chico le arruinara el día.

- vamos! –dijo y comenzó a avanzar, tenía que llegar al set ya, no quería que le comenzara a hablar de lo de la otra noche, no, el no podía ser su salvador

* * *

><p>Sho se quedo un momento ahí, parado, pensando en que hacer, la chica lo había asustado con su cara humilde e inocente y su maldita falsa sonrisa brillante. Tenía que hacer algo, había llegado temprano para así sacarle algo de información a esta chica, esa misma mañana se había levantado demasiado temprano y su cerebro había comenzado a formarse historias muy extrañas… no, no tenia que pensar en estas ahora debía alejar esas tontas ideas y centrarse en sacarle información a la chica.<p>

La escucho diciendo algo tranquilamente y luego se volteo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al set.

-espera!- sin darse cuenta había cogido la muñeca de la pelinegra y la había jalado hacia el con fuerza, pero no había medido las consecuencias de su acto, ni de su fuerza, y sin poder detener el movimiento la chica choco con el, y estuvo a punto de caer a un lado si no es porque el inconscientemente la sujeto.

y asi todo se quedo en silencio

Es normal, hombre!-se regaño interiormente- ella es preciosa, es normal que actúes así, son solo hormonas, se dijo, al parecer la chica se había quedado tan desconcertada que sus ojos estaban turbios por unos segundos, se sentía tan bien, estar tan cerca a ella, esa chica encajaba perfectamente con el, Sho se sentía confundido, por un momento se había perdido en sus labios, se veían tan suaves y exquisitos, sintió que su cerebro le mandaba señales ¡Despierta!, ¡estas metido en un gran lio! Cuando la chica comenzó a reaccionar pestañando dos veces, se alejo de él como si oliera horriblemente mal.

-pero que… porque… ¡que rayos haces?- le grito la chica algo nerviosa, al principio la chica había susurrado y de la nada había comenzado a gritar asustada.

-yo lo siento..., oye, enserio, no era mi intención, solo... solo quería hablar contigo- Sho se comenzó a sentir extraño, su boca se habia quedado seca y su respiracion algo agitada, pero porque? Se pregunto – mientras esa y más preguntas pasaban por su mente, se dio cuenta que la chica comenzaba a tomar compostura con lo sucedido, estaba algo pálida según Sho

-_pero porque esta pálida? La mayoría de las chicas se sonroja hasta más no poder y comienzan a pedir disculpas_- pensó mientras ella se volteaba otra vez caminando directo hacia el set lo más rápido que podía.

- Si. Ya. Solo aléjate de mi si…- y doblo para llegar al set.

Sho se quedo ahí parado, porque no había reaccionado como todas?, que rayos le pasaba a esa chica? Porque se había puesto pálida?, porque se sentía tan enojado por su reacción? Porque rayos sentía que se había disculpado por algo más que el incidente? Y porque carajos se sentía tan desconcertado por esa chica? Que carajos le había hecho?

No – se dijo, mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia el set. El no podía sentirse raro por algo así, ella era solo una chica, a demás según su manager el estaba enamorado de kyoko, y el había aceptado esa respuesta, porque se sentía celoso cada vez que alguien se le acercaba, porque la extrañaba (a kyoko) todo el maldito tiempo, y porque la vez que le robo el beso en frente de todos se sintió triunfante aunque algo trizte... Y por que también había estado a punto de decírle que la amaba antes de que el maldito de Tsuruga Ren los interrumpiera en el viaje que hicieron, aunque sus reacciones en ese momento las sintió completamente desesperadas ... y luego cuando todo paso se sintio alividado... ¿porque?... NO!

Porque rayos se sentía tan confundido…?

_tsk! estos temas son tan complicados_!-pensó- _solo son hormonas imbécil!_- Se dijo- _deja de andar pensando en estupideces! Nadie se puede enamorar de dos personas a la vez_- y luego de insultarse, calmarse interiormente y cuadrar los hombros entro al set para actuar tan cool como siempre, pero nunca se preparo para nada como eso.

Dentro del set ya habían comenzado a grabar unas escenas, al parecer la actriz que estaba allí no necesitaba muchos cambios, no pensó que ella sería la primera, pensó que podría enfrentarla una vez más antes de que comenzara a actuar, pero ella ya había comenzado, y lo peor era que su actuación eran tan buena que por un momento se había quedado en blanco.

-no te me acerques!- le gritaba la actriz a un hombre a su lado que trataba de abrazarla

Eso fue lo que hizo que Sho despertara de sus pensamientos y se fijara en su espacio, por un momento creyó que todo era verdad, que ella si estaba llorando, que un hombre trataba de hacerle daño y ella sufría allí tirada en el suelo rogando, llorando y gritando porque ninguno de esos chicos se le acercaran a consolarla, y Sho en esos segundos se había dado cuenta que todo su cuerpo y mente se habían preparado para defenderla, pudo sentir como toda la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo y como su cerebro trataba de pensar en la forma de hacerla sentir bien, pero cuando pudo pensar mejor y centrarse en lo que había delante suyo se dio cuenta que había mucha gente alrededor de la escena que se filmaba y todos en vez de estar asustados estaban emocionados y expectantes.

-Como pudo pasar esto?- decia Kanae en medio de la actuacion...

-vaya, pero si es Fuwa- san. Llega tarde- dijo Hiou- aunque no se a perdido mucho.

- ella… está actuando? – pregunto tontamente Sho mientras veía como Hiou se acomodaba a su costado para tener una mejor visión de la actuación de la pelinegra que en esos momentos protagonizaba una escena.

Hiou-kun se volteo, a mirarlo, y levanto una ceja, Sho se dio cuenta de que pensaba: _-por supuesto que está actuando que mas cree que hace?_- sí, eso le decía su acto, y antes de que lo dijera en voz alta y lo hiciera sentir como un tonto el respondió

-ya, bueno entendí. Y llegue temprano, solo me entretuve un poco en los pasadizos- explico Sho

-claro- dijo Hiou-kun mientras se centraba en ver la actuación muy seriamente.

Esa chica estaba haciendo una muy buena actuación, como podía sacar esas lagrimas asi? Tan rápido y fácilmente, había visto una actuación parecida en Kyoko la vez que hicieron su PV pero esta se sentía aun mas real y dolorosa y no sabía que hacer, si, se dijo era buena, y eso le asustaba, sin tener idea del porque.

-Es buena- se oyó decir, algo asombrado al último momento pues no estaba seguro de que en realidad quería admitirlo

- si – acepto Hiou-kun- ahora lo esta haciendo muy bien, es muy buen reto-dijo mientras dejaba salir una media sonrisa

- reto? –pregunto Sho algo desconcertado, la chica estaba llorando en medio de la escena y este niño decía que era un reto? De donde sacaba esa idea?

-sí, esa chica lo está haciendo mucho mejor hoy que los días anteriores, no me dejare ganar tan fácilmente - termino de explicar Hiou-kun, pero Sho no entendía absolutamente nada, pero justo en el momento en el que abrió la boca para pedirle que le explicara, el director grito.

-¡corten!- y toda la escena se acabo- muy bien hecho Kotonami –san!, lo has hecho estupendamente, Sho pudo ver como Kanae se levantaba tranquila del suelo, se limpiaba un poco el rostro e iba hacia el director mientras recibía una que otra felicitación mas por parte de los actores y trabajadores de ahí y cuando ella llego y conversó un poco con el director este se volteo en la dirección donde se encontraba y llamo – Hiou-kun, es tu turno!

- si! - Grito este mientras se alejaba de Sho y se iba acercando a Kanae y el director, cuando llego ahí pudo escuchar como el director le explicaba su escena y cuando este término y fue a hacer algunos arreglos oyó como Hiou-kun y Kanae hablaban.

-lo hiciste muy bien- dijo el niño

-gracias, me esforcé mucho

-estabas muy concentrada

-si al principio creí que no me saldría bien pero al parecer fue todo lo contrario

-ya, no esperaba más- termino el joven mientras le daba una sonrisa a la pelinegra y decía- no me dejare vencer- y con esto último la chica le devolvió la sonrisa en el modo mas cómplice y secreto, y Sho sintió que su estomago se revolvía horriblemente.

-será por alguna comida?- pensó, pero se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien no era el mismo malestar de siempre.

-Ah!, Fuwa-san, ya a llegado, venga por aquí por favor, tendrá una mejor vista de todo-decía el director mientras le hacía algunas señales para que se acercara.

-esta escena será muy emocionante- dijo el director completamente feliz- espero que Hiou-kun no exagere demasiado.

Sho quería preguntar que significaba eso, pero se dio cuenta que no era el momento adecuado ya que la grabación iba a empezar

-lo ciento tanto Ichigo-kun… no pudimos evitarlo- decía un hombre a Hiou-kun mientras este mostraba una cara de terror y tristeza

- no!- gritaba este mientras trataba de lanzarse hacia el hombre delante de el- como me pudo hacer eso?, el me lo prometió!, no puede haberme dejado aquí, solo, NO, NO, NO! - gritaba mientras alguien lo cargaba para detenerlo, y no dejar que se lanzara contra las personas que estaban delante de él, y mientras el niño forcejeaba y hacia sus pataletas comenzaba a llorar, se sentía tanta tensión y tristeza en la sala, Sho se había dado cuenta por medio de un libreto que estaba en el regazo del director que esa era la escena en donde le decían al niño que su padre había muerto, al arriesgar su vida en una pelea, justo después de que se hubiera disculpado con el niño.

Entonces Sho lo entendió esos dos se habían retado en la actuación, y los dos lo habían hecho muy bien, pues en la actuación de Kanae por un momento se había creído eso, e incluso había querido protegerla y consolarla y con el niño?, pues pasaba algo parecido, el se había puesto en su lugar y comenzaba a darse cuenta que si su padre le hacía eso, luego de todo lo comenzaría a odiar, claro que aun no podía sacar esas conclusiones de los personajes, pero de eso ya hablaría con los actores, comenzaba a respetarlo, ese director tenia razón, pensaba que la actuación era muy fácil comparado con su carrera ya que el tenía que hacer presentaciones en vivo pero no era así y de eso se había dado cuenta cuando hacia sus videos era muy difícil y tenía que admitirlo, esos dos daban miedo, eran muy buenos.

**que tal? eh?.. eh?...estuvo bien ? la verdad chicos estaba pensando en no juntarlos aun porque queria que los dos primero se dieran cuenta de lo que les faltaba, pero bueno, la verdad aun no van a estar juntos, juntos, solo los esto yconfundiendo un poco, y lo mejor esque estos son las partes mas divertidas ya que los autores pueden hacer sufrir a sus personajes todo lo que quieran jua jua jua... como sea chicos... espero que todo aia estado bien ok?**

**dejenme un Rvw pleaseee!...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaa, holis, holaaa, que tal xD, no puedo evitar saludar asi e estado algo distraida ultimamente la verdad es que no sabia si terminaria esta semana el capi, estube algo bloqueda unos dias, y luego me distraje con un manga :D! sorry pero aqui esta el capi ;) ojala les guste...**

Cap 6

Kanae comenzó a sentirse algo nerviosa otra vez, mientras veía la actuación de Hiou-kun, sus pensamientos cambiaban drásticamente, desde la actuación que ella había hecho trataba de centrarse en lo que ocurría ahí, pero no podía, su mente iba una y otra vez a los acontecimientos de hace unos momentos con Fuwa Sho, ¿Qué había pasado ahí?, ¿Por qué se comenzaba a sentir tan nerviosa?...

Su mente estaba cada vez mas perdida en sus pensamientos, no podía evitarlo, se había sentido… rara… y confusa… muy confusa, no podía entenderlo.

Ella había tratado de ocultar todos sus sentimientos que revolotearon en ese momento en ella con su actuación, y al parecer lo había logrado, pero eso solo era una fachada, ¿que haría después?, tenía que alejarse de esa persona, pero no podía, el estaba ahí, unos metros más a su izquierda, al lado del director, y lo peor de todo era que estaría ahí todo el tiempo, hasta…

¡Quién sabe hasta cuándo?

Y ella no podía huir, ese era su trabajo, arruinaría su imagen, arruinaría todo por lo que estaba luchando. No! Esa confusión se iría, de alguna u otra forma, tenía que irse.

-corten!

Kanae oyó como el director terminaba la escena de Hiou-kun, veía muy emocionado al director, así que al parecer Hiou-kun había hecho un gran trabajo, y lo peor de todo era que ella se lo había perdido por andar toda confundida, se había perdido la actuación de uno de los mejores actores de Japón!...

_-ah! Todo por culpa de ese imbécil!... –pensó_

-y que tal?- pregunto Hiou- acercándose a Kanae

-ah! Pues estuvo bien!..-dijo Kanae, tratando de mostrarse tranquila

-…. ¿estás bien?

-qué?-Kanae estaba desconcertada por que le preguntaba si estaba bien? ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta?

-pues nada es que esta vez sí que te gane, y es la primera vez que no te amargas, ni haces berrinches- dijo Hiou, con una cara totalmente altiva, de niño engreído

-ahhh- _rayos! Me olvide, por tratar de cubrirme, no fue nada bueno actuar así, pero es tan gracioso…_

- jajaja… pero que fanfarrón- decía Kanae tratando de relajarse, Hiou-kun le había ayudado a liberarse de sus dudas y confusiones, con sus actitudes altaneras y cotidianas, esos actos la relajaban, por eso era que competían a diario actuando.

- bueno no fue una competencia oficial, así que, no hare berrinches hoy-decía Kanae mientras se reía otra vez y todo su cuerpo se relajaba, ese niño la ayudaba a estar tranquila y sentirse mejor, era como un talismán para ella, no podía evitarlo, había comenzado a sentir un cariño especial por ese niño.

-veo que para ustedes pasar de la tristeza y la alegría no es nada difícil- dijo una voz altanera muy conocida, mientras el dueño de esta se iba acercando a los actores.

* * *

><p>Sho se había quedado de piedra, ¿ese niño estaba coqueteando con la chica?... eso ¿era posible?, es más, ¿era legal? No pudo evitar interrumpirlos, se les veía de una manera tan intima, se les veía tan tranquilos y felices hablando, ese niño le había sacado una gran sonrisa a la chica solo con actuar altivo… eso era completamente extraño.<p>

-somos actores, Fuwa-san, es nuestro trabajo - dijo el niño mientras sonreía a Kanae tranquilamente y ella le respondía.

-ya. – dijo Sho tratando de sonar lo mas cortante posible, se estaba poniendo nervioso, ¿Qué eran esas miradas y actos raros que se daban entre ellos?, comenzaba a sentirse incomodo y molesto y no tenía idea de porque

- como sea quieren explicarme que es esto?

…

Todos se quedaron callados, y Sho se dio cuenta que había lanzado una pregunta que no debió salir de sus labios, sabía que ellos no entendían lo que el estaba diciendo, la razón por la que había preguntado eso, su cabeza le estaba pasando una mala jugada, se sentía tan inquieto por no entenderlos.

Podía verlo en sus rostros completamente confusos, pero un ataque de… bueno lo que sea, había hecho que el preguntara que era lo que pasaba con ellos dos, quería una explicación y no sabía por qué.

-esto?... qué cosa?- Sho pudo oír como la chica le preguntaba con una cara llena de confusión, tenía que salir de esta como sea.

-y-yo… bueno… me refiero a tu primera escena, no supe de que se trataba porque gritaste para que no se te aceraran, se suponía que te habían dado una mala noticia, y tu no querías que nadie se te acercara?-

_Salvado,_ pensó Sho, esa idea se le había venido de la nada, aunque en realidad era una pregunta que se la había venido a la cabeza y la había respondido, el mismo: Cualquier persona podría tener esa reacción, no?, esa es la negación, la chica trataba de no aceptar la noticia y por eso reaccionaba así…

- a pues eso es porque esa no es una buena familia, no es de las que te dan cariño diariamente… - explico Kanae

-qué?, e-eso, es verdad?- pero no era la negación?, que pasaba entonces, una familia no muy cariñosa, entonces por que lloraba por la muerte de su padre?

-pues si- explicaba Hiou-kun- ella nunca se llevo bien con su madre, y su real familia solo eran su hermano, y su padre, sus padres eran divorciados, pero su madre había pedido que los llevaran a vivir con ella por que según ella los extrañaba y su padre como buena persona accede, de eso trata el dama, comienza cuando ellos vuelven a vivir con su madre, ella esta ya está casada, e incluso tiene un hijastro, del cual el personaje de Kanae está enamorada, por supuesto en realidad no toda la familia es mala, es solo que según los hermanos, todos allí son malos, y bueno ahora tienen que vivir con su madre, a quien no quieren.

-ya veo…- esta historia era extraña para Sho, en la mayoría de novelas las madres son las buenas no?

así que ahora era el padre. Era una buena trama, el no había averiguado mucho sobre ella solo había leído el resumen:

" los hermanos tienen que pasar por muchos problemas emocionales, la chica no puede estar con su amor, y el niño madura demasiado rápido". Eso era todo, el había elegido desde antes hacer la canción para la chica, pues no era tan difícil explicar esos sentimientos.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta que no todo era amor para ella, y que su rival era su madre, pues hasta donde le estaban contando estos dos, ella no quería que su hija saliera con su hijastro, y este no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica pues lo mantenían siempre distraído con todo tipo de cosas, pero aun así, la chica no había podido evitar enamorarse de él, y aunque el chico no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia ella, todos se habían dado cuenta que le tenía un gran cariño a ella, pues la trataba de una manera especial, aunque él no se daba cuenta de eso.

Unas horas y escenas después, Sho se comenzaba a sentir algo interesado en la historia, aun tenía algunos huecos vacíos sobre esta pero eso era bueno, podría preguntarle a los actores y ellos le responderían, y así podría interrumpirlos cuando quisiera, especialmente cuando los viera comportándose tan extraño

- esa era una buena excusa, mientras más dudas tenga, mejor, pensaba mientras se iba a su camerino, estaba algo cansado, había visto tantas expresiones en esos dos únicos rostros y todos se sentían tan reales.

Sho había pedido un camerino al director cuando llego, y este había aceptado inmediatamente, pues el necesitaba algunas veces descansar, y este era uno de esos momentos.

El Chico se detuvo y se dio cuenta que…

-yo… me he olvidado de lo que en realidad tenía que hacer!... nooo! Pero que estúpido! – si chicos este artista egocéntrico, se había olvidado de sacar información a la chica de LME que trabaja aquí, de Kyoko, se había distraído tanto con la historia, preguntando a los actores todo lo que podía sobre esta, y tratando de entender a los mismos actores que no le había sacado nada a Kanae sobre kyoko.

-no importa-pensó tendría mucho tiempo para eso. Y entonces de la nada otra vez se le vino todo lo que paso en la mañana, todo lo que sintió en ese momento en el que la sujeto, habían estado tan cerca… ella había reaccionado de una forma ta extraña… pero y si tal vez ella… tal vez esa era su forma de mostrar interés a un chico!

- bah!... porque no?... – pensó Sho - podía jugar un tiempo con ella, no había nada que perder, después de todo las más difíciles son las más interesantes, porque no distraerse con ella, tal vez así también podría sacarle mas información - y así con la idea de "jugar", Sho evito todas sus confusiones y sentimientos de su cabeza y su corazón para seguir con su idea original.

Si tenía que hacerse el enamoradito para conseguir información, lo haría, haría lo que fuera, pero tenía que conseguir alguna información de Kyoko, porque cada vez se ponía más nervioso y no dejaba de preguntarse, ¿Qué estaria haciendo? ¿Estaria con él? ¿Se habrá olvidado de mi ya?

-no, eso no - no podía perder el espacio que tenía en el corazón de Kyoko, por que Kyoko era suya y de nadie más. Así que si, haría lo que sea para conseguir la información que necesitaba, y comenzaba a tener la corazonada de que esa chica tenia la respuesta que él buscaba, así que la engatusaría para que caiga en sus redes y así poder conseguir todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Kanae estaba en su camerino, ya más tranquila, se había dado cuenta que todas las confusiones que había tenido, fueron solo momentáneas<p>

-un pequeño error en la cabeza - se dijo, ya no pensaría mas en eso, se había dado cuenta el rumbo en el que iban sus especulaciones sobre sus comportamientos, no pensaría en eso, era absurdo, una reverenda tontería.

-ja! Ni pensarlo, es lo más absurdo que mi mente se puede crear, sentirse confusa por ese artista, ja! Ni hablar - esa frase había salido tan valiente, pero la siguiente salió con una voz de completo terror

– y-yo no s-siento nada por e-el - si, Kanae no era como kyoko, ella no le daba la espalda a sus sentimientos, aunque sabía que tenía algún problema con esa función, la de "amar", sabía que debía enfrentar esos sentimientos antes de que la cogieran desprevenida.

-no! – se dijo – si existe alguna posibilidad de que sienta algo por él, la eliminare, no dejare que esto me distraiga de llegar a mi camino de ser una de las mejores y más reconocidas actrices de Japón.

- así que ahora me centrare en lo mío, evitare completamente esto, no tendré ningún problema, sé que puedo manejarlo yo sola y todo saldrá bien.

Y así sus dudas habían terminado, tal vez ese sentimiento solo era atracción, pues no podía ser mas, ni amor, ni podía enamorarse de alguien así de rápido, así que como no estaba a esos niveles de amor, ella podía evitarlo y mirar todo claramente, por supuesto esperaba a que el artista volviera a tratar de molestarla, y eso en algunos momentos la confundiría, pero sabía que llegaría el momento en el que se desilusionaría de él, después de todo, ya de por si había herido a Kyoko, no se podía esperar más de este chico ¿no?...

Kanae desidia dejar de pensar en eso ya, y por que no despejar su mente con esa canción, aun rondaba por su cabeza y no se olvidaría de ella aun…

Comenzó a tararear el coro, tranquilamente, mientras arreglaba sus cosas para irse.

…

Luego de un rato mas de seguir cantando se había dado cuenta que esa canción encajaba con Fuwa Sho y Kyoko, no podía creerlo, si pensaba en sus letras y el significado que tenía esta canción, el compositor decía que no quería mas despedidas, que haría lo que fuera para que ella regresara…

¿No era eso lo que daban a insinuar los actos de Fuwa Sho hacia Kyoko?

Después de todo el había ido en san Valentín a encontrarse con ella, le había regalado flores y chocolates, y ¡la había besado!, Kyoko ya se lo había contado, y aunque él hubiera dicho esas cosas tontas de probar el chocolate y que no había razón alguna en querer besarla y Kyoko se las creyera, ella sabía muy bien cuales habían sido sus razones.

Si, ella había averiguado bien la razón de esos actos, había llenado de preguntas a kyoko, y aunque trataba de hacerla entrar en razón inconscientemente, ella no se daba cuenta, esa chica era la ignorancia en persona.

Kanae sabía muy bien que el artista que había estado con ella todo el día, preguntando sobre el drama, estaba muy interesado en Kyoko, e incluso después de haberse enterado de todo lo que paso en esos días de san Valentín con Kyoko ella había comenzado a sospechar que él la amaba… tal vez de una manera retorcida… pero eso era amor no?

Y esa canción, esta que había estado cantando y de la cual se había enamorado tan intensamente reflejaba todo eso, la tristeza de una mujer que fue herida por un hombre tan profundamente, que ni siquiera él puede hacerla regresar, aunque este tan arrepentido, y aunque este jurando que ya no lo hará eso era lo que pasaba.

Porque no se había dado cuenta antes?...

Era tan fuerte esa unión entre ellos, tan fuerte como esa canción…

Kanae se sentó un momento, toda la canción pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza con Fuwa Sho y Kyoko como los personajes principales de esta.

-esta canción, refleja todo exactamente como son…- y luego todo quedo en silencio.

Y pudo escuchar unos pasos fuera de su camerino, llegando de quien sabe qué dirección, estaba a punto de pasarlo por alto y seguir con sus pensamientos, cuando se dio cuenta que esa persona estbaa tarareando una canción. Una canción que ella hace unos momentos había estado tarareando…

Y sintió miedo, y un escalofrió recorriendo su columna vertebral, por que tuvo el presentimiento de saber quién era esa persona.

Kanae se levanto despacio de su silla y se acerco a la puerta, y cuando sintió que lo pasos se alejaban cada vez más, hasta ya casi no escucharlo abrió la puerta, y vio como alguien doblaba en una de las esquinas y salia de su visión.

Pero lo había reconocido, sabia quien era, no había otro chico así allí, no chicos altos con el cabello rubio y una ropa así, no era muy común en el set, pero sabia donde era común, en los artistas, en uno en especial y aunque no había visto la cara de esa persona, lo había reconocido.

Era Fuwa Sho, y había estado tarareando "this love"…

La chica volvió a entrar a su camerino lentamente, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se volvió a sentar y a terminar de guardar las últimas cosas en su bolso y salió de su camerino con una idea distinta sobre la canción.

Ya no quería recordarla… ya no quería saber nada de esa canción…

**siii no pude evitarlo... tube que hacer que odiara la cancion de maroon 5 ... noooo! no se porque llegue a ese punto :D! pero no se preocupen mi cerebro ya esta viendo la manera de arreglar el fallo ;).**

**con respecto a Sho bueno se que se supone que es el galan de este FFic pero estoy segura que todos creen que es un mujeriego engreido bastardo... y tengo que hacer que quieran a este mujeriego engreido bastardo en esta historia asi que para lograr eso hay que ir paso a paso ok ... y confundirlo mas jua jua jua... ese imbesil no sabe las que lo esperan por hacerse el idiota con sus sentimientos...**

**ya bueno no puedo contarles mas ok me retiro tengo que reparar mi cerebro esta sufriendo un ataque por recibir tantas ideas al mismo tiempo... bae cuidense y no se olviden de dejarme RVs**

**Just being myself: gracias..! es bueno que te esten gustando los capis espero que pase lo mismo con este capi xD y bueno con lo de la obligacion al parecer mis ideas estan siguiendo esa ley haha...**

**espero mas RvWs!**


	7. Chapter 7

**holaaaa! hohoho feliz navidad a todos aki esta el 7timo capi :D la verdad con este me e tardado mucho. este capi a estado algo dificil bueno aki ya son la 05:36 de la tarde (hora peruana) y estoy algo amarga por que ayer no pude modificar nada ya que era 24 y mis viejos me tenian toda ocupada en ayudarlos y en limpiar my bedroom hehe ya los dejo leiendo xD!**

**pd: lo que viene ahorita es una cancion de maron 5 xD se llama goodnight goodnight es muy buena yo les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen esta parte, tambien es importante que entiendan la cancion, se van a dar cuenta que Sho esta nengando algunas partes ese idiota como sea ya luego lo hare entender todo ok.**

**cap 7**

_You left me hanging from a thread (Me dejaste pendiendo de un hilo)_

_we once swung from together (en el que una vez oscilamos juntos)_

_I've lick my wounds (He estado lamiendo mis heridas )_

_but I can't ever see them getting better (pero nunca puedo verlas mejorar)_

_Something's gotta change (Algo va a cambiar)_

_Things cannot stay the same (las cosas no pueden quedarse igual)_

_Her hair was pressed against her face (Su pelo fue presionado en contra de su cara)_

_her eyes were red with anger (sus ojos eran rojos de ira.)_

_Enraged by things unsaid (Enfurecida por cosas sin decir)_

_and empty beds and bad behavior (y camas vacias y mal comportamiento)_

_Something's gotta change (Algo va a cambiar)_

_It must be rearranged, oh (debe ser cambiada su hora)_

_I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl (Lo siento, no era mi intencion lastimar a mi niña pequeña)_

_It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of the heavy world (Me sobrepasa, no puedo cargar con el peso de este mundo pesado.)_

…

-Joder! Madita sea Kyoko porque mierda no respondes!

Sho estaba completamente amargo caminando desesperadamente por su sala con el celular en la mano y el control remoto de su reproductor en la otra, estaba frustrado, ya había pasado una semana desde que había empezado ir al set de filmación del Drama "Fortalezas y Debilidades en mi Corazón" y no había ningún progreso, ninguno.

Y a la actriz que protagonizaba a uno de los personajes principales del drama, Kotonami Kanae, que era representada por la agencia LME en la que también trabajaba Kyoko, había intentado sacarle alguna información pero desde el segundo día que comenzó a ir, esta actuaba completamente distinto.

No dejaba que se le acercara cuando estaban solos ni lo saludaba con su sonrisa brillante imitando al estúpido mal nacido de Tsuruga Ren, no, ahora solo dejaba que se acercara para que hiciera sus preguntas y solo cuando estaba con alguien especialmente cuando estaba con Hiou-kun o el director, y lo saludaba de una manera completamente desinteresada, Y eso estaba hartando a Sho, y su ego era el que mas sufría

Esa fue una de las razones por las que ahora estaba desesperado, no había conseguido nada de ella, Sho había tratado de todo, al principio solo la trataba igual, pero ella no cedía y decidió tratarla mejor, todos se dieron cuenta de su cambio, pero a la chica no le importo nada y siguió siendo completamente indiferente, incluso en un momento trato de seguirla después de que saliera de los servicios higiénicos, pero en cuanto la chica se dio cuenta de que la estaban esperando a unos pasos del baño volvió a entrar y no salió hasta que llego una chica y la acompaño.

Su plan se había ido por la borda y no lo había podido intentar otra vez por falta de tiempo, y ahora era sábado en la noche y estaba tratando de calmarse, pero estas canciones solo hacían que su corazón se sintiera cada vez peor, la primera vez que escucho esta canción sintió que una jodida estaca era clavada en su corazón y mientras la canción pasaba iban cayendo mas.

Y lo peor era que no podía evitar dejar de escuchar esa canción, porque hablaba sobre lo que sentía por Kyoko, el estaba arrepentido, no sabía qué hacer ya , se estaba impacientando cada vez mas. Necesitaba verla, decirle que la había extrañado tanto y que la necesitaba a su lado, todo se sentía cada vez mas y mas vacio alrededor de él, en los días en que asistía a las grabaciones no pudo sentir tanto malestar pues había estado ocupado tratando de acercarse a Kanae, pero este día que no había hecho casi nada solo ir a una entrevista y una reunión en su agencia de trabajo, había sentido todo ese vacío por el que necesitaba que kyoko ocupase.

_The room was silent as (El cuarto estaba silencioso mientras)_

_we all tried so hard to remember (todos nos esforzabamos por recordar)_

_The way it feels to be alive (la manera en que se sentia estar vivo)_

_The day that he first met her (el día en que el la conoció)_

_Something's gotta change (Algo va a cambiar)_

_Things cannot stay the same (las cosas no pueden quedarse igual)_

_You make me think of someone wonderful (Me haces pensar en algo maravilloso)_

_but I can't place her, (pero no puedo reconocerla)_

_I wake up every morning wishing (Despierto cada mañana soñando)_

_one more time to face her (con enfrentarla una vez mas)_

_Something's gotta change (Algo va a cambiar)_

_It must be rearranged (debe ser cambiada su hora)_

No podía evitar pensar que todas las cosas buenas que le pasaban por la cabeza cuando había estado con Kyoko todo era más fácil, todo se sentía mejor, y necesitaba sentirse mejor ahora, y para eso la necesitaba a ella, pero ella no aparecía por ningún lado, no sabía ni siquiera donde estaba, ni con quien, ni que estaba haciendo.

Pero necesitaba encontrarla, y traerla de regreso hacia él, que volviera a enamorarse de él que lo volviera a querer e idolatrar como antes, tal vez –pensó – solo estar a mi lado. Porque según él ese era el lugar de ella, a su lado.

_I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl (Lo siento, no era mi intencion lastimar a mi niña pequeña)_

_It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of a heavy world (Me sobrepasa, no puedo cargar con el peso de este mundo pesado)_

_So godnight, godnight…_

Se sentía tan culpable, tan idiota, esa canción decia todo lo que sentía ahora, porque era su culpa, el mismo la había alejdo, y ahora lo entendía, pero aun asi dolia como una grandísima mierda, no quería sentirse asi, lo odiaba, y necesitaba arreglar esto cuanto antes, estos sentimientos eran solo una carga para el, por eso tenia que hablar con kyoko.

Ya basta de estúpidos jueguitos, tenía que hablar con kyoko y solucionar esto cuanto antes, hacer que regresara con el, y listo.

_So much to love, So much to learn (Tanto para amar, tanto para aprender)_

_But I won't be there to teach you (pero no voy a estar ahí para enseñarte)_

_I know I can be close (Se que puedo estar mas cerca)_

_But I try my best to reach you (pero intento lo mas posible de llegar a ti)_

_I'm so sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl (Lo siento, no era mi intencion lastimar a mi niña pequeña)_

_It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of a heavy world (Me sobrepasa, no puedo cargar con el peso de este mundo pesado)_

Haría lo que fuera, lo que fuera por saber algo de ella y arreglar todas estas confusiones, ya no quería sentirse asi, ya n quería malgastar su tiempo en estos estúpidos e inservibles sentimientos, hablaría con kyoko, la traería de vuelta y listo, todo sería, otra vez como antes.

Después de haber tirado su teléfono al piso en un arranque de furia Sho programo su reproductor para que la canción se repitiera una y otra vez le subió un poco más el volumen y se fue a su habitación, con la música llenando los espacios vacios de su departamento, se hecho en su cama y después de maldecir otra vez se quedo dormido.

* * *

><p>Kanae estaba rumbo a su casa, había salido del trabajo y se sentía algo abatida, aun no había ido a recoger ese CD que había pedido al comienzo de esta semana y se comenzaba a sentir culpable, aunque había dejado pagada la mitad del trabajo no podía evitar sentirse mal, así que algo indecisa decidió pasar por el lugar para recogerlo, después de todo, aunque ya no le gustaba la canción de antes, le encantaba la voz del artista, eran tan suave y hermosa, quería saber que otras canciones tenia, tal vez alguna le gustaría.<p>

Para su suerte encontró el lugar abierto, pregunto si aun tenían su trabajo y se disculpo por la demora y le dio una paga extra al señor.

Y entonces cuando ya estaba por llegar a su casa se dio cuenta que no tenía un reproductor, para leer CD's en casa, tenía que comprarse uno, y aunque no costaban mucho ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Decidió ir a comprar uno al día siguiente, pero el día domingo no pudo ir a comprar nada, pues sus hermanos le habían pedido que se pasara por su casa, sus sobrinos comenzaba a extrañarla y sus padres querían saber qué tal le estaba lleno todo.

Así que decidió visitar a su familia, aunque antes también vivía algo alejada en su casa los extrañaba un poco, aunque no extrañaba mucho el tener que jugar con sus sobrinos eran unos demonios, no dejaban de saltársele encima para jugar. Salió de la casa de sus padres algo tarde y exhausta así que no pudo ir a comprar nada, ese día se fue directo a su depa a dormir. Tenía que prepararse para el día siguiente, volvería a ver a Fuwa Sho y aunque había exitosamente pasado una semana sin hablarle mucho no se sentía muy cómoda a su lado.

Al día siguiente Kanae se levanto temprano y de buen humor, ese tenía que ser un buen día, pensaba…

Cuando llego al set de trabajo se encontró con Hiou-kun hablando con un hombre que estaba de espaldas a ella

¿Tsuruga-san?-pensó, el hombre se parecía mucho al actor que también trabajaba en su agencia, pero con forme se fue acercando se dio cuenta que no era el.

-…aun estoy en problemas por historia-mientras Kanae se acercaba a ellos pudo escuchar algo de la conversación

el actor soltó una suave y varonil risa

- me imagino tu siempre te quejas de ese curso, pero tu madre se amargara contigo si no la apruebas, ¿Por qué no le pides un profesor particular? – decía el hombre mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda al chico tenía una cara algo fastidiada por estar hablando de sus cursos con el, pero se le veía muy cómodo y confiado a su lado

- ya. Suenas igual que mi padre, también me a dado esa idea, pero lo último que quiero es gastar mi tiempo volviendo a repetir mis clases, además tendría que perder horas aquí y retrasaría las grabaciones

-sabes que es mejor eso que desaprobar, si desapruebas tu madre te sacara de aquí antes de que el director se de cuenta y nos retrasaremos a un mas, aparte de que perderemos una gran cantidad de audiencia.

-eso no es cierto, y no creo que mi madre sea capaz de sacarme de aquí - decía Hiou-kun algo preocupado, se notaba que ni el mismo creía lo que decía.

el actor solto otra risa.

- bueno ya sabes la solución, solo estudia mas.

-ya. Claro- le respondría Hiou-kun, mientras el hombre volvía a soltar una risa contagiosa

-Buenos días- saludo Kanae cuando ya había llegado hacia ellos – wow! se parece mucho a Tsuruga-san- pensó algo asombrada

-ah Kanae llegas temprano hoy, buenos días – saludo Hiou-kun alegremente – déjame que los presente – decía Hiou-kun mientras jalaba un poco más cerca a Kanae para poder presentarlos

-estoy seguro que ya sabes quién es pero bueno, Kanae este es Kijima Hidehito, es quien representara a Sasuke en el drama. Kijima ella es Kanae Kotonami, es la protagonista del drama Orihime, la chica que se enamorara de tu papel.

- es un placer Kijima-san - Kanae no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en su rostro, ¿Por qué Hiou-kun había dicho la chica que se enamorara de tu papel? No pudo haber dicho la hija de tu madrastra o algo así sonaba algo vergonzoso, y ya estaba implicito con solo decir que protagonizaría a Orihime.

-el placer es mío, he escuchado maravillas de usted Kotonami-san, espero que nos llevemos bien en este tiempo que trabajaremos juntos – decía Kijima, mientras le daba la mano a Kanae y se saludaban.

-sabes Kijima ella es de ELM – comentaba el pequeño Hiou-kun, mientras se mostraba ¿algo orgulloso? – pensaba Kanae – jaja parece un padre.

-Oh! En serio? Que bien – decía Kijima - entonces debes de conocer Tsuruga Ren, es un gran amigo mio.

-si he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el algunas veces – no es que fuera nuevo ese tipo de presentación para Kanae, siempre que decía que era de ELM le preguntaban por Tsuruga –san, ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

-ah. Ren ese hombre es todo un caso, ¿sabes? – Decía Kijima – he escuchado por ahí que el "actorazo" está enamorado! Jaja sería interesante conocer a la mujer que a atrapado a alguien así tu lo has visto con alguna mujer en especial? – preguntaba.

Ese tema si que era nuevo - pensaba Kanae – se notaba que esta persona era más cercana a Tsuruga-san y sabía perfectamente quienes podían haber soltado eso: 1 el representante de Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san 2 el presidente o 3 María, la nieta del presidente.

-ah! Jaja no la verdad no e escuchado nada de eso… - decía Kanae algo asustada, al parecer este hombre no conocía a Kyoko y estaba segura que no era buena idea que la conociera aun, ya que podría comenzar a molestarla con Tsuruga-san y ella se confundiría, ¿Por qué andaban soltando eso esas personas? Podrían meter a Tsuruga-san en un gran problema.

-estás segura, ¿no lo has visto actuando algo extraño al lado de alguna mujer?, esa chica debe ser toda una belleza para atrapar a alguien así- decía Kijima algo emocionado y un poco ¿celoso?

-jaja la verdad no me he percatado – decía Kanae tratando de ocultar toda reacción que dijera lo contrario, pues ella si se había percatado, ese hombre actuaba completamente distinto cuando estaba alrededor de Kyoko pero aunque todos se habían dado cuenta Kyoko no, y se suponía que ella era la que tenía que darse cuenta primero.

Después de eso cambiaron de tema, ya que sutilmente Kanae le había dado a entender a Kijima que Hiou-kun estaba con ellos y este no era un buen tema para hablar delante de un joven.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué hace ese pendejo aquí? – se pregunto en voz baja Sho, mientras caminaba hacia un grupo de tres personas. recién había llegado al Set de grabación, Souko-san lo había llevado, pero no había podido entrar con el, pues tenia que atender otros asuntos.<p>

Sho había entrado al set con una fuerte determinación para hoy sacarle algo de información a la chica, que se veía muy feliz y contenta al lado de el hombre que estaba haciéndola reír a ella y al niño que estaba a su lado.

Pensaba en llegar al grupo y gritarle a ese hombre que rayos hacia ahí, acaso estaba detrás de ella (Kanae) también, como era posible, y de la nada Sho comenzó a sentirse fastidiado, y dolido; se sentía tan lleno de todos esos sentimientos, no sabía como hacerlos a un lado. Pero justo en el momento en el que avanzaba mas hacia ellos y daría el escándalo de su vida, se percato que ese no era quien pensaba, era otro, muy parecido pero no era él.

-Debes estar bromeando… ¿Cuántos de estos hay en Japón?- pensó Sho algo frustrado, el hombre que estaba ahí se parecía tanto a ese actorcillo de pacotilla que no podía creerlo.

Pero aunque se había dado cuenta que no era la persona que creía sus sentimientos no habían cambiado en nada seguía sintiéndose furioso ¿Por qué? Si en un principio había pensado que todo eso era porque pensaba que era Tsuruga-el bastardo-Ren quien estaba detrás de Kyoko, la chica que a el le gustaba, pero no era asi que esos sentimientos deberían de desaparecer ¿no?... Bah! Por qué molestarse en pensar ahora en eso, Sho hizo a un lado todo eso y se acerco a las personas.

-no puedo creer que tengas problemas en ese curso Hiou-kun –decía la pelinegra mientras Sho de acercaba a ellos, al parecer ninguno se había percatado de su presencia, y eso hizo que la furia volviera y creciera.

-ya si yo tuviera el talento que tu tienes en memorizarte los guiones no tendría ningún problema, estoy seguro que nunca tuviste ningún problema en los cursos de letras- se quejaba el niño

-wow! Que tal talento Kotonami-san ese es un muy buen talento que explotar en la carrera de actriz – decía el hombre que estaba a su lado, muy asombrado.

Wow! Sho también había pensado lo mismo, que buena memoria tenia esa chica, y en ese momento Sho sintió algo aparte de toda esa furia que no tenia explicación sintió atisbo de orgullo hacia ella.

**que tal eh? me e dado cuenta que no e estado haciendo muy masculino a Sho en sus pensamiento... (sao) haha bueno esta es la primera ve que trato de pensar en el pellejo de un men asi que tuve que estudiarlos un poco hehe noc si asi estara bien por que solo estuve metida una rato en las conversaciones de mis primos. pero mas que todo estudie algunos mangas donde los que narraban eran chicos :D haha incluso tengo un listado de algunas frases que debo poner aqui haha ya bueno no se olviden de dejar RVs ok gracian por aun seguir aki.**

**just being myself: hey! gracias por eso me hiciste pensar un poco en como estoy escribiendo a hiou la verdad estoy tan centrada en sho que me olvido... yo tambien lo mataria si le haciera algo a kanae... mataria a la que esta escribiendo tambien!... no espera no puedo...buu ... haha ya bueno solo hay que esperar a ver que viene... ah estoy impaciente no se esperar... haha. espero que te siga gustando pasarte por aki bae te cuidas.**

**esperando mas RvWs...**


	8. Chapter 8

**holaaa aki biene el 8tavo capi... noc que me pasa , siempre digo que voy a esperar unos 3 o 4 dias despues de bajar un capi para bajar elsiguiente, pero no puedo! en cuanto lo termino siento las enormes ganas de bajarlo...!... bueno ya mejor no les cuento mis problemas hahaha disfruten!**

**cap8**

-buenos días- saludo Sho, ahora se estaba tratando de comportar bien delante de la chica, no quería que se alejara mas de el y necesitaba que ella estuviera cerca, pero aunque lo había intentado por casi media semana ella no le hacía nada de caso.

-buenos días – saludaron las tres personas que estaban reunidas.

Y mientras Hiou-kun presentaba a Kijima y Sho, y se enteraba que también trabajaría en esa serie como el amor de la chica que estaba a su lado, no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos hacia el, no solo porque tendría más oportunidades de estar cerca a la chica, sino porque a ella no se le veía nada incomoda conversando con él, es mas se podía decir que lo trataba con admiración, y no pudo evitar compararlo con el comportamiento que Kyoko tenía con ese Tsuruga Ren.

-ya veo, así que usted será el compositor de una canción de este drama- decía asombrado Kijima-eso va a traer mucha audiencia, suena muy bien.

-a si es, espero que usted también me ayude con algunas dudas que tendré, estoy seguro que sabrá un poco mas de este drama que yo - Sho se sentía algo fastidiado, pero trato de evitar mostrar su incomodidad con todos y quedar bien.

* * *

><p><em>Estas muy cerca, tarad<em>o- pensaba Kanae, mientras y disimuladamente daba un paso al lado contrario al de Sho, pero aunque su gran intento había pasado desapercibido por los dos actores, que hablaban tranquilamente, el músico le había mandado una mirada que daba algo de miedo, por lo que decidió no dar un paso más.

_¿Por qué me tiene que mirar así?, ha estado actuando todo buenito ahora ultimo, es como si quisiera alg_o- pensaba la chica algo nerviosa y olvidándose completamente de la conversación que se estaba dando.

Ella se había dado cuenta de los raros y cambiantes comportamientos del artista musical, la primera mitad de la semana pasada había estado comportándose normalmente fastidioso y engreído, pero luego comenzó a actuar todo buenito enfrente de ella, o bueno, según el todo buenito, porque Kanae se había dado cuenta que todo eso era una fachada, ya que en el momento en el que el chico creía que ella no estaba viendo volvía a sus conductas arrogantes y mezquinas, desde el principio se había dado cuenta que todo ese comportamiento había sido por ella, pero no decidió creerse ese acto como algo bueno, no, sus sentimientos no le iban a fallar solo por esa actitud, pues ella ya se había dado cuenta que él buscaba algo, y no tenía nada que ver con los sentimientos que Kanae guardaba tan celosamente muy dentro de ella y sin mostrar a nadie.

Kanae se había quedado tan centrada en sus pensamientos que llego a pensar que estaba sola y apartada.

- Pero que es ese sonido, es tan fastidioso ¡arg!- pensaba interiormente, despertando de su ensimismamiento, y en cuanto lo hizo se dio cuenta que un par de ojos la estaban mirando algo preocupados, y que el ruido fastidioso salía de su bolso.

-Kanae-san, ¿Kanae-san?, ¿te encuentras bien?, uhmmm, tu celular está sonando ¿no piensas contestar?- Kanae parpadeo unas cuantas veces, y se dio cuenta que Fuwa Sho estaba a unos centímetros de ella, observándola muy detenidamente – ¡hey!, ¿no vas a contestar?- volvió a preguntar el chico.

-¿ha?... s-si, lo siento, y-ya contesto- dijo Kanae, después de haber dado dos pasos para atrás, para asegurarse de estar lo más lejos posible que pudiera en ese estado de shock.

Y sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco, en esos pequeños segundos de haber estado tan cerca no pudo evitar haberse dado cuenta de los profundos ojos color chocolate que tenía el joven, en los que te daban ganas de derretirte, unas pestañas largas, onduladas y abundantes, tan sexys por la que cualquier chica mataría por tener y bueno unos labios de los que era mejor no pensar por que se pondría mas sonrojada aun.

Rebusco en su bolso, tratando de ocultar su rostro con su cabello para que así el joven no se diera cuenta de la vergonzosa reacción que había tenido y en cuanto saco su celular, presiono el botón de contestar sin siquiera ver de quien era la llamada.

-¿Alo?

-¡Moko-san!, ¡no sabes cuánto te extraño, Moko-san! – ¡Mierda!, maldijo Kanae interiormente, dándole la espalda al chico que tenia al frente, justo hoy y ahora tenía que llamar ella.

- a, ¡hola! ¿Como estas? – Kanae no sabía porque, pero algo le decía que ese no era al momento de estar diciendo el nombre de Kyoko por ahí, y menos con Fuwa Sho estando a unos cuantos pasos de ella, pero la chica había gritado y aunque su celular estaba con el volumen no muy alto, no estaba segura de si la voz se pudo oír de lejos.

-Bien bien, lamento no haberte llamado la semana pasada, no pude porque estuve muy ajetreada con las grabaciones, y este fin de semana… bueno estuve sin celular por estos tres días, por que se averió, y yo quería saber qué tal te habían parecido los regalos y …- ¿que nunca terminaba de hablar?, cada vez Kanae se estaba poniendo más nerviosa, se había dado cuenta que Sho la estaba observando algo curioso, y esa no era una muy buena señal, tenía que terminar esta conversación lo más rápido posible y sin decir el nombre de la chica que la había llamado.

-ya veo, si, uhmm, no hay problema, no te preocupes, y me gustaron los regalos, yo, bueno…- Kanae había estado a punto de decir "dale las gracias a Tsuruga-san de mi parte", pero tampoco creia conveniente decir eso.

_Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate no te pongas nervios_a- se decía la chica, pero aun así sentía que sus manos comenzaban a sudarle y su rostro a enrojecerse mas, todo esto la había tomado desprevenida y no había podido camuflarse en alguna actuación, y eso no era nada bueno.

-¿moko-san?, ¿estás bien?, ¿puedes oírme?, ¿estás ocupada?- preguntaba Kyoko, desde el otro lado de la llamada.

-estoy bien, no te preocupes, y si, disculpa, pero ahora estoy algo ocupada- Kanae trato de sonar lo mas sincera y triste posible, no quería hacer sentir mal a kyoko por llamarla en esos momentos y pensara que ella estaba en algo demasiado importante, pero era mejor así, después de todo no iba a poder prestarle atención a nada de lo que le dijera con toda esta confusión que tenia ahora.

-¡ah!... bueno lo siento mucho Moko-san, no quería interrumpirte y ser una mol…

-¡hey!, no eres una molestia, en realidad había estado pensando en llamarte en estos días, ya que hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, pero bueno, ahora no puedo, estoy en el set de grabación ahora, ya sabes cómo es esto, que te parece si llamo en la noche, ¿vas a estar libre?- no había podido evitarlo, había escuchado la voz de su amiga tan triste y culpable que en ese momento se olvido de sus confusiones para tratar de hacer sentir mejor a Kyoko, odiaba cuando ella misma se insultaba y se decía que era una molestia, solo Kanae se sentía con la libertad de decirle que era una molestia, esa chica podía hacerla sentir muy mal algunas veces.

-¿En serio?, Moko-san!... Gracias, está bien, entonces esperare tu llamada en la noche, disculpa la interrupción, hablamos luego, adiós - termino de hablar una muy feliz Kyoko.

-Adios- se despidió Kanae, para luego de colgar soltar un pequeño suspiro, bueno al menos ella no había escuchado nada de que Fuwa Sho estaría por ahí, Kanae se sentía algo aliviada, había decidido, ya, un día antes que primero le diría a Kyoko que Fuwa Sho estaba trabajando con ella y bueno, si Kyoko no quería que Sho supiera que ella era su amiga, Kanae no diría nada, después de todo esa era la reacción que esperaba de kyoko.

* * *

><p>Ese día Sho se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal en el.<p>

Primero, se comenzaba a sentir de una manera distinta cada que, Kanae estaba rondando por ahí, lo cual era la mayoría del tiempo.

Segundo, gracias a esa llamada que había tenido Kanae, se sentía curioso y dudoso, todo el tiempo pasaban ideas por su cabeza, al principio de la llamada solo había sentido una pequeña curiosidad, tal vez era alguien de su agencia, alguien de ELM, y le daría alguna noticia, alguna pista que pudiera relacionar con Kyoko, pero en mitad de la llamada comenzó a tener otras ideas muy distintas, ya no pensaba que la persona con la que hablaba la chica era alguien de la agencia, sino alguna persona en especial, cercana a ella, Kanae había hablado de regalos y reunirse y ¿molestia?, ¿acaso era algún familiar?, no, lo dudaba.

Sho había llegado a la conclusión que podría ser un amante, tal vez su enamorado, o algo así ¿no?, después de todo, ella había mencionado regalos, y reunirse, y molestia, y lo relacionas bien y salía que: ellos se habían peleado y el chico le había enviado regalos y ahora esta noche, se iban a reconciliar… podría ser eso, claramente se podía referir a eso, pero, ¿Por qué él había pensado en todo eso?, y aun peor ¿Por qué todos esos pensamientos lo hacían sentir de alguna manera MAL?

Sho no había podido saciar su curiosidad porque tan rápido la chica término de hablar por teléfono, se había ido lo más rápido posible hacia el director, pidiéndole que le diera instrucciones para su siguiente escena, y así Sho no había tenido ninguna opción de averiguar nada.

Y tercero, ¿Por qué cada vez que Kanae y Kijima comenzaban a trabajar juntos el se sentía raro?, no lo entendía, cada vez que los veía sentía una pequeña punzada en su pecho, comenzaba a sentirse cada vez mas fastidiado y su poco buen humor cada vez desaparecía mas y mas.

Después de terminar las grabaciones, Sho decidió comenzar a despedirse de todos para irse ya, sabía que su manager ya lo estaba esperando afuera, pero cuando ya estaba por salir, no logro encontrar a alguien, alguien de quien se sentía obligado en despedirse y comenzó a buscar, cuando vio al director

-Director, ¿Kanae-san ya se fue?

-ah… bueno hace unos cinco minutos ella se estaba despidiendo de todos, ya debe de haber salido de la productora, ¿no has podido despedirte de ella Fuwa-san?

-no, no he podido- respondía Sho algo desanimado, había estado pensando en alguna forma de comenzar una conversación para luego ir hacia el tema del que tanta curiosidad tenia.

-oh, bueno ¿tenias que hablar de algo importante con ella?- le pregunto el director

-no, nada en realidad- y luego de despedirse del director y los demás Sho comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, donde se encontraban su manager y el chofer que lo llevarían a casa.

Se sentía completamente desanimado, en ese momento se había dado cuenta que por un momento había sentido tener la posibilidad de hablar con Kanae, acercarse mas a ella.

Sho comenzaba a sentirse más curioso hacia ella, el se había dado cuenta que la chica había estado completamente ida cuando estuvieron conversando al principio, y no había podido evitar aprovechar la oportunidad para observarla mejor, ella no había tenido ni idea de que los dos actores se había ido ya, mucho antes de que su celular comenzara a sonar, no pudo evitar observarla por ese tiempo que estuvieron parados juntos, Sho se había sentido de alguna manera interesado por las reacciones que tenia ella ¿Qué habrá estado pensando para estar tan ida?, Se preguntaba todo el tiempo.

Cuando estuvo por llegar al lugar de estacionamiento de su movilidad, se dio cuenta que una figura conocida estaba parada al lado del auto.

_¿Es ella?, ¿Qué hace allí?_- pensó Sho, y sintió como un pequeño calor crecía por todo su cuerpo- que era eso ¿esperanza, ilusión, una alucinación? ¡Qué tontería!.

-¿estás segura? Pasare por ahí de camino, no es ninguna molestia, Kanae-san no te preocupes- Sho pudo oír la voz de su manager quien estaba dentro del automóvil.

-no creo que sea buena idea, además tengo que irme ya y al parecer ustedes se van a quedar más tiempo esperando a…

-¡ah! No te preocupes, nuestra espera ya término, podremos salir ahora-decía su manager mientras miraba hacia Sho. Por un momento había decidido ocultarse detrás de algún carro para escuchar la conversación que tenían, pero en cuanto comenzó a escuchar la conversación se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el auto, Shouko-san estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en alegrarle el día, y sin ni siquiera saberlo.

-¡hola! Shouko –san, Kanae-san que gusto verlas – Sho trato de sonar lo mas amigable posible, lo cual le parecía demasiado difícil, - ¿que paso?

Todos se lo habían quedado mirándolo, al parecer esa actitud amigable no era muy común en el.

-uhmm, si eh… Sho te estábamos esperando – decía su manager mientras lo miraba como si tuviera algo raro en su rostro, ella sonaba algo dudosa, lo cual no era muy común en realidad, Sho creía que daría la idea de que Kanae viniera con ellos sin pedir su permiso, pero al parecer su extraña forma de saludar la estaba poniendo algo nerviosa – bueno Kanae-san me estaba diciendo que piensa ir a hacer compras, y uhmm… ya que nosotros vamos a pasar por las tiendas, me había ofrecido a darle un aventón por ahí.

-ya, no hay pro…- Sho había estado a punto de decir que no había ningún problema, pero la pelinegra lo había cortado algo nerviosa.

-no, no se preocupe, enserio, yo puedo ir aparte, no quiero causar molestias…

-¡no!- el chico no había podido evitar hablar en voz alta, estaba teniendo una oportunidad de estar más tiempo con ella, lo que de alguna forma lo hacía sentir bien, y no quería perder esta oportunidad, pero, había hablado demasiado alto y todos otra vez lo estaban mirando raro, Sho soltó un pequeño suspiro, no debía actuar tan amable, no era muy común en el, pero tampoco quería perder esa oportunidad.

- no hay problema, en realidad no hay nada importante que hacer después de esto, ¿no es así Shouko-san?,- y mientras veía como su manager asentía termino diciendo- hoy solo me voy a casa, así que no me importa.

-b-bueno, está bien- Sho pudo ver como una Kanae algo indecisa subía en la parte de atrás del auto, y tuvo unas enormes ganas de saltar y gritar ¡SI! Con mucha fuerza, pero se aguanto todo y se subió al carro, con la cara más neutra posible.

**y? y? que tal... eh? sienten que algo esta cambiando?... si algo esta cambiando... muajajaja... bueno no debio ser ese tipo de risa macabra, pero es que no puedo evitarlo ni siquiera yo tengo idea de porque la puse pero algo me dice q debo dejarla ahi :D! jaja creo que Sho me esta contagiando de su idiotes... noooo!**

**reviews?... pleaseeee!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!aqui el cap 9 difrutenlo…**

-Dejen de sudar, ¡malditas manos traicioneras! – Kanae comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más nerviosa, estaba sentada en la parte trasera un carro que la estaba llevando al centro a comprar algunas cosas, pero, esa no era la razón de su nerviosismo, el problema era que ESE carro era la movilidad del artista Fuwa Sho, quien estaba sentado muy relajadamente a su lado, demasiado relajado para el gusto de Kanae ¿es que no podía sentarse bien?, estaba todo desparramado en el asiento y lo peor era que el carro no ayudaba mucho, pues era pequeño, podía sentirlo tan cerca a ella, que cada vez se estaba poniendo mas y mas nerviosa internamente, comenzaba a sentir unas enormes ganas de gritar y salir corriendo del carro.

No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, bueno, en realidad si sabia como, pero no había podido negarse a Shoko-san, se la había encontrado justo cuando estaba saliendo del trabajo. Ese día ella se iría a comprar algún aparato electrónico que le permitiera escuchar su CD de Maroon5, y se sentía de suerte porque había salido temprano del trabajo, no quería ir a comprar cuando ya oscureciera, aun no se sentía muy segura de todo.

Kanae había decidido salir por la zona de estacionamiento, y es que esta estaba conectada al edificio y era más fácil salir por ahí ahora ultimo, pues las fans de muchos actores estarían en la puerta de la agencia de grabación, y bueno, tal vez alguna que otra fan del músico que se encontraba sentado a su costado.

Cuando el carro comenzó a salir del estacionamiento, Kanae se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado en absoluto en tratar de salir por la parte trasera del edificio, pues cuando el carro comenzó a pasar frente al edificio en donde trabajaba pudo ver a una cantidad enorme de chicas gritando. Kanae no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, aunque estaba en el automóvil de Fuwa Sho se alegraba de salir sin que la estuvieran observando, algún fan pudo haberse dado cuenta de que salía por ahí, e incluso podrían reconocerla, y eso hubiera sido un problema.

-parece que hay mas fans, de lo común- dijo Sho mientras se acercaba más hacia Kanae, y es que ella era la que estaba para el lado en donde podías ver al edificio de grabación y a las fans. Kanae se había dado cuenta de ese movimiento y ella también se había pegado más hacia la ventana para no sentirlo tan cerca, fingiendo estar maravillada con la vista de las fans. Volvió a maldecir internamente, aun podía sentirlo, cada vez más cerca, y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-sí, debe ser por Kijima-san - decía Shoko-san, mientras dejaba por un momento de ver su agenda electrónica y miraba hacia las fans - después de todo la noticia de que iba a trabajar en esta serie se ha dado reciente mente para que las fans no estuvieran por aquí cuando él no estaba en los primeros días, por sus otros trabajos. ¡Mira Sho tus fans están por ahí! – decía Shoko mientras todos observaban a un gran número de chicas con carteles y pancartas con el rostro de artista, por una esquina por la que el carro pasaba.

-vaya, pues los rumores sí que pasan rápido- decía Sho.

Kanae pudo echar un vistazo al grupo también, era uno de los que estaba más cerca al carro, o mejor dicho en el camino de este, pues la movilidad estaba avanzando demasiado lento tratando de no chocarse con alguna fan, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y soltar otro suave suspiro, agradecía de todos los dioses que las ventanas del carro fueran polarizadas, porque sino ¡ya se hubieran lanzado hacia el carro, con solo ver quién iba en el!, o incluso hubieran lanzado rumores con ver que su manager no era la única mujer que salía con el en su auto. No, no, no debía pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

Pero cuando Kanae abrió los ojos no se imagino que unas cuantas fans se habían lanzado hacia el carro gritando "¡Sho-chan!", como unas lunáticas, y en un acto reflejo había retrocedido, y había chocado con el artista, y disimuladamente volvió a su sitio y soltó un suave "lo siento" para que solo Sho lo oyera en medio de todos los gritos.

Después de que el carro saliera de todo ese congestionamiento, no tardo mucho en que el auto se llenara de un silencio espantoso, por supuesto las dos personas que estaban adelante no se daban cuenta de nada, puesto que estaban ocupadas, haciendo sus trabajos, pero tanto Kanae como Sho, comenzaban a sentirse algo fastidiados, pero aun así, ninguno de los dos lo daba a notar, Kanae sabía muy bien actuar tranquilamente, pero por dentro era todo un mar de incomodidad.

-¿qué es lo que vas a comprar?- Kanae oyó asombrada como una voz masculina muy cercana a ella le preguntaba qué era lo que compraría, ¿debía responderle con la verdad?, no podía darle cualquier mala respuesta, no queria ser grosera con él, después de todo él la estaba llevando hacia el lugar al que ella necesitaba llegar y no había ningún problema en contarle la verdad ¿no?, después de todo no era nada malo, y tampoco tenía nada que ver con kyoko como para que fuera un problema ni nada.

-pues, estoy pensando en comprar algún tipo de reproductor de música y videos, tengo un CD de música y videos que me gustaría escuchar pero no puedo porque no tengo uno en casa, me compre el CD hace poco así que bueno no había necesitado una antes.

-¿un reproductor de música y video?

-sí, aunque aun no sé muy bien qué cosa ¿c-comprar? - pero ¿Qué le pasaba a ese Chico?, ¿Por qué le daba esa mirada?, ¿tanto asombro era el que ella se interesara en la música ahora?

* * *

><p>-¿ocurre algo? – Sho oyó como la chica que estaba a su lado le preguntaba si ocurría algo, pero él no podía responder, estaba tan asombrado, de lo que ella le había dicho, era la primera vez que ella le estaba hablando de otra cosa que no fuera de la novela en la que actuaba, pero lo primero que le había dicho lo había dejado algo asustado, ¿pero de donde era esta chica? Dijo que quiere comprarse un reproductor de música y video para ¿UN CD? ¿Esta bromeando? ¿Uno? ¿Que no tiene más? Pero aun así, pasando por alto la falta de conocimiento de música de la chica, Sho sintió curiosidad ¿de quién sería ese CD?<p>

-ya veo, ¿no estaría bien que te compraras un DVD o algo así? - dijo Sho, aun no estaba seguro de si esto era un broma o no pero no quería perder la oportunidad de hablar más con la chica.

-¿un DVD? No me parece mala idea, aunque también he escuchado de los Blu-ray, dicen que son muy buenos.

-uhmm, si es cierto, son muy buenos – después de todo el tenia uno de esos en su departamento, pero para usar bien uno de esos se necesitaban otras cosas también.

- ¿no crees que sea buena idea que me compre uno de esos?

Sho se asombro mucho por esa pregunta, no solo estaba continuando con la conversación, sino que también le estaba pidiendo su opinión sobre las compras que la chica quería hacer, comenzaba a sentir algo cálido dentro de su pecho. Sho se acomodo bien en su asiento y se aclaro la garganta.

-bueno… no en realidad… lo que pasa es que es mejor comprarse un blu-ray cuando tienes uno de esos televisores grandes, de gran definición y eso, y como no se si tienes o no uno…- Sho no sabía muy bien como explicarse, después de todo había escuchado que ella vivía sola, y aunque parecía de una familia de un estatus medio-alto. No estaba seguro si debía decir que tenía o no uno de esos en su departamento.

-¡ah! Bueno me compre un televisor pantalla plana hace un mes, pero no es grande ni nada, si no me equivoco en la caja decía que era de 21 pulgadas.

Era lo que se imaginaba que tendría, ni tan grande, ni tan chico, perfecto para un departamento sin muchos lujos, solo los suficientes que cualquier persona querría.

-ya. Bueno si podrías comprarte un blu-ray, no estaría mal, y tienen buen sonido también.

-¿en serio? Eso suena bien – ¡wow! ¿Eso fue una broma?, mientras Sho se preguntaba eso, volteo a ver a Kanae y estos no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad por la broma.

-bueno, gracias por traerme, Fuwa-san, Shoko-san, ya nos veremos lueg…

-espera, yo también voy- Sho no pudo evitarlo solo habían cruzado algunas palabras, y ¿ya se estaba yendo?, no, él quería hablar más, no sabía porque pero quería ver todo tipo de sonrisas que ella diera y solo había visto 2 hechas hacia él, la primera que fue toda una mentira y esta última, que a diferencia de la primera se sentía mucho mas cálida e intima.

-¿qué?

-¿qué?

Vaya, Sho se dio cuenta que esta reacción probablemente no era muy común en él hacia las demás personas pues su manager se había desconectado de su trabajo para prestar atención en lo que ocurría, Sho pensó que ella solo diría –está bien, te espero aquí- mientras seguía observando su agenda electrónica, pero no fue así, todo lo contrario ella ahora le estaba prestando más atención de la que comúnmente le daba.

-sí, voy con ella un rato, ¿sí?- rayos había sonado como un niño pidiéndole permiso a su madre.

-p-pero, esta bien no tienes por q… - y ahí venia la negación de la pelinegra, pero Sho debía esquivarla de cualquier manera.

-no, está bien después de todo yo también quiero comprarme algo- tenía que poner algún pretexto para que no hubiera problemas, además sentía que hoy no era buen momento para dejar a esta chica sola, ¿tal vez algo malo?... y una mierda, de seguro algún capricho interno para quedarse mas rato con ella, aun así no quería negar ese capricho.

-pero Sho…- protesto su manager

-venga, vamos, no tengo nada que hacer hoy ¿no?, vamos dame un respiro, además te dije que quería comprarme unos nuevos auriculares para mi iPod, ¿recuerdas?, porque no sales tu también y te buscas ese celular que tanto querías desde hace unos días – ese era un buen truco, atraer a Shoko-chan también estaría bien, además hoy no tenía ningún pretexto para decir que no. Y sabia que caería puesto que él se estaba ofreciendo a comprarle ese celular por que no había dejado de hablar un día entero la semana pasada

-bueno, tú ya sabes cuál es, cómpramelo, ya te doy el dinero después, y no te olvides de ponerte la gorra y los lentes ¿bien?, no queremos a tus fans alocadas andando atrás tuyo, ni tampoco rumores, ni malentendidos.

Sho sabia a lo que se refería, el iba a estar andando con Kanae por todo el centro comercial, cualquiera podría malentender que ellos dos estaban en una especie de cita, al menos lo no había dicho directamente, ni Kanae se había dado cuenta, ya que si hubiera pasado esto ella tal vez ella se hubiera negado rotundamente.

* * *

><p>-bien, vamos.<p>

¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Era una broma?, ¿algún programa del que luego de la broma todos salían y decían ¡caíste! O algo así, no, al parecer no era eso, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera en una especie de cita? Con Fuwa Sho.

Mientras ingresaban al centro comercial, Kanae comenzaba a sentirse cada vez mas confundida y nerviosa, ¿estaba bien esto? ¿Para kyoko, para ella, para sus sentimientos?, no podía dejar que las confusiones entraran en ella, tenía que calmarse y tomar esto como una simple salida de compras

Ella ya sabía que comprar, ya no necesitaba su ayuda, incluso antes de hablar con Sho había hablado con Hiou-kun y este le había dicho que los blu-ray eran muy buenos, y con la conversación que tubo con Sho también termino en lo del Blu-ray y se sintió más segura, solo quería comprar el aparato e irse directo a casa, pero ahora tendría que esperar a que su "acompañante" también terminara de hacer sus compras.

Kanae volvió a echar un vistazo hacia el chico que tenía a su lado, sin duda alguna había sido él, el que le salvo la otra noche, pero, no podía evitarlo todo en ella le decía que no era cierto, hace unas horas aun negaba que el hubiera sido la persona que la salvo, pero ahora que lo veía con el "disfraz" no podía negarlo, en efecto había sido él, pero ¿en que se había metido?, y sin pensarlo, Kanae soltó otro suspiro.

-vaya, contigo y los suspiros, una vez oí que por cada suspiro que das pierdes parte de tu vida – decía el chico de gorra y lentes oscuros que iba a su costado.

-b-bueno, no puedo evitarlo, como sea no creo en eso – ¿que le pasaba? ¡Ese no era su asusto después de todo!

-como sea. Ese CD de quién es?

-¿q-que? – ¿que había dicho?, no podía oírlo, el centro comercial estaba abarrotado de gente, y había un bullicio general tan alto, que Kanae no podía oír nada, y demasiada gente a su alrededor, comenzaba a sentirse algo perdida.

-es por aquí – oyó que alguien decía muy cerca a si oído mientras sentía que una gran y cálida mano la cogía de la muñeca y la jalaba hacia su izquierda y entraban a una tienda de aparatos electrónicos.

- espe…

-vamos rápido – decía el chico mientras la jalaba hacia el área donde se encontraban las distintas marcas de Blu-ray's y Tv's que podrías imaginarte.

- bien creo que un Sony estará bien, oh! Y mira están en oferta – ¡wow! estaba a mitad de precio, y además te llevabas una conjunto de pequeños parlantes y una cámara digital, eso no estaba nada mal, no gastaría mucho de sus ahorros, no estaba nada mal.

-¡bien yo me… - Kanae había estado a punto de decir que se la llevaría cuando se dio cuenta que alguien estaba ahí.

-¡hola!, piensan llevarse la oferta?, es solo por hoy, linda señorita – era un vendedor joven y al parecer había estado ahí vigilando por su siguiente comprador.

- Hola, sí, quiero llevarme esta oferta por favor – dijo Kanae mientras se acercaba un poco más hacia el vendedor, y soltándose de Sho, pues no se había dado cuenta que aun tenía su mano en su muñeca.

* * *

><p>-¡bien! También puedo recomendarle este televisor esta en oferta ¡con treinta por ciento de descuento! También es solo por hoy, así que…<p>

-no gracias, solo queremos la oferta del blu-ray – dijo Sho mientras inconscientemente se acercaba más hacia Kanae, y veía que la reacción de esta era completamente indiferente a lo que sucedía.

Sho estaba usando lentes, y no podían verle los ojos que se mostraban completamente serios, pero también sabia como usar su voz y, al parecer eso había sido suficiente para alejar al muchacho, quien antes de irse, les había indicado donde tenían que pagar, y había lanzado una triste mirada hacia Kanae.

-quédate aquí, iré a comprar lo demás – dijo Sho mientras veía como Kanae llenaba algunos documentos y hacia el trámite de pago.

-bien- dijo la chica que estaba concentrada en terminar todos esos documentos sin sentido para ella.

Sho decidió ir rápido a comprar todo lo que necesitaba debía demorarse menos que la chica, no quería que se perdieran, o mejor dicho no quería perderla de su vista, y a regañadientes se acerco a una vendedora.

-disculpe, señorita, me gustaría comprar uno de esos celulares y también unos auriculares para esta clase de iPod, por favor – decía Sho mientras sacaba su iPod nano del bolsillo y trataba de sonar lo más amable y a la vez que su voz sonara atrayente hacia ella para que lo atendiera más rápido.

- ¡ah! Claro señor, por favor espere un momento mientras busco sus auriculares – decía la vendedora, mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

Mientras la vendedora se había ido a conseguir los auriculares, Sho no pudo evitar darle un vistazo a la vitrina donde se encontraban los distintos modelos de iPods , touch, nano, y los clásicos, él, personalmente prefería los últimos nano que habían salido, le había gustado el diseño, y era muy práctico, no le importaba mucho tener videos en su iPod solo que la música sonara bien y el aparato que el tenia cumplía con su función, excepto por supuesto de los auriculares, tenía la cualidad de gastarlos muy rápido, y ahora necesitaba unos pues comenzaban a sonar mal otra vez.

Aunque en un tiempo tuvo los touch no le gustaban mucho puesto que eran demasiado grandes, cada vez que se le caía se malograba mas y mas la pantalla. Mientras Sho seguía observando, uno de los diseños le llamo la atención, era un Touch clásico, hasta ahí muy normal, pero el diseño de la carcasa era muy… pues muy vistosa, el color era rosa chillón y tenía un diseño de mariposas muy bonito en la parte de atrás, combinado con mucho brillo en los botones, esto sonaba a los gustos vistosos de Kyoko, pero al lado de este chillón iPod encontró un iPod clásico muy sutil, con un color plomo caro que lo hacía armonioso a la persona a la que veía con este.

-aquí están sus auriculares señor, ¿está bien el color?-decía la vendedora mientras trataba de mirar bien a Sho, al parecer había usado demasiado su voz pues la chica comenzaba a reconocerlo.

- sí, si gracias. Dime en cuanto están estos iPods?

-¡ha! Esos están en oferta al dos por uno debería aprovechar ahora señor además son muy buenos, aunque tengo los de última generación que están en un veinte por ciento de descuento- decía la chica muy ilusionada por vender tanto en tan poco tiempo.

-no, quiero estos clásicos, quiero el rosa y el plomo por favor, y cárguelo a esta tarjeta – decía Sho mientras sacaba una de las tarjetas que eran de la agencia, hubiera sacado una de las suyas pero en esas saldría su nombre y no le convenía en absoluto que alguien se enterara que se encontraba en el centro de compras.

- bien, ¿desea llenar el formulario?- ese era el mismo formulario que Kanae había estado llenando antes de dejarla por venir a comprar, al parecer no era necesario llenarlo.

- no, no, gracias, solo cárguelo a la tarjeta por favor y deme lo que tengo que firmar – dijo Sho tratando de dar a entender a la señorita que estaba apurado.

-bien aquí tiene.

Sho firmo los documentos de compra y salió rápido hacia el lugar en donde se suponía encontraría a Kanae pero en cuanto llego ella ya no estaba en el lugar donde la había dejado…


	10. Chapter 10

**holaaaaaa! hoy estoy feliz! y bueno es por esa razon por la que decidi bajar este capi lo mas rapido posible, hay algo nuevo en esto asi que bueno espero que les guste el final ;) y ahi va el capi 10...**

_¡Debes estar bromeando! Tu no puedes hacerme esto_, pensaba Sho, se había quedado completamente petrificado, ella no estaba donde la había dejado, ¿Cómo podía dejarlo plantado? ¿Cómo podía atreverse a hacerle tal cosa, así porque si?, Sho se sentía completamente mareado de furia, quería gritarle a todas las personas que estaban ahí, ¿Por qué?... ¿Cómo había llegado a sentir todo tan fuerte?... estos sentimientos que tenia ahora eran tan chocantes, no los soportaba, y tampoco quería sentirlos más.

_Cálmate, maldita sea, cálmate, ella no puede hacerme esto_, con ese pensamiento Sho decidió echar un vistazo a la tienda para asegurarse que ella no estaba ahí, y justo cuando estaba comenzando a caminar a unos cuantos pasos de donde se suponía que Kanae debía estar, distinguió una figura que, sin querer ya se había memorizado, ella estaba apoyada en una de las vitrinas, muy cerca a uno de los vendedores que también estaba apoyado en la vitrina pero en el lado opuesto al de Kanae.

Al principio, en el primer vistazo que Sho dio, toda la furia se había ido, esfumado, en un segundo, pero en cuanto fijo bien su vista hacia la chica, toda la furia regreso, como si no se hubiera ido nunca, esos dos no solo estaban uno junto al otro, sino que sus cabezas estaban pegadas mirando hacían algún punto que Sho no podía ver pues no miraban hacia Sho sino al lado contrario, ¿Por qué mierda estaban juntos?, no tenía ni idea, pero de que le cabreaba esa situación, le cabreaba

Sho se acerco rápido hacia ellos, iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-¡Kanae!

* * *

><p>Kanae sintió como si un rayo callera sobre ella, y toda la electricidad recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo, ¿Cómo podía esa voz, que pronunciaba su nombre, causarle esa reacción? ¿Porque rayos el estaba llamándola por su nombre? ¿y cuál era la maldita razón por la que sonara tan furioso?<p>

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo el chico que venía hacia ella muy furioso, mientras Kanae salía del shock en el que había estado hace algunos momentos, ¿Por qué le gritaba? él no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo, y con ese pensamiento, Kanae simplemente se quedo mirándolo fijamente tratando de entender todo lo que sucedía.

Retrocediendo un poco a lo que había pasado antes de que Sho apareciera: Kanae había terminado de llenar ese formulario y se había quedado a esperar a Sho, mientras lo esperaba, sintió curiosidad y comenzó a sacar la cámara digital que le habían dado, pero no sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus funciones aparte de las principales, uno de los vendedores se ofreció a enseñarle los demás usos de la cámara, pero como la batería no estaba cargada tuvieron que ir a algún lado donde estaban los conectores y los más cercanos estaban por las vitrinas, mientras cargaba la cámara pudieron prenderla, pero no podían acercarla mucho a ellos así que tuvieron que juntarse más para poder ver bien las funciones, y en ese momento fue cuando Sho los vio.

-q-que pasó…- su voz había salido demasiado dudosa y temerosa, eso estaba muy mal, justo él causaba esas reacciones en ella, lo odiaba. ¿Por qué la había llamado por su nombre? y ¿por que la miraba así?, esas eran las dos únicas preguntas que Kanae tenía en la mente.

- nada, yo… ¿Qué es lo que tu haces?- Sho sonaba, para Kanae algo dudoso y demasiado observador en lo que ella hacía.

- el vendedor me está ayudando a usar la cámara, hay algunas funciones que no entiendo bien – le explicaba Kanae, no sabía porque pero era mejor mantener una conversación con él, puesto que se veía algo nervioso, y bueno no sabía que pensar exactamente de su conducta.

- vámonos ya, yo te enseñare eso en el auto.

- a bueno,… está bien – dijo Kanae, quien, luego de decir esto pidió la cámara y la guardo en la bolsa, mientras hacía esto pudo observar que Sho comenzaba a calmarse más, pero se le veía más distante que antes.

- ¿te encuentras bien?

-sí, no pasa nada, vámonos ya

-bien, solo dame un momento - Kanae cogió sus bolsas, que eran, bueno, mas grandes que las de Sho, puesto que él llevaba dos bolsas con pequeñas cajitas dentro y Kanae una bolsa grande, donde se encontraba la caja aplanada del Blu-ray y los parlantes y también una pequeña bolsa con la caja de la cámara, iba a ser muy difícil cruzar todo ese mar de gente abarrotada con esas bolsas.

Trato de coger de una forma más segura la bolsa mas grande, pero se le resbalaba mucho y parecía como si se estuviera peleando con ella, pudo oír como el chico que se encontraba a su costado soltó un pequeño suspiro de impaciencia, y levanto la vista hacia él.

-¿no que los suspiros no eran buenos para la vida?- pregunto Kanae algo divertida, tratando de burlarse de él, pues en un principio el se había quejado de lo mismo a ella, en forma de burla, ¿como había llegado a esto? Ahora el estaba todo amargado, y ¿ella estaba tratando de calmarlo? Bueno era mejor eso que pelearse en medio del centro comercial.

Kanae pudo percatarse de que Sho trataba de aguantarse una pequeña sonrisa.

-eso no importa ya – dijo Sho tratando de sonar lo más serio y cortante posible

- ¿A si? Aun así tal vez esa parte de tu vida perdida podría ser algún momento importante, ya sabes como un concierto, o podría ser algún premio, ¿te das cuenta de lo que te quieres perder por tus suspiros? – Kanae trataba de sonar sarcástica, tal vez alguna broma calmara a este chico, sentía que había salido con algún niño engreído.

Y entonces todo en la mente de Kanae quedo en blanco, esto era malo, pensó Kanae. Pues esa reacción había sido causada por la gran y…bueno, gran y,… y , ¡maldita sea! Gran y endemoniadamente sexy sonrisa que en estos momentos le estaba dando Fuwa Sho, y era malo por todas las reacciones que causaba esa simple sonrisa en Kanae, ¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Desde cuándo sus sentimientos habían crecido tanto?, no podía evitarlo se sentía más confusa que antes, ella lo había evitado todo este tiempo ¿no?, ¿cómo podían sus sentimientos crecer en una sola tarde?

No era experta en el área de "estar enamorada", pero, lo había estado, y aunque sus relaciones amorosas no habían, nunca, avanzado tanto, lo habían hecho lo suficiente como para saber que se necesitaba mucho contacto con la otra persona para que los sentimientos de ella crecieran, al menos, en todas sus experiencias pasadas, había tenido que ser así. Entonces ¿porque ¡oh! porque, en estos momentos era distinto?

-sí, bueno, ya pase por esos tipos de momentos, y voy a pasar por muchas de esas mas – oía como decía a Sho, mientras salía de sus pensamientos – perder uno no me molestaría en nada

¿Era broma? Eso era… que, ¿sonar completamente como un imbécil egoísta o solo era sarcasmo?, Kanae decidió optar por el sarcasmo, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-quien como tú, pues que los premios te van y vienen, como sea, estoy lista – en realidad no lo estaba no había podido coger la bolsa de una manera adecuada y eso la fastidiaba, pero quería salir de ahí ya.

-mentira.

-qu..

-dame la bolsa grande, ya la llevo yo

-n-no está bien, yo puedo con ella – protesto Kanae

- no vas a poder caminar bien con esto enzima, a las justas pudiste sin nada en medio de ese gentío, y te perderás, venga ya, dame la bolsa, tu llevaras las mías ¿bien?- pues bien ahora Sho sonaba más tranquilo y amistoso que antes, ¿Por qué habrá sido todo ese cambio?, Kanae no tenía ni idea, pero era mejor este Sho que el de hace unos momentos, así que Kanae acepto e intercambiaron bolsas.

Sho podía coger mejor la bolsa solo con una mano

Kanae ya estaba lista para salir de la tienda y cruzar todo ese gentío, tenía que centrarse en no perderse y tampoco en caerse, tenía que salir rápido de ahí, todo ese ruido le causaba un pequeño dolor de cabeza, que sumado con todas sus preocupaciones, iba agrandándose más y más.

-bien. Vamos – dijo Sho, quien saco a Kanae de sus pensamientos, la cogió, esta vez, de la mano y juntos se metieron en todo ese alboroto.

Kanae no pudo pensar en nada por unos momentos, más que en la mano que la tenia agarrada, era grande y cálida, como la ultima vez, pero también sentía… bueno se sentía protegida, de alguna forma ese chico la confundía cada vez mas, Kanae levanto la vista de las manos para centrarse en la figura que iba delante de ella, ¿era el así siempre?, no, ahora podía ver algo distinto, ¿Cuántos años tendría?, ¿igual que Kyoko? ¿Tal vez un año mayor? Debía estar entre los diecitantos y los veintipocos, ya era un hombre. Si, al menos físicamente. tenía un físico muy bueno, espalda ancha y brazos bien formados, piernas largas, si podía verlo en el gimnasio tratando de formar un buen físico, pero aun no estaba completamente desarrollado, el estaba pasando la etapa de chico desgarbado a la de un hombre bien formado, y esa formación ya estaba por terminar.

Cualquier chica podía enamorarse fácilmente del físico de este chico, no podía evitarse. Kanae acepto ese hecho de manera rápida, pero ahí acababa todo, el comportamiento ya era otra cosa, el tenia una mentalidad muy joven, demasiado joven, y ese era su dilema, si él no tuviera ese tipo de mentalidad, no la hubiera jodido con Kyoko, pero podía sentir que desde que este chico se había separado de Kyoko tampoco había madurado mucho, sus pensamientos y creencias eran iguales, casi nada había cambiado, tal vez, si con el tiempo hubiera cambiado, Kanae podía haber aceptado sus sentimientos, tal vez todo hubiera sido de una forma más distinta, pero no era así, el chico que estaba aquí, con ella agarrados de la mano, era el mismo canalla que había tratado horrible a Kyoko y ella NO podía pasar eso por alto.

Mientras seguían caminando Kanae fue aflojando su mano para que Sho la soltara, ya no quería sentir ese cálido y protector calor, después de que todos esos pensamientos pasaran por su cabeza solo quería estar sola, no quería estar más tiempo con él. Pero, el no soltaba su mano en lo absoluto, y seguía avanzando, Kanae trato de soltarse un poco más, pero la mano de Sho parecía un grillete de muy buena calidad, mientras caminaban, Sho esquivó algo y Kanae inconscientemente esquivo algo también, pero sintió algo extraño en su costado izquierdo, el lado opuesto al que Sho se encontraba, sintió como si algo muy filoso hubiera rosado con su costado izquierdo y dolía un poco, pero estaba tan centrada en querer soltarse de Sho que hizo el dolor a un lado y no se volvió a acordar de él.

* * *

><p>-¡por fin! ya Estamos fuera – dijo Sho observando en cuál de las salidas del centro comercial estaban – ahí dentro hacia un calor de… bueno horrible<p>

-si, ¿por donde tenemos que ir ahora?, este no es el lugar por donde entramos – decía Kanae, mientras Sho seguía observando, al parecer tenían que caminar toda una cuadra y luego girar, para llegar al estacionamiento, no estaba muy lejos pero era una buena oportunidad para estar más rato solos y hablar un poco más, había sido un muy buen plan el que había tomado, Sho había buscado la salida más lejana a la que habían entrado, para distraerse un poco mas con Kanae.

-es por aquí, hemos salido muy lejos podríamos cruzar otra vez el centro comercial, pero creo que sería mucho mejor, caminar por aquí- explico Sho.

- ya, uhmm… disculpa, pero te importaría… ya sabes ¿r-regresarme mi mano? – Sho giro rápido hacia Kanae, no la había estado observando puesto que estaba tratando de asegurarse que iban en dirección correcta, últimamente no pasaba muy seguido por este lugar, pero hace mucho se lo había conocido como la palma de su mano, la observó detenidamente mientras ella solo miraba sus manos juntas – Claro, lo siento, no me di cuenta.

No era verdad, había estado muy consciente de la delicada mano de ella en todo el recorrido que habían estado haciendo por el centro comercial, sabía que en algún momento a mitad del camino ella había tratado de soltarse, pero él no la había dejado, y había cogido su mano aun más fuerte, no había querido perderla, en medio de ese gentío, pero tampoco había querido dejar de sentir el contacto de ella, había tenido la ilusión de seguir así hasta llegar al carro, cualquier chica, no se hubiera quejado por que él fuera el que estuviera cogiéndola de la mano, pero, ahora lo entendía, esta chica que tenia al lado, no era cualquier chica, había algo distinto en ella, y aunque esa parte distinta de ella, le causaba curiosidad e intriga, no sabía si sería bueno o malo para él.

Mientras iban caminando Sho se giro hacia una gran vitrina que estaba a su lado, y traslucía su imagen y la de Kanae, ella iba a su lado, en silencio fijando su vista en frente, pero podía notarla algo nerviosa y sus pasos eran algo lentos, Sho se giro para verla mejor, podía verla algo pálida, cuando comenzó a abrir la boca para preguntar, Kanae lo interrumpió.

-se nota que conoces este lugar muy bien.

-si, antes de mudarme al departamento que me ofreció mi agencia vivía en un departamento de por aquí, y siempre pasaba por estos lugares.

Y ahí quedo la conversación, por un momento Sho pensó que ella ya no hablaría mas, pudo verla entrando otra vez en sus pensamientos y olvidándose de él, pero no fue así.

-y esa tienda es impresionante, los precios son realmente bajos.

-si una amiga lo descubrió, ella también… también vivía por aquí, y me paso el dato de que existía esa tienda de ofertas.

-ya. Que suerte.

Y ahí quedo todo, ya no hablaron mas, Sho pensó que le volvería a hablar, pero no fue así, ella se metió de lleno en sus pensamientos y ya no hablaron hasta que llegaron al auto.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, ya había anochecido completamente, buscaron el auto y lo encontraron en seguida, Sho converso un poco con Shoko, quien en cuanto llegaron había pedido inmediatamente su nuevo celular para pasar sus datos a el, luego ella hablo con Kanae, para pedirle su dirección, Kanae la dio puesto que era para que la dejara el auto y luego todo quedo en silencio.

Después de un rato a Sho se le ocurrió una escusa para hablar más, aun no le había enseñado a usar la cámara, faltaban unos 15 minutos para llegar al lugar donde dejarían a Kanae, Sho sabía que la dirección que ella había dado estaba muy cerca a su casa, así que iba a aprovechar hablar un rato mas, ella no dijo mucho, puesto que solo prestaba atención a lo que el decía de la cámara, y en cuanto llegaron Kanae se despidió de todos, salió lentamente del auto, a lo que Sho se percato, algo no estaba bien, estaba actuando extraño.

-Sho ayúdala con la caja- Dijo Shoko

-bien –algo no iba bien, Kanae no se había negado, aunque podía haber sido el hecho de que ella estaba ya fuera del auto, esperando, tal vez a que le pasaran las bolsas. Sho salió con la bolsa grande en la mano – te ayudare con esto

-bien, gracias, es por aquí – decía Kanae mientras guiaba a Sho dentro del edificio, no era un edificio muy grande, y espacioso, solo era de unos 4 pisos, podía imaginarse que los departamentos eran muy compactos, especialmente hechos para una persona.

Llegaron hasta el tercer piso y luego Kanae paro frente a una puerta "302" decía en la pequeña placa que estaba en la puerta.

-bueno… gracias por la ayuda, en las compras y… bueno, en todo- decía Kanae, mientras Sho la observaba detenidamente, estaba algo pálida, y sudaba un poco, pero aparte de eso, no la veía mal. Mientras Sho pensaba en eso, paso la vista por el suelo y se fijo que había un sobre azul.

-no hay problema, además, me divertí comprando- decía Sho, mientras dejaba la bolsa a un lado, se agachaba y recogía ese sobre – esto debe ser para ti.

Sho le entrego el sobre a Kanae, tratando de leer la expresión que tenía al recibirla, podía verla algo confundida.

-no lo había visto, gracias.

-debes tener muchos seguidores- Sho se dio cuenta que sonaba algo burlón, había sido una mala reacción, puesto que estaba algo fastidiado, tal vez había sido algún amante, y esa tarjeta era de amor y todo eso.

- no lo creo, ya lo leeré dentro, gracias por todo, de nuevo, ya nos vemos luego.

¿Lo estaba botando?, ¿a él?

-si claro, adiós – Sho dio media vuelta y se fue, llego al auto, quería irse ya, esa salida había ido bien, pero había sido todo un fracaso al último, pensó que podrían llegar a tratarse mejor pero todo se había arruinado con esa estúpida carta.

Entro al auto y empujo las bolsas que Kanae había dejado en su lado del asiento, cogió las bolsas, pero sintió que el borde de una de ella se sentía algo pegajosa, trato de ajustar mas sus ojos a la poca luz que llegaba hasta él y se fijo bien.

oh no, pensó Sho, y salió corriendo hacia el apartamento de Kanae otra vez, mientras atrás suyo escuchaba como Shoko lo llamaba, subió la escaleras lo más rápido posible, y ahí estaba ella, le daba la espalda lo que le ayudo a ver mejor que era lo que pasaba. Una de sus manos presionaba ligeramente su costado izquierdo, y aunque la ropa de la chica era oscura, su mano dejaba ver un pequeño color rojizo en ella.

Lo que Sho había sentido en la bolsa era sangre.

-¡Kanae! ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?, ¿es muy malo? – _que no sea nada grave, mierda, que no sea nada grave_, pensaba Sho mientras Kanae se giraba hacia Sho.

Y esta vez la vio con más detenimiento, y su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, ella estaba parada ahí, pálida, muy pálida, una de sus manos presionaba su herida, y con la otra cogía unos papeles grandes, podía notarse lo nerviosa que estaba, Sho se quedo mirándola a los ojos estaban completamente llenos de terror.

-y-yo… creo que estoy metida en un gran lio.

**y fin!, si fin, en serio, ahi queda...**

**esta bien, es una broma, ¡broma!, no es el fin de la historia, pero creo que sera el mio, estoy segura que quieren matarme por dejarlos asi verdad? nooo no con cuchillo, no quiero marcas en mi rostro, nooo... hahaha.**

**ya bueno saliendo de mis bromas raras, les prometo tratar de terminar el siguiente capi lo mas rapido posible no los defraudare les prometo que no sera asi :D!**

**bien. si tienen alguna duda, porfavor no se abstengan, estare muy feliz en responderselas oks por ahora aki dejo mis 3 repuestas para 3 grandes chicas que me dejaron RVWs:**

**Just being myself: seee ami me paso lo mismo haha, por eso decidi ponerla no pude evitarlo sabia que kanae renegaria por esa reaccion asi que bueno fue mi mejor forma de ponerla :D espero que te guste este capi tambien y tratare de apurarme lo mas posible con el siguiente ;)**

**Actu: holaaa! estoy feliz de que te ahia gustado mi FFic xD y me encantaria que siguieras en contacto por aki... yo tambien creo que lo de los iPods entran en algo importante... bueno no creo, lo se... ahh no me hagas soltar mas de lo que deberia, bueno espero tu siguient rvw.**

**G-dragon-sama: hey! yo tambien pense que el de gorra era cool, hahaha see tengo que hacer que quieran a ese imbesil pues me e puesto esa meta, y, bueno aunque no lo tengo claro ¡lo hare! haha, bueno sobre lo de ELM y LME ¡sorry! lo siento, lo siento, se que tengo muchos errores pero bueno ya lo ire modificando, ¡ah! y gracias, me alagas demasiado con lo de las canciones, pero sabes tienes razon lo de poner las canciones enteras es muy fastidioso, yo habia pensado en hacerlo asi, pero sabia que no lo leerian, y es que yo tampoco leo las canciones completas en los FFics, por eso decidi que era mejor poner las partes mas importantes para la historia, aunque me encantaria que escucharan las canciones, yo siempre lo hago cuando escribo. ¡en serio! me e decargado casi todas las canciones de Maroon5 porque ellos son mi musa haha bueno espero sus coments oks. te me cuidas okey! bae**

**Besos a todas y gracias por los Rvs, y no se olviden que espero los siguientes ok! bae, bae**


	11. Chapter 11

**bien chicas aki esta la conti, e tratado de no demorarme, mas que lo suficiente para que salga bien, espero no defraudarlas ok!, sory pero esta vez no podre reponder a los Rvws en la ultima parte :S! estoy algo apresurada y me estoy saltando mi hora de memer para terminar de arreglar todo, si lose muy raro pero esque si no me duermo yá mañana me voy a levantar recontra tarde y mi viejito (bueno no tan viejo segun el) quiere que lo ayude en algunas cosas asi que me voy, hoy sueño con Ren, y bueno tal vez con Sho, si, posiblemente mas con Sho ya que lo tengo metido en la cabeza a la fuerza, haha bueeeno no tanto (a la fuerza), ya ya me voy disfruten, no se olviden de dejarme un Rvw ok! les prometo que les respondo en el siguente ; ) chaooo cuidenc xD!**

Capitulo 11

Kanae no se dio cuenta del estado de su herida, hasta que estuvo en el auto, sabía que algo estaba mal, pues mientras caminaba hacia el auto sentía dolor y ardor en su costado izquierdo, pensó que era solo un roce demasiado fuerte, pero no fue así, mientras Sho y Shoko hablaban sobre el nuevo celular de la segunda ella se examino, paso su mano por la herida y sintió, algo pegajoso en su blusa, bueno, al parecer estaba sangrando un poco.

Luego de eso presionó en la herida para que no sangrara mas, la herida era puramente superficial, no era profunda en lo absoluto, pero era grande, al parecer el tratar de esquivar lo que sea que tuvo que esquivar no fue suficiente y la alcanzo a ella.

Después de eso Sho se había ofrecido a explicarle los usos de la cámara, tenía que acercarse un poco hacia él. Kanae ya estaba adolorida, puesto que la posición en la que estaba era demasiado incomoda, así que no se negó, de todos modos dolería, no es que no fuera soportable, pero no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta, sería algo muy vergonzoso, estaba segura que podría ocultárselo a los demás, llegar a su departamento y poderse curar la herida así que hiso a un lado unas bolsas y se acercó a Sho, no le gustaba tener que hacerlo, pero era la única forma de que los dos pudieran ver bien la pequeña pantalla de la cámara.

Kanae tuvo que estirarse un poco, pero en cuanto se apoyo al espaldar la herida dejo de doler, era una buena posición y estaba lo suficiente cerca para poder ver a la cámara, pero también demasiado cerca al rostro de Sho, sabía que si el daba un giro, hacia su lado, quedarían a centímetros, muy pocos centímetros.

Felizmente, para Kanae, el nunca volteo hacia ella, él le explico muy bien cómo usar la cámara, en cuanto llegaron Kanae se despidió con todos y trato de salir lo más rápido que la herida le permitía, sabía que sería algo difícil subir con una herida y la bolsa grande, pero ya se las arreglaría.

-Sho, ayúdala con la caja – oyó a Shoko decir, era una buena idea, ella no se negaría, pero, si él lo hacía, eso ya sería otra cosa, que él la acompañara tenía sus pros y contras, y Kanae trataba de pensar rápidamente en cuales ganaban mientras esperaba, uno a que Sho le pasara las bolsas y se fuera, o dos a que saliera del auto y la ayudara con la bolsa

-bien – decía Sho mientras salía y se acercaba a Kanae – te ayudare con esto – dijo mientras levantaba la bolsa que llevaba en las manos.

-bien, gracias, es por aquí – decía Kanae, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su edificio, que, no era la gran cosa, su departamento era común, pero muy práctico, ella estaba orgullosa de vivir ahí, de haberlo podido encontrar a un buen precio y en un buen lugar, Kanae comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa de tenerlo en el lugar donde ella vivía, era natural, después de todo era el chico por el que, …bueno sentía algo, si lo quería poner de una manera más simplificada posible, lo que así era.

¿Qué pensarían las personas que no sabían la razón por la que ella lo estuviera llevando a su departamento?, mejor no pensar en ello. Pero, no podía evitarse todo estaba demasiado silencioso, y no pudo evitar pensar en su hermano, que antes de mudarse le había gritoneado diciendo que no estuviera metiendo hombres en su departamento, Kanae comenzaba a preguntarse, mientras subía por las escaleras, que hubiera pasado si ella no se hubiera mudado, ¿Cómo hubiera sido llevar a Fuwa Sho a su casa?, bueno, estaba segura que no entraría a su departamento, y tampoco hubiera entrado a su casa, pero sus cuñadas y hermanas se darían cuenta que no había llegado a casa sola, y se hubieran puesto a hablar de eso hasta que sus hermanos se enteran, y comenzarían a imaginarse cosas que no eran, y hubieran armado un alboroto enorme.

Kanae contuvo un suspiro, estaba agradecida de vivir sola en estos momentos, pero… y ¿qué tal si justo hoy se le ocurría a alguien de su casa pasar a visitarla? –_ No, por favor, que no esté nadie esperando en mi puerta, por favor, por favor_ – rogaba internamente Kanae mientras llegaban ya a su piso.

Y felizmente, cuando entraron al pasillo el lugar estaba tan vacio como siempre, Kanae se adelanto hacia su puerta, quería entrar ya, y curarse sus heridas, y no solo la física, que era meramente superficial y había dejado de sangrar ya, sino también todas las heridas psicológicas que se había hecho mientras estaba en el centro comercial.

-bueno… gracias por la ayuda, en las compras y… bueno, en todo- Kanae trato de sonar lo más sincera posible, mientras él la examinaba, lo que la hacía sentir algo nerviosa, por suerte Sho se centro en algo lejos de ella.

-no hay problema, además, me divertí comprando- decía el, mientras Kanae veía que dejaba la bolsa grande a un lado de su puerta y recogía algún sobre azul del suelo ¿Qué hacia un sobre en el suelo? – esto debe ser para ti.

El sobre era de un tamaño algo grande, y era azul, no podía ser de ninguna compañía puesto que no tenía ningún logo, y sabia que no era sobre las cuentas del edificio, aun faltaba mucho para que le enviaran las cuentas.

Kanae recibió el sobre algo confundida, tal vez era de algún vecino, bueno, ya preguntaría luego.

-no lo había visto, gracias.

-debes tener muchos seguidores- ¿Qué seguidores?, ¿Qué era esa reacción? ¡ah! Tal vez el pensaba que eran fans, pero, ¿no era extraño?, ellos no deberían de saber donde vivía ¿no?, Kanae estaba pensando tanto en la carta, que no se había dado cuenta de la reacción que tenia Sho a todo esto, ella creyó que no era necesario explicar nada, y mejor apurarse para entrar a su departamento.

- no lo creo, ya lo leeré dentro, gracias por todo, de nuevo, ya nos vemos luego – odiaba esa frase, pero fue la mejor que se le ocurrió con todo esto, era la mejor frase para despedirlo, después de todo estaba muy firme con lo de no dejarlo entrar.

-si claro, adiós – y así, tan tranquila como lo había despedido ella, se despidió el, ella vio como Sho se daba media vuelta y espero hasta que comenzara a bajar las escaleras para abrir su puerta.

Mientras Kanae buscaba sus llaves se dio cuenta que en esa carta si decía algo, para aclarar, el color de ese sobre era azul noche y las letras que estaban en la parte baja del sobre eran negras y pequeñas, Kanae no se había dado cuenta hasta que por buscar sus llaves había movido la carta y la había puesto de una forma en la que, con la luz se podían ver bien las letras.

"Querida Kanae", decía, así que la carta era para ella, pero, ¿quién podría ser?, y ¿porque estaba aquí y no en su buzón de correos? Para que esa tarjeta estuviera frente a su puerta, significaba que el remitente lo dejó personalmente frente a su puerta, pero no se imaginaba a nadie que le mandara ese tipo de cartas.

Con tanto misterio, a Kanae le entró una gran curiosidad, y decidió abrir la carta, y aunque le era un poco difícil abrir la carta con solo una mano, era mejor que nada puesto que aunque su herida ya había dejado de sangrar, su mano estaba con algo manchada, y era mejor dejarla donde estaba puesto que aun podría abrirse la herida.

Abrió la carta, y vio que habían unas fotos dentro, y las saco, Kanae estaba algo distraída – en estos momentos Sho debía estar subiendo a su coche para irse – pensaba mientras fijaba su miraba a las fotos que ahora tenía enfrente, y se quedo completamente de piedra, lo que tenía en manos, no eran fotos normales.

En todas las fotos estaba ella, en todos lados, de compras, yendo a casa de sus padres, llegando a su departamento y saliendo de él, con sus compañeros de trabajo, saliendo del trabajo, e incluso algunas probablemente dentro del trabajo, también habían fotos con Sho que habían sido muy recientes, y hasta ahí, tal vez tenían algo normal, pero lo raro era que todas las personas que salían en las fotos con ella, estaban tachadas y garabateadas, con algún plumón rojo, ¿Qué era esto?, ¿alguna broma?... no, ella sabía que no lo era, esto…

Esto era malo, y no lo decía de la misma forma en la que pensaba de sus sentimientos hacia Sho, no Kanae se refería a que esto era muy, muy malo.

Kanae escucho pisadas rápidas viniendo de las escaleras y comenzó a asustarse ¿y que si era el de la carta?, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ni siquiera tenía el celular a la mano para llamar a la policía, y tampoco podía hacer movimientos bruscos como correr, tenía una herida que acababa de comenzar a cicatrizarse muy superficialmente, lo único que podía hacer era gritar, gritar muy fuerte, y si tenía suerte, algún vecino saldría a echar un vistazo y llamaría a la policía, pero también esa persona podría hacerle algo malo a quien se le ocurriera salir a ver que ocurría, y eso Kanae no lo soportaría.

Kanae pensó en todo esto y más en los pocos segundos que faltaban para que esa persona llegara a su piso, y toda la adrenalina comenzó a correr por su cuerpo, pero ella no estaba equipada para este tipo de situaciones, sabia pelear, si, pero a lo bruto, ¿y si era un profesional?, solo tendría que esperar…

-¡Kanae!- Kanae escucho como la llamaba esa voz y dio un brinco del susto, pero a la vez respiro, respiro e hiso que su cuerpo recibiera todo el aire que pudiera, porque no se había dado cuenta que en esos segundos de martirio que había pasado, había estado aguantando la respiración

- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?, ¿es muy malo? – sí, era muy malo, pero estaba segura que Sho no hablaba de la carta. Kanae estaba agradecida de que fuera Sho el que estaba ahí, y mientras pensaba en que decir, giro hacia Sho.

Kanae trato de decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero sus labios no se movían, - di algo, vamos, di algo – pero por unos segundos, solo se quedo mirando a Sho, completamente aterrada, porque su cerebro aun estaba procesando todo lo que le estaba pasando, y ella estaba asustada, todos esos pensamientos que había tenido antes, sus planes de ataque antes de que supiera que la persona que venía era Sho, solo eran engaños, de su propio cuerpo, una completa mentira de que reaccionaria, porque en realidad, si hubiera pasado otra cosa, no hubiera reaccionado, y esos pensamientos habían sido algo de esperanza que ella había tenido, en si misma pero habían sido en vano.

Kanae respiro otra vez y se sintió más apta para hablar

-y-yo… creo que estoy metida en un gran lio – si, su cuerpo, su mente, todo en ella le había fallado completamente, porque aun ahora sonaba completamente aterrorizada.

Kanae espero, mientras lentamente Sho se acercaba, y la examinaba mas afondo, podía ver lo preocupado que estaba, en sus ojos, solo en sus ojos… volvió a respirar hondo, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, aunque en realidad estaba muy segura de que en vez de sonrisa había parecido alguna mueca de dolor.

-¿estás bien?... oye… dime ¿es muy grave esa herida?- _dile que estas bien, ¡díselo!, vamos, díselo ya_, pensaba pero no podía, porque no lo estaba, no lo estaba en lo absoluto, Kanae se sentía débil, y confusa, todo ese aumento de adrenalina la había agotado tanto… Kanae esquivo las miradas fijas de Sho.

-si – dijo, pero lo había dicho tan bajo, que Sho tuvo que acercarse más a ella para oírla, y ella volvió a verlo a los ojos, y le entraron unas enormes ganas de llorar,_ ¡no, basta, basta! no llores, no debes llorar, nunca debes llorar_, se reprimía internamente, mientras volvía a desviar la mirada, y lograba, muy por lo poco, evitar llorar.

-que ocurre, esta reacción no es por la herida – esa no sonó como una pregunta en lo absoluto - que está pasando – demandó Sho.

Kanae volvió a fijar su mirada hacia él, ya estaba más tranquila, había canalizado todo su miedo hacia algún lugar muy profundo en ella, y lo mantendría ahí hasta que estuviera sola, ahora tenía que pensar que decirle a Sho.

¿Debía decírselo?, no es que no quisiera, pero, ¿estaba bien?, ¿estaba bien querer decírselo?, no lo sabía, pero, lo que si sabía, era que él no se creería la escusa de la herida y tampoco se le ocurría otra escusa, y no tendría tiempo para ocultar esas fotos, no tenía otra opción más que decírselo.

-¿te acuerdas del sobre azul? – Pregunto Kanae, mientras recibía como respuesta un asentimiento de Sho – pues estas fotos estaban dentro.

Sho recibió las fotos, y pudo ver por su expresión, que, al principio estuvo completamente asombrado, y luego su expresión cambio, a una completamente seria, y enfadada, muy enfadada.

-estas dos fotos son de hace una media hora, son del centro comercial, ¿ahí también nos estaba siguiendo?

-parece que si.

-no tienes idea de quien ha sido,

-no, nunca había recibido algo así.

-¿nunca? – pregunto Sho mirándola a los ojos.

-no, nunca – le respondió Kanae, muy seriamente, y entonces Sho volvió a mirar hacia las fotos.

-¿hay algo mas en el sobre?

Kanae revisó el sobre, tal vez se le había pasado algo, y lo encontró, un pequeño papel con cinco palabras en ella

"Te encontré,…

* * *

><p>…Y serás MIA"<p>

Leyó Sho por encima del hombro de Kanae, después de que esta le mostrara el papel. Comenzaba a sentir que su furia aumentaba mas y mas, pero algo mas también aumentaba, un sentimiento que no reconocía, o no quería reconocer, decidió dejar ese dilema para luego, y volvió a leer esa oración.

"Serás mía", ¡y una puta mierda!, pero, ¿Quién se creía ese psicópata imbécil que era?, maldito bastardo, asustarla así, eso era completamente una putada, la había estado siguiendo todo este tiempo, conocía todos los lugares a los que ella frecuentaba, y había dejado ese sobre en frente a su puerta, ¡el incluso podía haber entrado a su departamento en algún momento!, el, el… podría… incluso estar ahí,… ahora.

-oye, no has abierto la puerta ¿cierto? – dijo Sho mientras se quedaba mirando la puerta y buscando algún signo de haberla forzado.

-no, no podía alcanzar mis llaves, quería esperar a abrir el sobre dentro, pero no llegaba a mi bolsillo ¿Por qué? - la oyó preguntar, Sho aun seguía observando la puerta, y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a esta y pego su oído a la puerta.

- t-tu no

-¡shhh! – la silencio Sho

-tú no pensaras que él está ahí dentro, ¿verdad? – susurro Kanae mientras se acercaba a la puerta y también pegaba su oído a ella.

Por un largo y silencioso momento, los dos estuvieron así, cara a cara, pegados a la puerta, oyendo sus respiraciones y sus latidos del corazón, esperando a que el menor ruido saliera de ahí.

Y por unos pocos segundos Sho sintió como si los dos estuvieran teniendo una conversación silenciosa, solo de pensamientos ¿era eso posible?

Sho no le decía a Kanae "¿estás asustada?, no lo estés yo estoy aquí okey"

Y Kanae no le respondía "tu ¿quién te crees que eres?, no estoy asustada, estoy amarga, muy amarga"

Y Sho no respondía "sexy, las chicas amargas son de lo mejor, ¿y qué vas a hacer si esta dentro?"

Y Kanae no le decía "lo matare, luego lo castrare, ese hombre deseara nunca haberse metido conmigo"

¿Era verdad la NO conversación que habían tenido?, si había sido así, había sido demasiado intimo y muy genial. Y significaba que la chica que tenia frente necesitaba poner en orden sus prioridades de cómo torturar a alguien.

-y si está ahí ¿Qué piensas usar para asustarlo? – pregunto Kanae en voz baja

-bueno… yo – la verdad era que no había pensado en nada, tenía sus puños, que era con los que había pensado, a primera vista, pegarle hasta la muerte, pero y ¿Qué si tenía algún arma?, no era nada bue…

-¡SHO! ¿Quieres explicarme que está pasando?


	12. Chapter 12

**hey u guys! here is the next chaper! i hope u enjoy it! . i´m so excited! xD!**

**bueno nenas, (y nenes, si hay alguno) aki viene el capi 12**

**con respecto a los Rvw's que recibi:**

**Yukistar: stas muyyy serca haha, pero tranki, tranki, no te me apresures, ok! ;)**

**g-dragon-sama: sory, sory, sory, pero lo q quieres leer estara en el siguiente capi, o bueno algo por que bueno aun no hay forzar nada, pero lo sientoooo, no te preocupes tratare de que sea lo mas posible a lo que me imagino que esperas hahaha, si me ayudas no me molesto :O... ) y con respecto a la escritura, Gracias! me estoy tratando de esforzar lo mas posible por que todo quede bien y entendible ;)**

**jusbeingmyself: estoy muy feliz de que mi humilde trabajo este dando frutos, ¡ya te esta gustando Shotaro! hahaha es genial, ash yo tambien odio a ese acosador! haha ya veremos como termina ;)**

**Chicas, mil gracias por rescribir, agradeseria que las demas que leen tambien me dejaran algo, no me molesto si es alguna opinión o correcion estare encantada de recibirlo, bien ya no las molesto mas...**

Capitulo 12

Después de explicarle todo a Shoko, quien fue la que entro gritando al pasadizo, todos debatieron en, si debían entrar o no en el departamento de Kanae, esta dijo que si, seguido por Sho, quien también aprobaba esa opción, pero Shoko los amenazaba y asustaba cada vez que se decidían por entrar y otra vez entraba la duda y comenzaba a pelear.

-¡no! – Decía Shoko, - es muy peligroso Kanae-chan, ¿Qué tal si ha dejado algo malo ahí?

- no tengo otra opción Shoko-san, al menos tengo que entrar para sacar algunas cosas e irme a la casa de mis padres, mañana tengo trabajo, no puedo aparecerme con la misma ropa, y tengo que dejar todo esto ahí – decía Kanae, mostrando sus bolsas de compras.

-entonces llama a la policía, tienes que hacerlo, no hay otra opción.

-no con el aquí – decía Kanae mientras miraban a Sho – van a reconocerlo y va a ser un alboroto, luego vendrán los rumores y demás. Llamaría, pero él no quiere irse – terminaba su explicación Kanae, mandándole una mirada desaprobatoria a Sho

-no me moveré de aquí hasta que sepa que no hay nada raro dentro, además Shoko-chan, la policía no puede hacer nada, cuando se trata de acoso, ellos nunca se pueden implicar mucho porque en realidad los acosadores no están haciendo nada ilegal, no los pueden retener mucho tiempo – sentencio Sho.

-vez, no se puede hacer nada,… tengo un plan, que tal si yo entro primero, y…

-dirás que ENTRAMOS primero – la corto Sho

-no vas a entrar a mi departamento.

-es tu mejor opción, si hay alguien ahí, no creo que tu sola puedas defenderte, es peligroso

-SI puedo defenderme sola

-¿a si? Ya te he visto en apuros una vez, no creo que haya pasado suficiente tiempo para que tus reacciones cambien.

-¡no es justo! Esa vez yo estaba… - Kanae se cayó, había estado a punto de decir que estaba algo picada, y no creía correcto soltar esas cosas así, por lo que sabía, Sho no se había percatado que ese día ella había estado algo tomada y era mejor dejarlo así, no soportaría las bromas que el haría.

-¡bien! – Dijo Kanae – si tanto quieres encontrarte con algún psicópata, ¡bien! ¡Vamos!

* * *

><p>-¡bien! – respondió Sho desafiante, claro que quería encontrase con un psicópata, especialmente con este, en cuanto lo viera, le haría algunas cosas que estaba seguro no se arrepentiría en su vida aun si tuviera que ir a la cárcel. Pero, sabía que el ya no estaría ahí dentro.<p>

-Sho, por favor, ten cuidado, ¿por qué no dejas que llame a la policía? – decía Shoko mientras hacia un último esfuerzo por detenerlo.

-Shoko-chan, cálmate ya, todo va a estar bien, además estoy seguro que ese bastardo ni siquiera está ahí

-¿Qué? – preguntaron asombradas las dos chicas.

-sí, el no está ahí, creo que ni siquiera ha entrado – explicaba Sho– además, aun si él hubiera estado ahí hace rato que ya debe haberse ido, con todos los gritos que han dado, estoy seguro que se ha dado cuenta que ella no está sola, ya debe haberse ido.

-¿estás seguro? – pregunto Shoko, algo dudosa.

-si – dijeron Sho y Kanae al mismo tiempo, Sho se asombro de la respuesta de la chica, pero sabía que sus puntos estaban claros y ella había entendió todo muy bien.

-ya que esta todo aclarado, entremos – dijo Sho, después de intercambiar una larga mirada con Kanae.

Después de eso quedaron en que Kanae y Sho entrarían al departamento y revisarían todo, Shoko se quedaría afuera con el celular listo para llamar a la policía si ocurría algo malo.

Sho siguió a Kanae dentro de un oscuro apartamento, pudo oír como ella daba unos cuantos pasos más dentro y luego todo se ilumino.

-todo está bien, iré a revisar la cocina – dijo Kanae mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia uno de los lados de su departamento.

Sho se detuvo un momento para observar todo a su alrededor y acostumbrarse a la luz, el departamento de la chica no era tan grande como el suyo, pero estaba muy bien diseñado, ni tan lujoso, ni tan común, si, podía imaginársela en este tipo de lugar, viviendo cómodamente, este departamento se le complementaba a ella en todos los aspectos.

-todo está bien por aquí – dijo Kanae desde la cocina, mientras Sho daba dos pasos más para estar en medio de la salita.

Se sentía muy bien ahí, acogedor, algo hogareño tal vez… no, no, que estas pensando Sho eso es muy raro, absolutamente nada cool.

-bien, yo revisare tu habitación ¿está entrando por esta puerta? – pregunto Sho inocentemente, acercándose a una puerta que estaba en un punto opuesto al de Kanae.

-¡Nooo!- la oyó gritar mientras llegaba corriendo hacia él y completamente furiosa se puso delante de la puerta a la que el había estado a punto de entrar, así que esa SI era su habitación – NI se te ocurra.

Sho la quedo mirando unos momentos.

-está bien, pero baja esa cosa, es peligrosa – decía mandándole un puchero de niño mimado y mirando fijamente el cuchillo que ella tenía en la mano – solo bromeaba, no tienes que ser tan brusca.

Sho se giro otra vez hacia la salita y se desparramo en el único sillón grande, que estaba en medio de la sala, _¡ahh! Es muy cómodo… ¿Dónde lo habrá conseguido?_, pensaba Sho, mientras oía a Kanae insultarlo en voz baja, y por el rabillo de ojo la veía entrando a su habitación.

-¿Sho?

-¡aquí Shoko-chan! Todo está tranquilo, no hay nadie ¿ves?– comentaba Sho algo aburrido a su manager, hubiera preferido encontrarse con ese maniaco ahí dentro, no sabía hasta que punto, pero tenía unas enormes ganas de darle una buena paliza a ese loco.

-¿estás seguro? ¿No hay nadie? – pregunto, aun algo dudosa su manager.

-no hay nadie Shoko-chan, pasa, pasa, siéntete como en casa - le decía mientras se acomodaba en el sillón y le daba espacio a Shoko para que también se sentara.

-¡Sho!, es muy inapropiado comportarte así, esta no es tu casa.

-ya, bueno…

* * *

><p>-muy cierto Shoko-chan – lo corto Kanae – pero, eres bienvenida.<p>

-¡ah! Kanae-san ¿todo bien por ahí? – Pregunto Shoko mientras observaba bien el departamento – tienes buen gusto Kanae-san, ¡encontrar un lugar como este!... debes tener mucha suerte.

-todo bien – decía Kanae mientras cruzaba la salita para llegar otra vez a la cocina y dejar el cuchillo, lo había llevado a su cuarto solamente para sentirse segura al entrar, por si había alguien, felizmente cuando entro sus cosas estaban en el lugar en donde las había dejado, aprovecho el estar en su cuarto para curarse la herida que tenia y cambiarse de blusa. En estos momentos, despojándose de toda preocupación, recibió gustosa ese pequeño sentimiento de orgullo hacia su departamento por los cumplidos de Shoko, después de todo era un muy buen lugar.

- ¿no es nada grave? – pregunto Sho, cuando Kanae ya había dejado el cuchillo en su sitio y había vuelto a la sala, Kanae se volteo hacia él, ¿Qué no era nada grave?, si se refería al acosador, ¡por supuesto que lo era!, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Sho tenía la mirada fija en su costado izquierdo se dio cuenta que se refería a la herida.

-es superficial, estoy bien – dijo, no quería que le hiciera muchas preguntas sobre eso.

-bueno. ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto él, mirándola a los ojos.

_"pues que ahora te vas"_ pensaba Kanae, obviamente no podía decir eso en voz alta, pero era lo que mas quería que hiciera él en estos momentos.

Mientras Kanae pensaba en que responderle a Sho, Shoko se le adelanto, preguntándole a Kanae que iba a hacer con el problema que tenia ahora pues ese acosador sí que era un tema muy peligroso.

-bueno, supongo que mañana tendré que ir a mi agencia y hablar con mis superiores - en realidad Kanae pensaba llamar a Sawara-san en cuanto ellos se fueran.

-no te vas a quedar aquí ¿verdad?, es muy peligroso quedarse sola aquí, ese hombre conoce donde vives.

-pues, no lo sé, creo que llamare a mi hermano y le pediré que me recoja, para ir a casa de mis padres, o tal vez el se quede aquí.

- o ya veo… bueno entonces, supongo que ya es hora que noso…

Shoko estaba punto de comenzar a despedirse cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar en sus manos.

-disculpen – dijo y comenzó a revisar su celular, mientras Kanae veía como Sho se acomodaba plácidamente en su sillón, ella había traído consigo la bolsa donde estaba el Blu-ray y lo había puesto en una mesita, para comenzar a sacarlo de la caja, quería conectarlo a su Tv ya, necesitaba algo con que distraerse y esperaba que conectar esto y luego escuchar algo de música, la distraerán lo suficiente, como para no seguir pensando en sus problemas.

- ¡oh no!, no, no, no – decía Shoko, mientras corría hacia una de las ventanas que daba a la pista - ¡noo! – Gritaba - ¡arg! Lo matare, ¿cómo nos puede hacer esto?, esta va a ser la última vez que ese hombre trabaje para la agencia – renegaba, mientras marcaba a su celular enfadada.

–Sho, nos hemos quedado sin movilidad, déjame llamar a una agencia de taxi para que nos manden uno, vamos a tener que quedarnos una rato mas. ¿No te importa si nos quedamos un rato más verdad Kanae-san? – preguntaba Shoko, mientras le daba una mirada de ruego, y esperaba a que contestaran, seguramente a la agencia de taxis.

-ehh, n-no, no hay problema – _con tal de que después de esto se vallan no hay ninguno_, pensaba mientras oía como Shoko daba la dirección donde tenían que recogerla y luego colgaba.

-ahhh – Sho lanzo un suspiro simulando lamento y cansancio – yo me quedo hasta mañana– dijo Sho todo serio.

-¿Qué! – pregunto Shoko asombrada y asustada. Kanae hubiera soltado lo mismo, si no era porque se había quedado de roca, no, no, no podía pasar esto.

-¿p-pero, porque? E-ella va a llamar a un taxi ¿no? ¿Qué hay de malo con los taxis normales? – dijo Kanae, era verdad no había razón para que EL se quedara, no podía haberla, el NO se podía quedar en SU departamento CON ella.

-¡ah! Una actriz novata, que no es muy reconocida en las calles como tú no lo entendería – decía Sho todo altanero – mi disfraz se ha quedado en ese auto, no puedo salir de aquí así, y ese taxista me podría reconocer, el lugar en donde vivo es confidencial, mis conductores tienen que firmar un contrato para que no lo divulguen, ese taxista al que ha llamado Shoko podría divulgarlo y yo estaría metido en problemas, incluso podría pasarme lo mismo que a ti te ha pasado ahora, pero por alguien distinto cada día. ¡Sería horrible! - decía Sho dejando salir una voz exagerada al último.

-b-bueno es cierto – decía Shoko – no había pensado en eso.

-además tendría que mudarme otra vez, y eso es todo un fastidio, ¿sabes?, me gusta mucho mi departamento…

-p-pero ¡hey! Yo tengo aquí unos lentes y también una gorra, puedo prestártelas.

-¿Qué! NO no voy a usar lentes de chica, no es nada cool… a bueno tendré que quedarme a dormir aquí, no te preocupes Kanae-chan, puedo quedarme en este sillón ¡es taan cómodo!... – decía Sho sin parar de hablar.

Kanae aun estaba en el proceso de tragar la información que le estaban dando, Shoko se acerco a ella.

-Kanae-san, disculpa las molestias, pero estoy muy segura que él no se va a mover de ahí, por favor acepta que se quede ¿sí?, te deberé un gran favor – rogaba Shoko, mientras al otro lado, Sho seguía hablando solo en voz alta.

-a bueno estoy seguro que te sentirás más segura conmigo aquí, mira pues, que lo dos salimos ganando, jaja…

-Shoko-san, no estoy segura de poder soportarlo, ¿enserio no hay nada que se pueda hacer? – le preguntaba, aun un poco esperanzada Kanae a Shoko.

-… ¿tienes cable?, espero que sí, porque si no será taann aburrido, ah espero que cocines algo delicioso para la cena…

Sho seguía hablando sin parar y con cada palabra, hacia que Kanae se fuera arrepintiendo por la respuesta que le daría a Shoko

-no, lo siento mucho, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para moverlo de ahí, Kanae-chan, por favor, prometo que mañana estaré aquí a primera hora y me lo llevare.

-…no, no Shoko-chan – dijo Sho entrando en la conversación – sabes que no puedes levantarme tan temprano, o si no, estaré de mal humor tooodo el día y… -Sho no paraba de hablar hasta por los codos, como un niñito.

-Sho!, basta ya estas asustando a Kanae-chan con todos tus pedidos, no debes hacer eso con la persona que te dejara quedarte en su departamento! – Le reñía Shoko, como una madre a su pequeño - ¡ah! Mi taxi ya llegó -dijo esta, y sin más comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta rápidamente.

-no te preocupes Kanae-san, puedo salir sola. Sho estaré aquí temprano con tus cosas, ya nos vemos descansen, adiós – dijo y cerró la puerta tras salir.

"nooo, ¿y ahora qué?", se pregunto Kanae, ¿Cómo es que ella había aceptado todo esto?, iba a dormir en el mismo lugar que Fuwa Sho,… bueno…, no en el mismo lugar, ¿o sí? , Kanae comenzaba a marearse con la idea de dormir en el mismo departamento con Sho, ¿podría soportarlo? El era "su invitado" desde un punto de vista formal y tendría que tratarlo como tal, pero… no sabía si podría tratarlo como a un invitado. No, sabía que no podría.

-¿quieres que te ayude a conectar el blu-ray? Ka-na-e-chan – decía Sho, sacándola de sus pensamientos, y trayéndole otra vez a la realidad. ¿que ahora le hablaba como un niñito mimado?, argg cuantas reacciones podría causarle este chico a ella.

- ¿puedes hacerlo? – pregunto Kanae tratando de sonar lo más confiada y tranquila posible.

-¡claro que sí! – Dijo el todo ansioso - ¿Qué vas a hacer para la cena? – no podía ser, aun seguía comportándose todo engreído.

-ah, - Kanae lo pensó un momento, en estos días, ella había preferido no comer mucho en las noches, solo se tomaba una taza de té verde, nada de comida, pero bueno ahora tenía a un "invitado" tenía que darle algo – aun no lo sé, ya veré que tengo para preparar.

-¡espero que sea algo delicioso! Está bien, entonces hay que ver que se puede hacer con esto, dijo Sho comenzando a separar los cables para conectarlos a la tv.

Mientras tanto, Kanae revisaba su refrigerador, para ver que podía darle de cena a ese engreído, bien tenía algunas sobras de sushi de esta tarde que podría poner ahí, no era mucho pero de todos modos ella no comería solo tomaría su te, también podría preparar algo de curry y tempura, sí, eso, y algo de té verde está bien, sería suficiente y no tomaría mucho tiempo.

**so?..how is it? do u like it?... i hope so ... girls i promet that somenthing more interesting it is going to coming next XD!**

**i´m waiting for your Rvws...**


	13. Chapter 13

**holaaaa!**

**GOMEN, GOMEN, me tarde mucho verdad? Gomen!**

**este capi bueno en realidad debia ser mas largo de lo que ya es pero bueno ya les contare por que no luego, como sea me e dado cuenta que nunca e escrito esto asi que**

**los personajes de esta historia no son mios son de la grandiosa Yoshiki Nakamura... bla... bla... ya se conocen lo demas.**

**hago esto por el simple hecho de que no pude evitar escribir una historia con estos dos locos y raros personajes y lo comparto con ustedes por puro gusto ;)**

**bueno ya no los distraigo mas...**

Capitulo 13

Oh!, no, no, no puede estar pasando esto – pensaba ella, estaba confundida, mareada, perdida en esos profundos ojos color chocolate, la mirada de el había cambiado tan radicalmente en solo unos segundos que no entendía nada, su mente estaba en blanco, su cuerpo estaba derritiéndose cada vez más por la proximidad que había entre ellos, y entonces él comenzó a acercarse incluso más, y mas, tanto que sus labios se estaban rozando…

No, no, ¡esperen! Ahí no me quede, era más atrás cuando comenzaba la cena verdad? Bien entonces… por aquí…

* * *

><p>-¿cómo carajos era esto? ¡auch! ¡Mierda! – Sho estaba mareado con tantos cables sentado en el suelo, hace unos minutos, Kanae había salido de la cocina para avisarle que la cena ya se iba a servir, y que por favor limpiara la mesa, y ahora, el estaba tirado en el suelo, enredado con todos los cables.<p>

-¡Sho! necesito que me a…yu…des – Sho escucho a Kanae salir de la cocina y comenzó a tratar de salir más rápido de todo el enredo en el que estaba, trataba de sentarse y mostrar un porte de "se-lo-que-hago" pero al parecer fue en vano porque la chica comenzó a burlarse.

-pf!, ¿pero que es todo ese alboroto? – la oyó preguntar tratando de aguantarse un poco la risa

-como que "que", estoy tratando de conectar todo esto – dijo Sho simulando sonar, aun, más serio y profesional.

-ya, claro, tu eres todo un profesional técnico, - ella se estaba burlando de él como si tuvieran confianza desde siempre, ¿desde cuándo ella había decidido actuar así?, ¡incluso lo llamaba por su nombre!, es decir, a Sho, no le molestaba en absoluto, al contrario, se sentía muy relajado, estando ahí, y no tenía idea de porque, después de todo esa actitud tan relajada estando en lugares desconocidos para él era muy rara, pero no sabía porque se sentía con esa gran libertad de ser el mismo, de no fingir ser aun mas cool de lo que según él era.

-¿puedes dejar eso ya? La cena esta lista, y necesito que me ayudes a llevar esto – decía Kanae en voz alta desde dentro de la cocina. Sho había prendido la Tv desde hace un rato pero no había encontrado nada interesante, y lo había dejado en un canal de noticias, a la que ninguno de los dos prestaba atención.

Sho se levanto, aun envuelto en cables, trato de quitárselos una vez mas de enzima, y esta vez lo logro, pero dejo en el suelo toda una maraña de cables enredados, decidió dejar eso a un lado e ir a por la cena, ¡se moría de hambre!, después de todos los sustos que se había llevado esa noche, necesitaba recargarse con un poco de comida, para así tener las energías, y recordar cómo se unían todas esas cosas (los cables).

-¿que llevo? – ofreció Sho, llegando a la pequeña cocina.

-estos cubiertos, y también, se buen chico y lleva unas tazas de aquí arriba – decía Kanae. Cuando Sho había entrado a la cocinita, se asombro de lo que encontró, Kanae se había hecho un moño improvisado y ahora las puntas de su cabello señalaban hacia todos lados, estaba muy concentrada en servir la comida en los platos, se la veía muy enérgica, parecía una esposa joven atendiendo en casa, Sho se sintió raro, no solo por haber pensado en eso, sino que lo más raro era que en vez de pensar en él como el esposo de esta rara imagen de esposa, se sentía como el hijo mimado al que ella cuidaba.

Desde hace una buen rato lo había comenzado a tratar así: se buen chico, se bueno, no te dejes las cosas en la mesa, por favor has esto, y toda esa sarta de cosas que las madres le dicen a sus hijos, ¡era completamente estúpido, y raro! Ya estaba algo fastidiado por el comportamiento que Kanae tenía, pero eso no impidió, que él quisiera ayudarla, así que cogió los cubiertos y busco las tazas, pensó que las encontraría por la mesa donde ella estaba sirviendo la comida, pero no había nada ahí.

-uhmm… ¿y las tazas?

-aquí arriba – respondió Kanae, automáticamente.

¿Arriba? ¡ah! Si ahí estaban en un repostero justo encima de Kanae, Sho se estiro para cógelas, pero apenas y logro abrir el repostero, no, así nunca podría coger las tazas, dejo los cubiertos en la mesa y se acerco mas, tenía que estar frente al repostero, pero Kanae estaba justo en el sitio, tendría que pararse detrás de ella e inclinarse un poco, incluso tal vez apoyarse en ella, ¿Cómo podían poner esas cosas tan arriba?, es decir, el era alto, pero esas tazas estaban tan al fondo del repostero que, aunque tratara posiblemente las tazas se le caerían, tampoco era que le molestara la idea de estar cerca de ella, pero ¿y si ella reaccionaba mal?, ¡Bah!, tendría que entenderlo, ella misma le había pedido que fuera a por las tazas en vez de bajarlas, es más, era muy probable que con lo concentrada que estaba en servir la comida y preparar el té, no se diera ni cuenta.

Sho había pensado esto en unos cuantos segundos, y luego decidió ir a por las tazas, se paro detrás de Kanae, y comenzó a buscar las tazas de té, Sho se estiro todo lo que pudo para poder cogerlas, pero estaban bien metidas, y si seguía así terminaría chocándose con Kanae. Algo fastidiado, decidió sacar una taza a la vez, apoyo una de sus manos en la pared y con la otra saco una taza, mientras dejaba la taza la mirada de Sho se poso en el cuello visible de Kanae, que a pesar del olor de la comida, ella olía bien, si tenía un muy agradable perfume, no podía quitar la mirada de su cuello, esa piel tan hermosa y tersa, se veía tan…tan… tan apeteciblemente sexy…

_¡ah! Tonterías Sho, ¡que estúpido! Estas con tanta hambre que la estas confundiendo con OTRO tipo de hambre_ – se replico Sho internamente.

-~comida, comida, a comer ~ – canto Sho mientras trataba de sacar otra taza y olvidándose por completo que trataba de ser sutil al estar detrás de Kanae.

-que ánimos- la oyó decir.

-pues claro, estoy muerto-de-hambre – hablo Sho mientras bajaba su mirada al responderle y se quedaba algo pasmado por la cercanía, ella había volteado su rostro hacia atrás y lo miraba algo sonriente, estaba tan cerca, que si Sho agachaba un poco más la cabeza, podría besarla sin más.

Estaba confundido, no por pensar en besarla, era normal, ella era una chica preciosa, cualquier chico habría pensado eso estando así de cerca, lo que lo confundía completamente, era la tranquila sonrisa de esa chica, ¿Cómo podía reaccionar tan serenamente?, estaba seguro que ella no había reaccionado así la última vez que paso algo así en el set de grabación. Él lo había notado, al despertar ella de sus pensamientos y volver a la realidad, había notado el asombro, la confusión y sobre todo la vergüenza al estar los dos tan cerca, incluso la vio algo sonrojada, antes de ocultarse al buscar su celular.

Pero ahora, ¡estaba tan tranquila, actuando tan normalmente!... un momento… Actuando, ¡eso es! ¡Ella estaba actuando! ¿Cómo lo no había visto antes? Todo ese rato, desde que Shoko se fue, ella lo traba como un niño, ¡ella había estado actuando como una madre todo este tiempo!

Kanae ya se había girado otra vez hacia la comida, y el saco la ultima taza aun metido en sus pensamientos, estaba algo furioso ¿acaso ella estaba jugando con él? ¿Tan difícil era ser ella misma cuando estaba con él?, no, no podía creerlo, después de todo el no había hecho nada, y por tal razón volvió a pensar que estaba jugando con él, ¡EL! ¡No! ¿Cómo podía atreverse? ¡Bien! Estaba decidido él haría que se saliera de ese tonto personaje de madre.

-bien, todo ya está listo – la oyó hablar sumamente tranquila detrás de él, mientras Sho caminaba hacia la sala y dejaba los cubiertos y las dos tazas en la mesa, se sentó en una silla y espero hasta que Kanae llego con la comida.

-buen provecho - dijeron los dos y empezaron a comer.

* * *

><p><em>Calma, calma, debes tranquilizarte, ¡ya no recuerdes eso!, ¡no puedes salirte del papel!,<em> se reprendía Kanae interiormente.

Sí, ella había planeado meterse de lleno en algún personaje mientras él estaba ahí. Al principio, pensó en actuar como Shoko-san, pero sería demasiado evidente, debía de ser lo más sutil posible, para que él no se diera cuenta. Bueno, estaba segura de que no se daría cuenta, después de todo ella era una gran actriz. Pero, aun así, aunque estaba interpretado muy bien a una buena madre, recibiendo a su "pequeño" en casa, en el momento en que estuvieron cerca, ella sintió, no solo su estomago sino, toda ella removerse internamente. Se sentía muy orgullosa por haber pasado esa "prueba" tan bien, y aunque, en cuanto Sho salió, de la cocina, Kanae sintió que sus rodillas le fallaban, se repuso rápidamente y siguió con la actuación.

Kanae volvió a la realidad dándole otro sorbo casual a su te, y fijo su vista en la Tv Sho se había apoderado del control remoto y no dejaba de cambiar los canales, al parecer no encontraba algo de su agrado. Por un momento lo había dejado en un canal donde daban series de bromas, pero luego de unos minutos lo cambio algo fastidiado.

Kanae comenzaba a perder la paciencia, ¡si seguía jugando así con la Tv, la malograría! ¿Cómo podía tratar así algo que ni siquiera es suyo?, ese chico ¡es tan… tan insoportable!

_Se paciente, se paciente_, se repetía internamente, sin servir de nada.

Kanae se fijo que Sho la quedo mirando algo extrañado, ¡ah! Estaba a punto de dejar salir su "yo" original y gritarle hasta que ya no pudiera mas, no, no podía hacerlo, no podía perder la compostura, debía seguir tranquila, acorde a su papel, y así Kanae poco a poco se fue calmando. Miro a Sho que aunque la seguía mirando, seguía cambiando los canales, sin dejar de presionar el botón.

-Sho- lo llamo, esto era doloroso para Kanae, su nuevo Tv, comprado con sus tan preciados ahorros, ¡noo!... ¡ah! Tenía que calmarse, hablarle civilizadamente, había que respirar hondo y solo hablar,_ ningún gr_ito, se dijo para tranquilizarse.

-que – un momento ¿había sido su imaginación, o el estaba amargo?

-uhmm… yo- muy bien, si estaba algo amargo, ni siquiera había volteado cuando le hablo.

¿Cómo debía actuar ante esto? Muy bien, estaba pensando en que el primer paso sería ya no tratarlo como un niñito, ahora parecía más un adolecente cabezota._ Piensa Kanae_ – se dijo - _¿Qué hacia tu madre cuando actuabas así?,_ se preguntaba, después de todo era mejor sacar ideas de algún lugar. Aunque la mayoría de las veces su madre se amargaba muy rápido, a primera vista siempre trataba de sonar algo comprensiva, tendría que tratar eso.

-¿está todo bien? – también le quería decir que dejara de jugar con el control de una maldita vez, pero no debía recriminarlo, _todo a su tiempo_, se dijo.

-No

-¿cuál es el problema?

-¡no hay nada interesante! – Exploto Sho – y ¡donde estas los canales de deporte?

Kanae hizo una mueca de fastidio, ya se había dado cuenta que no encontraba nada interesante, y bueno, sobre los canales de deporte, ella los había eliminado de la programación de la Tv, era una pérdida de tiempo tenerlos ahí puesto que ella no era fanática a esas cosas, tampoco se sentía con ganas de ver un canal de deportes, sabia como sintonizarlo, pero decidió mejor no decir nada.

-pues, no sé, supongo que no hay canales de deporte por aquí ¿por qué no buscas alguna serie…, o que tal una peli? – dijo, sonando lo más inocente y entusiasta posible, pero entonces se dio cuenta que Sho la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Qué?

-nada, es solo que no soy muy fan de las novelas Japonesas y eso…

¡Ah! Es cierto, este chico, odia a Tsuruga-san. Y estaba segura que Tsuruga-san, por ser tan famoso, debía estar por lo menos en alguna que otra peli que estuvieran pasando en estos momentos en los canales japoneses, y tal vez siendo el tema de conversación de algún programa.

-bueno, que tal alguna peli occidental, creo que el 46 es de HBO

- Puede ser - bueno, aun sonaba como una engreído, pero no darle la contaría funcionaba, solo había que seguir el ritmo de este amargado, pensaba Kanae.

Sho siguió presionando el botón de avanzar hasta llegar al 46, y se detuvo algo interesado en la película que pasaban. Kanae también prestó atención a la película, no tenía idea de que peli era, un actor de ojos verdes, vestido con ropas del siglo XIX, estaba ahora en la pantalla, al parecer era británico.

-¿qué película es? – pregunto Kanae sintiéndose algo curiosa, sentía que ya había visto a ese actor en algún lado, si no se equivocaba el apellido de el actor era "Law". Mientras Kanae trataba de recordar se dio cuenta que Sho la miraba algo extrañado.

-¿eres actriz y no sabes que peli es?

-bueno… n-no

-¿ni siquiera al actor? O bueno actores.

Kanae volvió a fijar su mirada en la tele, había otro actor ahí, no recordaba su nombre, cada vez se sentía más incómoda, por las palabras de Sho, no era como si tuviera que conocerse a todos los actores de el mundo por ser una actriz, ella solo conocía a las estrellas actorales de Japón puesto que sería con los que trabajaría, tal vez, mas adelante. Con los de accidente ya era otro tema algo lejano.

-c-creo que el de allí se apellida Law – exclamo Kanae, había hablado más alto de lo que quería, cuanto la fastidiaba que él supiera más del tema que ella.

- sí, el de sombrero es Jude Law, también actuó en inteligencia artificial, es una muy buena peli, aunque la ficción no es lo mío, fue muy interesante. Y el otro es Robert Downey Jr. Ese pata hizo de Iron man en una peli, estuvo genial ¡oh! Y supongo que tampoco sabes el nombre de esta peli ¿no?, pues es Sherlock Holmes, es la última versión que están haciendo de los libros, está muy bien desarrollada, y tienen un buen reparto, el mes pasado salió la segunda peli, está muy buena, yo no pude verla en el cine, pero le compre los 2 DVD's

Kanae estaba confusa ¿Cómo es que este chico sabia tanto de películas? Se suponía que ella era la actriz aquí, pero el había sido el experto, ¡incluso se sabía los nombres completos de los actores! ¿Robert Dorney Jr.? ¿Jr.? ¿En serio? Kanae contuvo las ganas de reírse, esto era tan discordante, ya no se sentía enojada ni confusa, ahora todo esto le parecía un poco gracioso, pero no debía demostrarlo, posiblemente el pensaría que se burlaba, era mejor ocultarlo un poco.

-vaya que sabes mucho de esto

-¡sep! Las pelis occidentales, son distintas, me gustan más – dijo Sho con un porte algo altanero por saber más del tema que ella. Kanae contuvo sus nuevas ganas de reírse y trato de sonar asombrada.

- ¡ya veo!, pero ¿enserio no sientes ningún interés por las películas japonesas?

Kanae se asombro, por la pregunta que había formulado, no lo pensó bien y las palabras ya estaban saliendo, debía ser que tenía mucha curiosidad por la respuesta de Sho.

-No. No es por ofender, es solo que las películas occidentales, me parecen más interesantes.

-¡ah!, no me molesta, solo me pareció un poco extraño eso es todo.

El no iba a decir más, eso estaba claro, y ella no tenía ningún derecho sobre él para obligarle a que le contara, de todos modos, no había por qué preguntar mas, tenía una idea del porque, y la respuesta que ella tenía como que no le gustaba mucho.

Sho apago el televisor, al parecer, Kanae se había perdido toda la película por estar metida en sus pensamientos otra vez, ese chico la hacía sentirse tan perdida interiormente, no lo soportaba, pero sabía que no había mucho que hacer, solo tendría que aceptar todos esos confusos sentimientos hasta que pasaran, después de todo, en algún momento tenían que pasar.

-¡Bueno!- dijo Sho desperezándose, y levantándose hacia el televisor – voy a terminar de conectar esto, siento curiosidad por ese CD que tienes… apropósito, ¿de quién es?

Kanae salió de sus cavilaciones y poso su mirada en todos esos cables, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, el modo en que estaban esos cables era el mismo en el que estaban sus pensamientos, todos enredados y confusos.

-¡hey! ¿Me estas escuchando?

- si

-¿y bien?

No tenía ganas de hablar de Maroon 5, después de todo la única canción que conocía era una que le hacía recordar a los sentimientos de Sho por kyoko, sabía que él conocía esa canción, y no quería recordar eso, era mejor no decir mucho del grupo para no recibir muchas preguntas.

-pues es una banda muy buena que escuche hace poco, sus canciones me parecieron geniales,… ya los escucharas luego – dijo Kanae, dando unos pasos hacia su habitación – vuelvo en un rato – concluyo, y se encerró en su cuarto.

* * *

><p>- Oye, espera, no me vas a... decir… de quien… es – Esa chica, ¡se había escapado!<p>

Sho estaba fastidiado y asombrado a la vez, primero ella lo trataba como un niño, y aunque había logrado que no siguiera actuando tanto, ahora ya ni siquiera le prestaba atención ¡pero qué clase de madre estaba actuando!

El había tratado de sacarla de su actuación, molestándola primero con lo del control remoto y luego con la opción que ella misma le dio por no saber de películas, pero aunque lo estaba tratando de manera distinta, no sentía que era ella misma. Y ahora también lo había dejado con la curiosidad de querer saber que músicas tendría, y de quienes eran ¡ni siquiera había respondido a su pregunta!, solo se había ido por la tangente para luego irse sin más.

¿En qué músicas estaba esta chica tan interesada en escuchar? Sho se moría de la curiosidad ¿podría ser él? Naa… lo dudaba, aunque sentía algo de rabia, ella había dicho "banda" así que los solistas no estaban en su lista de posibilidades, pero hasta ahí llegaba su deducción; al parecer los métodos de Sherlock Holmes no le ayudarían en esto.

Después de casi media hora Sho ya había terminado de conectar, por fin, el Blu-ray a la Tv, pero Kanae aun no salía ¿se habría quedado dormida ya? No podía ser, ni siquiera le había dejado una frazada para dormir. Mientras Sho cavilaba sobre la idea de que ella se hubiera quedado dormida o no, y de tener que llamarla o no, oyó el sonido de una puerta abrirse y se sintió más tranquilo al saber que no se había olvidado de él, ¡iba a pelarse de frio si dormía así!

-hey!, mira, ya termine de conectarlo to-do- termino Sho, quedándose mudo y casi sin ninguna idea en la cabeza, se quedo mirando a Kanae algo asombrado.

Kanae llevaba puesto un buzo grueso como pantalón y una polera, las dos piezas estaban algo gastadas, lo que al principio debió ser de color negro con un detalle en el centro, ahora era solo un color gastado, pero el asombro de Sho era causado por qué ese buzo grande parecía ser de un chico.

-t-tu ¿usas eso como pijama?

-¿eh? – Sho vio a Kanae algo asombrada por la pregunta, - si, esta ropa es muy cómoda y abriga bien… ¿en serio ya puedo escuchar música? ¿Lo conectaste?

-s-si – dijo Sho percatándose por el suave olor que salía de la habitación de Kanae y por su cabello mojado, que se había bañado.

El cerebro de Sho comenzó a formular muchas ideas de cómo una chica como Kanae podía conseguirse un buzo de chico para dormir, _¡basta ya!_, se grito internamente, _no pienses tantas tonterías, p-puede ser de su hermano, ¡eso es! Ella dijo que tenía un hermano,_ pero aun así si eso era verdad, no se lo podía creer ni el mismo

-b-bueno yo… ¿vas a escuchar música ahora?

-no, creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir, espera aquí, iré a por unas sabanas para ti.

-pero…

Otra vez lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca, y la curiosidad creciendo. Pero, no, ya no aguantaba más, quería oír ese CD que ella tenía y lo haría ahora. Sho comenzó a caminar decidido hacia el cuarto de Kanae

-oye, ¡vamos! ¿Por qué no?, me he matado conectando todo eso, pon el CD… ¡Wow, cuidado!

Kanae había estado a punto de caerse encima de él, si no es porque Sho la estabilizaba cogiéndola por los hombros, ella se había tropezado con sus propios pies por llevar un buzo tan ancho y largo, y para estabilizarse, Kanae había tenido que dar algunos pasos hacia atrás y ahora estaba de espalda a una pared y frente a Sho. De repente a Sho se le ocurrió una idea

-ho~la~- canturreo Sho con una voz baja y sexy. Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con la oportunidad que tenia para molestarla. Sho quería asegurarse que la persona que tenía enfrente era Kanae y no cualquier personaje imaginario. Y así fue, pues la chica había pasado del asombro a la incomodidad y de esta a un desinterés muy mal disimulado en unos cuantos segundos.

-a-aquí están tus sabanas – Sho la oyó tragar fuerte y seguir hablando – si me disculpas ahora tengo q…

-¡aw! – se quejo Sho – pero no me quiero ir a dormir así, ¿no te importa si me doy un baño?

Vio a Kanae armarse de valor para dar una mirada desafiante a Sho, quien le respondió con un sonrisa, pero la chica no aguanto mucho y volvió mirar hacia otro lado.

-no, s-si quieres ¡bien! , el baño esta por ahí, - señalo Kanae con la cabeza, - es el único que tiene ducha.

-¡ah! Qué bien ¡gracias! – Respondió Sho aún divertido – otra cosa, ¿te importaría prestarme algún buzo para usar como pijama?... Ya que tienes uno, supongo que tendrás algún otro por ahí para mí. No quiero dormir DESNUDO en tu sala.

La sintió removerse algo fastidiada por el comentario, estaba seguro que esto sí que la sacaría de quicio y la haría reaccionar aun más como ella, y así fue, esta vez ella lo miro directamente a los ojos y no volvió a esquivarlo, lo retuvo ahí, desafiante, pero su respuesta no fue la que Sho esperaba

-no tengo otro buzo que te quede – contesto ella, en voz fría – pero, NO quiero que duermas desnudo en MI sala, ve a bañarte te daré el que estoy usando – termino ella aun sin dejar de mirarle.

¡Maldita sea!, otra vez actuando, pensó Sho mientras lanzaba un suave, pero sonoro puño a la pared.

-deja de actuar ya

-¿C-como?... ¿desde cuándo…?

-desde que me pediste que bajara las tazas, la reacción que tuviste no fue muy tuya que digamos.

-p-ero si yo…

-eso no importa, lo que importa es que lo se

Sho la notó asombrada, ella lo miraba extrañada, como si tratara de buscar una respuesta en su mirada. Pero luego, para asombro de Sho, comenzó a actuar de una forma curiosa y fascinada, como si se encontrara ante un extraño y nuevo juguete que logro aprender a usar de improvisto. Ante todas esas reacciones Sho se sintió algo desconectado de sí mismo, ella le causaba algo, un "no-se-que", que no identificaba aun.

Y de la nada, todo cambio, EL cambio, su mente se desconecto de su cuerpo y sus manos comenzaron a moverse solas, ¿cómo podía un pequeño movimiento de ella lograr esa reacción en él? No tenía ni la más jodida idea, pero aunque su mente figuraba más preguntas, su cuerpo las mandaba al carajo, y le decía que necesitaba urgentemente probar esos labios que hace unos segundos ella había mordido suavemente.

Se sentía aturdido, y no pudo evitar lamerse los labios de hambre, la misma que había sentido al ver el delicado cuello de la chica hace unos momentos, y ahora se dejo guiar por el instinto, rozó sus dedos por su frente, bajando por las sonrosadas mejillas de la chica, para luego ahuecar su cuello y dejar descansar su mano ahí, y con el pulgar darle unas pequeñas caricias, se dejo invadir completamente por el delicado aroma que ella emanaba y comenzó a acercarse, lentamente.

* * *

><p><em>La había jodido ¡Maldita sea que sí!...<em>

Había sido un movimiento puramente involuntario, sin ningún mensaje ni nada, no es que ella hubiera querido quedar así. Kanae se había dado cuenta desde un principio que todo lo que Sho estaba haciendo era para molestarla, sacarle alguna reacción propia, ella había luchado, ¡lo había intentado todo! Serle indiferente, tratarlo de manera común, incluso enfrentarlo, pero nada había servido, el continuaba fastidiándola, sabía que él no intentaría nada de lo que daba a entender, sabía perfectamente que aunque Sho mostrara todos esos tratos de conquistador, solo lo hacía para molestarla, y también sabía que empujarlo y tratarlo mal, no serviría de nada.

Pero aun así le afectaba, tenerlo cerca no era un buena opción, no para ella, y por ello, decidió refugiarse en su última opción, la actuación, lo que nunca se espero, fue que él la descubriera tan rápidamente, y eso de algún modo la fascino, que él pudiera identificar tan rápido si la persona que estaba frente a él era ella o no, la asusto un poco pero también sintió curiosidad. ¿Qué tenía el para reconocer sus cambios de personalidad tan rápido? No tenía idea, y por tratar de encontrar una respuesta, en ese pequeño momento de distracción, no pudo evitar morderse el labio de la ansiedad.

No pudo evitarlo, fue meramente desintencionado, ella no quería dar ninguna idea equivocada, pero aunque ya se había dado cuenta de su error había sido demasiado tarde.

_Oh!, no, no, no puede estar pasando esto_ – pensaba, estaba confundida, mareada, perdida en esos profundos ojos color chocolate, la mirada de él había cambiado tan radicalmente en solo unos segundos que no entendía nada, su mente estaba en blanco, su cuerpo estaba derritiéndose cada vez más por la proximidad que había entre ellos, y entonces él comenzó a acercarse incluso más, y mas, tanto que sus labios se estaban rozando, pudo sentir la respiración de él como suya, y su mirada fija en sus labios.

Kanae se sintió desfallecer, tenía que detenerlo, lo que fuera que pasara de aquí en adelante, no tenía que pasar, pero sus brazos no le respondían, sus piernas le fallaban y su corazón latía a mil veces más rápido cada vez.

Había estado a punto de mandar todo a la mismísima mierda, de olvidarse de sus miedos y de una maldita y condenada vez besarlo, ya pensaría en su reacción luego, solo quería probar esos labios, los labios de chico que estaba frente suyo, el chico que, hace poco le había hecho otra vez, sentir todo tipo de sentimientos confusos, sentimientos que habían desaparecido hace mucho, pero que ahora estaban aflorando como flores en primavera, aunque ella se sentía en una gran tormenta por todos esos sentimientos.

Y ella necesitaba, en serio, necesitaba, deseaba, anhelaba en ese momento besarlo, y besarlo ya, con pasión, solo eso, para poder de una vez deshacerse de todos esas tontas atracciones que sentía por él.

Pero sabía que eso no pasaría, y el destino le afirmo ese pensamiento en el preciso momento en el que oyó salir una musiquita por el bolsillo de su polera. Sabía quien era, en un principio había rogado porque su celular sonara, y ahora, justo después de que ella estuviera a punto de olvidar todo, ¡sonaba!, era irónico, el destino podía ser muy cruel muchas veces y al parecer era hora de darle una buena dosis de crueldad a ella.

Kanae vio a Sho apartarse lentamente, como si saliera de un trance, mientras su celular seguía sonando, Kanae suspiro con pesar, sin nada de alivio en ese suspiro, pero, sabía que daría esa idea, _mejor_, pensó.

-ve a bañarte, hay toallas dentro, ya te dejo yo el buzo luego – dijo Kanae mientras rápidamente salía de su habitación y dejaba a Sho dentro.

Y en cuanto cerró la puerta corrió a la cocina, y se dejo caer, sentía las rodillas más débiles que nunca, y la cabeza le dolía por todos esos pensamientos arremolinados en la cabeza.

-¿hola? – Contesto Kanae, era Kyoko, lo sabía, lo había sabido desde que el celular sonó, tal vez incluso antes, ella había activado su celular para que sonara con una música distinta a la de siempre si era Kyoko quien llamaba, pues sabía que ella llamaría, y por alguna razón, no se asombro de que fuera justo en el momento en el que ella estaba con Sho.

Mientras Kyoko y Kanae se saludaban, Kanae agudizó un poco el oído para verificar si Sho ya se estaba duchando, al parecer así era, fue a la sala, y prendió el televisor para que algún otro ruido también estuviera entre su conversación con Kyoko y Sho y volvió a la cocina.

-¿Mouko-san? ¡Moko-san! ¿Me oyes?

Kanae se había perdido en sus pensamientos otra vez mientras Kyoko contaba cómo iban sus grabaciones.

-sí, yo… lo siento, estoy algo distraída últimamente.

-eso no es muy común en ti Mouko-san, ¿está todo bien?

-sí, no hay ningún problema, bueno, sígueme contando, ¿es difícil seguirle los pasos a los grandes actores con los que trabajas?

-ehmm… bueno no me ha sido muy difícil

Claro que no, pensó, después de todo la chica tenia a Tsuruga-san como sempai y co-protagonista, no sería nada difícil, con todos sus consejos y su apoyo, en especial el apoyo que él le daba a ella.

-Ren-san me ha ayudado mucho, incluso me ayudo a practicar un poco antes para lograr crear bien mi papel, y los demás son todos muy agradables…

-ahja – asintió Kanae para sí mientras Kyoko seguía hablando, estaba muy segura que Ren-sa… ¡¿QUE?

-¡R-Ren? – exclamo Kanae, dándose cuenta del gran error que había cometido, _por favor, por favor, que no haya oído nada_, Rogo Kanae, aunque el televisor estaba prendido se sentía expuesta en su propia casa, Sho estaba a unos metros y no sabía si había escuchado o no.

-¿Qué has dicho? – susurro Kanae al celular, volviendo su atención a la conversación que tenía en esos momentos con Kyoko

-P-pues yo… ¡oh, no! ¿Tan mal se oye?... C-creo que no debería… - oh no, la había puesto nerviosa, eso no era bueno.

-¡no, espera!, se oye bien, no es lo que crees, es solo que me asombre, tu siempre lo llamabas por su apellido y con todo ese alborotador respeto, ¡era tan abrumador!, ¡ya era hora que lo llamaras por su nombre!

-¿en-en serio?

-si, en lo absoluto, además… el te lo ha pedido ¿cierto?

-b-bueno sí, yo no me siento muy cómoda, pero el…

-está en todo su derecho Kyoko, no es como para que hagas tanto alboroto, es solo su nombre, además si él te lo ha pedido, es porque no hay ningún problema.

Kanae estaba disfrutando tanto de esto, pero ¡vaya con Tsuruga-san! Había dado un pequeño-gran paso de improvisto con Kyoko, ni siquiera lo había visto venir, bueno, al parecer ese viaje estaba dando frutos, sin pedirlo. Y ella había estado a punto de arruinarle el día con el grito de asombro que dio, bueno, solo tenía que calmar a kyoko para que no se asustara.

-entonces, ¿todo tranquilo por ahí?

-si, todo bien, ¡ah! Es cierto hoy en la tarde llame a Chiori-chan, me conto que hoy en la noche llegaba a Tokio, dijo que quería hablar contigo, supongo que te llamara mañana.

-¿Qué será?, bueno… ya mañana le pregunto.

-pues ella no me dijo nada, porque estaba en todo el alboroto de tomar el bus para Tokio, solo dijo que era por trabajo.

-ahh… bueno ya me enterare mañana… de todos modos yo también tengo que hablar con ella…

-¡¿a si? ¿Sobre qué?, ¿van a trabajar juntas en algo?, ¿tiene que ver con la sección Love me? – pregunto Kyoko, curiosa.

-uhmm… no - ¿Qué decirle? Lo único que le quedaba era la verdad, Kanae estaba pensando en hablar con Chiori y pedirle que por favor la dejara quedarse con ella por unos días, no quería ir a asustar a sus hermanos, ese psicópata sabia donde estaba su casa, tenía que actuar rápido para deshacerse de él, y ahora quería ir a algún lugar que ese hombre no conociera.

-¡Mouko-san!, ¿en serio no es nada, está todo bien?, ¿no puedes contarme? – oh, no, ella sonaba tan triste y melancólica, podía sentir su gran tristeza,_¡arg! ¡Odio que actúe así!_, no podía evitarlo, tendría que contarle al menos lo de la carta…

-Mouko-san… - volvió a rogar Kyoko son una voz aun más triste.

-está bien, está bien te cuento… - Kanae comenzó a contarle todo, exceptuando a Sho en el relato, sobre la carta.

Y cuando Kanae termino, sintió una siniestra aura saliendo del celular.

-¿K-Kyoko?

-¡imperdonable! ¡Es imperdonable! ¿Cómo pueden hacerte esto Mouko-san ¡ese hombre!... quien quiera que sea! Si me llego a enterar quien fue lo matare, luego lo…

-Kyoko, cálmate – Kyoko no dejaba de aumentar cada vez más su siniestra aura, ya incluso Kanae comenzaba a asustarse, esa chica!, la reacción que había tenido, aunque era escandalosa como siempre, la hacía sentir un poco… querida, eso. Sabía que si le contaba a su familia también reaccionarían así, harían un gran alboroto, y por eso no les quería decir nada, pero, de algún modo, sentir que alguien se preocupaba por ella, por querer protegerla, se sentía bien – no te preocupes, estoy bien.

-Pero, Mouko-san… ¡es muy peligroso! ¿Y qué tal si regresa?... ¡no me digas que estás sola!

-N-no estoy sola, alguien me está acompañando hoy, y solo será por hoy, el obviamente sabe donde vivo, no soy tonta, ya no me voy a quedar en mi departamento.

-¿tú te estás quedando con alguien? ¿Es uno de tus hermanos?

-N-si – _no preguntes mas, no preguntes ma_s, Kanae no quería mentirle a Kyoko, su plan era simplemente evitar hablar de él, y si seguía tendría que contarle que Fuwa Sho, su peor enemigo, iba a dormir en su departamento.

-Mouko-san? ¿De verdad hay alguien ahí? ¿No estás sola?

-si, no estoy sola, lo juro – bueno al menos no le estaba engañando a esas preguntas.

-¿es alguien en quien confías?

Kanae soltó un suspiro de cansancio y nerviosismo.

-estoy muy segura que esta persona no me haría daño – al menos físicamente no.

-bueno, entonces estaré tranquila, por ahora, pero prométeme que, me mantendrás al tanto de todo lo que suceda con lo de la carta.

-está bien….

-¿Kyoko-chan? – Kanae oyó una voz masculina, atraves del celular

-¡Tsuruga-san! Ehmm… ah! Ren-san ¿Qué sucede?

- oh! Lo siento… ¿estás ocupada? Es que el director me pidió que te buscara, para la última reunión.

-¿Kyoko? – la llamo Kanae

-¡ah! Ehmm… si ya voy! – hablo Kyoko un poco alejada del celular

-¿tienes que reunirte ahora? ¿No es muy tarde?

-ah! Mouko-san, lo siento, pero mañana en la mañana tenemos que hacer una grabación fuera y solo tendremos una hora para poder grabar, estas escenas son muy importantes y el director está muy interesado en que esto salga bien, así que tenemos que reunirnos ahora como ultima practica y por si hay alguna duda ya sabes cómo es todo esto.

-uhmmm… te entiendo, bueno entonces ve ya.

-Si Mouko-san cuídate mucho por favor no te olvides de mantenerme al tanto ok.

-Claro… Kyoko? Tsuruga-san aun está ahí?

-eh? Pues si

-bueno, entonces antes de que cuelgues agradécele otra vez de mi parte por el vino

-¿eh? ¡Ah! Okey

Kanae oyó atraves del celular a kyoko hablar, quería asegurarse de algo.

-Dile que no fue nada – lo oyó decir lejanamente al actor – y estoy seguro que también le encanto tu regalo Kyoko.

Kyoko había estado a punto de decir algo pero Kanae la detuvo.

-Kyoko, dile que por supuesto que me gusto tu regalo, y en especial los bombones cuadrados.

-¿eh? Porque en especial los cuadrados Mouko-san? Todos tenían el mismo sabor no?

Kanae había estado a punto de explicarle a Kyoko porque quería que se lo dijera, pero comenzó a escuchar salir, lejanamente del celular, una baja y varonil risa que cada vez se iba elevando mas.

-R-Ren-san? ¿Por qué esta…?

-Déjalo Kyoko – así que si había sido él, Tsuruga-san había puesto el licor en esos bombones, ella nunca pensó que él fuera así de bromista, pero, no estaba amarga o enfadada con él, es mas, sentía curiosidad por ver la escena de esos dos juntos preparando dulces, Kanae no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisita cómplice, estaba muy segura que en el momento en el que el manager de Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san se habia enterado que pasaron un tiempo juntos haciendo bombones también había sonreído igual que ella.

-Pero, Mouko-san ¡no entiendo! – se quejaba Kyoko aun con las risas de Ren de fondo.

-que te lo explique el, yo tengo que irme a dormir ya, nos vemos – y colgó, ya que se las arregle Tsuruga-san solo, pensó, estoy segura que kyoko no va a tomar esto como algo gracioso, pero aun así… ya mañana le digo a kyoko que no me ha molestado.

Después de colgar, Kanae se dirigió a su habitación, se sentía cansada, ahora solo quería dormir, pero Sho podía ya haber terminado, toco la puerta. Nada, volvió a tocar y nada otra vez. Abrió lentamente la puerta y llamo a Sho, ¿aun seguía en el baño?, bueno así seria mejor, tenía que buscar otro conjunto para dormir, se fue directo a su armario y saco un polo grueso, blanco con algunos diseños geométricos, y un pantalón ancho rayado verticalmente con distintos tonos de rojo, era uno de sus favoritos y el más grueso después del buzo que llevaba puesto.

Kanae le había dicho la verdad a Sho ella solo tenía un buzo, como el que llevaba, se lo había quitado a su hermano, pues este ya no lo quería, Kanae siempre se había quejado porque siempre parecía que los buzos y chompas para chicos siempre eran más gruesos y abrigadores, que la ropa para damas.

No es que lo le gustaran sus otras pijamas es solo que siempre dormía mas cómoda y sobre todo abrigada con ese buzo, siempre se sentía más de todo con ese buzo, era como si al dormir con él se sintiera abrazada, y protegida, y no tenía nada que ver con que fuera de su hermano. Pero ahora no tenia opción ese buzo era el único que le quedaría a Sho así que habría que dárselo para que, como el había dicho no durmiera desnudo en su maravilloso sillón negro. No podría vivir tranquila si cada vez que mirara su sillón se imaginara a Sho durmiendo desnudo ahí.

Kanae movió rápidamente su cabeza hacia los lados, tratando de quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, su imaginación se había vuelto contra ella mostrándole todo tipo de imágenes un poco subidas de todo.

-¡basta! – se dijo sin querer en voz alta.

-¿basta de qué?

* * *

><p>Sho vio a la chica delante suyo dar un saltito del susto, y luego voltearse rápidamente, para quedar frente a él.<p>

-N-ada… dijo la chica quedándose muda en cuanto cruzaron las miradas, para que luego volviera a esquivarlo.

Sho la quedo mirando unos segundos.

¡él había estado a casi nada de besarla!

Y no se arrepentía de nada… de no ser por ese maldito celular se hubiera lanzado sobre ella en ese mismo instante. La había sentido tan cerca, tan suya en esos momentos, que besarla era todo lo que había querido hacer. Pero por culpa de quien quiera que ¡maldita sea! Había llamado, tuvo que apartarse, y lo hizo a regañadientes.

De algo estaba seguro, la había sacado de su actuación en ese momento, pero esa chica sí que era buena, en cuanto se apartaron ella le comenzó a hablar como si nada extraño hubiera pasado ¿o tal vez para ella eso no era nada?, Sho pensó miles de cosas mientras se bañaba ¿Quién los había interrumpido?¿cómo se había dejado desconectar tan rápido de la realidad en cuanto ella hizo ese gestecito? ¿Por qué ella había hecho el gestecito? ¿volvería a hacerle el gestecito?... ¿Por qué no se había negado?... bueno no es que lo hubiera podido hacer, el mismo se dio cuenta que no le dio opción en esos momentos para poder moverse ni siquiera un centímetro más, inconscientemente la había acorralado, sin ningún lugar al que ir, más que ella entre la pared y el.

Pero aunque ella, al principio había tratado de apartarse de él tanto como pudo pegándose a la pared como si quisiera ser parte de esta. Luego, justo antes de que sonara el condenado celular ella había estado mas… ¿dispuesta? No, no esa no era la palabra… menos nerviosa… tal vez ¡arg! No encontraba una palabra para definir su reacción pero era como si le hubiera dado el visto bueno para besarla… porque… no podía ser todo si imaginación ¿o sí?

Sho haba estado pensando en todo esto mientras se daba una ducha, pero había tenido que darse varias para olvidar lo que paso allí.

¿Cómo reaccionar ahora? Se preguntaba, no es que no quisiera besarla ahora, pero, ¿quería ella besarlo a él?

Sho seguía mirándola, tratando de buscar algo, alguna respuesta, pero ella lo evitaba. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y lo recordó, ella también había suspirado cuando se separaron ¿fue por alivio? Bueno, al parecer así era.

El no iba a obligarla, no quería quedar así con ella. Sho se sentía triste, y decepcionado, sabía que sería mejor olvidar esto, no quería que este ambiente frio que tenían ahora fuera para siempre, debía buscar alguna forma de que todo volviera como antes…

Pero, ¿Cómo volver a antes si justo ahora estaba parado frente a ella con solo una toalla cubriéndolo por las caderas y. el torso completamente descubierto?... si, seria todo un dilema arreglar esto.

**OKEY...**

**si, si ya se que lo deje en algo interesante, veran, yo no queria djarlo ahi, me e dado cuenta que e alargado un dia en esta historia en... bueno como 4 capis y queria terminarla ahora.**

**pero, este dia no a sido el mejor que digamos me han cortado el cabello y me an dejado casi pelona! bueno no soy exagerada mi cabello es largo pero esque, esque, no me gusta nada buaaa! T.T como sea ya no me queda mas que acostumbrame hasta que vuelva a crecer, pero se los juro, odio a los peluqueros que no saben tener paciencia con el cabello y te lo quitan como si les importara una mierda ahhhhh! ya no les paso mi mala experiencia, prometo actualizar en estos dias ok.**

**pero... porfa porta dejen Reviews siii? please! juro que no me demoro nada pero me muero por saber que piensan de todo esto que le esta pasando a kanae, y a Shou - taro hahaha**

**ya me voy a memer... OO aki con como las 2:30 am y mi madre me asecina si vuelvo a levantarme tan tarde como hoy (2pm :O) felizmente stoy de vacaciones ^^!**

**saludos desde Peru! ;)**

**Reviews - Reviews - Reviews**

**pleaseeee!**


	14. Chapter 14

**holaaa... I'm back! ^^!**

**hehe se que quieren matarme... *suspiro* ¡bien! me rindo aqui esta mi cuello matenme ya *llorando con desesperación* ... pero en mi defensa no fue mi culpa ¡mi mama me quito mi lap!**

**bueno fue mi culpa... ella me pillo una noche como a estas horas (3:20 am) escribiendo como una maniaca este fanfic... pobre enserio la asuste mucho... como sea... me quito mi lap y aki estaba toodo lo peor era que ni siquiera podía revisar mi correo, no es que no tenga otra compu aki, pero mi hermana y mi papa usan esa compu y me marea usarla con todos los programas que hay ahi**

***suspiro* (de nuevo)... como sea ya estoy de vuelta con el nuevo capi... hehe logre convencer a mi mami que me dejara la lap, y bueno me e demorado por que aun faltaban algunas correcciones :P ya ya esta bien, no las distraigo... aki biene el siguiente capi... pero...**

**Kyaaaa... Sho en toalla! wow la verdad es que no supe muy bien como describir la escena, tuve que usar muchos recursos, entre ellos espiar a mi primo cuando salia del baño haha... fue muy gracioso, bueee como sea hora de la lectura diaria...**

**por cierto... gracias a las chicas que me dejaron sus reviews las adoro nenas! no saben cuanto me anima a seguir escribiendo...**

**no son muchos... :S pero es por que me e dado cuenta que bueno esta parejita de Sho y Kanae no es muy bien vista ya que, bueno... es un largo tema, ya hablaremos de eso luego...**

**¡CHICAS! *sonido de tambor* ¡AQUI VIENE EL SIGUIENTE CAPI! ¡WHOAA!...**

Ya había pasado casi una semana completa después de que Sho se quedo a dormir en su departamento, y ahora Kanae estaba sentada en su gran sillón negro, tomándose la última copa de vino que le quedaba por terminar y escuchando su único CD de Maroon 5 a todo volumen en su sala, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado esta última semana.

_Ah sido la semana mas extraña de toda mi vida…_

Era la única forma de describir esos días, comenzando por el día en el que Sho se había quedado en su casa y había recibido esa carta amenazante.

Aun no sabía cómo es que pudo sobrevivir a una noche durmiendo en el mismo techo con él. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en solo ese día, pero lo que más recordaría seria lo que paso en la noche, desde el beso que nunca paso, hasta haberlo visto saliendo de la ducha con solo una toalla… ¡verlo así había sido todo un Shock!, Kanae no pudo evitar soltar un bufido, la primera reacción que tuvo en cuanto lo vio con la toalla, fue una puramente carnal… y en estos momentos ¡se sentía avergonzada de sus propios pensamientos impuros!

Lo peor era que la imagen no se iba… en toda esa semana, la imagen de el así, ¡no se iba! ¡Como podía ser que algo así le sucediera a ella?... esto era tan vergonzoso

_**How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable (¿como te atreves a decir que mi comportamiento es inaceptable)**_

_**So condescending unnecessarily critical (tan condescendiente e innecesariamente critico?)**_

Kanae se acomodo en su gran sillón negro, estaba lloviendo tan fuerte, y aunque la canción que estaba comenzando a sonar aplacaba el solitario sonido de la lluvia, aun así le causaba nostalgia. Acerco la copa a los labios y dio un sorbo, sabia tan bien, era un vino exquisito, Kanae le prestó atención a la canción y se dejo llevar por los recuerdos.

-Flash Black-

_¡Santa mierda!_

Ese fue el primer pensamiento que se le vino a Kanae a la cabeza en cuanto vio a Sho, el estaba parado, ahí, a unos dos metros de ella, ¡recién salido de la ducha! Y esa era una imagen que no podías desaprovechar en mirar. Sho con su rubio cabello mojado goteando, por sus hombros y espalda, podía verse claramente la pequeñas gotas en su pecho y pectorales bien formados, con una toalla atada a las caderas, la imagen terminaba con sus largas y bien ejercitadas piernas, el se detuvo después de dar un par de pasos descalzo, paso una de sus manos por sus cabellos que en esos momentos se veía algo largo y lo hizo para atrás.

Kanae estaba gritando internamente, maldiciéndose por la suerte que tenia, ¿Por qué CARAJOS había salido así? ¿Es que no podía simplemente quedarse un rato más en el baño y esperar ahí hasta que ella le entregara el pijama?

En un principio ella ya había echado una mirada por toda la imagen que tenía delante, para luego desviar la mirada al darse cuenta que el la miraba a los ojos, directa y fijamente, Kanae trato de esquivar su mirada porque… ¿Cómo enfrentarla? Hace un cuarto de hora el había estado tan cerca a ella, rosando sus labios con los de ella, a pues… ¡a punto de besarse!... Y ahora estaban en un silencio completamente incomodo.

_Piensa rápido, piensa rápido, ¡mierda! ¡No te caigas!_

Kanae sentía las piernas cada vez más débiles, tenía que hacer algo pero ¡ya!... y entonces lo oyó suspirar, Kanae volvió a fijarse en el… al parecer ella no era la única incomoda por todo lo que pasaba, al principio pensó que el actuaria normal, _después de todo este tipo de personas tienen conquistas todo el tiempo._

Pero no parecía eso ahora,… bueno lo más importante seria arreglar las cosas, después de todo, se iban a quedar así siempre si no hacían algo.

_Bien Kanae, solo relájate, has como si nunca paso nada._

Era su mejor plan y lo llevaría a cabo de la mejor manera, Kanae respiro hondo y se concentro lo mas que pudo en que sus piernas le respondieran para poder caminar hacia el baño. Y funciono.

–me voy a cambiar para darte este buzo – dijo Kanae tranquilamente sin cruzar mirada con el – espérame cerca de la puerta para pasarte el buzo ¿sí?

– no – la detuvo Sho en mitad de camino – tenemos que hablar

_**I have the tendency of getting very physical (tengo la tendencia de ser muy material)**_

_**So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle (asi que cuida tus pasos porque si lo haces necesitare un milagro)**_

_¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo salgo de esta?_

En la había vuelto a acorralar, ¡otra vez cerca! ¡Dos veces en una noche! ¿Cómo iba a poder soportar todo eso?

– ¿q-que ocurre? – pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos, esta vez se sentía algo distinta, mas estabilizada, mas ella, sin perder el control, aun teniéndolo tan cerca. Raro, muy raro, ¿Por qué?...

¿Sería la costumbre?... no lo sabía, _aunque_, Pensó_, hay algo distinto en su mirada_, era confuso, ahora estaba despierta y sus cinco sentidos funcionaban perfectamente.

– sobre lo que paso hace unos momentos, yo…

– oh! Es cierto, ¡gracias! – dijo Kanae, _calma, calma, respira hondo y sigue como hasta ahora_, se repetía, todo se sentía tan bien, tan tranquilo, y relajante, ¿Qué podía ser?, aparte de que ella miraba a Sho directamente a los ojos, ese olor que el chico desprendía la relajaba, y calmaba, era muy extraño, no recordaba que su olor fuera así de puro y refrescante.

– ¿g-gracias? – lo oyó responder extrañado – porq…

– me ayudaste ¿no? Había estado a punto de caerme, de no ser por ti ahora tal vez estaría con un enorme dolor de cabeza por la caída

– claro... - al parecer Sho habia querido decir algo mas.

_**You drain me, dry and make me wonder why I'm even here (me drenas, secas y me pregunto porque aun estoy aquí)**_

_**This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear (esta doble vision que estaba teniendo esta finalmente clara)**_

_**You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone (quieres quedarte, pero sabes muy bien que quiero que te vayas)**_

Kanae respiro tranquilamente otra vez, aunque estaban cerca, Sho se había asegurado de darle su espacio, y ella se sentía más tranquila así, ya había entendido que él no tenía la intención de repetir lo que había pasado la ultima vez, pudo ver que el estaba algo extrañado con la reacción que tenia, pero solo eso, no se quejaba de que posiblemente estuviera actuando ni nada de eso, ¿acaso el sabía que no actuaba? ¿Pero como…?, no podía ser así de fácil, reconocerla instantáneamente, era un poco confuso, pero así era mejor, al menos en esos momentos, lo era puesto que sabía que no había nadie más ahí, más que ella misma.

Kanae volvió a respirar hondo para ordenar sus ideas, e inconscientemente bajo la mirada…

_¡Hay mierda! ¡joder! ¡JODER!_ – gritaba internamente

¡Ahora lo entendía!, no era como pensaba, ella no se había acostumbrado en nada, el nerviosismo estaba otra vez ahí, y la confusión se arremolinaba alrededor de ella, y ni que hablar de toda la atracción y deseo que sentía. Si, ahora lo entendía todo, simplemente había anulado por unos segundos esa gran atracción física que había dentro de ella, solo se había centrado en la segura y tranquila mirada que Sho le daba para no fijarse en nada mas, e inconscientemente había funcionado, sin saberlo había encontrado una pequeña solución para estar cerca a el sin sentirse nerviosa y perdida.

_**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love (cuando este frio afuera y no tienes nadie a quien amar)**_

_**You'll understand what I mean when I say (tu entenderas a que me refiero cuando digo)**_

_**There's no way we're gonna give up (no hay manera de que nos rindamos)**_

Rápidamente volvió a fijarse en sus ojos otra vez, y a relajarse con su aroma_, ¡olvida lo que has visto! ¡Olvídalo ya!,_ pero no sucedía, aunque volvía a sentirse más centrada, la imagen de el cerca era algo impactante, y su cuerpo estaba comenzando a sentir todo. Otra vez

b-bien, si eso es todo voy a cambiarme – tenía que salir rápidamente de allí y felizmente el estaba accediendo sin ningún problema

claro – podía notar algo de resignación en el, al parecer no pensaba tomar el tema pasado con tanta seriedad y eso era exactamente lo que Kanae quería.

Fue rápidamente al baño y comenzó a cambiarse, en cuanto terminó le pasó su buzo a Sho.

cuando termines me avisas – dijo y se encerró otra vez en el baño, debía esperar a que se cambiara, y luego ya podría irse a dormir, se había salvado, aun no podía creer cuán grande era la atracción física que le causaba Sho, no es que sus sentimientos hubieran desaparecido, estaban ahí, guardados, muy profundamente guardados, y es que ella había aprendido desde hace mucho a camuflarlos, sin la necesidad de una actuación, pero la atracción que el causaba era otra cosa, algo para lo que ella no había estado preparada.

–listo – lo oyó decir

Kanae abrió rápidamente la puerta, se sentía tan agotada, todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo ahora era tan agotador, sentía que había corrido un maratón completa, a pesar de no golpearse la cabeza por la casi-caída, le dolía un montón, y debía ser por todo el análisis que aun no terminaba de realizar por todo lo ocurrido, necesitaba apagar todo en su cabeza y reanudar después de un buen descanso mañana por la mañana.

Kanae había estado a punto de bostezar, pero el bostezo se le quedo a mitad de salida al ver la imagen que tenía frente suyo.

Sho con su buzo negro gastado como pijama y muy tranquilo y relajadamente sentado en una de las esquinas de su cama.

–¿pero qué…

– tenemos que hablar

– No, ya es hora de dormir, mañana hay trabajo, puedes…

– no, mira esto es importante, sobre…

– ¡no! no lo es, si es sobre lo de hace un rato, solo olvídalo ¿sí? no es nada, todo fue una confusión.

Silencio…

No podía evitarlo, no quería hablar de eso, y el sueño le ganaba, pero también la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle por todo lo que pasaba, comenzaba a sentir pequeños latidos en la cabeza, y estaba muy segura que no era nada bueno.

– no es sobre eso – lo oyó decir Kanae, se había recostado en una de las columnas de la puerta de baño, cerró los ojos, _si no es sobre eso, ¿entonces sobre qué?_, volvió a abrirlos para prestarle atención, no tenia ganas ni de hablar.

– ¿Qué es? – se oyó preguntar con una voz baja y pesada

– es sobre esa carta azul que recibiste.

Kanae soltó un pesado suspiro, la maldita carta, ¿no podían hablar de eso en otro momento?, no se sentía de humor para hablar sobre eso, pero estaba muy segura, por la actitud que tenia Sho, que esta conversación se daría si o si.

Lo peor era que estaba cansada, con unas enormes ganas de ir y recostarse en su cama, pero ya que Sho estaba ahí, no se sentía muy confiada de sentirse cómoda con el sentado en su misma cama.

La actriz se dejo caer lentamente aun apoyada en la pared hasta llegar al piso, necesitaba sentarse en algún lado y ya que su cama no era una opción en esos momentos, solo le quedaba el frio y duro suelo.

Se acomodo, apoyando la cabeza hacia atrás con la rodillas juntas y fijo su mirada en Sho, quien la miraba divertido y con una ceja levantada.

"¿qué?" se preguntaba Kanae "¿Por qué me mira así?"

"tu cama esta aquí ¿sabes?" le respondía Sho con la mirada, al parecer volvían a tener una conversación silenciosa

"lo sé ¿y?, el piso también es cómodo"

"¿a si? no te voy a comer ¿sabes?, puedes echarte aquí si quieres, no hare nada que no quieras", respondía Sho silenciosamente con una media sonrisa, y mucha diversión en su mirada.

Kanae le respondió fulminándolo con la mirada, si solo iban a gastar el tiempo así, ya podía irse largando…

Sho ancho su sonrisa "no me puedes tener miedo ¿o sí?" muy bien esto ya era el colmo

"maldito bastardo engreído, de lo único que tengo miedo es de meterme en problemas por patearte el…"

– bueno, como sea – lo oyó decir Kanae cortándole los pensamientos – esa herida…

_**And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster (y como una pequeña niña que llora en la cara de un mounstro)**_

_**that lives in her dreams (que vive en sus sueños)**_

– ¿Qué tiene que ver mi herida? – Kanae estaba exhausta, ¿porque preguntaba por la herida? ¿No era la carta el tema?

– ¿no crees que puede tener algo que ver con esa carta?

– eso…– _es una tontería_, había querido decir, pero sintió otro dolor punzante en la cabeza, lo que hiso que se callara al instante, la herida se la había hecho en el centro comercial podía haber sido algún roce con algo filoso ¡no tenía nada que ver con la carta!...

– ¡habían fotos en esa carta de los dos en el centro comercial! Eso significa que el estuvo allí, ¡el pudo hacerlo!

Antes de poder responder, Kanae sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, tanto así fue, que incluso sintió a su estomago revolverse, e inconscientemente corrió dentro del baño.

_**Is there anyone out there cause (¿hay alguien ahí fuera?, porque)**_

_**it's getting harder and harder to breathe (se está haciendo mas y mas difícil de respirar)**_

– ¡oye! – Sho la siguió dentro, y la encontró sentada en el piso y con la cabeza apoyada en el inodoro, encima de la tapa.

– ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupado Sho

– sí, solo estoy cansada

– no has…

– no – dijo Kanae, no había vomitado nada, su estomago estaba bien y su cena en su sitio, pero su cabeza no la dejaba en paz.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto el agachándose para acercarse a ella y poner una de sus grandes y cálidas manos en la frente de Kanae – no hay fiebre.

– no – dijo Kanae relajándose ante el cálido tacto de Sho y su suave aroma.

– solo estoy cansada y me duele la cabeza un poco.

– ¿tienes alguna pastilla?

– uhmm… si en la cocina – ella no era de tener dolores fuertes de la cabeza, ni de enfermarse mucho, pero siempre era bueno tener al menos lo esencial por si algo así ocurría

Después de unos minutos Sho llego con una pequeña pastilla blanca en una mano y un vaso con agua en la otra. Kanae uso sus últimas fuerzas para tomarse la pastilla con el agua y luego se dejo caer al lado del inodoro esperando a que la pastilla hiciera efecto.

_**What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head (lo que estas hacienda esta liando las cosas dentro de mi cabeza)**_

_**You should know better you never listened to a word I said (tu deberías saberlo mejor, nunca escuchaste ni una palabra de lo que dije)**_

_**Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat (agarrando tu almohada y retorciéndote en un sudor desnudo)**_

_**Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did (deseando que algún día alguien te lo haga como yo lo hice)**_

– oye, no te puedes quedar dormida ahí – hablo Sho. Kanae lo oía muy lejanamente, entre el sueño y la realidad.

– déjame – mascullo ella

– ¿no te importa que este frio ahí?

– No – Kanae lo oyó suspirar.

–vamos tienes que salir de ahí

– no – otro suspiro

– ¿no te importa si te cargo?

– no – Kanae estaba dando "No"s inconscientemente y sin importarle a que.

-¿ni que duerma en tu cama?

– no – volvió a mascullar

– ¿Kanae?... ¿no te importa si te beso?

– no – respondió sin siquiera pensar en la pregunta que había escuchado aun más cerca, su mente se dejaba llevar cada vez más por el sueño.

Kanae oyó una risa baja cerca de su oído. Respiro hondo y se dejo embriagar por todo el cálido y relajante aroma masculino, mientras este la cargaba y llevaba a su cama.

Inconscientemente Kanae pasó una de sus manos por el pecho de Sho, desde su hombro hasta su tórax. Había querido hacerlo desde que lo vio salir del baño, pero en esos momentos tuvo que resistir esa reacción, ahora que estaba cayendo cada vez más en la inconsciencia, ya no le importaba, solo le importaba lo cómodo que se sentía estar ahí.

Kanae acomodo su cabeza un poco más cerca a el hombro de Sho, rosando su nariz con el cuello de él, pudo sentirlo tensarse bajo ella mientras llegaba a la cama, luego sintió como él la alejaba para dejarla en la cama.

"estoy cómoda aquí" trato de decir acurrucándose un poco a él. Kanae sintió como él la acercaba mas como respuesta y luego soltaba un suspiro, pero luego de unos segundos volvió a sentir que la apartaba; esta vez Kanae no pudo negarse, ya no había fuerzas para resistirse, sintió su suave y cómoda cama bajo ella y se dejo caer y arropar.

Y entonces pudo sentir una suave respiración tan cerca a ella, y con ese característico y reciente descubierto aroma que la relajaba, luego un suave rose paso por su frente, ¿Qué había sido? Kanae lucho contra la inconsciencia y el cansancio para abrir los ojos, pero nada.

_**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love (cuando este frio afuera y no tienes nadie a quien amar)**_

_**You'll understand what I mean when I say (tu entenderas a que me refiero cuando digo)**_

_**There's no way we're gonna give up… (no hay manera de rendirse…)**_

– Hubiera sido genial que no te soltaras – lo oyó decir muy cerca a su oído – así hubiera tenido una escusa – dijo Sho y volvió a soltar otra risa baja.

Kanae lucho otra vez por despertarse, sabía que no serviría de nada, pero quería hacerlo, la voz de Sho no había sonado a burla en lo absoluto, sino mas bien sonaba triste y sola… pero no había fuerzas en ella, estaba tan cansada, ese dolor de cabeza la había cansado tanto física como mentalmente y ahora su cuerpo le exigía descanso, así que dejo de luchar contra todo y se dejo llevar completamente por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Kanae se levanto completamente bien, el dolor en su cabeza ya no estaba, y su cuerpo solo pedía a gritos algo de comida, para comenzar ese día con energías,

Aun no sentía ganas de levantarse, debía ser muy temprano puesto que su alarma aun no sonaba, quería pensar claramente en todo lo que había sucedido ayer, trato de recordar las ultimas cosas que pasaron, pero solo podía recordar hasta que tomo la pastilla, después de eso, nada, Sho debió haberla llevado semiinconsciente a su cama y luego irse a dormir.

Kanae se levanto lentamente de su cama, ese día seria muy movido, tendría que hacer muchas cosas, una de las más importantes era ir a LME y hablar con Sawara-san sobre la carta…

Después de eso, ya no pudo pensar mas, Shoko-san había llegado temprano con dos vasos de café de Starbucks bien cargados, para los dos, quienes aceptaron muy agradecidos.

Kanae y Sho no habían hablado mas del asunto en todo ese tiempo que transcurrió, ese día después de que Shoko llegara, los apuro a los dos para que se alistaran había llegado con una muda de ropa para Sho pues tenía que salir ya a una entrevista de un programa matutino, en cuanto ellos se fueron Kanae llamo a Sawara-san y quedaron para reunirse.

Cuando Kanae se reunió con Sawara-san y le conto lo de la carta este reacciono preocupado por ella, dijo que sería bueno que no se quedara por un tiempo en su casa, a lo que Kanae acepto sin rechistar, lo bueno era que Sawara-san, como ella, quería hacer las cosas tranquilamente sin mucho alboroto, tendrían que ir a la policía, obviamente la agencia tenía muchos contactos puesto que esto sucedía muchas veces a distintos personajes de LME, pero los dos tratando de pensar positivamente rogaban porque solo fuera un susto y nada más.

Kanae nunca menciono el rasguño que se hiso en el centro comercial, no creía, al contrario de Sho, que esto tuviera que ver con esa carta, era tonto pensar en eso, y no quería actuar como una maniaca pensando que todo era hecho por la persona que envió la carta.

Hasta ahí todo fue tranquilamente bien, Sawara-san le dijo que luego se reuniría con el policía, que estaría a cargo de la investigación que mandaría a hacer simplemente para sentirse más tranquilo, Kanae tampoco se negó a eso, y acepto gustosa y agradecida que Sawara-san se tomara tantas molestias, le rogo que por favor tratara de ser todo rápido y lo más discreto posible, si era necesario, no mencionarle nada al presidente, pues este armaría un gran alboroto con solo un grano de arena y no quería al presidente y sus fastuosas ideas detrás de ella, Sawara-san acepto con la condición de que, si no pasaba nada mas todo quedaría ahí y no se diría nada, pero si aparecía otra carta o cualquier cosa que la pusiera en peligro tendría que avisarle al presidente.

-fin del flash back-

Y así fue, en toda esa semana todo había sido tan distinto, se había quedado unos cuantos días en casa de Chiori-chan, quien la había recibido gustosamente en su casa, Kanae también mantuvo contacto con Kyoko, quien la había llamado varias veces cuando estuvo trabajando, ella no había podido contestar en toda la tarde por lo ocupada que estaba, cuando se dio cuenta de las llamadas perdidas de Kyoko y todos los mensajes de voz que acaparaban su celular, con mensajes preocupados de Kyoko, se tomo un momento para llamarla y así tranquilizarla.

Kanae le conto a kyoko que ya había avisado a la agencia y hablado con Sawara-san, eso calmo un poco a kyoko, el saber que su amiga ya estaba más protegida, le causo un gran alivio y dejo de preocuparse tanto.

Después de eso, la semana había pasado tranquila, con algunos cambios en su trabajo, pues Chiori-chan comenzaría a actuar en la misma serie en la que se encontraba ella, la noticia la había asombrado, pero se sentía feliz y muy emocionada por trabajar con su amiga.

Con respecto a Sho, no lo veía mucho últimamente, en el transcurso de la semana Kanae escucho a algunas trabajadoras hablando sobre él, al parecer eran fans de Sho y estaban al tanto de todo lo que el chico hacia, las escucho decir que esta semana había estado promocionando su nuevo disco, que saldría la próxima semana, por eso no estaba mucho tiempo en el set… lo había visto una que otras veces en medio de una de sus grabaciones, o las de Hiou-kun, pero no habían podido hablar apropiadamente, ya que Shoko siempre lo tenia de un lado a otro.

Kanae se sentía algo inquieta, mañana martes, Sho había prometido presentar parte de sus canciones para la serie, y eran canciones, porque a mitad de semana el llego con la noticia de que había estado tan inspirado en los personajes que escribió 3 canciones, pensando en distintos personajes, no solo en uno. El se había jactado de lograr crear las canciones en ¡esa misma semana! ...¿cómo podía ser?... el estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, dijo que no las tenía completas y les faltaban una que otra cosa, pero ya estaban, y quería que el elenco las escuchara, después de eso, el se había ido rápidamente otra vez, dejando a todos los presentes expectantes y deseosos por escuchar las canciones.

Kanae se termino de un sorbo lo que quedaba en la copa de vino, y luego soltó un suspiro.

Sho eres un maldito engreído… – pensó Kanae en voz alta

Aun podía recordar la última conversación que habían tenido con el día viernes

–flash back –

Kanae estaba en su camerino, guardando sus cosas, aun eran las 5 de la tarde y odiaba tener que irse y perderse las demás grabaciones, pero desde que el director se entero lo que estaba pasando sobre el problema de la carta, habían quedado en que ella sería la primera en comenzar a grabar y la primera en irse, aunque terminaba temprano, a ella le gustaba quedarse para ver algunas actuaciones de sus compañeros, pero el director se había tomado en serio el trabajo de mandarla temprano a casa, preferiblemente antes de que anocheciera

Kanae escucho el sonido de su puerta abrirse.

– ¿te vas? – oyó preguntar Kanae a una voz detrás suyo, y se giro para ver quién era. Estaba asombrada, tenía a Sho frente a ella, completamente serio.

– pues si – le contesto Kanae sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba un poco.

– ¿no es muy temprano?

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – evadió Kanae olímpicamente su pregunta, no quería hablar sobre sus razones en irse temprano a casa.

– Estoy aburrido – dijo Sho esquivando la mirada de Kanae y fijándose en su reflejo en uno de los espejos que habían ahí – están haciendo una escena nada interesante

– ¿nada interesante? – eso… ¿era verdad acaso estaban haciendo escenas relleno?, no podía ser, había escuchado que Kijima actuaria hoy, iba a hacer una escena muy importante.

– si, de todos modos ya no necesito ver mas – explico Sho con voz aburrida – ya entendí perfectamente que es lo que están haciendo ahí, y además ya termine de escribir las canciones.

– ¿a si? – Kanae estaba furiosa, si ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, ¿Por qué simplemente no se iba? Después de todo todos estaban adelantando sus horarios para que el muchachito aquí presente pudiera presenciar todo lo necesario para que se pudiera "inspirar", pensó Kanae.

-entonces, si ya terminaste de escribir todo ¿porque aun estas aquí? ¿No tienes ninguna duda?, ¿tan seguro estas de tus canciones? – pregunto Kanae, dándole la espalda a Sho y terminando de guardar todo. Quería hacerlo dudar, pero estaba actuando tan confiado

– sep. Están bien, después de todo soy yo quien las ha escrito– respondió el sentándose en un silla frente al espejo.

– ¿y sobre quiénes son? – era el único tema que se le ocurría en ese momento usar, debía distraerlo a toda costa y luego irse, antes de que comenzara a hablar sobre lo que ocurrió antes.

– sobre ti.

– ¿Cómo?

– sep. Tu personaje, el de Hiou, y el de ese… er… Kijima-san

–ah! Claro – _¡tarado! Eso me asusto a muerte_, quería gritarle Kanae, "sobre ti" ¡imbécil! Eso la había tomado por la guardia baja, felizmente Sho no podía ver el comienzo de un pequeño sonrojo que se asomaba en el rostro de Kanae.

–pero, Kijima-san a entrado recién en estos días, ¿y ya le has hecho una canción?, sin conocer mucho al personaje? – pregunto Kanae, tratando de evitar quedar en silencio, después de todo tampoco es que eso le pasara desapercibido.

– pues… digamos que no fue muy difícil de entender

–ya…

–Pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar ahora.

– ¿a no? – pregunto Kanae, simulando asombro, sabia porque venia

– no

Kanae respiro hondo, necesitaba salir de ahí, en serio, no quería hablar con Sho, estaba harta, además, ¿que más quería preguntarle?, si estaba segura que Shoko le había dicho ya todo lo que ella le había contado.

– ¿Cómo está tu herida? – pregunto Sho con soltura

– Estoy bien, ya no hay herida – respondió monótonamente Kanae sabia porque rumbo quería ir esta conversación, y tenía que cortarla. Kanae miro su reloj sin ningún disimulo – ¡rayos! – exclamo – es tarde, debo irme ya.

– No, aun no hemos terminado de…

– Si es por la carta, estoy segura que Shoko-san ya te comento todo

– Si, lo sé, y me parece tonto que tu agencia actúe de esa manera

– ¿de qué manera? Ellos están haciendo todo lo posible para…

– No es cierto, solo están haciendo que salgas temprano del trabajo, estoy seguro que ni siquiera tienes…

– Lo siento, ya es tarde, hablamos luego – y sin más Kanae salió rápido de su camerino, dejando a un Sho con la palabra en la boca, y completamente enfadado.

Había que irse ya, era muy tarde, la exclamación no había sido ninguna actuación, aunque había pensado hacerlo el tiempo la había asombrado, tenía que salir de ahí ya, en toda esa semana, el director la botaba siempre a las 5 de la tarde, si la veía en algún momento andar por ahí luego, él la sermoneaba, amaneándola con que si no se iba a las 5 en punto, se tendría que ir aun más temprano. Y eso era lo último que ella quería.

¿Cómo podía una simple conversación con Sho haber tardado tanto? ¡Faltaba un cuarto de hora para las 6! Tenía que correr y llegar rápido a su departamento

-fin del flash back-

Kanae apago su reproductor y salió del sofá, ya era tarde y recordar todo eso no valía mucho, era mejor ir a descansar ya, no podía dejar que entre las confusiones que le causaba Sho y el susto que le daba quien quiera que sea quien le había mandado la carta, se distrajera.

Eran ya las 11 de la noche, aunque no tenía mucho sueño, era mejor así.

Fue a lavar la copa y dejo la botella en un pequeña vitrina en su sala, luego comenzó a apagar todo, pero justo antes de llegar escucho que su celular comenzaba a sonar.

¿Quién seria a estas hora?... no tenía la menor idea… fue a revisar su celular mientras seguía sonando, el numero aparecía como privado.

Podía ser cualquiera, sería mejor no contestar, pero la curiosidad le gano y contesto.

– ¿aló? ¿Quién es?

Kanae espero un momento. Nada.

– ¿hola? – volvió a preguntar... y entonces lo escucho, esa voz, y sintió como su temperatura comenzaba a bajar rápidamente.

Si, estaba segura que esa noche no podría dormir en lo absoluto.

**y bien? neh neh? que tal estuvo?...**

**¿quien sera el de el telefono?... bueno estoy segura que ustedes ya tienen una idea**

**en el siguiente capi viene Sho con todas sus opiniones con respecto a lo que sucedio xD va a ser un poco dificil, pero juro que ya tengo una idea de como poner todo. jojo ;)**

**por cierto para las que quieren saber cual es la cancion que Kanae esta escuchando al principio es Harder to breathe - de maroon 5 fue la que crei mas adecuada para esa parte, ademas me gusta mucho hehe**

**bueno chicas me voy! tengo que escribir el proximo cap xD**

**espero sus reviews, con sus opiniones sobre el capi... ^^! las quiero cuidence!**

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holaaaa! volvi! disculpen me demore mucho verdad? DEMASIADO! bueno pero es que ya comenze mis clases en la u asi que se me hizo un poco dificil! pero prometo que con el proximo cap no me demoro mucho ok! ya los dejo leiendo ;)**

Capitulo 15

Sho se acomodo en su sillón esperando a la llamada de su manager, se sentía completamente fastidiado, y desganado, ¿Por qué justo HOY lunes tenia que salir?

El solo quería quedarse en casa y dormir… y soñar… si, soñar… con ella…

_¡No! No, que estúpido, ¡basta!_

Estúpido. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en ese pequeño departamento, ni tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que HUBIERA pasado, y menos evitar soñar con todo lo que El HUBIERA querido que pasara.

Sho se removió en si sillón…

_Nada cómodo_, pensó, _No como el de ella; ¡mierda! ¿Ahora todo lo de ella es mejor?_

Comenzaba a ofuscarse cada vez mas, con cada pensamiento que pasaba por su mente, buscaba algo que lo uniera a ella y estaba tan molesto, trataba de no pensar, pero no funcionaba de ninguna. Maldita. manera.

– A la mierda con todo – se dijo, y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la imaginación, si… hacia ese sueño, que siempre venia al, y ahora, ya no estaba en su duro sillón, no, ahora estaba recostado en ese suave y acogedor sillón negro que tanto le había gustado… tan grande… y tan cálido…

Pero eso no era lo único, si, ahí estaba ella, recostada, abrazada a él, encajaba tan perfectamente, tan cerca… tan hermosa y delicada, se sentía tan rodeado de ella, de su aroma, tan seductor y femenino…

– _¿no te importa si te beso?_

– _no_

Ah!, ese recuerdo, ese permiso, aunque ella lo dio puramente inconsciente, lo había tomado tan sorpresivamente ¿Quién iba a decir que el no haría nada?

No pudo evitar sonreír, ese sueño era tan corto, y aunque su imaginación había cambiado todo el contexto de lo que en realidad paso, en su sueño se sentía todo aun mas real, porque así hubiera querido que pasaran las cosas, y aun las queria. Entonces ¿Por qué no simplemente la beso? había tenido esa oportunidad en la realidad, en toda esa condenada noche el pudo hacerlo, tomar esos apetitosos labios que lo llamaban exigiendo ser besados, pero aun así, algo se lo había impedido…

_¿Qué era?_

Por un momento sintió miedo ¿Qué tenía ella para hacerlo actuar asi? Tan… tan… "NO EL" ¿Por qué? Aun no le cavia en la cabeza…

Lo único que inconscientemente había hecho, fue rosar suavemente la frente de ella con sus labios y luego irse. Tenerla ahí, había sido toda una tentación, tan difícil de resistir, que si hubiera sido el mismo se hubiera lanzado encima de ella, en cualquier momento sin importarle nada… no, bueno, el tampoco era de esos que se lanzaban, no, no Fuwa Sho no era un aprovechado, pero, al menos besarla, si, besarla, no habría estado tan mal.

…_.Aaaaa! y entonces ¿porque simplemente no lo hice? ¡Joder! Todo es tan confuso!... A no ser que… a no ser que yo este… Nahh! P-pero es muy probable q-que yo…_

**Vrrrrr!...**

Sho suspiro, sus pensamientos habían sido cortados por su celular, que vibraba como loco, avisando que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Era de Shouko-chan, que le decía que estaba por llegar a recogerlo y que estuviera listo.

Dejo soltar otro pequeño suspiro de alivio, algo le decía que era mejor dejar ya esos pensamientos ahí, debía de cambiar de dirección.

Sho se levanto de su sillón y comenzó a salir de su departamento para esperar en el primer piso, mientras bajaba Se recriminaba mentalmente por lo que estaba haciendo, no era hora de pensar en eso después de todo esta reunión a la que iría ahora era muy rara y no tenia ganas de ir.

Quería descansar, pero no podía, y todo por que el presidente de su agencia quería hablar con el sobre algún contrato extraño. No, estaba seguro que el contrato seria común, el extraño aquí era el presidente, quien tenía esa loca manía de que todas sus reuniones fueran en las noches y en clubes privados.

Sho soltó un bufido. – _Maniaco nocturno_ – pensó.

En un principio, cuando comenzó a trabajar para la agencia, le había gustado toda esa excentricidad, pero eso fue hace mucho, cuando la ingenuidad se leía en su frente, y su rostro se iluminaba por cualquier cosa.

¿Ahora? No, ¿ahora salir un lunes en la noche, después de haber trabajado en todo el día yendo a entrevistas y comenzando ya sus prácticas para las grabaciones? no gracias, solo quería dormir, estaba tan cansado, y además, no creía apropiado salir a estas horas cuando mañana temprano daría una pequeña presentación de sus canciones para la serie en la que trabajaba Kanae.

Y no es que estuviera nervioso… NO para nada, estaba muy confiado de que sus canciones serian perfectas para los tres personajes, y todo eso gracias a algo que no sucedía hace mucho.

Sho suspiro aliviado, y agradecido de que otra vez la inspiración hubiera vuelto. No sabía cómo, ni por qué milagro había pasado, pero estaba tan feliz, y sobre todo aliviado, muy aliviado.

Desde hace un año que ya no se sentía el mismo, todo había cambiado tan repentinamente , y si calculaba bien, los cambios habían comenzado en febrero después del beso que le dio a kyoko… extraño, ¿no se supone que debería ser al revés?... pero entonces…

– Sho ¿estás listo? – preguntaba Shoko sacando a Sho de sus pensamientos.

Sho le limito a asentir y salir con ella hacia su movilidad, que los esperaba para llevarlos al club

Ya en el auto, Sho volvió a adentrarse en sus pensamientos, todo lo que sentía ahora era tan jodidamente confuso, ¿Por qué volvía ahora? Aun no lo entendía, ni tampoco entendía porque hace un año se había ido, nunca pensó claramente en el porqué de su perturbadora falta de inspiración, simplemente se concentro en camuflarla, en que nunca nadie se diera cuenta de lo que le sucedía, después de todo, si ocurría eso estaba muy seguro que estaría metido en un gran lio, y lo logro, nadie se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, comenzó a inventar sentimientos, para crear las canciones, puesto que ya no comenzaba a sentir nada, simplemente la necesidad de algo, que en esos momento había pensado era kyoko.

Pero, ahora había vuelto y el ni siquiera había hablado con kyoko en todo este tiempo, entonces ¿Cuál era la razón de su inspiración?...

– Sho – lo llamo Shoko, sacándolo de sus pensamientos otra vez, – ¿Qué crees que signifique esto?, – pregunto Shoko algo preocupada – es decir, ¿Cuál es la razón para hablarte justo ahora?... yo solo espero que no sea nada importante.

– no lo creo Shoko-chan – le respondió Sho después de unos cuantos segundos, al darse cuenta de que iba esta conversación – el viejo mayormente llama los fines de semana para sus reuniones, algo no me gusta, es lunes, estoy seguro que es algo importante, ya que ni siquiera puede esperar.

Shoko asintió, también algo preocupada, ¿Qué era tan importante para llamar a Sho hoy? Estaba segura que el presidente sabía muy bien el horario de Sho, y llamarlo justo en un día tan ajetreado como este, debía ser algo muy importante.

– Solo espero que eso importante sean buenas noticias – hablo Shoko mas para animarse ella que para animar a Sho, quien asintió rogando por que así fuera.

Luego de esa corta conversación estuvieron en silencio en todo el trayecto, ambos pensando en cual podría ser la razón de una llamada así de imprevista.

Después de un rato los pensamientos de Sho pasaron a otro tema, que lo hizo tensarse un poco, ¿Cómo estará ella? ¿Que había pasado con ese bastardo, hijo de…

No sabía porque pero se sentía tan inquieto, y fastidiado, con las acciones que había tomado esa chica, como era posible que no estuviera con una docena de vigilantes todo el día? ¿Es que nadie haría nada? Y lo peor era que él no se podía acercar a ella! ¡Maldita sea! Había tanta impotencia en él, no podía evitarlo, ¿Cómo es posible que solo la manden temprano a su departamento? Que, ¿esa era la única idea que se le ocurría a su agencia hacer?

Sin poder evitarlo él la había estado vigilando desde lejos en toda la semana, pero sabía que no era suficiente, y estar lleno de trabajo tampoco ayudaba, puesto que muchas veces llegaba muy tarde o se iba demasiado temprano.

_Y que si le pasa algo, _pensó algo tenso, _con simplemente salir a comprar alguna cosa a la tienda podía pasarle cualquier cosa…_

Sho no pudo evitar apretar su mano fuertemente en un puño, lo peor era que él no sabía nada, ¡absolutamente nada!... se moría por saber que era lo que estaba pasando, quería saber si ella de verdad no estaba en tantos problemas como creía todo el tiempo, saber que avances se habían hecho buscando algo de ese psicópata, y más que todo quería saber si ese imbécil se había atrevido a asustarla otra vez, no, no podía, no quería permitirse pensar en eso, pero es que su mente le mandaba todo el tiempo malas jugadas con respecto a ese tema.

– vamos Sho – lo llamo Shoko saliendo del auto, Sho la siguió para luego quedarse un momento y admirar el club, la fachada no era tan llamativa, puesto que ese lugar obviamente era, realmente privado, estaba seguro que todas las personas que encontraría ahí dentro serian de las que tenían realmente muy buenos contactos, pero en esos momentos le pareció un poco extraño cuando ingreso al Club Fortuny, y comenzaron a guiarlo hasta uno de los cuartos privados, mientras cruzaba la entrada se pudo percatar de que dentro, en la pista de baile, había mucha gente, demasiada para ser un día lunes.

Sho no pudo ver más puesto que rápidamente lo alejaron del lugar para seguir por un pasadizo ancho y muy bien decorado, y lo dejaron detrás de una gran puerta de madera tallada.

Intercambio una mirada algo dudosa con su manager, quien luego le sonrió dándole algo de confianza y toco la puerta, unos segundos después se pudo oír un suave "adelante" en una voz masculina. Sho tomo todo el aire que pudo y se preparo para entrar…

Media hora después…

Sho bajaba del escenario, agotado. Había cantado 3 canciones sin ningún descanso a un gran grupo de espectadores animados y bulleros, sin ningún aviso anticipado.

Mientras se dirigía a un lugar privado, Sho saludo a todos los artistas que encontró ahí, con una máscara de felicidad que sabia en cualquier momento caería, felizmente su manager estaba haciendo su trabajo en cubrirlo. Sho camino directamente hasta la habitación privada de presidente de su agencia, Hibari-san. Y ahí lo encontró, alto, fuerte, con un porte elegante, tanto como su caro traje de Armani.

-ah! Sho bienvenido otra vez – lo saludo el director tranquilamente mientras él se sentaba en uno de los sillones de cuero blanco - pero que gran presentación, aun siendo improvisada has dado lo mejor.

Sho cerró los ojos, estaba cansado, y amargo, si muy amargo, quería ahorcar al presidente por todo lo que le hacía, pero no. Tenía que relajarse y respirar hondo, y preguntar ¿Por qué maldita sea lo había hecho hacer una presentación así?, no tenía ni idea!

-Presidente – llamo Sho abriendo los ojos y recibiendo una de esas botellas energéticas por parte de Shoko – puede explicarme ¿porque tenía que hacer una presentación justo ahora y sin ningún aviso?, es Lunes y usted sabe tan bien como todos que hoy he trabajado todo el día.

- oh! Vamos Sho, pero si estuviste genial, además no había tiempo para avisos – respondió el presidente centrándose en su mesa de billar y comenzando a jugar.

-ya sé que estuvo genial, y es obvio que no hubo tiempo para avisos, pero quiero saber la razón de todo este apuro ¿es que no pudo esperar a este fin de semana?

- no – interrumpió una voz masculina, que, al parecer era del hombre que entraba en la habitación – tenía que verte ya, porque hoy es mi ultimo día aquí, hasta mi próximo viaje.

Como pudo verlo Sho el hombre gritaba "americano" por todos lados, aunque su acento no era muy pronunciado y hablaba perfectamente su idioma, su comportamiento era elegante, pero a la vez daba un aire de confianza y soltura propia, el hombre estaría entre los veintitantos y los treinta y pocos.

"modelo" fue la primera palabra que le vino a Sho a la cabeza, en cuanto se quito los lentes oscuros y lo vio más cerca.

¿Para qué quiere un puto modelo verme?

Sho se giro algo asustado a su derecha, pues sintió como su manager se levantaba rápidamente del sillón y saludaba coquetamente al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Por supuesto Shoko, no describiría al hombre como lo hizo Sho, no ella diría que el hombre parado frente a ella, era uno de los hombres más perfectos físicamente que había visto en toda su vida

– Buenas noches – saludo Shoko sin quitarle la vista de enzima como si fuera el dulce más rico del mundo, que ella mataría por probar.

Shoko, pateo a un costado, hacia la pierna de Sho, para que este también se levantara. Quien después de soltar un quejido bajo, se levanto algo desganado.

–Shoko-san, Sho déjenme presentarles al director Matt Hiram. Muy reconocido en América, y por supuesto un gran amigo mío – presento el presidente, relajadamente y sin mucha formalidad.

– es un placer conocerte por fin Sho, ¿no te importa que te diga así verdad? No soy un fan de las formalidades. Ah! Y a ti también Shoko, has hecho un gran trabajo como manager de este chico, felicidades – decía Matt regalándoles una gran sonrisa a los dos.

– si muchas gracias, y es un placer conocerlo – respondió Shoko animadamente y con un leve sonrojo. Sho, por su parte, solo se quedo mirándolo aun asombrado por lo que decía el Presidente.

¿d-director?... ¿Cómo de Pelis?... ¿él?

-ahmm, si, un placer – Respondió Sho, después de aceptar esa idea sin mucha convicción – entonces me explicaría ¿para que desea ver una presentación mía? – pregunto lo mas educadamente posible que pudo.

-pues eso ahora es una sorpresa – dijo el joven director guiñándoles un ojo coquetamente, haciendo que Shoko soltara una risita nerviosa y Sho bufara de ansiedad.

- no entiendo – soltó Sho fastidiado por tener que decir que no entendía algo

-Sho – lo llamo el presidente Hibari – Matt ha conseguido un importante proyecto para realizar aquí, así que ahora está aquí para buscar talentos para usar en este importante proyecto.

- y…¿ yo estoy dentro del proyecto? ¿Para eso me querías aquí? ¿Para que el me evaluara?

El presidente asintió secamente

-si – le respondió Matt – aunque te tuve en mi lista desde el principio, hubo algunas complicaciones, como por ejemplo esos cambios tan repentinos que has tenido ahora ultimo, eso fue algo confuso y tenía que asegurarme, por eso estas aquí hoy por fortuna no fue así, lamento mucho haber tenido que pedirte que vinieras hoy, pero mañana temprano estoy viajando y era mi última oportunidad para asegurarme.

-¿cambios? – pregunto Sho, de todo lo que le decía el director esto era lo que había llamado su atención, ¿esa "complicación" había tenido que ver con ese "cambio"? si era así, estaba seguro de a qué se refería con "cambios" pero, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta este hombre? Si él lo había ocultado tan bien? - ¿Cómo que cambios?

-ah! No hablemos de eso ahora, lo bueno es que ya estoy satisfecho, debo decir, que tu presentación a sido todo un éxito, definitivamente te quiero en mi proyecto – Dijo Matt, con una gran sonrisa, y ofreciéndole a Sho una copa de Vino, quien lo recibió inconscientemente.

- ¿y qué tipo de proyecto es? – pregunto Shoko.

- pues quiero hacer un Video Clip, de una canción, que pertenece a un grupo americano, por supuesto esa canción tiene un video ya pero yo quiero que este sea en versión Japonesa.

Sho se llevo la copa de vino a la boca y se la termino en un segundo, no estaba escuchando casi nada de lo que decían, y aun asi se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado. Todos estaban extrañados por la reacción que estaba dando.

Necesitaba algo más fuerte, mucho más fuerte. Cambio, el había dicho cambio. Esa idea no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza… entonces, ese director si lo había notado… ¿pero cómo? Ni siquiera el presidente lo había hecho, y sabía muy bien que Hibari-san no era el "presidente" por ser simpático. Ese hombre era una máquina de rayos X cuando se trataba de evaluar los talentos y si todo se encontraba bien.

Sho camino directo hacia el mini bar que se encontraba en una esquina de la gran habitación, y tomo la primera botella que encontró, cogió un vaso ya que se dio cuenta que era una botella de Ron, le hecho unos cuantos cubitos de hielo al vaso y se sirvió el licor, comenzó a mover suavemente el vaso centrándose en el movimiento de los hielitos, pero aun así, aunque traba de prestarle toda la atención que podía a lo que estaba frente suyo, sus pensamientos eran un caos.

- ¿y de que grupo es? – pregunto Sho a su pequeño grupo de espectadores, quienes aun lo miraban, unos extrañados, y otros divertidos.

-¿cómo? – pregunto Matt algo desconcertado por la pregunta, ya que ellos ya se habían puesto a hablar de otro tema, y Sho no se había dado cuenta.

- la canción – dijo Sho mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios y se daba un gran trago de Ron.

_Fuerte, si esto es fuerte_, sabía que la combinación que estaba haciendo del Ron con el vino le traería algunos no tan buenos efectos, pero no le importaba.

El presidente Hibari y Matt se intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión,

-¿Por qué no dejamos ese tema para después, Sho estoy seguro que estas agotado con todo esto – dijo el Presidente, pensando que Sho aceptaría y se iría a descansar ya.

Pero al parecer Sho se había encariñado con su añejo Ron, pues volvió a servirse un poco más y esta vez se lo tomo de una sola vez, lo que alarmo un poco a todos.

-¿te encuentras bien Sho? – pregunto Matt algo divertido por todo ese cambio de actitudes del artista.

-si – dijo Sho sintiendo los efectos del Ron por su garganta.

-pero…

El presidente distrajo a Matt de seguirle haciendo preguntas a Sho y cambiaron de tema completamente. Sho no se molesto en seguir sus conversaciones y en vez de eso se sirvió otro poco de Ron.

Entonces, el presidente si se había dado cuenta de sus cambios, pero aun así no le había dicho nada, en todo un año, el no le había dicho nada, ¿Por qué? Puede ser por la calidad que el había dado en las canciones, en todo ese año, Sho había compuesto muchas canciones, y las había vendido, la mayoría de ellas, el solo se había quedado con unas cuantas, sabía que eran muy buenas, el era un buen compositor después de todo, la música, la letra, todo venia a el sin ningún problema, el problema había sido cantarlo, sentir las canciones, así que, podría ser que en todo ese año, el director había estado planeando tenerlo como compositor y nada más, pues sabía que el talento seguía ahí, y aunque el sentimiento se había ido, el talento valía mucho.

Pero, había una pequeña posibilidad de que el presidente no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, ni tampoco Matt, y su significado de "cambios" era otra cosa, pero eso era algo demasiado improbable…

Sho volvió a darle otro sorbo al vaso de Ron. Problemas, eso significaba que estaba en problemas ¿cierto?

Momento. No. No había problema.

Así ese director se hubiera dado cuenta, y el presidente también, toda esa falta de sentimientos ya se había ido, y la prueba había sido hoy, había dado una gran presentación, no, excelente, si había sido excelente, así que todo estaba bien ahora, ¿porque preocuparse? Si incluso estaba ya en ese proyecto, que al parecer era muy importante, pues el presidente estaba radiante, desde que Matt había dicho que el estaba incluido, no había ningún problema ya.

Sho respiro hondo y volvió a centrarse en la conversación que se daba. Shoko estaba hablando coquetamente con el director Matt lo que hizo que Sho no pudiera evitar poner los ojos en blanco, _tan obvio_, pensó, _todas son así._

_-_estoy seguro que Sho hará un gran trabajo – decía Matt sin hacerle mucho caso a los signos de coquetería de Shoko.

Mientras, el presidente respondía con una afirmación y Sho se acercaba ocultando una carcajada, por la gran indiferencia que le daba Matt a todas las hormonas que salían de Shoko. Se sentía más ligero, y no sabía si era por el alivio o el licor.

-bueno hare lo mejor que pueda, aunque aún no se qué grupo es – respondía Sho

-¡Sho! – Llamo Shoko – ¡as tomado demasiado! – lo recrimino al darse cuenta de los comienzos de inestabilidad que mostraba Sho por los efectos del alcohol.

-estoy bien – dijo Sho, no quería aceptar el hecho de que se sentía algo mareado, además, ahora con todo el alivio que sentía, ya ni le importaba.

-ay Sho, solo no vayas a hacer ninguna escena por favor – dijo Shoko, dándose cuenta ya muy tarde que con lo tomado que Sho estaba no era bueno decirle eso, pues haría todo lo contrario.

Sho la miró desafiante.

-¿escenas? – Pregunto, ya fuera de sí –¡estoy bien, y te mostrare que todas mis escenas son geniales!

Sho salió rápidamente de la habitación jurando por su comportamiento que haría algo escandaloso, y eso no era nada bueno, Matt y Shoko lo siguieron, esta ultima recriminándose también, por haber tomado demasiado vino, pues que ahora sentía las piernas algo débiles ¿Cómo pararía ahora a Sho?

Sho esquivo olímpicamente a todos los que estaban divirtiéndose en el club y llego rápidamente al escenario, pidió al DJ que concluyera su mescla y pusiera a sonar Stutter de Maroon 5, se subió al escenario con mucha facilidad, al parecer Shoko se había tenido que detener puesto que las piernas ya no le respondían y Matt la llevo a una de las silla de la barra. Ninguno de los dos pudo parar a Sho, y el presidente se había quedado en la sala privada desde donde tenía una vista espectacular de lo que pasaría ahora.

Sho no hizo ninguna presentación, simplemente comenzó a cantar dejándose llevar por la letra.

_I really, I really whoa oh… I really need to know (yo realmente, realmente… yo realmente necesito saber)_

_I really, I really whoah, oh… or else you gotta let me go (yo realmente, realmente… o bien tienes que dejar que me vaya)_

De alguna manera, esta canción había venido a él, no sabía muy bien la razón, simplemente se dejo llevar por todo lo que decía y sentía con esto, ciertamente, aunque estaba mareado de alcohol, su voz, salía perfecta, el ritmo era genial y él se divertía con todo esto.

_This time I really need to do things right (esta vez, yo realmente necesito hacer las cosas bien)  
>Shivers that you give me keep me freezing all night (los escalofríos que me das, me tienen frio toda la noche)<br>you make me shut up oooh yeah (tu me haces callar ooh si)_

Su cerebro funciono rápido, de algún modo se encontró pensando en todo lo que le ocurría, en todo lo que le hacía recordar esta canción, y en realidad había alguien en quien pensaba especialmente al cantarla… aunque estaba sumido en todo el trance de la música ella había vuelto a el preocupándolo con todo lo que le pasaba, ¿cómo olvidarlo después de todo? Lo asustaba, que algo le ocurriera, lo estaba carcomiendo…

Sho se dejo llevar aun con ella en sus pensamientos, dejando salir sus sentimientos a través de la canción…

_I can't believe it, I'm not myself, (no puedo creerlo, no soy el mismo)_

_Certainly I'm thinking about no one else (ciertamente estoy pensando en nadie mas)  
>You make me shut up (tu me haces callar)<br>I really, I really need to know (yo realmente, realmente necesito saber)_

_Or else you gotta let me go (o bien tienes que dejar que me vaya)_

De alguna forma, demasiado graciosa, las letras encajaban, no estaba siendo el mismo después de conocerla, lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, su reacción en ese momento, no fue algo común, y de verdad lo asustaba todo, desde los sentimientos que comenzaban a aparecer en el, al haberla tenido tan pegada a él, hasta la preocupación que sentía por no tenerla ahora cerca.

_You're just a fantasy girl (tu eres solo una fantasia, Chica)  
>it's an impossible world (en un mundo imposible)<br>All I want is to be with you always (todo lo que quiero es estar contigo siempre)_

_I need you every day (te necesito todo el dia)  
>pay some attention to me (prestame atencion)<br>All I want is you and me always (todo lo que quiero es: tu y yo siempre)_

No era igual, pero la similitud de entre lo que cantaba y quería estaba muy cerca, no era amor, no, Kyoko aun estaba en sus pensamientos, y en sus deseos, la quería con él, pero Kanae, ella le causaba algo, el querer estar con ella y protegerla, desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que estaba en peligro, ese sentimiento habia nacido en el, y no podía evitarlo. Pero aun así, no lo reconocía, ese sentimiento completo, hacia ella, aun no sabía que era.

_Give me affection (dame cariño)  
>I need your perfection (necesito tu perfección)<br>cause it feels so good (porque se siente tan bien)  
>You make me stutter, stutter (tu me haces tartamudear, tartamudear)<em>

y le asustaba, todo esto, era demasiado fuerte, esos sentimientos, que nacían en el no eran muy comunes, no los reconocía, pues no eran iguales a los que sentía por kyoko, ni a los que sentía por Shoko-chan, que era un gran cariño y aprecio, entonces ¿cómo llamar a todo esto? La necesitaba, o bueno, necesitaba saber que de alguna forma ella estaba bien, y sentía que ella lo estaría, solo estando con él, así que si, debía estar con él.

Mierda, todo era una confusión. ¿Cómo explicarlo entonces?

If I could touch you, I'd never let go (si pudiera tocarte, nunca te dejaría ir)  
>Now you got me screaming (ahora me tienes gritando)<p>

and I cannot shut up, shut up ( y no puedo callarme, oh, callarme…)

Si, así era, como lo explicaba la canción, de alguna forma, esperaba que hubiera una respuesta. Las letras continuaban saliendo de su boca, recordando instantáneamente la letra, esperando a que Adam Levine de diera la respuesta con esta canción.

_Now I am lying on the bedroom floor (ahora estoy acostado en el piso de la habitación)_

_barely even speaking (a penas siquiera hablando)  
>and I cannot get up ( y no me puedo levantar)<br>Oh I really, I really, I really need to know  
>or else you gotta let me go<em>

_You knock me down, (tú me haces caer)_

_I can't get up, I'm stuck (no me puedo levantar, estoy atascado)  
>Gotta stop shaking me up (tengo que dejar de temblar)<br>I cant eat, cant sleep, can't think sane (no puedo comer, dormir, ni pensar sano)_

_Get under, sinking under_

¿Y entonces que…? Lo demás era repetición, coros y nada más , lo cierto es que describía algunas cosas que le pasaban a él, describía todo lo que le sucedía al sentir tanta preocupación por Kanae, pero no explicaba el porqué de esos sentimientos, no los entendía, tal vez todo ese alcohol no lo dejaba descifrar lo que le decía la canción, pero era así, exactamente, asi.

En cuanto Sho termino de cantar una lluvia de aplausos, silbidos y gritos, se oyó en todo el club, Sho agradeció a toda su audiencia, y pudo ver como Matt lo miraba con una gran sonrisa unos metros más allá y a su lado Shoko-chan sentada en una de las sillas de la barra del bar.

Le era fácil ubicarlos, puesto que el lugar no era muy grande, y el tenia mucha experiencia en saber ubicar a la gente desde el escenario y con todas las luces encima de él.

Después de terminar bajo rápidamente del escenario, y la música comenzó a sonar y todo el mundo comenzó a bailar y a retomar sus conversaciones, Sho sabía que ya era hora de irse, pero antes tenía que llamarla.

Cantar y pensar en ella, y en todo lo que le podría pasar lo fastidiaba, sentirse preocupado era una joda, y necesitaba quitarse todos esos pensamientos molestos para poder dormir tranquilo.

Sho busco en su directorio el nombre de Kanae mientras se alejaba un poco de la bulla, había conseguido su número, por pura suerte, al ponerse a jugar con el nuevo celular de Shoko-chan, al parecer ellas habían intercambiado números y el no había estado enterado de nada, se podría decir que en estos días ellas habían estado muy unidas, y Sho había tratado de sacarle información a Shoko-chan pero ella solo le decía lo esencial, que no se preocupara, que la agencia de ella ya se estaba encargando y luego cambiaba de tema, y no había forma de seguir hablando mas de eso.

Solo copio el numero en caso de emergencia, o bueno, esa fue la escusa que se dio el, como sea, ahora el tenia su número y la llamaría.

Presiono el botón de llamar y…

-¿Qué quieres y porque me llamas a estas horas? ¡TU BASTARDO!

**yyyy?...hahaha**

**bueno supongo que ya saben que esta persona no es Kanae! ay si ya se que los deje en el capi anterior con la curiosidad, pero ya van a ver que ocurre luego ok!**

**chicas gracias a todas por dejarme Rvw!**

**Yukistar: seeep! puede ser cualquiera! haha espero que te este gustando la historia! y se que ya vas a sacar concluciones con esto, pero solo esperame un poco mas y vas a ver lo que ocurre ;) gracias por el Rvw! espero el siguiente hehe xP**

**G-dragon-sama: hahaha esa es la reaccion que espero de todos cuando leen! por cierto ¡no puedo creer que te saltearas un capi hahaha! en el siguiente capi posiblemente venga lo me decias ;) yay! solo dame algo de tiempo ok ! gracias por el Rvw!**


	16. Chapter 16

**holaaaa! si i'm back babys! hahaha**

**hay no saben cuanto siento la tardanza, pero en todo este me e estado sin internet en mi casa! horror! no se imaginan cuanto e sufrido, y aun o voy a tener linea hasta la proxima semana porque me mudo... bueno ya chicos de antemano les digo gracias por seguir por aki, leiendo esta humilde historia xD**

**YUKISTAR :si si es todo cierto (asintiendo con entusiasmo) es bueno saber que entienden lo que escribo hehe a veces me entra la duda de si lo que quiero dar a entender en, bueno, entendible para ustedes... estoy feliz quq aun estes por aki, y porfa no dejes de dajar reviews!**

**G-DRAGON-SAMA: si verdad? es ta calledo, haha pasito a pasito, pero callendo, bueno aqui viene la respuesta sobre las llamadas de los dos... espero disfrtes el capi, y espero tu siguiente RvW! ;)**

**ACTU: e serio? muchas muchas hipotesis? eso me da curiosidad! porfa escribelas es genial ver el punto de vista de las otras personas y asi darte cuenta hacia donde ir, ya sabes algo que ni tu ni yo os esperemos ;)**

**este capi al pricipio fue iendo hacia donde yo queria, pero luego todo comenzo a salir muy espontaneo, hehe la ultima parte me gusta mucho espero lo disfrute!**

Sho puso su celular frente a él, mirándolo extrañado. Esa no era la voz que esperaba escuchar y definitivamente, no eran las palabras que esperaba le dijeran.

Fijo su mirada en la pequeña pantalla de su celular, "KYOKO" rezaba en la brillante pantalla.

Sho dejo escapar una irónica carcajada. Bueno, no es que no quisiera hablar con ella, pero, aun así, su conciencia le decía que no era buena idea hablar con ella ahora, pero, ya que los efectos del alcohol aun no se habían ido, era obvio que no le haría caso a su conciencia en absoluto.

-¿Kyoko? – pregunto Sho, aun sin creerse la idea de haber llamado a Kyoko, e incluso que esta le contestara.

- ¡no! La reina de España – la oyó decir, con sarcasmo - ¿Qué quieres? Shotaro.

Sho comenzó a reírse sin razón alguna. Mientras Kyoko se quedaba muda ante tal reacción, todo esto era tan irónico ¿porque justo ahora que quería hablar con otra persona, le contestaba ella? Había tratado de llamarla varias veces y ¿justo ahora se le ocurría a Kyoko responderle?

–no nada, me confundí, lo siento

Sho estaba a punto de colgarle, cuando oyó un bufido

-Tú! ¡Loco Bastardo! ¿Esto es alguna clase de broma?

-no, en serio, me confundí

-¿te confundiste? – pregunto incrédula Kyoko

-¡Sí! – grito Sho pensando que ella no escuchaba bien por la música que cada vez retumbaba más alto en sus oídos.

-¡ay! Ya escuche ¡no tienes que gritar! ¿Y Qué es todo ese ruido?

-¿C-como? ¿Qué mullido? – pregunto Sho sin entender nada, y tratando de buscar algún lugar de salida para poder hablar mejor.

Kyoko bufo otra vez, _¡que imbécil!_, pensó.

– ¿estás en una fiesta? – pregunto lo más alto posible

– ¡¿Qué? ¡No te oigo! ¡Estoy en una fiesta!

_Imbécil,_volvió a pensar Kyoko ¿Cómo pudo haberle contestado sin darse cuenta que era él? Había estado tan distraída, que en vez de primero ver quién era, accidentalmente había pulsado el botón de contestar, y después se había gritado mentalmente por hacer tal garrafal error. Pero, ya no podía acobardarse, tenia te hablarle.

_¡ash, Estúpido Shotaro!_

Y una cosa muy distinta era serle indiferente a sus llamadas y otra, contestarle y luego mostrar cobardía y colgar. ¡No!, Kyoko no era de esas tontas cobardes, ¡tenía que ser responsable de sus actos!... Arg!... ¡tenía que hablarle a Él!

Kyoko tomo todo el aire que pudo.

– ¡LO SE! – grito fuertemente para que pudiera oírle

– ¿pero qué…? ¿Por-porque gritas? ¡Puedo oírte! ¡Me vas a dejar sordo mujer!

Muy bien oficialmente lo mataría

–¡imbécil! – a Kyoko se le acababa la paciencia – hace un momento dijiste que no oías nada! – Se quejo – ¡solo a ti se te ocurre ir a una fiesta un lunes! – Lo regaño - ¡Qué! ¿No me digas que estas ebrio? – concluyo burlonamente.

– ¡tú! ¡Mujer tonta! ¡No estoy ebrio! – dijo Sho, con una voz que realmente mostraba lo contrario.

Kyoko abrió los ojos, completamente asombrada

–¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Si lo estas! – grito Kyoko. Solo había dicho eso para molestarlo, pero estaba definitivamente segura que esa voz era la de alguien tomado.

–¡no lo estoy! – Dijo Sho, fastidiado porque ella se diera cuenta de su estado con solo oír su voz - ¡Esto es solo trabajo! ¡TRA – BA – JO! – resalto. El estaba ahora parado en el pasillo que daba para el salón privado, donde se encontraba el director.

–¿trabajo? – la oyó, preguntar burlonamente, Kyoko comenzó a reírse – Si, claro, claro. Y ¿no me digas que el alcohol es la paga? Porque eso significa que estas ganando ¡Muy bien!

Sho volvió a oír una ronda de risas cantarinas a través del celular, _¡ya que mas daba?_

–¡bien! Cree lo que quieras ¡no me importa! – y de verdad no le importaba, lo que le asombro a el mismo, incluso su voz había salido completamente indiferente – a demás, yo a diferencia tuya puedo salir a divertirme cuando quiera ¡ja! Soy tan famoso y mi música es tan aclamada que me piden estar en todo tipo de fiestas ¡ah! ¡Soy tan aclamado y cool! – decía oyendo una risa falsa departe de Kyoko – siento taanta lastima por ti, mujer aburrida que nunca sale ni se divierte – remato Sho a la pobre paciencia de Kyoko.

Sho no supo cuando ni porque, pero comenzó a sentir que alguien lo ahorcaba.

–Tú Shotaro, Bastardo Engreído – hablo Kyoko con una voz de ultratumba – ¡como si cantar fuera tan difícil!

–T-Tu quie saes – trato de decir Sho aun ahogándose. Una de sus manos pasaba por su cuello tratando de buscar algo, pero no había absolutamente nada – N-no pued resp-respirar – susurró, ya en un último intento, algo le decía que era Kyoko la causante de todo.

–¡idiota! – Grito Kyoko – es obvio que cantar es fácil – la oyó decir, sintiendo que el aire volvía a ingresar a su cuerpo, pero aun sintiendo un ambiente frio y pesado a su alrededor.

–¡ja! Ya quisieras – dijo Sho tratado de sonar burlón, pero fallando completamente, su voz sonaba rasposa y dolorosa – estoy, seguro que solo entraste en la actuación porque era el área más fácil para ingresar al espectáculo. Y ¿no se supone que eres mi rival? – Sho comenzó a reír, sin hacerle caso a los escalofríos que sentía en la nuca – Así ¡nunca podrás ganarme!

Sho trato de reírse otra vez, pero unas manos invisibles impidieron que pudiera respirar otra vez, e incluso moverse.

– Maldito – dijo Kyoko otra vez con esa voz macabra – No. Estés. Hablando. Así. – le amenazaba, mientras Sho trataba de hacer que el aire ingresara a su cuerpo. –¡no sabes lo difícil que es la actuación! – se quejo kyoko, respirando fuertemente, Sho podía notar que ella trataba de calmar toda esa furia que sentía por insultar a su amada carrera.

Y lo sabía, y entendía también, de veras que sí. Sabía que tan asombrosa podía ser la actuación, lo había visto de primera mano últimamente, podía ser tan difícil como seguir la carrera musical, y aun también ser igualmente de pasional e interesante como esta.

Mientras Kyoko hablaba y explicaba todas las cosas importantes e interesantes de la actuación. Sho recordó los días en los que veía actuar a Kanae, y la gran pasión que ella mostraba, tan dedicada y seria en lo que hacía, podía llevarte a distintos lugares con solo cambiar de personaje. La había visto practicar con Hiou-kun, y algunas otras chicas que también actuaban en la serie, pero los que más resaltaban eran ella y el pequeño muchacho, mientras practicaban y se divertían mostraban tal aprecio y gusto por lo que hacían, que parecía tan fácil de hacer. Pero él lo sabía, sabía que la actuación era una carrera difícil. Esos dos ponían tal esfuerzo en todas sus actuaciones, en sus formas para entender a sus personajes, podían ser incluso muchas veces demasiado estrictos consigo mismos.

Sho volvió a prestar atención a Kyoko tratando de buscar la forma de calmarla.

–¡… y además todo no tiene que ver contigo! – Decía Kyoko efusivamente – elegí la actuación porque yo… … …

_¿Tu…?,_espero Sho extrañado de que ella se hubiera cortado a sí misma, esperó un momento más para que ella terminara, pero Kyoko solo se había quedando susurrando "porque, porque" cada vez más bajo.

Pensó en hablarle por un segundo, pero ¿Qué decirle? Después de todo el sabia del porque de su elección por ser actriz, y aunque "esa" razón lo enfurecía, el alcohol había bajado lo suficiente de su organismo como para estar seguro de que no quería terminar esta inesperada conversación en una pelea. Así que respiro hondo y comenzó a hablar.

–si si, bueno ese "porque" no me importa en realidad, a lo que me refiero es a que si seguimos así nunca sabremos quién es el mejor – explico Sho – te propongo algo, esto no debe ser necesariamente público, ya que eso va a ser otro nivel, así que lo primero es que como YO no sé si es verdad que elegiste la actuación porque no podías cantar (que estoy seguro que no eres capaz de hacer) debes demostrarlo.

– pero, pero, ¡si tu sabes que yo sé cantar! ¿O es que no te acuerdas de cuando practicábamos juntos? ¡Incluso soy mejor que tú!

–No lo recuerdo – dijo Sho tranquilamente, sin siquiera forzarse en recordar – así que no es válido…

–TU…

–NO – la interrumpió Sho, como cuando un profesor interrumpe tus excusas del porque has llegado tarde porque le importa un pepino – no lo recuerdo y punto.

–¡arg! No seas espeso, sabes que puedo ganarte muy sencillamente cantando

Sho comenzó a reírse tranquilamente

–si me hubieras podido ganar, ya lo hubieras hecho, pero… ¡oh! No lo has hecho ¿verdad?

Kyoko soltó un quejido de niña irritada haciendo pataletas, tenía razón, ¡maldita sea!

–¡que! Y entonces que propones

–pues... qué te parece si nos reunimos uno de estos días que estemos libres en mi departamento (porque estoy seguro que en el tuyo no hay nada de espacio) y hacemos una especie de concurso ¿eh?

–¡bien! Pero aun así, ¿quién nos va a decir quién es el ganador? ¡Es obvio que harás trampa!

–no, no lo hare, porque no lo necesito, pero para que veas que soy un hombre piadoso, puedes llevar a alguien, ya ve tu a quien, pero tiene que al menos tener algo de conocimiento en la música.

–¡bien! ¡Trato hecho!

– Yo te llamo y te aviso el día y la hora

–bien

–bien

–entonces… adiós – dijo Kyoko y colgó

Sho no pudo evitar sonreír satisfactoriamente, como siempre Kyoko era una despistada sin solución. Esa había sido la mejor excusa del mundo para poder verla y saber algo de ella, aun tenía ese sentimiento dentro de él de querer saber que ocurría con ella, algo le decía que ese sentimiento se volvía más manejable, y no tan irritante como antes, pero ya ¿Qué más daba? no fue por la presión, simplemente había visto la oportunidad y la aprovecho.

Comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia la habitación privada, le parecía haber visto a Shoko y Matt entrando por el pacillo hace unos momentos, ya quería irse a casa, podía sentir aun el mareo del alcohol, no tan fuerte, pero ahí estaba.

Todo había pasado tan imprevisto, el encuentro que había quedado con Kyoko había sido como la fruta del pastel, no podía creer su gran suerte! El había estado tratando de llamar a…

¡Cierto! Tenía que llamarla, se detuvo un momento y busco en su celular, esta vez asegurándose bien de que era a Kanae a quien llamaba, era tarde pero ya que mas daba, tal vez incluso le colgara ella misma pero quería escucharla, saber que aun estaba ahí.

"tuuu" sonó su celular, indicando que la llamada se realizaba.

Sho se fijo en la hora, ya era muy tarde posiblemente ya estuviera durmiendo.

"tuuu"

Bien, si no contestaba ahora, lo dejaría, y ya hablaría con ella mañana

"tuuu" sonó por tercera vez, era obvio q estaba ya durmiendo.

"tuuu" Sho se impaciento, no le importaba que estuviera durmiendo ¿Por qué no contestaba el teléfono? Debía estar en casa ¿no?

-¡Contesta maldita sea! – dijo ya al punto de la desesperación cuando sonaba ya su celular por cuarta vez

- ¿Hola? – …

Sho se quedo estático, ¿se había confundido otra vez? volvió a poner su celular frente a él para asegurarse.

-¡hola! – no, no se había confundido, entonces ese definitivamente no era su número, ¡no podía ser!

-¡hola! ¡Quien es!... ¡Basta de bromas! ¡Deje de molestarla entendió! - ¿molestarla? El no la estaba molestando! Y quien era él para decirle que hacer?

Si. "el" porque era un hombre el que había respondido, aparentemente desde el celular de Kanae, ya que Sho aun no se creía que era su número. Podía tratarse de alguna broma de Shoko, era muy probable que ya hubiera previsto que él le robaría el número, aunque ¿Por qué molestarse en hacer todo esto? Shoko no era una bromista. Entonces, eso significaba que si era su número y que el hombre que había contestado estaba ahora, tarde en la noche, con ella…

-hola, ¿es este el numero de Kotonami-san? – pregunto Sho lo mas formal y fríamente que pudo, aunque ya no dudaba que este era su número, una pequeña parte de él pedía a furiosos gritos que no fuera así.

Hubo un silencio dudoso por parte del hombre desconocido al otro lado de la línea, y un silencio incomodo por parte de Sho. Y de un momento a otro, por tanto silencio, la imaginación de Sho comenzó a mandarle distintas imágenes, que no le gustaban nada, la voz de este hombre era de alguien joven. Podía imaginarse que tipo de relación tenían, y de alguna forma lo incomodaba. Porque hace unos momentos él se moría por hablar con ella, saber algo. Y ahora simplemente quería colgarle

- si –le respondía la voz masculina.

Que estúpido, era obvio que había alguien ahí, con ella, protegiéndola. Por eso fue el gran desinterés de ella, cuando él fue a regañarla por la falta de seriedad en el asunto de la carta. El no había tenido que preocuparse en hacerlo, después de todo estaba hablando con la persona que se encargaba de eso ¿no?

-disculpa, pero en estos momentos ella está ocupada, y no va a poder contestar, ah pero si esperas un momento yo…

- ¡no! está bien. Ya hablare con ella mañana. En el trabajo

- ah! Ya. ¿Eres un compañero de trabajo de Kanae-chan?

"Kanae-chan" ¡pero qué confianza! Por alguna razón Sho se sentía traicionado. Solo quería terminar esta conversación ya.

-Sí. Bueno. Ya hablare luego con ella, adiós – y colgó, le había parecido que el trataba de decirle algo, pero ya había colgado y no se arrepentía.

Sho se dirigió hacia la habitación privada. Ya era hora de irse a casa, quería dormir, y olvidarse de que había llamado. Se sentía incomodo por haber llamado. Fue una estupidez, ya que más daba…

* * *

><p>Kanae cerró los ojos por un momento, estaba recostada en su cama, y en toda la noche no había podio dormir nada. se levanto para apagar la alarma y luego comenzó a cambiarse. Esta noche había sido horrible, ese hombre, quien quiera que sea, comenzaba a asustarle demasiado. Y aunque se odiaba por sentir miedo. No podía evitarlo, lo que le había dicho ayer, la había aterrado.<p>

"_Kanae-chan no sabes cuánto te extraño, cuanto anhelo estar contigo, estos días, son una tortura para mi, ¿tu me extrañas?_

"_¿quién es?"_

"_¿ME EXTRAÑAS KANAE? ¡RESPONDE!"_

"_¡¿Quién eres? ¿Tú me enviaste esa carta?"_

"_responde Kanae dime que me has extrañado tanto como yo a ti"_

"_¡NO! Psicópata, mal nacido deja de molestarme! No quiero saber nada de ti ¿entendiste? Ya llame a la policía, así que no te me acerques!"_

Y colgó. Kanae había comenzado a temblar de furia, y terror al mismo tiempo, parecía que el hombre había usado algún modificador de voz, había sonado terrorífica.

Después de la llamada y sopesar las opciones que tenia, decidió llamar a la persona que debía contarle todo esto inmediatamente. Y ahora aunque esa persona estaba aquí en su departamento con ella, no se sentía segura por completo.

Suspiro. Debía ir a preparar algo de café. Estaba segura que él tampoco había dormido mucho.

Kanae salió de su habitación y se dirigió a su pequeña salita, donde se suponía estaba Takeshi durmiendo en su gran sofá. Se acerco haciendo algo de ruido, para avisar que ya estaba despierta, pero él no se levanto, se acercó un poco más, y trato de encontrar el rostro de su amigo entre ese desorden de mantas.

Kanae sonrió, al menos era bueno saber que alguien en este departamento dormía plácidamente. Decidió dejarlo dormir un rato más y se fue directo a la cocina a preparar algo para el desayuno.

Yamamoto Takeshi o Takeshi-nii como sus sobrinos de decían. Era un amigo de la infancia de Kanae, el había sido compañero de clases de uno de sus hermanos mayores, e iba muy seguido a su casa cuando eran niños. Ahora, trabajaba para el cuerpo de policías como investigador.

Había sido una completa coincidencia que Sawara-san se lo presentara la semana pasada, diciendo que sería el encargado de su caso. Ella se había asustado al principio, por temor a que la obligara a contarles a sus hermanos, pero después de la charla, se había animado a suplicarle que por favor mantuviera el asunto alejado de sus hermanos hasta que de verdad se viera que era un gran problema, y así había logrado su silencio.

Le gustaba mucho que él no fuera tan parecido a sus alocados hermanos, era una buena persona. Kanae recordó, con un poco de vergüenza las veces que ella actuaba como su novia cuando eran pequeños. Poco a poco se dio cuenta cuando ya entraba a la secundaria, que aunque el sabia que le gustaba, él pensaba que solo era por cariño entre hermanos. El nunca lo supo, pero le rompió el corazón al verlo con su enamorada. Después poco a poco se fue alejando de él, Kanae se concentro en crecer, ser más adulta y madura, se enamoro de la actuación, el único romance que sabia no perdería. Y poco a poco se fue olvidando de él.

Hace un año el había pasado por su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y una linda chica a su lado, anunciando a todos que se casaría, fue muy impactante. Kanae se había quedado muda en cuanto lo supo, felizmente el nunca se dio cuenta con todas las felicitaciones que recibió por parte de su familia, hasta que pudo recobrar el habla y felicitarlo al último.

El era solo 3 años mayor que ella, y fue muy chocante oírlo decir que se casaría, había pensado que era distinto a sus hermanos, todos casados y con hijos a tan temprana edad, siempre pensó que el formaría su familia mucho mas adelante, cuando ya tuviera éxito, aunque ya tenía un trabajo, era demasiado apresurado. Pero ella no podía decir nada solo alegrarse por él. No tenía ningún derecho…

-hey! Buenos días – la saludo Takeshi, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-buenos días! ¿Qué tal dormiste? – levantando un poco la vista de lo que hacía, le había parecido ver un movimiento brusco de su parte que le llamo la atención.

"okey!, Kanae céntrate en lo que haces, no mires" pensó sonrojándose un poco, el se estaba poniendo un polo, y mientras lo hacia Kanae había podido observar lo bien formado que estaba su cuerpo.

Takeshi era el típico chico japonés lindo, su cabello era desordenadamente negro, tenía unos hermosos ojos marrón y una fácil sonrisa que inspiraba confianza, era joven y por lo tanto su físico no estaba nada mal, al parecer el entrenamiento en el cuerpo de policía le había ayudado a tener un buen físico. Kanae no pudo evitar apreciar lo que tenía delante, no lo había visto desde hace mucho y tanto ella como el habían cambiado.

"casado, casado, casado" tarareaba internamente, haciendo que el leve sonrojo fuera bajando poco a poco de su rostro y centrándose en que era su gran amigo y nada más.

- bien, ese sofá sigue siendo tan genial como siempre, dormí como un bebe. No puedo creer que tus hermanos te dejaran traerlo.

-si bueno, lloraron mas porque me llevaba el sofá que porque me iba- dijo Kanae recordando la escandalosa despedida que le hizo su familia cuando se mudo. Mientras Takeshi soltaba una carcajada.

-uhmm… ¿y que estas preparando? – pregunto el acercándose a ver lo que hacía.

-bueno, el plan es pan con huevo revuelto, pero si sigues distrayéndome, va a ser pan con dedo ensangrentado – le respondió el había puesto su cabeza tan cerca a lo que hacía que no le dejaba ver si estaba cortando bien el pan.

- lo siento mami, no fue mi intención – dijo el alejándose y apoyándose en la puerta. Al parecer estaba de muy buen humor, era obvio los hombres siempre están de buen humor después de haber dormido bien y luego ver que la comida esta lista para llenar sus estómagos, o habían tenido un buen sexo la noche anterior. Y ya que no era lo último…

Kanae sonrió ante tal idea, y se juro internamente que nunca sería una ama de casa, nunca, nunca en la vida…

-sí, si, ve a sentarte y espera tranquilito en la mesa si? – respondió siguiendo el juego.

Takeshi le regalo una gran sonrisa, de las que a ella le gustaban tanto, y luego se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la mesa

Cuando termino todo rápidamente se dirigió a la mesa sirvió todo y se sentó. Takeshi había prendido el televisor y estaban dando las noticias matutinas. Kanae se acomodo en su silla y comenzó a servirse, un poco de café y se aparto un pan. Y se centro en las noticias.

-asi que…

Kanae se volteo hacia donde estaba su amigo, aun no se había servido nada y la miraba con algo de gracia. Kanae lo miro extrañada.

-asi que, ¿que?

-sabes cocinar eh? – dijo cogiendo un pan y dándole un mordisco.

- si – dijo Kanae algo cautelosa.

- ya – dijo el soltando una sonrisa.

- muy bien, me rindo ¿Qué estas pensando?

- nada – dijo tomándose un sorbo de café pero sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Kanae también lo miraba fijamente, este chistoso tramaba algo… también dio un sorbo a su café.

- es solo que ahora te has vuelto muy independiente, ya sabes… adulta y eso – dijo Takeshi había bajado la mirada y ahora miraba fijamente su pan - … creo, que serias una buena esposa – termino diciendo, mirándola fijamente otra vez.

Kanae trago fuerte, y dejo que lo último que había dicho se repitiera varias veces en su cabeza para encontrarle el truco.

-no creo – respondió seriamente.

- ¿Por qué no? Estoy seguro que sí.

- digo que no creo que quiera ser esposa. Además es solo pan y huevos revueltos, y algo de café, estoy segura que cualquiera puede hacer esto.

- ya, bueno – dijo el algo decaído y volviendo a mirar hacia la mesa

Kanae comenzaba a fastidiarse ¿a qué venía el tema de la esposa?

- muy bien, suficiente ¿quieres decirme a que viene todo este tema?

-bueno ya sabes me estaba preguntando, si ya estabas saliendo con alguien o algo asi… ¿el chico afortunado? ¿Nada?

Kanae lo quedo mirando algo confusa, se le veía muy ansioso de saber si de verdad estaba saliendo con alguien, parecía una comadre chismosa, preguntando así. Sentía curiosidad por el motivo de él para hablar de ese tema tan temprano en la mañana, usualmente se habla de otras cosas, como el trabajo, las noticias, la comida,… el clima… la muerte…

-¿y bien? – pregunto él, aun ansioso por la respuesta… ¿es que ya no la conocía? Sabía perfectamente lo reservada que era con sus temas personales, ¿y el esperaba que ella soltara toda su historia amorosa como una adolecente enamorada a su mejor amiga? Kanae dio otro sorbo a su taza de café y lo miro seriamente levantando una ceja diciéndole "¿en serio? ¿Quieres saber sobre mi vida amorosa?"

Sabía que el había entendido el gesto pero al parecer se hizo el desentendido. Takeshi puso sus manos juntas y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos pulgares.

-bueno – dijo aclarándose la garganta – por favor, no me malentiendas, yo tengo a mi linda esposa embarazada de 8 meses esperando por mi en casa, ya sabes… – dijo sobreactuando, a lo que Kanae no soporto mas y comenzó a reírse por toda esa mala actuación de "me creo muy bueno" y "no te hagas ilusiones conmigo ". Le lanzo un suave manotazo al hombro mientras él seguía actuando horriblemente mal – es serio, amo mucho a mi linda esposita, se que estas muy ilusionada conmigo, porque – decía lanzando un gran suspiro simulando pesadez – estoy tan bueno y todo… pero, tienes que olvidarme – dijo dándole una mirada consoladora – no eres tu, soy yo…

Kanae seguía riéndose fuertemente tanto así que comenzaba a dolerle el estomago por tanto esfuerzo.

-basta, basta…- decía Kanae mientras el posaba como un modelo. Y luego comenzaba a reírse con ella.

Cuando los dos se calmaron Kanae decidió preguntar porque él le había preguntado todo eso, estaba muy segura que no era solo por hacer esa tonta broma.

- lo siento, - de respondió el, después de que ella le preguntara – lo que pasa es que ayer recibiste una llamada a eso de las 11:50 – explicaba.

Kanae se tenso un poco, por unos segundos se le vino a la cabeza el acosador, pero luego se calmo un poco, era mejor no mostrarse así, a demás por la conducta de su amigo dudaba mucho que hubiera sido él. Kanae comenzó a buscar en su celular el registro de llamadas, la última llamada contestada aparecía como desconocido.

- contestaste – dijo ella, era un hecho y nada más.

- si – dijo el – era un chico, pregunto por ti, parecía muy asombrado cuando conteste.

- ya, ¿no te dio su nombre?

- no, pero me dijo que trabajaba contigo, me colgó cuando le dije que estabas ocupada, no me dio tiempo para llamarte.

- y por eso comenzó este tema

- sí, sentía curiosidad

- entiendo – no entendía, todo lo que él le había dicho, no daba ningún indicio que dijera que el que la había llamado sonara como su novio ¿Por qué pensaría él eso entonces?

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto él, al verla extrañada.

- nada

- ¿no tienes idea de quién es?

-no, no se me viene nadie a la cabeza – dijo tratando de pensar en quien podría ser, ¿el director? No lo dudaba ¿Hiou-kun? No tampoco, Takeshi había salido con el tema de un novio, dudaba mucho que pensara eso si Hiou-kun llamaba, ¿Quién mas entonces?

Takeshi soltó una carcajada, lo que hizo que Kanae le prestara atención.

-solo tienes que pensar en el chico que se pondría celoso si un hombre contestara a tu celular… ¿sabes? Sonó muy frio, y cada vez más molesto.

- ¿a si? – no. Nada. No se le venía nadie así a la cabeza…

**nope ni yo tengo idea de quie podria ser haha! que tal les parecio? bueno ya me voy tengo que descargar muchas tareas iuw! y se me acaba el tiempo, espero el RvW de TOODOS! Y CON TODOS ME REFIERO A TOODOS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chicosss! vovi! siii los extrañe mucho... buaaa no saben todo lo que me a pasado... disculpen la tardanza peques, pero e estado mas ocupada no tienen idea de lo dificil que ha sido este mes, creo que abril es mi mes de mala suerte :S!**

**bueno ya... no les cuento mis penas**

**yukistar : que bueno espero el siguiente reporte! haha xP es bueno que te guste y que te rias con todo esto, yo tambien me rei mucho al escribirlo, y no sabes, tenia en la cabeza el hacer que esos dos se reunieran pero no sabia como hasta que lo logre! haha espero te siga gustando espero el siguient RvW ;)**

**Kotoko-98: bienvenida querida! :D me alegra que te guste, disculpa la tardanza tienes razon Sho y sus conflictos. me da algo de risa como lo escribo trato de hacerlo lo mas "pensamiento macho posible" pero es BIEN DIFICIL haha pero me esta gustando, desde mucho antes me di cuenta que no me salia como queria y ahora trato de estudiar a toodos mis amigos de la facu haha y bueno trato de pensar como ellos hehe, es muy gracioso y haveces alro raro XD ya bueno espero que este Sho que estoy creando este bien para todas y todos **

**bueno ya, no los distraigo mas disfruten y me leen al final del capi X9**

Capitulo 17

Kanae salió rápidamente de su camerino, ella y Takeshi habían salido demasiado tarde al trabajo por quedarse conversando. Y si no fuera porque Takeshi tenía auto estaba segura que hubiera llegado aun mas tarde que ahora,Y justo hoy día que Sho daba su presentación, estaba segura que en cuanto llegara la regañarían por su tardanza. Debía apurarse, y llegar ya, aunque no lo admitía, sentía algo de curiosidad por la presentación que haría Sho.

Mientras doblaba una de las esquinas de los largos pasillos, se choco, con alguien a quien no había visto por andar perdida en sus pensamientos.

- ¡lo siento! – Se disculpo Kanae, al instante sin fijarse aún en la persona – Disculpa yo… lo… lo l-lamento.

"oh ¡Wow!" fue lo único que le vino a la cabeza en ese momento. El hombre que tenia parado frente a ella, era atractivo al cubo, simpático al cuadrado, y tenía una sonrisa que te hacia olvidar cuanto era dos más dos.

-no, discúlpame tu a mí, creo que estoy perdido – dijo el hermoso desconocido, la había cogido ligeramente de los hombros, como si quisiera estabilizarla, pero al darse cuenta que estaba bien bajo los brazos y le sonrió.

Fácilmente podía ser una estrella internacional, pensó. Tenía un hermoso cabello castaño-ondeado, ligeramente corto y peinado hacia atrás. Sus facciones, simétricamente perfectas iban a juego con sus hermosos ojos celestes claro, del color del cielo, todo esto con un buen físico y una sonrisa que te hacia suspirar… eran la perfección en persona.

"¡Despierta Kanae! Maldita sea, es tan guapo!"

-eh claro – logro decir ella, tratando de apartar los ojos de él, y asegurándose disimuladamente de que no había babeado nada.

El la quedo mirando un momento, aun con esa hermosa sonrisa que mostraba coquetería y una confianza desbordante y luego pregunto - ¿trabajas aquí?

Kanae abrió rápidamente la boca para contestar, pero la cerro inmediatamente ¿debía contestarle? No tenía idea. Es decir, no es que creyera que él era peligroso, en lo absoluto. El irradiaba una gran confianza. Es solo que sentía que debía hacer todo bien, no dar una mala impresión. Y dudaba mucho que ser de esas chicas que dicen todo por "babear" por alguien dejaba una buena impresión.

El chico de ojos de ensueño se dio cuenta de la duda que ella mostraba y rápidamente se presento.

-Disculpa, lo olvide, déjame presentarme por favor, soy Matt Hiram– dijo ofreciendo su mano para hacer un saludo.

-Kanae Kotonami– dijo ella. Sabía que en occidente todo era un poco más informal, los saludos, los despidos, la forma de hablar, se había tenido que acostumbrar muy rápidamente a eso cuando comenzó a trabajar con el Director, puesto que él era algo torpe con respecto a acordarse a las costumbres. Y ahora ya no se incomodaba con estas presentaciones tan amenas.

Y además, quería que el recontra guapote chico que tenia frente suyo, entendiera que no le inspiraba desconfianza en absoluto. Lo que al parecer entendió inmediatamente ensanchando su contagiosa sonrisa aun mas, Kanae le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, extendió su mano y continúo hablando – y si, trabajo aquí, soy actriz – comento, siempre era bueno tener contactos extranjeros. Al parecer Kanae volvía a ser la misma.

-oh! Ya veo,… ¿por casualidad estas en el elenco de la serie en la que Fuwa Sho esta componiendo la música? – pregunto Matt aun sujetando su mano.

-bueno. Si. – dijo Kanae, con una voz que no detonaba ninguna emoción.

Fuwa Sho

¿Por qué tenía que estar metido en todo? ¡Solo faltaba que su rostro le apareciese en la sopa, y oficialmente estaría en todos lados! Kanae se juro que si le llegaba a pasar eso lo mataría.

- ¿enserio? Podrías…

-¡Kanae! – la llamo una voz masculina, interrumpiendo lo que Matt pensaba decirle. Kanae se giro hacia la voz - ¡lo olvidaste! – le regaño Takeshi. Se veía apurado y se notaba que había tenido que correr mucho para encontrarla.

-¿Takeshi? ¿Qué paso? De que estas…

-¡Esto! – dijo el mostrando en su mano un delicado collar plateado con un pequeño dije triangular con bordes plateados que iban a juego con el collar. Era algo simple y elegante, y sabia que iría bien con ella pero…

-oh – dijo Kanae, dejando que un delicado rubor subiera por sus mejillas – Claro, no me di cuenta que lo deje – mintió

-claro… - dijo Takeshi, burlonamente, sabiendo perfectamente que se lo había olvidado apropósito. Y es que el pequeño dije, no era solo un dije.

Takeshi se lo había dado, diciendo que sería buena idea que lo llevara puesto, ya que tenía un pequeño chip GPS, lo que significaba que el sabría donde se encontraba en todo momento. Y no es que fuera mala idea que lo tuviera, pero aun así, se sentía ya, demasiado vigilada, ¡ella no era una bebe! Podía cuidarse muy bien solita… y a demás, no es que la quisieran raptar….

¿cierto?...

- sí, bueno gracias – dijo ella, recibiendo el pequeño collar, sabía que a Takeshi le daba igual si se lo ponía o no, la cuestión era que debía llevarlo con ella, y así lo había logrado.

Kanae no se había dado cuenta, hasta ese momento que Matt aun la tenia cogida de la mano.

-Ehm, disculpa – dijo ella, ruborizándose un poco, lo que hizo que los dos chicos que estaban con ella, fijaran la vista en las manos, aun cogidas.

-¡oh!, claro, lo siento – se disculpo, Matt, soltando su mano. Kanae aun podía sentir la calides de su mano, como si no la hubiera soltado aun.

Se giro para recibir el dije, y se dio cuenta que Takeshi la miraba, completamente asombrado. Ella podía imaginarse, por el tema que habían tratado esa mañana, lo que pasaba por la cabeza de él, y esperaba que no dijera nada, porque ¡se equivocaba completamente!

-gracias – dijo Kanae, mas para sacarlo de sus pensamientos que por agradecimiento.

-claro… – dijo él. Ya no la miraba con asombro, sino con una complicidad, demasiado notoria y exagerada de un "¿no que no?" en su rostro, que la hacía tener ganas de ahorcarlo – así que…

-es tarde – interrumpió Kanae a Takeshi, sabía que entraría en la fase de "presentarse como un padre" y eso sería una vergüenza que no había pasado en años y no quería volver a pasar. Tenía que votarlo como sea, y en realidad era muy tarde para él y su trabajo.

-¡cierto! – dijo él, despertando de sus alucinaciones y tontas ideas – me voy ya. Hablamos luego, paso por aquí a eso de las 5, adiós! – se despidió Takeshi mientras se alejaba cada vez mas.

Kanae se quedo un momento mirando hacia donde se había ido su amigo, y luego miro hacia su mano. Podía sentir el pequeño dije de plata frio y delicado. Era bonito, tenía que admitirlo, y era de su gusto, pero saber que más que eso era un "vigilador" como ella lo llamaba, la hacía sentir que estaba mal usarlo.

-es bonito – oyó decir a Matt, quien también miraba el dije, con una media sonrisa – es un bonito detalle de tu novio.

- lo es – respondió – y es solo un amigo – era solo un hecho, ninguna aclaración.

-ah, ya veo – dijo el, mirándola fijamente, Kanae le devolvió la miraba, esta vez, el no sonreía, pero, podía jurar por lo que fuera que su mirada mostraba una gran sonrisa, su muy, muy hermosa mirada.

- ¿te ayudo? – dijo el, ofreciéndose a ayudarla a ponerse el collar.

-¿Cómo?

-¿no te quieres poner el collar?

-ah! – Kanae miro hacia el collar ¿ya que? Después de todo era un lindo collar, y quiéralo o no estaba en funcionamiento, en vez de renegar, debía aprovechar al máximo lo que tenía. Tenía que encontrarle alguna cosa positiva a esto.

Kanae se encogió de hombros

-claro – dijo. Y estaba a punto de pasarle el collar cuando…

-¡vaya! Buenos días a TODOS – dijo una voz, que más que bienvenida, sonaba amarga, amargamente varonil.

-¡Sho! – Saludo Matt – ¡que tal hombre! te estuve buscando – dijo Matt olvidándose completamente de Kanae.

-ya. Veo que me estuviste buscando por los lugares equivocados – respondió Sho, aun con ese tonito amargo en su voz.

Kanae se removió incomoda. Sho, aunque hablaba con Matt solo la miraba a ella. "hasta en la sopa" pensó

-buenos días – saludo Kanae, no sabía porque pero se sentía que Sho la miraba como si estuviera culpándola de algo…

-te estábamos esperando – dijo aun mirándola… ¿esperando?... ¡mierda! Se había olvidado por completo de la presentación – vamos – y comenzó a caminar en dirección al set seguido de Kanae y Matt.

Matt se puso rápidamente al lado de Sho, al parecer sin darse cuenta de nada, o sin importarle para nada el humor que despedía Sho. Kanae se quedo atrás.

-lamento haber venido sin avisar, pero el director me comento que hoy darías la presentación de tu actual proyecto y me sentí interesado en verlo – explico.

* * *

><p>Sho continúo mirando al frente…<p>

¿es que no entendía como se encontraba? Había hablado lo mas rudamente posible a esos dos y al parecer a Matt le importaba una mierda.

Por otro lado, no podía ver a Kanae puesto que el iba adelante y tenía la pequeña duda de si ella estaba igual que Matt o se había dado cuenta de su cambio de humor.

-no hay problema ¿cierto? – insistió Matt

-no – dijo Sho mirándolo de reojo. El idiota director tenía una gran sonrisa de diversión en el rostro… ¿entonces eso significaba que si se había dado cuenta?

- a todo esto – dijo Sho volviendo su mirada al frente. Estaba confundido. – ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que viajarías a América? – pregunto. Sabía que hacia mal en hablarle tan informalmente. Estaba seguro que si el Presidente Hibari o Shouko-chan estuvieran con el ya le hubieran dado una reprimenda enorme. Pero ellos no estaban y el mismo Matt había dicho que le gustaban las informalidades. Y, por supuesto que no quería tratarlo formalmente después de ver lo rápido que puede ser al tratar de conquistar a m… las chicas de cualquier lado.

- si bueno, eh tenido una complicación aquí...

-¿más dudas? – pregunto Sho simulando desinterés

- no, en realidad me falta algo – dijo.

A Sho le pareció que miraba hacia atrás. Quiso preguntar qué, pero ya habían llegado al set.

El director se fue directo hacia donde estaba Kanae.

Los pocos que sabían lo que pasaba con Kanae se preocuparon pensado que podría ser el hombre que la acosaba el causante de su tardanza, y los muchos que no, solo estaban algo molestos por que llegara tan tarde.

Cuando Sho se ofreció a salir a buscarla, muchas chicas se pusieron algo furiosas porque él fuera, por supuesto nadie lo contradijo, puesto que sabían que le importaba muy poco lo que quisieran. Así que se imagino que posiblemente le hablarían mal a Kanae. No le importo mucho eso en realidad, y sabia que a ella tampoco.

Pero, en vez de eso, todas las chicas rodearon a Kanae, que ahora estaba parada entre Matt y el director con una cara de gran asombro.

Se acercaron a Kanae y al parecer hablaban con ella, pero lo extraño era que ninguna miraba más de dos segundos a Kanae, todas siempre lanzaban la mirada hacia Matt tan descaradamente, como se la lanzaron a él cuando ingreso por primera vez al set.

Sho se dirigió hacia el lado contrario, necesitaba distraerse, fue hacia su improvisado escenario para dar la presentación y le pregunto a uno de los técnicos si ya estaba todo terminado.

-ya está todo – le respondía el técnico – si desea puede realizar una pequeña prueba para que se fije, y que todo esté a su gusto.

- claro – aun podía escuchar todos los murmullos que se daban al fondo por parte de las trabajadoras ¿acaso ella también era así?

Sho dio un pequeño vistazo hacia donde se encontraba todo el grupo, podía escuchar a algunas personas presentándose a Matt. Parecía una avalancha encima de los pobres. ¿Estaría ella feliz de estar ahí metida entre ese montón de gente? No, posiblemente no. Sho comenzaba a sentir un pequeño impulso para ver que estuviera bien.

-¿y bien? – pregunto el técnico, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ah, claro - ¿para qué preocuparse? Pensaba mientras hacia la prueba, no es que fuera un caso de vida o muerte, y aun si lo fuera, no era asunto suyo.

"suena algo desafinada" pensó.

-esta desafinada – Sho se asombro, esa no era su voz, por lo tanto el no había dicho eso. Pero había pensado decirlo, acaso a hora su voz era así? No, no lo era.

-¿es cierto? Hiou-kun no sabía que entendías estas cosas de los instrumentos – estaba asombrado. Al girarse hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, había encontrado a la persona menos esperada. Ahí sentados en las bancas frente a su escenario, estaban Hiou-kun, Chiori-chan, y Kanae.

-mmm… no es nada. Mis primos tienen una banda y siempre iban a practicar a mi casa ya que sus padres no los dejaban practicar en la suya. Y como yo tengo un cuarto a prueba de sonido, bueno ya te imaginas…- le respondía el pequeño Kanae.

Sho los quedo mirando, aun podía ver esa conexión que tenían los dos, ella sonreía tranquila incluso podía notarse el ligero tono burlón hacia el pequeño molestándolo en que hubiera permanecido en una banda. Mientras este esquivaba sus indirectas como un profesional. Su mirada paso al gran grupo que se formaba en la esquina del set.

Todos aun rodeaban al director y a Matt. Sho solo los había presentado y los había dejado solos, escapando del loquerio. No tenía idea de cómo es que ella lo había logrado. Posiblemente sus amigos la ayudaron, pensó volviendo su mirada hacia los 3 chicos sentados.

-tienes buen oído – interrumpió Sho dirigiéndose al pequeño.

Hiou-kun se encogió en hombros – mis primos eran muy buenos.

-claro – respondió sin prestar mucha atención, y esquivando la mirada de Kanae.

-ahí vienen – dijo Chiori a los chicos, al parecer ella no había prestado atención a la conversación, solo miraba hacia atrás.

* * *

><p>Kanae miro hacia atrás también, y veía como el grupo se iba desintegrando rápidamente y Matt salía sonriente de ahí ¿Cómo podía? Si hubiera sido ella, hubiera gritoneado a todo el mundo por que le dieran su espacio. Y ¿Cómo había logrado deshacer ese grupo tan rápido? Se preguntaba aun mirando a Matt caminando hacia ellos ¿podía el llegar a tener un nivel tan alto de manejo a las personas?<p>

-hola chicos – los saludó Matt tranquilamente – ¿está ocupado este asiento? – pregunto señalando el asiento vacío al lado de Kanae.

- no – respondió rápidamente Chiori. Kanae había querido decir que sí, que el director se sentaría ahí, pero al parecer el joven Matt había impactado tanto en Chiori como en las demás.

Matt se sento tranquilamente en el lugar y luego esperaron a que los demás tomaran asiento.

Kanae fijo su mirada hacia adelante, Sho estaba ahí, y daba la espalda a todos ¿Qué le ocurria hoy? La estaba tratando demasiado apartado, estaba siendo otra persona menos el que era comúnmente…

Lo vio hacer algo con la guitarra. Kanae se había asombrado mucho de que Hiou-kun supiera de esas cosas, era tan interesante. Ella se distrajo por la llamada que Shoko-san hacía a Sho. Kanae presto atención a lo que pasaba, mientras oia lejanamente todas las conversaciones a su alrededor. Shoko-san, lo jalo a un lado, se veía algo palida y fastidiada por lo que tendría que decirle. Sho la escuchaba con el ceño fruncido y luego Shoko le paso algo, un celular, a Sho, este lo recibió y miro a la pantallita. Kanae se removió en su asiento, esperando ver la reacción de Sho por lo que fuera a ver en la pantallita.

Espero todo tipo de reacciones, desde una amargada, asustada, hasta una reacción sin importancia, pero nunca espero que lo que fuera que estuviera en la pantalla que hiciera palidecer a Shoko, alegrara tanto a Sho.

¿Qué podía ser? Se preguntaba curiosa. Vio como Sho hacia unos pequeños movimientos de sus dedos en la pantalla de su celular y luego se llevaba el celular al oído. Al parecer realizando una llamada.

Kanae siguió prestando a tención. Vio como Sho decía unas palabras cortas y luego colgaba rápidamente, y hablaba con su manager, quien estaba asombrada y algo furiosa posiblemente por la reacción de este, los vio hablar un poco mas y luego…

-¿podrías dejar de verlo así por favor? – dijo Hiou-kun, Kanae salto de su asiento, y sintió como la sangre subía hacia su rostro rápidamente. Se giro rápidamente hacia Hiou-kun esperando encontrar alguna escusa. Pero se asombro al darse cuenta que este le daba la espalda y no se dirigía a ella sino a Chiori. – Es vergonzoso – la regaño el pequeño.

- no puedo evitarlo – se quejaba Chiori, mirando hacia donde estaba Matt hablando tranquilamente con el director, ninguno de los dos había escuchado, puesto que Hiou-kun había hablado lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo Kanae y Chiori lo oyeran - ¿verdad Kanae? Que es lindo – susurro Chiori, mientras Hiou-kun ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué rayos me senté aquí? – se pregunto Hiou-kun. Mientras las dos chicas se reían por lo bajo.

Chiori quiso decir algo más pero en ese momento Sho comenzó a presentar su primera canción y todos le prestaron atención.

-… bueno y así presento mi primera canción llamada "Dile". Gracias.

Después comenzó a tocar, eran suaves tocadas acústicas, podía notarse la tristeza que mostraba, pero había algo mas en ella…

**_La primera vez que hablamos, cariño_**

**_Me juraste nunca enamorarte, ohh si_**

La tonadas eran lentas, contaban una historia, te llevaban a un lugar que tu no esperabas, Sho no había explicado a que personaje daría la canción, al parecer quería mostrarlo…

**_Le temías tanto al fracaso_**

**_A las mentiras, oh, no los tengas…_**

**_Entiendo…_**

**_Es Natural cariño, pero ohhh_**

**_Tú sabes que tienes que tratar_**

**_Te prometo oh, si que con migo_**

**_No habrá miedos a los que temer…_**

**_Te prometo, si… que_**

**_No te defraudare, no, no lo hare…_**

Kanae se giro ante la reacción que hizo Matt, se veía emocionado, la había sacado de su ensimismamiento por la canción, pero le pareció completamente raro, estaba inclinado hacia adelante, como si quisiera pegarse mas para escuchar mejor…

_**Por eso amor…**_

_**Dile a tu corazón que**_

_**Puedes confiar en mí**_

_**Dile que…**_

_**Me dé un espacio, ohhh**_

_**Solo uno pequeñito,**_

_**Pequeño por favor…**_

Mientras Sho repetía la segunda estrofa de la canción, Kanae trato de ubicar al personaje principal de la canción, ¿sería su personaje? Era muy posible, pero tanto el de ella como el de Kijima tenían este mismo problema, por eso era que esto también tenía su parte romántica, sabía que no podía ser Hiou-kun, el no encajaba, pero ellos si…

Kanae escucho la última parte…

**_Dile a tu corazón que_**

**_No soy el, no soy el_**

**_Dile que por favor, por favor…_**

**_Me dé en espacio en el, oh en el…_**

* * *

><p><strong>hay chicos no tienen ni idea se acuerdan que les conte de la mudanza, bueno por ser una buena samaritana y ayudar llevando algunas cosas me jodi la espalda y estuve horriblemente mal por un buen tiempo con fiebre y todo aun tengo pequeños dolores pero ya estoy mejor despues de que me arreglaran la columna (pero les aconsejo cuiden bien su columnita, cuando te la arreglan duele mas que cuando esta jodida!) <strong>

**como sea, luego los malditos profes de la u me llenaron de tareas hasta las orejas, recien acabo de desaserme de algunas y ya estoy con mejor tiempo, pero, oh no los examenes vienen la otra semana! asi que bueno decidi aprovechar y no arruinarlos a ustedes tampoco y terminar el capi ;) a que soy muy buena? ! :D como sea peques, como les dije esta semana entro a examenes asi que no voy a poder avanzar nada pero espero que para quincena del otro mes pueda poner ya un capi ok ;) rezen por que mis profes no me dejen muchas tareas hehe :D**

**ya ahora si espero el RVw de tooodos toos toititos ok se que eso me va a animar mucho para que me vengan las ideas ;D**

**PD: no duden en preguntar algo si hay dudas, e escrito este capi a la volada y espero que todo lo que trato de dar a entender lo, bueno, entiendan ;D si no dejen un Rvw con sus preguntas y prometo que en cuanto antes les mando las respuesta asi no tengan cuanta aki chicos son todos bienvenidos**


	18. Chapter 18

**la verdad es que pensaba publicar este capi dentro de una semana aun, porque siento que esta incompleto... bueno para mi lo esta, y seria mas comodo publicarlo como queria... pero chicos me siento culpable creo que an estado esperando mucho , disculpen de verdad e estado can ocupada con mis estudios y todo que no e podido avanzar mucho, lamentablemente la inspiracion tampoco me a estado acompañando mucho, de veras... creo que este capi a estado solo con 1 hoja escrita por la mayor parte, pero bueno! terminada, o algo asi,... esta bien esta terminada... U.U**

**pero no se desanimen! el otro capi va a estar super! lo juro!**

-¿Y bien? – pregunto Takeshi. - ¿pasaste un buen día?

-si – dijo Kanae, mirando a la autopista, estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto del carro de Takeshi. La presentación de Sho había terminado hace unas 3 horas, las canciones habían sido todo un éxito y el director las había aprobado inmediatamente.

Luego de la exitosa presentación de Sho, todo había "casi" vuelto a la normalidad, ya que Matt se había quedado para ver las grabaciones, no todas las actrices estaban muy centradas en el trabajo y se tuvieron que repetir algunas tomas de mas, lo bueno fue que el director, con su santa paciencia, fue indiferente y se centro en los que si actuaban. Lo malo fue, que muchos de los chicos no tuvieron tanta paciencia con las reacciones de las chicas y aunque el director y muchos fueron indiferentes, el cambio de conducta de las chicas fue muy notorio.

-a si que… - comenzó a hablar Takeshi.

-¿y que tal tu trabajo? – interrumpió Kanae.

-…bien, todo bien – le respondió Takeshi – Kanae hay…

-woah! Estoy cansada… - corto Kanae - no tienes idea, ah pero que flojera tener que cocinar. ¿Hoy también te quedas? A no importa deja que te invite algo – ofreció Kanae, ella no era de las que hablaban mucho, pero temía que si dejaba un espacio para las tontas preguntas insinuantes de Takeshi, se metería en problemas.

Kanae vio por el rabillo del ojo a Takeshi, moviéndose algo incomodo, eso era raro. Así no actúan los maniáticos entrevistadores chismosos. Kanae pensaba que en cuanto el tuviera oportunidad el vendría a llenarla con un montón de preguntas sobre lo que había visto esta mañana con Matt.

Y no es que hubiera algo ahí. No para nada. Pero estaba muy segura que Takeshi pensaría así…

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto, mirándolo preocupada.

Takeshi la miro por unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar hacia la autopista.

-…nada… bueno… no es que no sea nada es solo que… - podía notarse que lo que Takeshi quería decir, lo incomodaba demasiado.

¿Podría tratarse de el?, pensó Kanae, acaso ya habían encontrado algo ¿sabían quien era ya?

-que es – dijo Kanae, forzándolo contarle.

Takeshi se estaciono en frente del departamento de Kanae y se giro a mirarla a los ojos.

-voy a viajar – dijo él. Se le veía algo avergonzado.

Kanae lo miro extrañada ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? Era genial, descansar por unos cuantos días, solo con la familia y sin ningún problema, ninguna responsabilidad… ni trabajo que realizar…

Y lo entendió.

-oh… – si el se iba, eso significaba que no trabajaría por unos días, lo que quería decir que no tendría a alguien vigilando que ese maldito degenerado no se acercara a ella.

-lo siento tanto… - dijo el tristemente - hable con Haru-chan para pedirle que viajáramos en otro momento, pero ella está muy ilusionada con el viaje, lo planeamos hace mucho tiempo e iremos a visitar a su madre pe… - pobre Takeshi, se le veía tan preocupado…

-está bien. ¡Ya era hora de que te tomaras unas vacaciones! – interrumpió Kanae.

-no Kanae es una locura, de todos modos aunque me vaya sabes que no vas a estar sola, habrá alguien siempre contigo, vigilándote, de eso me encargo yo.

Kanae suspiro. – No – no quería a otro poli cerca a ella, no es que quisiera especialmente a Takeshi, pero ya que lo conocía desde siempre, se sentía algo distinto. No la "victima" y eso.

-no aceptare un no por respuesta. Ya hable con Sawara-san. Y me dijo que no habría problema.

-oh vamos! No soy una bebe, puedo cuidarme por mi misma.

-Kanae, ese bastardo sabe dónde vives, sabe tu numero y quien sabe que mas ¡¿tienes idea de lo peligroso que es? – dijo Takeshi algo alterado.

-el no se me va a acercar – dijo Kanae, con toda la seguridad que pudo.

-¿y co…?

-¿Cuándo viajas?

-Kanae…

-¿Cuándo viajas? – volvió a preguntar ella.

Takeshi soltó un suspiro – hoy, debo estar llegando a casa dentro de una hora.

-vaya que es rápido… - dijo Kanae pensando como zafarse de esta sin terminar con otra niñera de por medio.

-Kanae. Ni pienses que te voy a dejar sola y descuidada, entiendes.

-tarado, ¿Quién se va a quedar descuidada? – lo amenazo, ¡ella no dependía de nadie! Y una mierda si era así!

- no, bueno, lo que quiero decir es que…

-tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, para eso te tengo a ti no?

-¿Qué?¿a caso no has oído lo que te he dicho? Voy a…

-viajar, lo se, lo se – dijo pensando en algo más que agregar - … pero aun tengo esto – dijo Kanae, señalando al pequeño collar que colgaba de su cuello.

-de que estas…

-puedes vigilarme por esto.

-¿Qué? No. Eso no me va a ayudar en nada. Con que sepa donde estas no es suficiente.

-si lo es.

-no, no lo es.

- si.

-no.

Kanae se arto, si seguían hablando como pequeños de 3 años, se quedarían toda una eternidad aquí y no podría hacer cambiar de parecer a Takeshi.

-déjame aclarar algo – dijo Kanae – tu vas a transferir este caso a alguien más cierto?

-si – dijo Takeshi, asintiendo. Al parecer se veía muy interesado por que ella accediera

-y si lo transfieres, significa que cuando regreses ¿el caso regresa a ti?

Takeshi lo pensó un momento.

-no, no creo.

- ¡ves! No quiero que eso pase, sería una tontería, y algo muy fastidioso. Takeshi, has tu reporte y diles que me podrás vigilar mientras estás en tu viaje, este GPS de aquí – dijo señalando otra vez al collar – será suficiente, yo te informare, te llamare cada treinta minutos si eso quieres. Pero no hagas la transferencia.

-Kanae…

-¿vas a viajar por mucho tiempo? – lo interrumpió ella, buscando mas escusas para que el accediera.

-no, solo por 3 noches

-por favor Takeshi, no es mucho tiempo, ¿por favor? – pidió Kanae.

- no es simple.

-si lo es solo no hagas la transferencia. Prometo que si recibo una llamada del acosador, me ire corriendo a la comisaria, no sin antes llamarte. ¿si?...

Kanae quedo mirando, rogando que accediera, era su única oportunidad, no es que no tuviera miedo de ese hombre que la estaba vigilando o quien sabe que haciendo, es solo que tener a alguien desconocido atrás de ella para que la vigilara sería horrible, no iba a ser lo mismo y tampoco…

* * *

><p>-¿no vas a ir a ningún lado? – pregunto Shoko-chan a Sho. Quien se había tirado a su cama para darse una siestita.<p>

-no, estoy cansado.

-bueno, entonces descansa. Te lo mereces, hoy has dado una muy buena presentación. Todas las canciones estuvieron magnificas. – lo felicitaba ella, asomándose a una de las grandes ventanas de la habitación de Sho.

-lo sé…

-Sho… - le llamo aun sin mirarle

-¿sí? – respondió sin mirarla tampoco

-con respecto a esa llamada… ¿de verdad piensas devolverla?

Sho lo pensó un poco, si hablaba de la llamada que recibió antes de empezar la presentación, pues era obvio que…

-no - dijo Sho tranquilamente.

-¿qué? – esta vez Shoko si le prestó atención.

-que no.

-pero… tu… y entonces porq…

-eso es otro asunto, ya estoy cansado. Quiero dormir, ¿tenemos que hacer algo más?

Sho pudo notar la curiosidad de Shoko rondando por todos lados, había estado así desde que recibió la llamada, y pensar que antes a ella no le importaba que el recibiera ese tipo de llamadas, pero bueno, después de lo sucedido no era nada raro verla actuar así.

-no. Eso es todo. Mañana no vengo hasta la tarde. Tienes una entrevista a las 6pm.

-ok. Entonces nos vemos a esa hora.

Sho dio por terminada la conversación, y Shoko salió de su habitación. Sho espero a oir el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse y cerró los ojos. Tratando de dejarse llevar por el cansancio.

Pero no podía.

Trato de acomodarse mejor en su gran cama, pero nada…

¿Quién lo iba a pensar? La curiosidad podía destruirte o hacerte feliz en cuestión de minutos. Gracias a SU curiosidad había visto algo que lo hizo enfurecer, sin ninguna razón ¿Cómo podía Matt tratar a una chica así? Sin siquiera conocerla… Matt y su maldita confianza lo estaban hartando cada vez más, no es que lo odiara ni nada pero verlos juntos no había sido nada saludable para él, ni siquiera entendía su reacción tan molesta cuando los vio, solo que fue así, y nada más.

Por otro lado, la curiosidad que ELLA había mostrado lo había fascinado de una manera cómica, y simple. No había podido evitarlo, ver su reacción había sido lo único que lo había regresado desde ese momento en que los vio conversando y su fastidio por la cercanía que ella aceptaba por parte de Matt.

Sho soltó una sonrisa. _A veces las llamadas no deseadas pueden serte de demasiada ayuda según como sea tu situación, _pensó.

No fue más que pura suerte, el darse cuenta de las reacciones de ella, y mucha más suerte el que ella no se diera cuenta de la gran mentira que le estaba actuando. Pero, ¿Qué más daba? después de todo ella le había hecho pasar un trago amargo al principio, debía devolvérsela de alguna manera, ¿y cuál mejor que sembrando la pequeña pero malvada semillita de la curiosidad?

¡Ella lo había estado mirando todo el tiempo después de eso!

Y no fue su imaginación, de eso estaba seguro… MUY SEGURO.

Mientras pensaba todo esto, Sho se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo, para él solo… ¿sonriendo? Eso no era algo común…

Sho se toco el rostro algo asustado, bueno no es que no fuera algo para disfrutar, es solo que generalmente el no hacia eso. ¿O sí?...

-ahh… que mierda – se dijo en voz alta, y siguió sonriendo. – no sé porque pero tengo ganas de celebrarlo. ¡Demonios si!

Sho se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia su cocina, tarareando alguna canción tonta con la palabra "pudin". Rebusco entre la cocina pero al parecer y sin darse cuenta ya se habían acabado… genial y ahora que ya tenía el antojo. Se dirigió hacia su sillón y prendió la tele, tratando de buscar algo con que distraerse pero no podía, su estomago le estaba pidiendo a gritos pudin, y solo pudin.

Bueno que mas daba, de todos modos iba a "celebrar" así que ¿Por qué no salir y darse ese gusto?

Cogió un saco grande una gorra y esos lentes gigantescos que le tapaban casi toda la cara, se aseguró que tenía las llaves en uno de sus bolsillos y salió a comprar…

Bueno, no, aun no, tenía que ver que no hubiera ningún guardia fastidioso jodiendole la salida.

Sho asomo su rubia cabeza hacia el pasillo. Nop nadie, aun… trató de caminar tranquilo y confiado mientras bajaba las escaleras, ¿podía ser posible que Shoko simplemente su hubiera ido?, sin dejar a nadie vigilándolo… eso era algo nuevo…

Se fijo si había alguien más aparte del portero en la recepción del edificio, pero nada… tenia camino libre así que… ¡a celebrar!

Sho se dirigió hacia ese Minimarket de 24horas al que había ido la ultima vez, no es que no quisiera ir a algún otro lado, pero no debía abusar de su suerte, así que iría, se compraría un montón de cosas, entre ella pudin y regresaría, y así no se metería en problemas, además, estaba cansado y sin muchas ganas de perderse en ningún lado.

Mientras caminaba hacia el lugar, y recordaba lo que había pasado la última vez que estuvo en ese minimarket, oyó algunos, o mejor dicho, muchas voces femeninas, cada vez más fuerte, mientras se acercaba al lugar.

-oh no, mierda – pensó – ¿lo habían encontrado? ¿Era una emboscada?

Todo tipo de cosas paso por su mente, mientras se acercaba, ya no había vuelta atrás, y no tenía ni idea de donde se estaba metiendo, Sho se acomodo el largo saco que llevaba puesto tratando de hacer que lo tapara cada vez más, y se aseguro de que sus lentes estaban en su sitio.

Llegando ya al minimarket, se dio cuenta que estaban dando ofertas en el pequeño lugar, vendiendo, al parecer algún tipo de revista... muchas chicas estaban alrededor en una esquina, lo bueno era que todo el escándalo solo estaba en la parte principal del minimarket. Sho se metió rápidamente a la tienda, tratando de pasar desapercibido, y se fue de frente hacia la pequeña área de comidas, podía oír algunos cuchicheos que las chicas decían…

"es tan lindo" algunos "no puedo creerlo" y "¡esta súper!"

Sho trato de no escuchar mucho y elegir lo que se iba a llevar rápidamente. Jalo dos paquetes de Pudines, algo de chocolate, y un Sixpack de cervezas, de verdad le habían gustado las ultimas así que se saco un pequeño paquete igual que la ultima vez, mientras cogía el paquete de cervezas se acordó de la primera imagen que tuvo de Kanae, ahí, parada tan femeninamente sexy, como había pensado la primera vez, y aun lo pensaba…

… Ese día, ella había ido a comprar licor… y era muy tarde, ¿eso suponía que ella también vivía cerca?... no había pensado en esa posibilidad hasta ahora, pero podía ser…

Sho se paro en la caja registradora, que milagrosamente, estaba vacía con tanta gente dentro. La cajera comenzó a pasar todo lo que el había cogido para hacer la boleta y Sho le entrego su tarjeta.

Se moría por terminar de comprar esto e irse a su casa, estaba exhausto por el largo día que habia tenido, y tampoco quería estar mucho tiempo ahí, con chicas alrededor. Si se daban cuenta, iban a molestarlo con todo tipo de pedidos de fotos y firmas y demás, y no estaba de ningún humor para hacer eso.

La cobradora termino con su tarjeta y de empaquetar todo. Cogió sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, y mientras lo hacia se dio cuenta que una revista estaba tirada en el suelo y abierta en una página en la que se leía claramente: "LAS 3 NUEVAS CANCIONES DE FUWA SHO YA ESTAN AQUÍ, ¿QUIERES CONOCER LA LETRA?..."

Fue tal el asombro de Sho, por esta noticia, que incluso se tropezó con sus propios pies, y pudo ver como lentamente y sin poder evitarlo, sus grandes gafas se iban resbalando, no pudo evitar que se cayeran pues sus manos estaban ocupadas cogiendo sus bolsas de compras. Trató de estabilizarse para evitar caer encima de alguien delante de él, que entraba justo en ese momento a la tienda, y lo logro.

Y ahora estaba parado a unos centímetros mirando directamente a los ojos a… ¿Kanae?

**¿muy poco? sii lose lo siento :S! pero no desespereis que creo que esta semana voy a estar lo suficientemente libre como para darles las esperanzas de que publicare otro capi el otro fin de semana ^^! gracias a las chicas por sus RvW y espero los de este capi ;) ciudense!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Holaaa! aqui esta el siguiente capi...**

**si lo se, lo se, me demore demaciado, cuando les prometi que puclicaria el siguiente capi lo mas rapido posible, pero les juro que no tenia previsto que mis profesores de *tuuu* me dejaran tantos trabajos grupales ¡horror! bueno ya chicos aqui esta el capi espero les guste xD!...**

**CAPITULO 19**

¿Es que acaso tenia poderes mágicos?¿qué?¿pensaba en ella y, aparecía de repente?...

Eso era nuevo, pensó, debía hacerlo más seguido. Sho se aguanto una sonrisa por este ultimo pensamiento y trato de pensar mejor, en cómo salir de esta sin que todas las personas a su alrededor se dieran cuenta que el Famoso Fuwa Sho estuviera ahí, era una buena opción.

Aunque se veía difícil, ya que Kanae, al llevarse tal asombro estaba a punto de decir su nombre en voz alta y no había como detenerla.

-¡Sh…- oh mierda

-Hola cariño – dijo Sho cortándola desesperadamente, simulo darle un beso en la mejilla y dijo bajito en su oído – sígueme la corriente. Rápidamente y sin esperar una repuesta de Kanae, Sho se agacho a recoger sus lentes cuidando que nadie lo vea directamente. Mientras volvía a su lugar se puso los lentes, jalo a Kanae haciéndola darse media vuelta y salir de ahí con el…

* * *

><p>¿Por qué seguían caminando?, pensó Kanae, la estúpida farsa había terminado. Pero Sho seguía caminando a quien sabía dónde.<p>

Kanae ya había despertado del asombro desde hace mucho rato. Y… ¡rayos! Sí que había sido todo un asombro. Si bueno, fue una estupidez querer decir su nombre pero ¡hombre! Que un chico se caiga, casi literalmente, frente a ti asombra a cualquiera, y descubrir que era él, fue otro asombro aun mayor. Se había quedado callada mas para no causar otro error que por otra cosa y había dejado que Sho se encargara de todo, porque había visto el estado de la tienda en esos momentos, con tanta gente ahí dentro era mejor no hacer escándalos.

Después de darle algo de tiempo a su cerebro para procesar todo lo que había pasado en pocos segundos, Kanae había vuelto a su realidad y el choque más grande fue despertar y darse cuenta que una masculina mano estaba posada en su espalda guiándola hacia quien sabe dónde.

Kanae se sintió extraña, le picaba la parte de su espalda donde la mano de Sho estaba posada, aunque la ropa separaba el tacto de esta, podía sentir el leve peso de esta y esto era más que suficiente.

_**Sunday morning, rain is falling (Domingo en la Mañana, la lluvia esta callendo)**_

_**Steal some covers, share some skin… (Robar alguna cubierta, compartir algo de piel…)**_

-no me afecta, no me afecta, no me afecta. Pensaba Kanae, aunque su realidad era otra. Y no solo eso, se sentía incomoda con la cercanía de Sho, podía claramente oír su corazón latir como si estuviera en sus oídos, tan fuerte que sentía que poco a poco, y más por la vergüenza que por otra cosa, la sangre comenzaba a subir a su rostro lentamente.

Ella había estado así de distraída un buen tiempo, y aun así, Sho no había dejado de caminar y tampoco se había apartado de ella, hasta que llegó un momento en el que Kanae logro olvidarse de la incomodidad, y pensar en lo que de verdad pasaba. Volteó su mirada hacia Sho y aunque no podía verlo bien por esos ridículos lentes que tenia puestos, estaba muy serio ¿tan amargo podía estar por lo que había pasado?, ¡no era su culpa! ¡El fue el que casi se va encima suyo!

Kanae se acordó que ya era un poco tarde, podía ver lo oscura que estaba la noche con una media luna sin mucho brillo se sentía algo tenebroso, mierda, quería llegar a su casa temprano. Se habia olvidado el collar, por salir desesperada a comprar y eso no era nada bueno, si Takeshi se enteraba la ahorcaría.

Trato de aminorar el paso, porque al parecer y por culpa de Sho estaban caminando muy rápido, pero Sho la impulsó a seguir caminando más rápido, y la atrajo más hacia él.

_**Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable (Las nubes nos cubren en momentos inolvidables)**_

_**You twist to fit the mold that I am in (Te doblas para caber en el molde en el que estoy)**_

Kanae se puso alerta, que él hiciera eso, y además estuviera con esa cara significaba algo ¿Qué estaba mal?

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Kanae en un susurro a Sho, esto ya era demasiado extraño…

-Shh! – la callo Sho. Mientras giraban una esquina.

Mierda, pensó Kanae, algo no iba bien, algo no estaba nada bien, los pasos iban mas rapido y su corazón comenzó a bombear deprisa también.

De pronto, y de la nada, Sho la empujo, hacia un muro. Kanae chocó suavemente contra este, y pudo ver el rostro de Sho a unos centímetros de ella. Kanae tardo unos segundo en procesar en donde se encontraba. Ella estaba entre una fría pared... y Sho.

¡¿Qué mierda pasaba aquí? Se pregunto Kanae internamente.

**_But things just get so crazy, living live gets hard to do (pero las cosas se ponen muy locas, vivir la vida se hace mas dificil)_**

**_And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew (y con gusto me levantaria e iria su supiera)_**

**_That someday it would lead me back to you (que algun dia me traeria de regreso a ti)_**

Ella no pregunto nada en voz alta, sabía que él lo hacía por una razón. No, mejor dicho, más le valía que fuera una buena razón. Lo miro a los ojos, y aunque ya todo estaba casi oscuro, le trasmitió su molestia y un montón de preguntas que Sho nunca respondió. Segundos después, pudo ver como Sho comenzaba a acercarse hacia ella, cerca, cada vez más cerca.

¿Y ahora qué?, Se pregunto Kanae en unos cuantos segundos, mas le valía que lo que sea que fuera a hacer tuviera una buena razón por que si no era así, Kanae se juro que lo colgaría de las bo…

-alguien nos sigue – le dijo Sho con los labios pegados en su oído, a lo que Kanae se estremeció por la cercanía.

¿Era su imaginación o le pareció que Sho estaba sonriendo?

- ¿desde hace cuanto? – pregunto Kanae también pegando sus labios en el oído de Sho

- eso no importa, fíjate quien es – le dijo Sho. Ella podía sentir su aliento acariciándole el cuello.

_**That may be all I need... (que tal vez todo lo que necesito) **_

-no puedo - se quejo Kanae – tu cabezota no me deja ver nada – termino, tenía que molestarlo, el se estaba divirtiendo con esto, no con que alguien los siguiera sino con las reacciones de ella, pues en este mismo momento el pasaba la punta de su nariz por el cuello de Kanae y eso hacía que ella no dejara de estremecerse.

-tsk – se quejo Sho – nada de nada? – dijo aun con la voz seria, sin hacer caso a los movimientos que hacia Kanae. Quien se removía en vano tratando de alejarse cada vez de él, pegándome más a la pared

-no – dijo Kanae haciendo un esfuerzo, sabía lo que Sho estaba tratando de hacer, el había caminado rápido justo antes de detenerse, porque habían volteado una esquina y luego como a mitad de la cuadra, los había escondido, y no importaba si alguien los veía, porque parecían una pareja en pleno estado romántico, el problema era que Kanae podía ver todo pero para el lado contrario al que debían llegar las personas que estaban tras de ellos, ya que Sho le cubría todo ese lado, simulando estar besándose.

Sho se alejo un poco hasta quedar frente a ella, y sonrió, fue una sonrisa fugas, que Kanae no entendió, y tampoco se dio tiempo para entender, porque, después de que Sho gesticulara rápidamente un "aprovecha esto" la beso.

¡La estaba besando!

No, ¡espera! ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una broma? ¿Para qué?, Kanae no lo entendía, todo tipo de cosas pasaron por su cabeza. Y como si se hubiera tomado un litro de soda energizarte su cerebro comenzó a formular todo tipo de cosas, pero sin siquiera tomarlas en cuenta.

El cerebro de Kanae hizo un pequeño análisis ¿un beso? ¿en serio? Naahh esto no era un beso, sus labios estaban simplemente rozandose, solo eso, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sho?

Kanae tenia aun los ojos abiertos de la impresión, tratando de decifrar lo que Sho hacia. Se centro en su rostro. ¿cuando se habia quitado esos estupidos lentes? Se fijo en las pequeñitas pecas que tenia, lo raramente largas que eran sus pestañas, sentir su respiración contra la de ella. Kanae se embriago de su olor, tan cerca y sus labios se sentían… oh no no, Kanae, no debes caer, ¡no abras la boca!

Los ojos de Sho estaban cerrados, sus labios, aunque a un principio completamente tiesos, podia sentirlos temblar lijeramente ¿o eran los de ella? Las manos de Sho no estaban en ella, solo contra la pared a la altura de Kanae cualquiera que los viera bien, diría claramente que eso no era un beso en lo absoluto pues ninguno de ellos se movia, pero ya que estaban cubiertos por la oscuridad no habia que fingir demasiado.

De pronto el cerebro de Kanae hizo Click, y la razon vino directo a su cabeza. ¡Por supuesto que habia una razon para esto! Esta era su única oportunidad para ver quien era la persona que estaba en estos momentos acercándose hacia ellos.

Kanae se tenso e inconscientemente se acerco a Sho, aun no podía ver nada puesto que Sho tapaba una gran parte de su panorama, trato de empujar a Sho a un lado aunque sin dejar de "besarlo" pero no podía, ella trato de agudizar su oído para escuchar algo, pero solo pudo escuchar taconeos , bueno eso ya era algo, pensó, no era un hombre sino una mujer. O mejor dicho varias, Mierda ¿Quiénes eran?, se pregunto.

¿y si eran fans de Sho? Ay no, lo habia metido en un gran lio, ¿lo habían descubierto?

Kanae se sintió culpable, ¿El se iba a meter en problema? Sin pensarlo mucho trato de cubrir a Sho, lo cual fue un acto completamente estúpido, al darse cuenta que era ella quien estaba siendo cubierta por el, Kanae trato de acomodarle la gorra que llevaba puesta, subiendo sus brazos y crusandolos a la altura de los hombros de Sho, simulando abrazarlo por el cuello.

Pero sentía que ese acto era en vano, y lo peor era que podía escuchar los taconeos cada vez mas cerca, estaba desesperada, trato de pensar en alguna otra cosa, ¿estaban cubriendo bien su tapadera?, no, no lo estaban. Ninguno de los dos se movia, parecían mas dos estatuas pegadas que dos romanticones enamorados comiéndose el uno al otro, y estaba muy segura que si ellas seguían caminando en esa dirección podrían ver claramente que esto era una completa farsa.

Kanae suspiro internamente, bueno, pensó, era un sacrificio al que debía arriesgarse, ella no era una actriz por nada, y aunque odiaba tener que "actuar" esta escena, no dejaría que la gente pensara que era una actriz mediocre que no podía engañar a unas simples chicas.

Asi que habría que "besarse de verdad"…

* * *

><p><strong><em>In darkness, she is all I see (en la oscuridad, ella es todo lo que veo) <em>**

**_Come and rest your bones with me (ven y descansa tus huesos conmigo)_**

(segundos atrás)

Sho se sentía temblar de pies a cabeza, su pulso estaba al máximo, y no tenia idea de si ella podía oírlo o no, pero ¡diablos! ¡aguantarse no era lo suyo!

Y en estos momentos se estaba aguantando un monton… y como no, teniendo los labios mas suaves que podía imaginarse tan, tan, tan pegados a los de el… joder, estaba seguro que si se movia solo un centímetro, sus nervios explotarían.

Al principio le había parecido una idea divertida, pero luego se dio cuenta que esto mas que divertido habia sido una gran y estúpida, muy estúpida tortura, mas para el de lo que podía notarse en ella.

Sho evaluó por un momento como se encontraba, habia tirado las bolsas de compras entre sus pies, sus manos estaban tiesas contra la pared, cualquiera que lo viera diría que en ves de besar a la linda chica que tenia frente a el, trataba de empujar la pared, pues ponía demaciada fuerza en sus brazos. Tenia los ojos cerrados… ¡cerrados! Si, bueno, no tenia idea de porque lo habia hecho, no era en realidad su intención besarle… no en lo absoluto. Pero aquí estaba el, como una chica con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que su amado fuera quien comenzase el apacionado beso ¡que imbécil! ¿y lo peor de todo? No habia beso ¡nisiquiera uno fingido! Esto no era un beso! Era cualquier cosa menos eso…

Comenzó a pensar que era hora de apartarce, sentía que habian pasado horas en esta posición, pero justo en el momento en el que se habia animado completamente a alejarse de Kanae, y su aroma perturbador, oyo el sonido de unos pasos, lo cual lo hizo tensarse, y no solo a el, pudo sentirla acercarse mas a el, y no de una forma interesada en el raro "beso" que se daban.

**_Driving slow on Sunday morning (Conduciendo lento en mañana de domingo)_**

**_And I never want to leave (y no me quiero nunca ir)_**

Y no es que fuera un pervertido ni nada, pero ¡santa mierda! ¡Si que estaba exitado!

Era una estupides y lo sabia, su cabeza olvido drasticamente el hecho de que alguien posiblemente estaba atraz suyo y que era alguien peligroso, lo olvido, simple y llanamente lo hizo. y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en la curvas de esta chica que estaban pegadas a el.

Las manos le sudaban a chorros, le dolían una mierda por estar en esa fría pared y no tacando las deliciosas curvas que podía sentir tan cercanamente a el, Sho se confundió aun mas cuando la chica cruzo sus brazos por su cuello, acercándolos mas.

De pronto y de la nada, ella comenzó a mover los labios, invitándolo, jugando, coquetendo con un beso que lo estaba desconcertando cada vez mas y mas, Sho se quedo unos segundos de piedra, no oyendo nada, mas que a su cabeza rugir de necesidad, pero solo fueron unos segundos, porque luego no desperdicio nada de tiempo, sus manos recorieron la silueta de Kanae como si la supiera de memoria, una de ellas se poso en su cintura, atralendola mas a el, y la otra acaricio sumejilla con tanta delicadeza que asombro al mismo Sho.

**_Fingers trace your every outline (mis dedos trazan toda tu silueta)_**

**_Paint a picture with my hands (pinto un cuadro con las manos)_**

Sho saboreo los dulces labios de la chica ¡eran tan suaves! Tan demandantes, que lo asombro, se sentía dentro de una burbuja, una de la que no queria asalir nunca.

Fuego, si el se estaba volviendo puro fuego, completamente de fuego, sus bocas iban a un ritmo cada vez mas demandante, uno que no se podía detener.

De pronto, y mientras el pensaba en exigir aun mas a ese beso que sabia tan bien, sintió un suave enpujon en el hombro, al que no le hizo ni una mierda de caso, la mano que estaba en la cintura de ella subió hacia su mejilla y alzo el rostro de ella para que estuvieran mas cerca… si, que bien se sentía, la respuesta de ella era deliberada, el guiaba todo, y le encantaba hacerlo…

_**Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm (Atrás y adelante oscilamos como ramas en una tormenta)**_

_** Change the weather, still together when it ends (Cambiamos el clima seguimos juntos cuando termina)**_

Sintió otro suave empujon, pero solo gimió en protesta y siguió con lo que hacia…

Pero esta vez sintió un empujon mas fuerte, y un quejido por parte de Kanae, quien logro safarce de los labios de Sho.

-¿Qué ha-ces? ¡el-show ter-mino! – Le dijo ella entrecortadamente – Sho, ellas ya se fueron – termino explicando, girándose hacían el lado opuesto a él vigilando si venia alguien mas.

-c-claro – dijo el aun con la mente en blanco y mirando fijamente el rostro de Kanae, que estaba medio oculto por su cabello azabache – pensé que aun estaban aquí.

-ya – Ella aun no lo miraba.

-¿estas bien? – la pregunta habia salido de la nada, ¿Qué haría ahora? Se pregunto, ¡esto era tan incomodo! Y el no era la chica, no se imaginaba que pensaría ella.

Sho aun esperaba una respuesta con la respiración un poco agitada, el frio de la noche aun no lo regresaba a la normalidad, es mas, se sentía mas caluroso a cada momento.

¡wow!, pensó, esa había sido una muy buena idea ¡Pero que tal beso! no podía creer que al principio se habia arrepentido de hacer esto. Sho se felicito orgullosamente, ese beso había sido ¡wow!, y eso que solo habia sido algo sin mucha aceptación por parte de ella, ¡uf!...

Hubiera seguido pensando y felicitándose de no ser por Kanae, por lo raro que le parecía que Kanae no lo enfrentara, aun estaba volteada mirando hacia la nada ¿tanto la habia asombrado? Se pregunto, si bueno el era genial, y sus besos aun mas, las chicas se morían por uno, ¿y porque no también Kanae? Pensó.

Sho inflaba cada vez mas su ego, imaginándose que ella ya habia caído a sus pies, y dejándose llevar por la atracción de esta idea. trato de tomarse lo que pasaba en serio, y se fijo hacia donde Kanae veia...

_**That may be all I need (Eso sería todo lo que deseo)**_

_**In darkness, she is all I see (en la oscuridad ella es todo lo que veo)**_

_**Come and rest your bones with me (ven y descansa tus huesos conmigo)**_

Nada...

-¿estas bien? - volvio a preguntar, esta vez algo cauteloso, y tenia toda la razon en sentirse asi, porque habia una pequeña posibilidad de que esas personas regresaran. y como el, que por no prestar atencion y darse cuenta de quienes eran las personas, ahora estaba perdido no tenia ni la menor idea de quienes eran.

lo peor era que preguntarle a Kanae no era buena idea, se veria como un imbesil aprovechador, no no no, trataría de averiguar que pasaba sin muchas preguntas.

-¡hey! - la llamo Sho, pasando una de sus manos por su rostro - ¿estas ahi? - pregunto acencandose a ella para verla directamente.

-estoy bien - respondio Kanae con una voz irritada, y eso detuvo a Sho, oh no, oh no, estaba furiosa?, ¡ah joder! las mujeres con este tipo de caracter son dificil de manejar, ¡genial! , pensaba, estas mujeres son un caso...

**But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do (pero las cosas estan muy locas, vivir la vida es muy dificil)**

**Sunday morning, rain is falling and I'm calling out to you... (la lluvia del domingo esta callendo y yo te estoy llamando)**

-ya claro - dijo Sho sarcasticamente - se nota...

lo hacia por molestarla, claro que no penso nunca que la respuesta de Kanae seria tan directa.

-bueno, no, no estoy bien! - le respondio ella, esta vez girándose hacia el, y enfrentandolo, la voz de kanae se elevaba cada vez mas - ¡esas chicas estuvieron apunto de reconocerte! y al parecer tu estas muy tranquilo aqui - ¿ella lo estaba requintando? bueno si, era muy gracioso, se habia levantado un poco de puntillas para tratar de alcanzarlo sin pensarlo. Sho escondio una sonrisa, y se juro que la imagen de kanae furiosa era genial, tenia un brillo en los ojos, que la hacia ver mas juvenil, sus mejillas tenian un ligero color rosa palido, que le hacia picar las manos, pues estas querian salir disparadas hacia ellas y lo ultimo pero no menos importante eran sus labios, ¡Dios! eran una atraccion fenomenal, pues por el beso, ahora estaban delicadamente sonrosados y brillantes, y ligeramente, solo ligeramente hinchados...

Sho no pudo evitarlo y le sonrio.

-pero no lo hicieron, y ya no estan - dijo el tranquilamente, mientras ella lo miraba extrañada.

-si - dijo Kanae, esta vez ella parecia la sarcastica - y eso es taan bueno...

-¿si? - dijo Sho extrañano, era obvio que aquÍ pasaba algo, algo que el se habia obviado por darse un festin con los labios de Kanae y no centrarce en lo que habia sucedido.

-¡no! - le respondió ella- ¿como puedes decir eso? ¿que pasa con tu musica? ¿no escuchaste lo que ellas dijeron? quieres explicarme ¡¿como pueden estar las letras ya en el mercado?

mientras Sho iba entendiendo esto y su cerebro procesando palabra por palabra, la sonrisa se fue esfumando, era como recibir un balde de agua helada, cuando hace unos momentos te habias dado un rico baño en la tina caliente... ¡JO-DER!

¿como pudo haberse olvidado de ese asunto tan fácilmente?

facil. Un beso, si un beso, que cojudes mas grande la que había cometido... ¡QUE IMBÉCIL!

* * *

><p>de pronto y de la nada Kanae se veia otra vez siendo jalada por Sho, regresando sus pasos por el camino que habían recorrido.<p>

-¿que haces? -pregunto, mientras se dejaba ser arrastrada por la mano de Sho que cogia fuertemente su brazo. - no vamos a regresar a la tienda ¿no?

-no. vamos a mi departamento - respondio este con la voz seria - tengo que llamar a Shoko-chan.

Kanae se dejo conducir por unos momentos mientras pensaba en lo sucedido, ese idiota al parecer no habia prestado atención a lo que las chicas hablaban, bueno, al menos ya estaba haciendo algo.

después de esto, comenzó a prestarle mas atencion a lo que ocurria a su alrededor, estaban cruzando un pequeño parque, uno que Kanae encontro muy familiar, ¿ya habia estado por aqui?

mientras caminaban por las silenciosas calles llenas de casas y departamentos, se dio cuenta que posiblemente ya era tarde, debia ir a casa y nisiquiera habia hecho las compras para la cena. Kanae se percato que no estaba muy lejos a su casa sabia que podria llegar en 15 minutos si caminaba, pero sintio un poco de temor al darse cuenta que tendria que cruzar un monton de calles oscuras y silenciosas.

se habia acostumbrado tanto a la compañia de Takashi que le parecia un poco raro tener que caminar sola hasta su casa, al principio trato de no acostumbrarse a su compañia, pero con el tiempo y sin querer lo hizo y ahora que no estaba era raro.

-Sho yo me puedo ir a casa desde aca - dijo Kanae cortando el silencio que los habia rodeado por mucho rato. Sho la miro de reojo, pero siguio caminando.

-es tarde - le dijo el. ¡eso ya lo sabia! por eso es que ya se queria ir. ademas, ¿que iba a hacer ella en su departamento? ya lo habia ayudado a salirse de un apuro no habia nada mas que hacer mas que decirse adios...

-si, por es... - Kanae queria explicarle que ESA era la razon por querer irse ya.

-te acompañare, solo dejame llamar a Shoko-chan - Dijo Sho como hablando del clima

-no es necesario, no vivo muy lejos de aqui yo...

-lo se, pero los dos sabemos que no es por eso por lo que te voy a acompañar - queria protestar, pensaba hacerlo pero no habia forma de evitar esto, el sabia lo que estaba pasando, despues de todo habia estado con ella cuando recibio su primera carta amenazante y no habia como evitar esto.

-...

-ahora que lo pienso, ¿me cuentas que paso con tu guarda espaldas? que hacias andando sola por ahi - le pregunto el, lo que la dejo algo confundida, Kanae con andaba por todos lados con Takeshi, el solo la iba a recoger al trabajo, pero al parecer los rumores habian salido volando con todo esto, muchos la habian visto bajando todos los dias al trabajo con un carro particular y subiendo a este cuando se iba, y aunque sabia que Sho no habia sido uno de ellos, los rumores volaban por todos lados siempre.

-solo salí a comprar ¡no necesito una niñera! - se quejo ella, tenia que defenderse, ese era un nervio que no le gustaba tocar, odiaba que la vieran tan fragil, ella no era asi en lo absoluto.

-tienes un acosador atras tuyo y ¿no quieres proteccion? - Sho se giro para enfrentarla - ¿tu estas loca? - Kanae lo quedo mirando un momento tambien, los dos se habian detenido y ahora estaban parados uno frente al otro.

-...

y mientras lo miraba a los ojos, Kanae no pudo evitar recordar el beso que se habian dado ¡y que ella habia empezado! ¡dios! y lo mas raro fue la respuesta de el... no mejor no pensar en eso por que se sentia tan raro, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar... pero no podia evitarlo mirarlo a los ojos era como forzarla a pensar en eso.

inconscientemente Kanae levanto una mano y fue hacia los lentes que Sho habia usado para ocultarse, estaban encima de su gorra, asi que los saco, y se los ofreció.

-pontelos, te van a reconocer - dijo ella seriamente, habian tenido suerte de no cruzarce con nadie, ¿por que los dos olvidaron completamente eso?

Sho la miro con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa - ya no es necesario

-¿que?

Sho se giro hacia el edificio al lado de ellos - llegamos.

**chicoooosssss! disculpennn! loc no pensaba dejar el capi ahi pero me siento tan culpable! les prometi algo y miren cuanto me demore buuu U.U**

**les cuento una de las razones por las que les habia prometido que no me demoraria era que este capi lo habia casi terminado, pero un dia me dio un arrebato total y borre casi todo, por que la escena del beso era completamente distinta, y senti que no eran ellos en esta escena asi que la cambie y ahora esta asi xD ¿que le parecio? si se que muchos me van a decir "naada romantico" pero eso es lo que quiero chicos si creen que esto es rosa rosa no es asi ODIO LO ROSA ROSA ME DAN GANAS DE VOMITAR! bueno no tan exameradamente asi pero un poco hehe ^^!**

**como sea ellos tampoco son unos romanticones asi que hay que siempre ser original :D**

**les cuento una buena noticia? bueno esta semana empiezo mis examenes finales :S! **

**sip. bueno y todo acaba esta semana asi que espero no demorarme tanto con el siguiente capi, pero esta vez no les prometo fecha porque me voy a comenzar a sentir culpable otra vez.**

**bueeno demosle algo bueno a la tardanza de capis : todos me pueden dejar RvW! xD! los dejo espero les aia gustado.**


	20. Chapter 20

**chicuuuussssss holaaaa aqui va el capi 20! wuuu wuuu! ! ah estoy tan feliz :D! (sory por la tardanza chicos {u.u})**

**en estos dias me tome el tiempo tambien para responder a las chicas preciosas que me han estao denjando Rvws! yeahp asi que las respuestas y agradecimientos estan terminando el capi :D**

**otra cosa les cuento en esta semana estuve escuchando un grupo ;) se llama Motel es un grupo mexicano muy bueno, bueno en realidad estuve escuchando sus antiguas canciones hehe estaban bonis entre ellas y te vas, dime y olvidame. me ayudaron a inspirarme un poki si quieren pueden escucharlas mientras leen el capi hacen buena combi :q**

**como sea aki esta! aki viene! el siguiente capiiiii...**

* * *

><p>-¿entonces esa no es la letra? – pregunto Kanae incrédula. Ella y Sho caminaban en dirección a su departamento mientras Sho le contaba de lo que habia hablado con Shoko cuando la llamo desde su casa.<p>

-no, Shoko dice que es una farsa, al parecer la noticia de que habría nuevas canciones se habia filtrado y alguien a hecho pasar unas cuantas letras de canciones como mias.

-ya veo – asi que en realidad todo estaba bien. Kanae ahogo un suspiro de alivio hubiera sido horrible si es que habia alguien de la productora fuera algun infiltrado, como le contaba Sho mañana en la mañana se arreglaria esto con una simple declaracion por tv, se alegro internamente de que no habia ningun problema estresante para ellos y se fijo si el camino que tomaban era el correcto. Se detuvo un momento algo perdida al darse cuenta donde estaba.

-¿todo bien? – pregunto Sho al darse cuenta de que se detenia.

-si… yo, es solo que yo pensé que estábamos mas lejos y... – decia Kanae.

-y no lo estamos – termino Sho. tambien viendo por los alrrededores.

-bueno… - dijo ella, mirando aquí y alla, algo distraída – si no me equivoco, si damos la vuelta a esta cuadra estaremos frente a mi casa.

Despues de decir esto, los dos caminaron silenciosamente hasta el departamento de Kanae, quien aun no podía creer lo cerca que vivian.

¿Cómo se despedirían? Esa pequeña pregunta habia rondado la cabeza de Kanae mientras subían hacia su departamento ¿un beso?, no ni hablar, demaciados besos, ya no mas, asi que con un simple "adiós" seria suficiente.

Kanae se detuvo frente a su puerta y luego se giro hacia Sho quien aun llevaba esos ridículos lentes, en los que ella no podía evitar fijarse.

-… bueno, gracias por acompañarme – dijo Kanae comenzando su despedida.

-claro – respondió el.

-ya nos vemos luego - ¿Por qué no le salía el "adiós"?

-si

-…

-…

Los dos estaban parados aun frente a frente, Kanae se pregunto, porque no se iba, y trataba de averiguar que era lo que pensaba pero con esos lentes encima no podía nisiquiera leer bien su exprecion. Y cuando pareció que Sho diría algo, el celular de Kanae sono interrumpiéndolo.

-disculpa… - dijo Kanae mientras buscaba su celular en sus bolsillos y lo sacaba para contestar, pensó que Sho diría "adiós" y se iria pero simplemente se quedo observando lo que Kanae hacia.

"desconocido" decia en su celular, Kanae se puso tensa. Pensó que seria Takeshi pero al parecer no era asi y la ultima vez que un "desconocido" la llamo no habia sido nada bueno para ella.

Miro a Sho quien aun estaba parado ahí y suspiro al menos no estaba sola y sin decirle nada contesto

-Hol…

-¡Moko-san!... *snif* lo siento tanto! No fue mi intención, no sabia que tu estarías involucrada en esto Moko-san ¡es Horrible! *snif* *snif*

-¿Kyoko? ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Kanae preocupada por el estado de su amiga, dándole la espalda inconscientemente a Sho.

-y-yo, yo no lo sabia. Cuando lo negué no sabia Moko-san, no debi, pero, pero… esque yo… yo – sonaba tan desconsolada

-¿Qué ocurre? No te entiendo – dijo Kanae, tratando de hacer que Kyoko se explicara bien.

-es que yo, yo... ¡soy una mala amigaaa! *buaaa* trate de ayudarte Moko-san pero no querían ¡no querían! ¡ese hombre es el diablo! ¡no puede ser! ¡no puede ser!

-¡kyoko! Quieres calmarte, no entiendo nada si sigues hablando asi te colgare – la regaño Kanae, su paciencia no era una virtud y Kyoko también lo sabia.

-¡no! no lo hagas - dijo Kyoko calmandose un poco - Lo siento, es que yo…

-¿Kyoko?

De repente Kanae se vio con la mano vacia, siendo empujada hacia un lado y a Sho a su lado, con su celular pegado a su oreja y completamente asombrado.

¡oh no! En la que se habia metido ¿y ahora que? Tal vez que kyoko se enterara que trabajaba con el no era gran cosa pero ¿Qué pensaría Sho?

Kanae trato de pensar en lo que debía hacer ahora ¿debia dejarlo hablar con ella? No, no. Tenia que quitarle el celular y Ya! Por que al parecer los espiritus de Kyoko lo estaban matando atravez del celular. Kanae le quito el celular a Sho , quien estaba cada vez mas palido y le hablo a Kyoko.

-¿kyoko? Soy yo Kanae – ella también podía sentir los efectos sobrenaturales que lograba realizar Kyoko

-¿Moko-san? – Kanae sintió como instantáneamente la temperatura volvia a la normalidad.

-lo siento Moko-san creo que me imagine que el diablo me hablaba.

-n-no Kyoko creo que... – Kanae estaba confundida ¿ella lo estaba negando? kanae vio de reojo a Sho quien la miraba con un millón de preguntas a su alrededor, y no pudo evitar suspirar, ya que Sho lo sabia seria mejor que Kyoko no negara esto y también lo supiera, despues de todo era solo trabajo.

Kanae volvio a escuchar pequeños llantos atraves de su celular

-creo que es una señal *snif* ¡y todo por culpa de la maldición Rosa! *snif* *snif*

-¿R-rosa? – oh no esto no era bueno – hablas de…

-¡si! es horrible, y me siento tan mal esto debió pasarme a mi ¡a mi! No a ti Moko-san

-oye espera – al parecer esto era muy serio y con kyoko culpándose a cada rato no entendería nada – por que no cuentas que pasa desde el principio. No te entiendo nada.

-E-es una historia muy larga – Dijo kyoko

-ya veo – Kanae se giro hacia Sho quien la miraba directamente. Que kyoko le hablara sobre algún problema en el que ella también estaba involucrada le habia hecho olvidar lo que ocurria ahora con Sho. Kanae suspiro, debía contarle a Kyoko – que te parece si hablamos de eso luego, ahora estoy ocupada – dijo Kanae. Aun mirando a Sho.

-pero Moko-san esto es…

-Kyoko, hace un momento el que te hablo era Fuwa sho

-…

Bueno. Ya habia lanzado la bomba y no pudo evitar pensar que era una muy mala idea decircelo por el celular pero…

-¿t-tu... que?

Kanae podía imaginarse como Kyoko trataba de negar este hecho rotundamente

-oye, no es lo que… ¡kyoko! – Kanae habia tratado de explicarle todo tranquilamente pero los pequeños espiritus de kyoko habían salido en busca de Sho a ciegas y ahora rondaban por todo su pasillo dejando una atmosfera completamente tenebrosa.

-kyoko. Quieres calmarte.

-¿te esta haciendo daño Moko-san? ¿es esto un ataque? Cuidate moko-san es el diablo ¡el diablo!

- ¡kyoko! ¡basta! – dijo Kanae al ver que uno de los diablillos habia encontrado a Sho y lo ahorcaba sin piedad alguna.

-Pero Moko-san tu eres tan fragil, el te puede hacer daño, dime donde estas yo te protegeré

-no kyoko, sabes que me puedo cuidar Yo misma ¡me ofendes diciendo eso! - la regaño tratando de calmarla

- Pero Moko-san tu no lo conoces el es…

-¿mas fuerte que yo? Kyoko ni te atrevas a pensar eso o no seremos amigas jamás

-¡no! Moko-san lo siento me deje llevar – se explico Kyoko mientras la atmosfera tenebrosa del pasillo bajaba, pero el pequeño espíritu que ahorcaba a Sho no lo soltaba.

-lo se, pero debes entender que yo se con quien y como trato a las personas , a demás solo es por trabajo Kyoko – Kanae oyo a Kyoko suspirar y despues oyo a Sho comenzar a tocer busando aire.

-bien - dijo kyoko con un tono algo preocupado - ya hablamos luego

-bien, hablaremos mañana – dijo Kanae- yo te llamo, adiós- y colgó.

estaba segura que cuando volviera a hablar con kyoko no seria algo bonito al principio, sabia como era ella y estaba segura que no dejaria de hacerle preguntas interrogatorias a cada segundo.

-¿estas bien? – pregunto Kanae con una voz neutral y sin acercarse a Sho, quien se habia sentado en el suelo sin querer.

-si – dijo este con la voz rasposa.

-ya – Kanae se giro hacia su puerta y comenzó a buscar sus llaves

-no sabia que conocias a Mi kyoko – Kanae se detuvo abruptamente de buscar para regalarle una mirada burlona. algo dentro de ella haia reaccionado cuando el dijo eso, la fastidiaba, pero trato de no hacerle caso.

-¿my kyoko? – pregunto girandose otra vez hacia su puerta – no lo creo, solo conozco a la Kyoko con la que hablaste hace un momento – respondió sin dejar de buscar ¿ donde estaban sus llaves?

* * *

><p>Sho no pudo evitar sonreir , asi que esta chica conocía a Kyoko ¿Cómo es que se lo habia guardado por tanto tiempo?<p>

-si, ya –dijo Sho – lo que eres siempre, siempre seras, y Kyoko será siempre mi pertenencia – dijo tranquilamente mientras se levantaba del piso, esa estúpida de Kyoko habia tratado de matarlo, vio a Kanae girarse otra vez hacia el, metiendo y sacando las manos de sus bolsillos.

-piensa lo que quieras – dijo distraída ella.

-claro – respondia Sho tambien distraído por las acciones de Kanae - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-busco – respondió Kanae fríamente

-eso ya lo se señorita obvia, lo que te pregunto es que buscas. – dijo el siguiendo la mirada de Kanae que termino en el.

-mis llaves.

…

-¡tu las tienes! – lo acuso por tercera vez Kanae, mientras Sho se carcajeaba de risa

-que no – decia el aun entre risas. No podía evitarlo, se habia olvidado de todo, el dolor en su garganta, la llamada de Kyoko y que esta y Kanae sean amigas, e incluso de la preocupacion que tenia en dejar sola a esta chica sabiendo que habia algun bastardo interesado en molestarla. Y solo se habia llenado de la imagen que tenia ahora de Kanae quien estaba parada frente a el completamente furiosa, sus manos en forma de asas cada una a un lado de su cintura, al principio se habia puesto paranoica buscando las llaves y luego habia cambiado al estado furioso, que mas parecia negacion al haberse olvidado sus llaves dentro de su departamento. era una imagen tan comica que no podia evitar reise de una manera tan natural.

-p-pero ¡yo las tenia! ¡lo recuerdo bien! - se quejo ella. comenzando a rendise en buscarlas, ya no habia otro lugar al que urgar.

-claro, repitete eso las veces que te haga feliz, pero la verdad es que te las olvidaste - dijo Sho en tono burlon

-¡no! estoy segura que no fue asi - se volvio a quejar ella, defendiendoce de que la vieran como una anciana olvidadiza de sus cosas.

-¿y entonces que? te juro que no las tengo, a demas ¿como las tendria en primer lugar? - pregunto Sho curioso por saber porque lo acusaba de tener sus llaves por tercera vez.

- b-bueno n-no se - dijo ella esquivando la mirada disimuladamente.

Sho la quedo mirando por un momento. Ese acto no habia pasdo desapercibido por el, y penso, ¿en que momento habria tenido la oportunidad de sacarle las llaves para que ella lo acusara asi?

¡ah! claro el beso... ya, claro como si hubiera podido pensar en quitarle las llaves cuando ella lo habia estado besando de esa forma, ademas en la posicion que estabubieron habia sido ¡completamente inpensable! y tambien imposible, ella se hubiera podido dar cuenta de que una de las manos de el estaba rebuscando en los bolsillos de su casaca.

o tal vez no... penso Sho...

... interesante...

Sho sonrio, bueno, la mejor forma de hacerle entender que el no hubiera podido coger sus llaves era demostrandolo... a si que, sin pensar en nada mas que en molestarla la empujo suavemente contra la puerta, la oyo ahogar un grito de asombro y se acomodo contra ella como la primera vez, podia imaginarse que al principio debio asustarse, pero aun asi ella no se nego. Se tomo eso como un boto de confianza, que desaparecio en cuanto la miro directamente. estaba furiosa, no, mas que furiosa, su mirada aireada lo hacia dudar de lo que habia hecho, pero solo eso, dudar.

El le sonrio confianzudamente para calmarla y luego penso en su segundo movimiento, si hacia lo "mismo" que habia hecho antes estaba seguro que ella lo mandaria a volar en cualquier momento asi que mejor era actuar un poco cauto.

-¿q-que..? - pregunto Kanae, parecia como si su voz no pudiera salir completamente, pues hablaba demaciado bajo.

-solo te muestro que no he podido sacarte las llaves, sin que te des cuenta - dijo mientras se acomodaba en su cuello juguetonamente.

-No es necesario, gracias - dijo ella crudamente, poniendose tensa ante el rose que causaba Sho al acariciar suavemente su cuello con los labios.

Y eso era lo que mas le molestaba, que ocultara sus emociones tan rapidamente. Nunca podia pillarla siendo ella misma, aunque el se habia dado cuenta de que podia sacar facilmente cando actuaba y cuando no, eso no evitaba que la actuacion la cubriera y no lo dejara ver cual era la verdadera raccion de esta chica.

Poso sus manos a los lados de la cintura de ella mientras disfrutaba del dulce olor que ella tenia, sabia que esto era solo una broma, y tambien sabia que aunque quisiera no iba a poder llevarlo a mas, pero, aunque sabia todo esto y estaba tan claro como el agua que no pasaria nada mas. Su mente no dejaba de repetirle las imagenes de lo que habia pasado hace poco cuando se besaron, y su cuerpo no dejaba de recordarle lo bien que se sintio. Y se sintio tan traicionado por el mismo que quizo darse de cabezasos contra la pared en ese mismo instante por sentirse tan debil contra el mismo y contra ella.

Sho suspiro internamente, este no era el momento de andar de caceria, y esta no era la chica que se "cazaba" , habia quedado muy claro que ella no era de ese tipo, ademas esta era la amiga de Kyoko, no esque eso lo impidiera mucho pero, algo lo hacia retirarse con respecto a ese tema, despues de todo el sentia algo por Kyoko ¿no? era obvio que pensara en ella cuando estaba asi con su amiga, Sho suspiro y metio juguetonamente una de sus manos en el bosillo de ella mas cercano.

en el momento en el que su mano roso la parte baja de el estomago de ella, los dos saltaron y Sho saco instantaneamente su mano del bosillo de Kanae. No podia creerlo, ese roze habia sido indirectamente peroo aun asi la reaccion que habia causado el el habia sido tan grande que lo asustuba.

-¿V-ves? te dije que te darias cuenta. Dijo sintiendo como la parte de su mano que habia tocado a Kanae le picaba y la sangre subia por su rostro. trato de cubrirse esquivando la mirada de la chica. y cubriendo su rostro con su cabello mientras retrocedia unos pasos. ella aun estaba pegada a la puerta.

-claro yo... - pero antes de que Kanae terminara de decir lo que queria, se escucho un extraño ruido saliendo de su departamento. Kanae salto, Sho pudo notar un gran asombro por parte de ella, quien ya se habia girado hacia su puerta y estaba apunto de tocarla. cuando otro ruido aun mas fuerte se escucho, como si un monton de cosas se calleran, Sho la vio detenerse en seco y penso rapidamente que hacer.

la jalo aun lado de la puerta antes de que ella pensara en tocar la puerta otra vez, la adrenalina habia subido por su cuerpo rapidamente y su cerebro estaba tan alerta como todo su cuerpo, ya habia pensado en las posibilidades de que alguien que ella conocia estuviera ahi dentro, y al parecer eran cero, por la reaccion que Kanae habia tenido en ese instante.

hizo a una lado ese sentimiento de tranquilidad al pensar que ella no habia dado a nadie sus llaves. Era algo muy extraño para el sentirlo, ya lo analizaria despues. Y se centro en el problema que habia ahora. Jalo a Kanae lo mas lejos de la puerta que pudo, y la enjaulo con su cuerpo, contra la pared.

-no sabes quien esta ahi, cierto - dijo el, no era una pregunta, solo un hecho.

Sho no pudo evitar sentir algo de preocupacion, por ella, estaba completamente palida, y muda, no decia nada de nada y con los ojos abiertos por el asombro, lo unico que lo tranquilizo fue que moviera su cabeza lentamente hacia los lados dandole una respuesta a su "no pregunta" y que cn esto de diera a entender que no estaba perdida en otro mundo.

-no sabe que estamos aqui - dijo Sho en voz alta, mas para el mismo que para ella - no ha habierto la puerta. Posiblemente acaba de entrar. - ¿que hacer ahora? se pregunto.

Sho desperto de sus cabilaciones cuando sintio a Kanae removerse para salir de su jaula inprovisada.

-¿que haces? - pregunto Sho en voz baja. Kanae estaba con la cabeza baja, ocultando su rostro de la vista de Sho, quien la sintio empujar contra el una vez mas y aun mas fuerte. - ¡hey! espera ¿que estas haciendo? - volvio a preguntar Sho aprisionando una de sus muñecas tambien contra la pared.

-llama a la policia, yo voy a... - comenzo a decir ella.

-¿que detenerlo? - se burlo el secamente - ni hablar, tu llama a la policia - la corto Sho aun sin poder mirarla bien.

-este no es tu asunto - dijo ella secamente - el puede estar armado o lo que sea...

-¡te estas oyendo? ¿tu crees que va a ser mejor que aparescas tu ahi? - Sho comenzaba a enfadarse ¿que iba a hacer ella sola, apareciendo indefenzamente frente a un psicopata ratero?, comenzo a jalar a Kanae contra su voluntad, alejandola de la puerta de su departamento y ocultandoce con ella en una entrada del mismo pasillo.

-¡tu no...! - protesto ella tratando de detener a Sho.

-Shhhh - la callo Sho, al darse cuenta que alguien salia del departamento de ella, y enjaulandola fuertemente para que no tratara de salir a enfrentarlo.

El hombre que salia vestia completamente de negro, no podia ver su rostro claramente, trato de ver un poco mas pero el lugar en donde ellos estaba ocultos no era muy bueno para vigilar, asi que no le quedo de otra mas que procuparse en mantener cubierta a Kanae.

Sho se aguanto las ganas de salir y patearle la cara al sujeto que se iba. Sabia que dejar sola a Kanae en este estado no era buena idea. lo peor era que llamar a la policia en esos momentos era una perdida de tiempo. y que hacerse el heroe solo complicaria las cosas. no tenia idea de lo que ese hombre llevaba encima y si algo le pasaba a el, no es que le preocupara mucho eso, sino que el imbesil que ahora salia corriendo de la casa de Kanae, la buscaba a ella, y que le hiciera algo a ella y el no hiciera nada era algo que no lo dejaria en paz asi estuviera ya en una tumba.

vio al hombre bajar las escaleras y solto a Kanae quien habia estado inmovil en todo ese tiempo.

-Ya se fue - dijo Sho dando unos pasos a tras. y en ese momento se fijo en como estaba Kanae. la miro dirrectamente a los ojos y sintio como todas las emociones acumuladas dentro de ella se mostraban ante el. desde la furia, el enojo, el miedo y la desesperacion, hasta las enormes ganar de pegarle a alguien, sus ojos estaban rojos, quizas por la impotencia al dejar que ese imbecil se fuera sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, y habia algo mas, no tenia idea de que era, posiblemente preocupacion, penso.

y sintio, unas incontenibles ganas de abrazarla, decirle que todo estaba bien, que contaba con el para lo que sea. pero antes de que Sho habriera la boca para decir algo. vio a Kanae caminar decididamente hacia la puerta de su departamento y sin botar una sola lagrima, y sin singun signo de derrumbarse dijo:

-lo se. - si. esa era ella, una de esas mujeres que no derrumbas ni con una terremoto. algo le decia que ella descargaba su furia de una manera elegante y sofisticada, era de las que no se dejan ver caidas y derrumbadas delante de cualquiera. y aunque aun sentia esas enormes ganas de abrazarla, una pequeña parte de el sintio orgullo, y un respeto que no sabia que podia llegar a sentir por ninguna chica.

* * *

><p>y bien ? lo se lo e dejado en una parte un poco seria. en realidad no estaba en mis planes dejarlo en algo asi pero me parecio linda esta forma asi que espero que les guste tanto como a mi :D bueno chicas aqui dejo las respuestas pasadas y nada espero que sigan pasando por aqui... aunque sea una tardona en actualizar U_U . soryyyyy... xD!<p>

**Yukistar: siii! esa es la cancion! parece que me olvide de poner el nombre pero bueno es una muy conocida de Maroon5 hehe, y siii e escuchado Swesttest Goodbye ^^ es muy boni tambien quiero ponerla en la historia pero bueno aun no e podido encontrar una escena perfecta para esa song!**

**con respecto al beso me parecio la mejor forma de que ese fuera su primer beso ademas ya era hora haha e esperado hasta el capi 19! hay chicas que en el primer capi ya estan que besuquean y otras cosas mas a sus personajes Oo! hehe bueeno... tnks por el Rvw espero el siguiente ! bae**

**G-Dragon-sama: verdad que si? me parece genial que este interesante para ustedes estoy tratando de mantenerlas en suspenso siempre hehe (q mala ;D) espero que el capi 19 como este te aian gustado! espero el siguente RvW! te cuidas!**

**Kotoko 98: gracias por el Rvw! verdad que si yo tambien queria poner un beso recontra ultra Hot pero en el estado en el que estaban asi debia ser u.u peeerooo bueeno espero que aun asi te ahia gustado hehe espero el siguiente RvW baeee**

**ya bueno a las demas gracias por seguirme Yoru y takasama si no me equivoco ^^ son geniales chicas que me muestren que estan ahi leiendo es sufi :D no como los demas ingratos que no se muestran y se ocultan de mi como si fuera que! jum! solo se dejan ver por las estadisticas que hay aqui por los que leen jojolete si los puedo ver ! :q! bromis! se que en algun momento van a aparecer por ahi los timidos bebes ! haha bae chicos espero que les ahia gustado este capi escrito por su servidora :) hablamos luegoo!**


	21. Chapter 21

**chicosssss! holaaaa volviiii despues de mucho mucho tiempoooo... buaaaa sorry! :C pero no tienen idea de todo lo que me a pasado! han sido tantas cosas que creo que tendria que hacerme un capitulo...**

**bueno ya... disculpen, disculpen, mil veces disculpennn el retraso...!**

**UU!...**

**aqui les traigo el siguente capi, espero les guste, seria mejor que leieran el capi anterior para que puedan sentirse mas comodos con este capi pero bueno si son de buena memoria lanzense a leer este de una, espero les gusteeee y no me abandonennnn**

* * *

><p>*toc* toc*toc*toc*…<p>

Kanae maldijo por décima vez ese sonido perturbador y se centró en terminar de revisar su depa. Lo primero que ella había hecho en cuanto entró fue revisar la cocina, y tal y como había imaginado la causa del sonido que escucharon desde fuera, fue desde ahí, pues había un montón de platos y tasas rotos en el piso.

*toc*toc*toc*

Y suspiro, aunque ese estúpido sonidito proveniente de los zapatos contra el piso de un Sho impaciente la ponía nerviosa. En parte la tranquilizaba saber que el aún estaba ahí. Sho se había parado en medio de la sala, buscando así una vista panorámica de todo el pequeño lugar.

Luego de revisar la cocina, fue directo hacia su habitación. Tenía miedo. Debía admitirlo. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba esa persona ahí dentro? Es decir, no faltaba nada, además de sus platos rotos no encontraba ningún cambio ni en su pequeña sala, ni en su cocina.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso en la mano? – le pregunto curioso Sho.

-yo… - Dijo Kanae mirando fijamente el gran cuchillo que llevaba en su mano derecha y que cogía con tanta fuerza - … supongo que solo es precaución – dijo mirando fijamente la puerta de su habitación. Y tratando de no mostrar mucha importancia al hecho de llevar un cuchillo a su habitación encogiendo los hombros.

Sabía que posiblemente no había nada en su habitación, pues antes de que Kanae se pusiera a examinar todo su departamento Sho ya había revisado todo rápidamente, y luego le había dicho que no había nada y que era mejor irse de ahí, pero ella, tan terca como era, prefirió revisar todo minuciosamente. Sabía que nadie entraba a la casa de otra persona y se iba con las manos vacías.

-¿qué piensas hacer luego de terminar de hacer esto? – pregunto Sho, estaba parado a un lado de la pequeña ventana que daba hacia la calle, y aunque parecía que solo vigilaba las calles, estaba segura que también estaba pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba ella dentro de su habitación.

-pues me… - "voy a casa de mis hermanos" quiso decir Kanae, pero se cortó a si misma al darse cuenta de que esa no era una opción, ¿ir a casa de sus hermanos? ¿Para qué? ¿Asustarlos? O peor, ponerlos a ellos en peligro… no ni hablar, pero y entonces ¿Qué hacía ahora? – m-me quedo… supongo – terminó encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa

-¿Cómo? – oyó preguntar a Sho entre asombrado, y enfadado. Kanae trago fuerte, sabía que era una idea tonta pero no había otra opción, aunque llamara ahora a Takeshi, lo único que lograría seria preocuparlo, él no podía ayudarla estaba demasiado lejos…

-¿no tienes… - comenzó a preguntar Sho.

-no voy a ir a casa de mis hermanos

-¿Por qué…

-no los voy a poner en peligro, y tampoco los quiero asustar.

-ellos no…

-si lo van a hacer, y me regañaran por haber tenido la grandiosa idea de vivir sola. Lo sé. Los conozco.

* * *

><p>¿Es que ella nunca lo iba a dejar terminar una oración? Mierda. Cada vez Sho se irritaba más por estar en esta situación.<p>

Vio a Kanae salir de su habitación, aun con el cuchillo en la mano y algo más en la otra, dejo el cuchillo en una mesita, y luego se dio cuenta que lo que tenía en la mano era un collar. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila ahí? Poniéndose ese collar tan confiadamente como si no hubiera pasado nada ¿es que no entendía su situación?

Sho se quedó mirando a Kanae quien terminaba de ponerse el collar, y luego soltaba un suspiro. Era algo así como tranquilidad, por tener esa cosa puesta, las mujeres, podían ser tan extrañas. Pensó. Pueden aferrarse a las cosas materiales sin importar lo que les ocurra a ellas. Le asombro el pensar que esta chica no podía ser así. Y sentirse algo decepcionado al darse cuenta que lo era.

Los pensamientos de Sho fueron echados a un lado cuando el celular de Kanae sonó.

-¿hola? – contesto Kanae. Quien se giró dándole la espalda a Sho. - ¡hey!, si todo está bien ¿Qué tal el viaje? – la oyó decir, con una voz tranquila.

Podía apostar sus zapatillas favoritas a que esa voz era completamente actuada…

-¡wow! ¿En serio? ¡Es genial! – okey esa definitivamente no era una expresión de genialidad, aunque si había mucho asombro ahí. Mierda. No podía evitarlo, analizar y tratar de entender lo que ella decía era algo que no podía evitar hacer.

-¿pero está todo bien? – pregunto ella dejando salir algo de preocupación fingida. -…. Ahhh… claro… - dijo tratando de sonar comprensiva pero fallando completamente… al menos para el.

Sho oyó a Kanae reír, una risa entre el asombro y la tranquilidad y luego decir.

-¡no puedo creer lo despistado que puedes ser!… … lo sé – la oyó decir después de una pausa.

Sho camino en dirección a ella, mientras ella se giraba hacia él, al parecer su conversación telefónica estaba terminando.

-todo está tranquilo por acá. Lo digo en serio. No hay apuro – dijo ella con una voz tan superficialmente tranquilizante que lo alteraba.

-lo sé. Entiendo. – dijo Kanae mientras caminaba hacia Sho, lo cual lo asombro de gran manera y se detuvo en su corto encuentro. – NO… no, tú sabes que me puedo cuidar sola, además no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal – dijo, al parecer la persona del otro lado del teléfono había percibido algo…

Sho oyó a Kanae soltar otra disimulada risa.

O tal vez no… pensó Sho.

-claro. Te llamare. Si, si, lo digo en serio. Ya. Está bien. Okey. Saludos por allá… Y felicidades. – Sho oyó a Kanae decir lo último con resignación, y tal vez algo de nostalgia. –adiós… - y colgó. Ahora ella estaba frente a él.

Y los dos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, se veía decidida, y completamente centrada en lo que sea que quería decir.

-Sho, sé que esto es algo muy descarado,… pero necesito pedirte un favor – la oyó decir seriamente.

"¡despierta, hombre, despierta!" se dijo Sho interiormente ¿Cómo era posible que justo el pensara todas esas cosas cuando ella estaba tan seria?... ¿Cómo? ¡oh! ¿Cómo era posible que en vez de prestar atención a lo que ella decía. Que por cierto parecía ser algo sumamente importante. ¡Él estaba mirando, descaradamente su boca!

Y de la nada la boca de Sho se hizo agua, tenía tantas ganas de acercarse a ella, de abrazarla, besarla, que podía sentir claramente las uñas de sus dedos clavadas en sus palmas al hacer un puño. Al tratar de contenerse…

¡Mierda! ¿De dónde venían todos esos impulsos? Y ¿Por qué ahora? No era como si fuera malo sentir eso, es solo que no era el momento, tal vez, en cualquier otra ocasión podrían venirle esas ganas… ella era guapa, eso ni negarlo… pero las circunstancias en las que estaban no era la adecuada… ¡era tan jodidamente desconcertante!

Sho se balanceo en su sitio, mientras que pensaba todo esto y a la vez trataba de escuchar lo que decía Kanae pero solo oía zumbidos parecía como si la voz de Kanae no llegara hasta él y solo podía oír sus pensamientos altos, claros, fuertes, y desconcertantes pensamientos.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? – Pregunto Kanae, estaba nerviosa interiormente su mente se dividía en que el dijera que si o que no<p>

"-podria quedarme hoy en tu departamento?"

Esa pregunta, que solo había dicho una vez, no dejaba de repetirla internamente una y otra y otra vez pensando en si había sonado descarado o lo suficientemente bien educado para que él no se negara pensando que trataba otra cosa…

Los dos se habían quedado en silencio, ella esperando a que el dijera algo, sin mirarlo aún por la vergüenza de haber pedido eso, no es que lo mostrara mucho pero ahí estaba y no podía evitar esconderla, cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba lista para verlo a los ojos, lo estudio. Kanae comenzó a analizar la reacción de él, buscando alguna pista de cuál sería su respuesta. Pero, o actuaba bien en ocultar sus reacciones, o estaba en un mundo completamente alejado de la realidad y no había escuchado absolutamente nada.

Y ya que la primera opción se veía muy poco posible comenzó a enfadarse al darse cuenta que él no la estaba escuchando.

-Sho! ¡hey! ¿Me has escuchado? – dijo, agitando las manos frente a él. Comenzaba a sentir la furia crecer dentro de ella.

-uhmm? – Kanae noto que Sho daba signos de entrar poco a poco a la realidad… ¡este chico! ¿Cómo era posible que haya sido tan sinvergüenza para no escucharla? ¡No había prestado atención a nada!

El cerebro de Kanae comenzó a trabajar, a idear un plan para vengarse… sí. Y que mejor, que aprovechar esta ocasión para que la venganza le ayudara con su pequeño problema de estadía y le supiera a lo mejor.

Esta venganza le tenía que ayudar en lo que necesitaba ahora, sabía que en cuanto él se diera cuenta que lo estaba usando se vería como una aprovechadora, pero ¿Qué más daba? después de todo así como era el chico posiblemente no se diera cuenta de aquí hasta el próximo año, y se supone que esto ya debería haber pasado para ese entonces…

… aun si él se daba cuenta en un tiempo menor a ese, le importaba muy poco, mejor ser una aprovechada que una mendiga, que ruega por todos lados, ni hablar rogar no era lo suyo. Todo era mejor si no rogabas.

Así que poco a poco y aprovechando que Sho aun andaba medio metido en su nube, Kanae cambio de expresión, de una amarga y a punto de explotar, a una muy asombrada y feliz…

¿En serio? – dijo adentrándose a su nuevo papel.

¿qu-como…? – trato de preguntar Sho, quien fue interrumpido por una agradecida Kanae.

¡qué bueno! ¡gracias! – sonaba entusiasmada – estoy segura que este pedido no es nada para ti ¿cierto? – dijo ella, confundiéndolo con cada palabra - prometo no importunarte, y no será por mucho así que… – continuo ella acercándose de forma humilde a Sho – …muchas, Muchas gracias – terminó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Y asegurándose que cada vez lo confundía más.

Ah?… b-bueno y-yo… - trato de decir el pobre y perdido chico. Pero Kanae no perdió el tiempo, ni le dio la oportunidad de hablar más. Se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

Bueno voy a hacer las maletas, espérame, no me demoro nada…

* * *

><p>-Maletas… claro…<p>

Un momento, ¿Maletas? ¿De qué maletas hablaba? Se preguntaba Sho tratando de entender a qué iba todo ese tema de agradecimiento y todo lo demás. Hasta donde el recordaba ella le dijo que quería hablar con él, y luego él se había perdido completamente en su cabeza. Y ahora ella hablaba de maletas… ¿para qué? Se preguntó…

Ah! Posiblemente para que fuera a la casa de algún amigo, tal vez su pedido fue que la acompañara a algún lugar al que ella se quedaría. Si bueno, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, después de todo con lo que le estaba pasando era lo menos que podía hacer.

Ese patán-psicópata-bastardo podría estar por ahí aun. Sho no creía conveniente dejarla sola por hoy aunque ella actuara de forma tan segura, como si todo esto le importase una mierda y le resbalara completamente, sabía que esto le chocaría de alguna manera.

Sho respiro hondo, tratando de relajar sus nervios, que estaban de punta ante todo lo que podría pasar, saber que ahora ese departamento no era seguro ni para él, ni para ella lo desencajaba completamente.

Genial!, pensó. Aun no podía calmarse, todo tipo de cosas pasaban por su cabeza ¿Cómo podía estar tan activa en esos momentos? Y ¡¿Cómo rayos no pudo estar asi cuando hablo hace unos instantes con Kanae?!

No pudo evitarlo y sin querer, comenzó a divagar mientras caminaba por toda la sala tratando de distraerse con lo que había ahí, se acercó hacia la pequeña repisa que tenía Kanae a un lado de su sofá. Tenía simples adornos, unos que otros libros y algunas fotografías…

Los adornos eran simétricos, de esos modernos que hacen juego con la sala, pero aun así son algo distintivos y únicos. Ni grandes ni pequeños, el tamaño de adorno exacto para esa pequeña sala de estar. Sho no pudo evitar sonreír, esta chica era demasiado perfeccionista, y aunque Sho siempre pensó que el perfeccionismo muchas veces te hacia demasiado imperfecto, no pudo evitar pensar que tenía su encanto.

Sho trato de evitar pensaren lo último, distrayéndose con los libros que también habían ahí, puestos en una pequeña división de la repisa. Como era de esperar de una actriz la mayoría de los libros tenían que ver con la actuación. ¡típico! Obsesionada con su carrera… pensó Sho… como todos…

Sho encontró, al lado de los libros una pequeña pila de guiones; y aun lado de todos estos pero apoyado en contra, un elegante álbum plateado. No pudo evitarlo, Sho dio una pequeña mirada hacia la habitación de Kanae, de donde provenían sonidos de pisadas de la misma…

"posiblemente no sabe qué color de polo llevar para… no se de aquí a quien sabe" pensaba, dándose a entender que la chica se tardaría por lo menos una rato más. Así que tranquilamente se dejó llevar por su gran curiosidad, y sin pensarlo el Álbum ya estaba en sus manos. Lo abrió, esperando encontrar el álbum completamente lleno. Pero no fue así, las primeras 15 paginas estaban sin ninguna foto… Habían muchas fotos después de ese vacío, podía notarse claramente que todas esas fotos eran de sus parientes y de ella, las fotos habían sido hechas hace poco… pero, no pudo evitar pensar en esas 15 paginas vacías ¿Qué pensaba poner ahí?...

Sho dejo el álbum en su sitio en cuanto oyó un ruido cercano. Sabía que si Kanae lo encontraba ojeando sus cosas lo acusaría de chismoso y no estaba dispuesto a ser llamado así. Pero fue una falsa alarma y Kanae aún no salió. Así que decidió seguir con su sinuosa exploración.

En la parte de los retratos, encontró una fila de fotos en cuadros simples, puestos ordenada, pero acurrucada mente en ese pequeño espacio. En una de las fotos se encontraba todo un grupo de pequeños niños, jugueteando y sonriendo a la cámara. En otro cuadro, un grupo de parejas de jóvenes sentados alrededor de una mesa, con Kanae entre ellos. Podía jurar a ojos cerrados que ellos eran su familia, los había visto en su álbum muchas veces.

Había una foto más de ella sola. Una hermosa foto de presentación, salía tan hermosa, con esa mirada desafiante y de superioridad. Con un porte que te decía que era de clase, y por lo tanto no era una estúpida con la que podias jugar. Ella era una retadora, pensó Sho, una retadora que incluso en ese retrato podía hacer que sus labios se vieran apetitosos… mierda, y otra vez los instintos.

Sho trato de apartar su mirada y centrarse en el último retrato. Este estaba acurrucado, casi al fondo de la repisa, escondido entre la oscuridad pues la luz ni llagaba, estiro un poco la mano y con cuidado de no botar los otros cuadros cogió el retrato y lo atrajo hacia la luz.

La foto era vieja, de hace ya unos cuantos años, Sho miro interesado la foto que tenía frente a él. Habían tres personas en este retrato, dos chicos y una pequeña morocha, los chicos uno a cada lado de la pequeña muchachita de cabello negro azabache, delgada, tan delgada como ahora lo era, sonreía algo tímida pero feliz, obviamente era Kanae, más joven, pero ahí estaba. A ambos lados de ella, los dos chicos también con el cabello tan negro como el de ella, el de uno de ellos era largo, le llegaba a los hombros, tenía un cigarro en los labios, con una media sonrisa y apoyaba uno de sus brazos en los hombros de la joven Kanae mientras posaba para la foto. el otro chico, al contrario del primero, llevaba el cabello corto pero algo en puntas, también tenía un cigarrillo pero lo llevaba en la mano del lado opuesto a Kanae, el chico sonreía de forma natural hacia la cámara…

Oficialmente, algo no estaba bien con él. Era obvio, pues Sho en vez de no sentir nada al ver esta foto, sintió que su estómago se le revolvía, no podía entenderlo ¿Cómo podía reaccionar así? Se preguntaba, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces más, pero no podía. Había algo, y sabía que era, pero no podía aceptarlo.

Sho miro la foto otra vez. Si, ahí estaba, y lo sabía, el segundo chico, que estaba ahí, no le era familiar en las otras fotos, y ya sabía porque. Porque obviamente no era de la familia. Y se dio cuenta de esto por dos simples cosas en esta foto. La primera, que la otra mano del muchacho de cabello corto y sonrisa fácil, la que no estaba ocupada cogiendo un cigarrillo, estaba bien puesta en la cintura de Kanae, como atrayendo a la chica hacia él. Y la segunda, que las mejillas de la joven Kanae de esta foto, estaban pintadas por un hermoso rosa… un rosa que hizo a su estómago contraerse y a sus manos querer tirar esa foto en una hoguera.

Sho levanto la mirada hacia la habitación de Kanae, conteniéndose las ganas de entrar y preguntarle quien rayos era este mocoso. Pero en vez de eso, se aguantó y solo se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada sin recibir ninguna respuesta. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Un ex tal vez? ¿o aun no lo era? ¿Podían estar ellos aun?...

Todo era posible, se respondió. Después de todo, si bien esta foto era de hace unos años, eso no significaba que ellos se dejaron de ver, pero no lo había visto en fotos recientes, en ninguna. Sho miro otra vez la foto pero esta vez sin mucho entusiasmo, hizo a un lado sus preguntas de hijo celoso. Y trato de poner otra vez el retrato, lo que le resulto un poco difícil al no haber mucho espacio, el retrato había estado al fondo.

Por fin logro poner el retrato lo suficientemente adentro sin botar nada, ahora el dilema seria sacar su mano sin botar nada. Pero mientras soltaba el retrato la sintió chocar con algo tras este ¿podía ser otro retrato? Sho dejo que la curiosidad lo invadiera por completo e intento coger lo que había adentro, pero sabía que aunque sus brazos eran delgados, era demasiado brusco como para no botar nada.

Bueno al menos podría ver que era desde ahí, sin sacarlo, el problema era que la luz no llegaba hasta el fondo. A no, ni hablar no se quedaría así. A si fuera un envoltorio de basura, se aseguraría. Con cuidado hizo a un lado el cuadro que acababa de poner y luego saco su mano para poder ver, pero aun así nada.

Sho saco su celular y prendió la pantalla, alumbrando todo el espacio de la repisa, se acercó más a esta para asegurarse de ver bien… una cajita, eso era, una pequeña cajita ¿de qué podía ser? Genial se estaba hartando de todo esto. Metió la mano otra vez y alejo su celular para sacar la cajita.

Sho logro sacarla sin botar nada, y abrió la mano para ver de que era esa cajita que había sacado. Y en ese instante se dio cuenta que lo que tenía en las manos no era una cajita, era una cajetilla; una cajetilla de cigarros.

* * *

><p><strong>y? que tal? fue muy corto? disculpen pero bueno espero les aia gustado, ya tengo planeado como va a ser el siguiente capi ^^! aunque aun no lo empiezo ;P...<strong>

**¡esta bien, esta bien! ya lo hago, no gritennnn!**

**bueno ya me voy uu!...**

**los quiero! ! no se olviden de dejarme un Rvw, (al menos para gritarme ¿si?)**


	22. Chapter 22

**HOlissss! bonjour, Hello, hola! ^^! hehe como estan chicos, termineee! siii estoy feliz, el capi me tomo tiempo porque estaba algo bloqueada uu! pero bueno ahi esta espero que les gusteee xD gracias por los Rvws chicos! y espero que sigan habiendo mas :D bueno ya ya vayan a leer!**

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde rayos estas? – dijo Kanae en voz alta, estaba parada frente a su cuarto, buscando su buzo de dormir, no podía creerlo, ¿Dónde estaba? Hasta donde recordaba lo había puesto bajo su almohada como siempre y ahora que lo buscaba para llevárselo lo no encontraba.<p>

Kanae no podía centrarse bien en lo que hacía, la llamada que había recibido no la dejaba en paz ni por un momento… ¿Cómo podía ser?

-flash Back-

Kanae había salido de su habitación más tranquila, después de buscar bajo su cama, entre las cortinas de su baño y en su ropero y darse cuenta que no había nada, no le faltaba nada, ni sus simples pero caras joyas, ni su televisor, estaba mejor, pero confundida ¿Cómo alguien podía entrar a tu casa y no llevarse nada?... esa pregunta rondaba en la cabeza de Kanae mientras cogía su Collar-GPS que había dejado en su repisa. Y salió a su salita para hablar con Sho.

Mientras Kanae se ponía el collar dejo salir un suspiro agradeciendo que este collar no tuviera ningún micrófono ni nada, sabía que si Takeshi se enteraba de esto anularía todo lo de su viaje, le contaria a sus hermanos lo que pasaba y sus hermanos la encerrarían bajo cuatro llaves… Kanae oculto un gesto de fastidio al pensar eso.

Entrando a la salita dejo el cuchillo que llevo a su habitación por precaución y levanto la mirada hacia Sho, quien la había estado observando desde una esquina justo al lado de una ventana. Ella lo quedo mirando de manera retadora esperando a que el dijera algo o esquivara su mirada, pero al parecer o no le importaba, o su mirada no estaba fija en ella sino en la nada.

Ella estuvo a punto de despertarlo de su letargo fastidiándolo, pero su celular le gano, pues había comenzado a sonar anunciando una llamada.

Kanae miro su pequeña pantallita, era Takeshi. Y sin pensarlo dos veces respondió, mientras se giraba dándole la espalda a Sho, quien ya se había despertado y, ahora sí, la miraba atentamente. Kanae podía sentir la mirada de Sho sobre su espalda, demasiado fija.

-¿hola? – respondió Kanae, tratando de simular estar comodísima.

-¿Kanae? ¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien linda? – le decía Takeshi, se le oía radiante.

- ¡Hey!, si todo está bien ¿Qué tal el viaje? - Dijo Kanae simulando tranquilidad y un poco de aburrimiento en su voz.

-bien, bien el viaje estuvo bien. En cuanto llegamos el lugar nos encantó, y tuvimos un pequeño percance con nuestro pequeño. -¿pequeño? Acaso hablaban de…- Kanae – interrumpió Takeshi a los pensamientos de esta - hoy Haru dio a luz al bebe, está sano y hermoso… - se lo oía tan feliz, tan maravillado con ese niño.

-¡wow! ¿En serio? ¡Es genial! – soltó Kanae para hacer que Takeshi terminara de hablar de lo feliz que estaba.

-si bueno el pequeño se adelantó un mes entero, fue una gran sorpresa…

-¿pero está todo bien? – pregunto Kanae, tratando de disimular felicidad y un poco de preocupación, cuando la verdad era que no sentía nada…

-sí, si el bebe esta hermoso, es un niño, aún no hemos decidido el nombre, pero bueno. Lo que quería decirte era que parece que nos vamos a tener que quedar más tiempo aquí porque un viaje para el bebé sería un poco arriesgado.

-…. Ahhh… claro… - la comprensión no le salía tan verídica como quería. Mierda.

-hay otra cosa Kanae, hoy con el nerviosismo de los dolores de Haru y todo, mientras salíamos de casa, la lap que me lleve con el programa del GPS, se me callo, aun no la he visto, pero creo que se a malogrado completamente… - dijo él se notaba apenado y algo preocupado.

Kanae capto rápidamente lo que eso significaba, y aunque en un primer momento se sintió completamente nerviosa y asustada, de algún modo también sintió una gran calma…

-¡no puedo creer lo despistado que puedes ser!… - decía Kanae tratando de soltar una nota de broma pero fallando completamente.

- lo se discúlpame no sabes lo mal que me siento porque haya ocurrido eso, por eso te llamaba para avisarte, no te voy a poder vigilarte a través del GPS y por eso debes tener mucho cuidado, sabes que si lo del bebe no se hubiera dado hubiera regresado en cuestión de horas.

-lo sé - lo sabía pero, eso era antes de que su bebe naciera, ahora ya no era así… y ahora se había quedado sin guardián…

Kanae se giró, había planeado quedarse en su casa pues sabía que Takeshi la vigilaría, no se sentiría sola, ese había sido su plan, pero ahora que se enteraba que no sería así, comenzó a sentir miedo. Y no tendría otra opción que pedirle ayuda a la persona frente a ella…

A Sho.

Maldita. Sea.

Kanae vio a Sho caminar hacia ella.

-Pero dime Kanae, todo está bien por allá cierto? No ha habido ningún problema. Voy a tratar de viajar allá lo más rápido posible al menos yo solo… - decía Takeshi ideando algún plan, tras su voz Kanae oyó un suave llanto de bebé.

Quería apurarlo, decirle que viniera ya, que tenía miedo pero, no podía, él debía estar con su familia y no andarse preocupando por asuntos que eran de ella.

-todo está tranquilo por acá. – Dijo Kanae tratando de calmarlo y no preocuparlo - Lo digo en serio. No hay apuro. – termino.

Kanae oyó a Takeshi suspirar aliviado, sabía que con lo que le decía le aligeraba una carga, él debía disfrutar de este pequeño momento de felicidad que le daban sin ninguna sombra alrededor.

-gracias – lo oyó decir. – ya sabes que si hay algún problema me tienes que avisar, y espero que me entiendas por no poder ir ahora.

-lo sé. Entiendo. – respondió Kanae ya sabía lo que debía hacer no le quedaba de otra. Kanae comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia Sho.

-¿Kanae? ¿Aun estas ahí? Dime si te molesta, sabes que estaré ahí en este momento si me necesitas, solo tienes que decirlo.

– NO… -ella no sería una carga. Ni hablar - no, tú sabes que me puedo cuidar sola, además no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal. – termino, mientras oía a Takeshi soltar otro suspiro. Y esquivaba magistralmente una mirada de reproche por parte de Sho

-ya claro, es que todo lo anormal, se vino conmigo en el viaje… - Kanae soltó una risa disimulada tratando de responder a el tonto chiste de Takeshi. -bueno linda, si ocurre algo ya sabes que hacer cierto?

-claro. Te llamare. –respondió Kanae como la alumna preferida del profesor. Esos eran sus tiempos de broma de los dos, cuando hablaban de manera distinta y se seguían la historia.

Kanae oyó a Takeshi soltar una risilla – bueno saliendo de bromas, me llamas si ocurre algo si? así una mosca se pare en tu cara, me llamas! No es broma.

-Si, si, lo digo en serio.

- ten cuidado – lo tendría así él no se lo hubiera dicho.

-ya.

-y trata de hacer que tus compañeros te acompañen cuando tomes taxi para ir a casa.- esa era una muy buena idea.

-Está bien.- accedió Kanae a la petición

-No salgas muy tarde – muy bien ya se estaba pasando de la raya, ¡no era su padre!

- Okey. – Respondió dejando salir una voz de fastidio ante tanta insistencia por parte de él. Takeshi solo dejo salir una risa de burla…

-bueno linda ya te dejo descansar, me voy a ver a mi pequeño llorón. Te cuidas, duerme bien

-Okey, Saludos por allá… Y felicidades.

-Gracias Kanae. Adiós.

- Adiós.

- Fin del flash back-

Kanae se sentó al lado de su maleta pre-hecha y examino su situación. Ya no estaba siendo vigilada como pensaba, Takeshi su amigo poli estaba a kilómetros de distancia, lo cual era un gran problema, pues el portaba un arma, y ella no. Y como resultado ahora estaba a merced de quien sea que fuera el que la acosaba… pero, aun tenía algo, hoy no se quedaría en su casa si no en la de Sho y el acosador no conoce la casa de Sho.

Bien, eso era algo bueno, al menos hoy estaría a salvo, pero tenía que asegurarse que su acosador no los siguiera hasta la casa de Sho y para eso debían ser muy cautelosos.

Kanae termino de meter algunas cosas más en su maleta y decidió que debía cambiarse, cogió un gorro de lana plomo que le había regalado su hermana para navidad y se hizo un moño y se puso el gorro ¡listo! Ahora ya no parecía mucho ella, excepto por el hecho de cómo estaba vestida. Kanae se sentó en su cama y se quitó sus preciadas botas negras, y se puso unas comverse, all-star desgastadas negras que usaba desde siempre, las pobres estaban rotas por todos lados, pero esa era la idea.

Busco un saco negro largo y ¡ya estaba!, ocultando su ropa con el saco parecía un chico desde lejos, claro que si alguien se le acercaba lo suficiente se daría cuenta en el instante que era un chica, pero eso no importaba, después de todo no dejaría que nadie se acercara lo suficiente…

Kanae metió su pijama de repuesto y algunas otras cosas más que necesitaría y salió al encuentro de Sho.

Y mientras caminaba hacia su puerta se le vino una imagen a Kanae, sin poder evitarlo la imagen pasaba por su mente el tipo de negro que había salido de su depa, con una bolsa negra en su mano. Era obvio que dentro de la bolsa había algo, y aunque no era una bolsa grande, dentro de esta podía caber fácilmente su buzo-pijama que no encontraba por ningún lado…

Kanae se detuvo unos segundo frente a su puerta y sintió como una ola de escalofríos pasaba por todo su cuerpo. Lentamente dio media vuelta, teniendo como vista completa toda su habitación. Sus ojos, recorriendo cada parte de esta como si fuera la primera vez, por un momento, su mirada se quedó fija en su cesto de ropa sucia.

No lo pensó antes porque no le pareció extraño. Ella había lavado su ropa ese día, por lo que cuando revisó su habitación, le pareció normal que el cesto estuviera vacío. Por lo tanto, la única prenda que había sido usada por ella en esa habitación había sido su buzo negro. Kanae camino hacia su cama, ignorando el gran revoltijo que su estómago hacía.

Cerro los ojos, y bajo su mano hacia la almohada paso su mano debajo de esta, rogando que su buzo apareciera mágicamente bajo esta y que la idea que en esos momentos cruzaba por su mente no fuera verdad.

Pero su tacto solo reacciono ante el suave colchón y nada más, Kanae sintió como su subconsciencia gritaba de pánico. Saco la almohada de su sitio haciendo que sus ojos vieran el lugar vació. Y que su cerebro aceptara el hecho de que su pijama no estaba ahí. Y mientras miraba, pero no miraba hacia su cama, algo llamó su atención, un pequeño pedazo de papel atorado entre un lado de la cama y el colchón.

Kanae estiro su mano completamente blanca hacia la hoja, saco la hoja de su escondite y la atrajo hacia ella. Y mientras lo hacia su cabeza comenzaba a doler cada vez más, como si le golpearan por dentro…

En el papel estaba escrito…

_"espero que no te moleste, pero quise llevarme un suvenir"_

El pequeño papelito blanco, se resbaló de sus manos y Kanae simplemente se quedó mirando sus manos, que estaban completamente blancas y de vez en cuando temblaban…

…

-¡Kanae!

Kanae despertó de su letargo en cuanto oyó la preocupada voz de Sho llamándola, pero al mismo tiempo sintió sus rodillas fallar. Podía jurar que, si no fuese porque Sho llego a tiempo a su lado y la sostuvo hubiera caído como una papa al piso.

-¿Qué rayos paso? – Estaba preocupado – has estado parada en tu puerta mirando a la nada desde hace rato.

* * *

><p>-estoy bien – mentira, pensó Sho.<p>

Por un momento, cuando ella abrió la puerta Sho se había sentido como esos niños que eran atrapados por sus mamas haciendo una travesura.

Pero mientras su boca balbuceaba una excusa para explicar porque tenía una foto en una mano y un encendedor en otra, se percató que ella no decía absolutamente nada, que miraba pero a la vez no miraba y que estaba completamente pálida, a punto de desaparecer.

La llamó una, dos, tres veces y nada. Si él no hubiera avanzado hacia ella estaba completamente seguro que no la alcanzaba, y en estos momentos ella posiblemente estaría con algún golpe en la cabeza.

Sho vio a Kanae notar su cercanía y disimuladamente ella trato de alejarse. Él se hizo a un lado, entrando a la habitación de ella.

¿Qué había pasado?, se preguntaba Sho, ¿Qué carajos la había puesto así?

-vamos – dijo ella entrando también a su habitación, y sacando rápidamente sus cosas – se está haciendo muy tarde. – concluyo mientras buscaba sus llaves en su pequeña sala de estar.

Él se quedó parado mirándola, ¿Qué se había perdido? Hasta hace un rato ella actuaba como una guerrera, lista para la batalla, pero ahora… tenía que haber pasado algo. Sho se giró hacia su habitación examinándola a simple vista. No había ningún cambio nada distinto de la primera vez que entro cuando hizo una revisión general al departamento. No, un momento, las almohadas estaban movidas hacia un lado en su cama. Camino directamente hacia allí, en la parte vacía de la cama, donde debía entrar una almohada, había un pequeño papel caído.

Sho lo leyó, pero en ese mismo instante unas manos le arrancaron el papel.

-no toque cosas que no son tuyas – le dijo ella, retándolo directamente. Su mirada irradiaba furia. Pero estaba seguro que esa furia ocultaba algo. Los dos se quedaron así un rato más, y Sho lo supo, lo que la furia escondía era un crudo, simple e inaceptable…

Miedo.

-_"espero que no te moleste, pero quise llevarme un souvenir"_ ¿eso decía no? – Sho dijo todo eso de manera cruda. – Que significa – no era una pregunta, solo pura exigencia en sus palabras.

Kanae retrocedió unos pasos, aun con el papel en sus manos, luego bajo la vista hacia este. Se dio tiempo para mirarlo un momento, como si lo leyera.

Sho la quedo mirando, estudiándola, ella no miraba ese papel con otra cosa que no fuera asco. Y por alguna razón sintió a su estómago revolverse ante lo que se venía. La oyó suspirar, y luego sentarse en el borde de su cama, puso el papel a un lado. Y levanto su mirada hacia él.

-estaba bajo mi almohada. Y-yo… - ella se calló en ese instante. y luego trago fuerte ¿estaba tartamudeando? – yo, buscaba mi buzo de dormir. Juro que lo deje bajo esa almohada y…

-ese hijo de puta – el no necesito más. Hubo un sabor en su boca, como a bilis. El rompecabezas se completó solo en su cabeza antes de que ella terminara de narrar su historia. Sho oyó a Kanae suspirar mientras se estremecía ante la maldición que Sho había soltado.

-son la misma persona Sho – dijo Kanae – el que me dejo esa carta la otra vez, estuvo aquí – era como si se lo estuviera diciendo a ella misma, tratando de aceptar ese hecho.

-tsk ¡Mierda! – maldijo Sho. Por supuesto que otra reacción hubiera esperado de Kanae más que esa, ese bastardo, había estado DENTRO de su departamento, DENTRO de su habitación, tocando sus cosas personales. ¡IMBESIL!

-Vamos – dijo. Sho camino hacia Kanae, la cogió de la muñeca mientras ella se levantaba, la jalo fuera de su habitación.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto ella, mientras cruzaban la pequeña sala. Sho levanto las maletas de Kanae. Y se giró hacia ella.

-hoy te quedas en mi departamento.

* * *

><p>OO! ¿se queda? hahaha obvio eso todos lo sabemos hahahah bueno chicos espero que el capi les alla gustado, se que no hay mucho pero el proximo capi no va a ser tan siniestro eso se los aseguro ;) bueno ya me voy au revoir, goodbye, adios!<p>

dejen los RvWs! xD


	23. Chapter 23

**Chicossss! volvi! yeah babys! ! hahaha hay hoy estoy de buen humor, :D hehe gracias a los que se animaron a dejarme Rvw's! ya bueno se que estan locos por leer, estoy segura que algunos leen esta parte al ultimo ¬¬! hahaha ya bueno miren se que prometi muchas mas cosas para este capi pero creo no pude evitarlo y le agregue algo que fue de ultimo momento y luego dije ¿y lo demas? bueeenoo como sea espero que les guste el capi hohoho ¬¬* bueno chicos ya me leen al ultimo con buenas nuevas disfruten su lectura**

**musica de hoy?... fue de ultimo momento pero mientras la escuchaba de casualidad mientras escribia senti un clic, pense que no usaria esta cancion hasta mucho despues, pero ya ven...**

**MISERY - Maroon5 ;D (parte 1)**

-¿Qué? – dijo ella.

¿Qué? Se pregunto también él ¿De dónde había venido toda esa idea? Que estúpido, solo lo dijo arrebatadamente, dejándose llevar por el enojo. Sho se quedó mirando a Kanae. Quien abrió y cerró la boca como un pez tratando de digerir lo que le dijo, y luego la cerro completamente.

Esa idea vino de la nada, buscando su protección, el mismo se dio cuenta que en este preciso momento sentía que solo con él ella estaría a salvo. Pero ¿cómo explicarle eso a Kanae?

No. No podía. Se vería como un retrasado pensando eso, ella lo mandaría bien lejos pensado que, lo que insinuaba era posiblemente otra cosa…

-Sho, - comenzó ella. Mierda, había que pensar algo para darle una razón a este acto antes de que ella creyera alguna otra cosa - yo creí… - trato de decir ella.

-mira – dijo el, - Err… lo que quiero decir es que…-piensa, piensa - mmm… b-bueno, tú no te puedes quedar aquí, eso ya es un hecho… y…

_**So scared of breaking it, but you won't let it bend (tan asustado de estropearla, pero no darás marcha a tras)**_

_**And I wrote two hundred letters, I won't ever send (y escribí 200 cartas que nunca enviare)**_

_**Somehow it is cut so much deeper then they seem (esto hiere demasiado, mas profundo de lo que parece)**_

_**You'd rather cover up I'd rather let them be( preferiste disimularlo y yo prefiero dejarlo ser)**_

_**So let me be and I'll set you free (asi que déjame ser, y te dejare libre)**_

Mierda, no le venía ninguna idea a la cabeza, poco a poco Sho comenzó a sentir que su rostro se calentaba ante la vergüenza de tal idea. Mientras ella lo miraba fijamente, buscando algo en su conducta que parecía ya había encontrado.

-…y s-si tú te vas a casa de tus familiares o tus amigos, no creo que…-mierda, mierda – tsk! – Sho trago fuerte- Lo que quiero decir es que, ese, ese tipo te conoce. Y estuvo aquí. Posiblemente también conoce la casa de tus papás. – Sho la miraba directamente, y sintió como si un foquito se prendiera en su cabeza. – es más tal vez sepa donde viven tus amigas…

Eso llamo aún más la atención de Kanae, y de alguna forma, le pareció que ella se retorció ante esa idea… Interesante. Pensó Sho, se había retorcido ante esa idea pero al hablar de su familia no pasó nada.

-piénsalo bien, estuvo aquí. Y posiblemente ya sabe hasta quienes son tus mejores amigas, no crees que las estas exponiendo ante un peligro que no es de ellas sino tuyo…

Sho relajo los hombros. Bravo, pensó, la mejor idea del momento… Sho la quedo mirando por un rato, mientras los dos se estudiaban cada uno con sus pensamientos aparte, estaba seguro que ella se pensaría dos veces rechazar su proposición, además la gente que ella quería estaba de por medio.

-Además, solo será por hoy, mañana podrás arreglar todo con la luz del día sobre tu cabeza, y a tus "guardianes" vigilándote – dijo Sho haciendo con sus dedos unas comillas mientras decía guardianes. Y Kanae le regalaba una de esas miradas reprobatorias de las que se acostumbró desde antes de que se conocieran de verdad.

* * *

><p>Kanae sintió la tención caer torrencialmente encima de ella. Lo que decía Sho era cierto, dentro de su mentira y su tonta excusa, que por cierto había descubierto desde el principio. El decía algo que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza<p>

Debía pensarlo, pero con Sho estudiándola a cada momento no podía. El nerviosismo la acorralaba sin explicación. Harta de esa reacción Kanae bajo la cabeza, y su mirada cayo hacia sus pies. ¿Sería posible que esa persona conociera su relación con sus "amigas" al menos las más cercanas? Kyoko estaba de viaje así que preocuparse por ella no era algo grande. Aun. Pero Chiori si, incluso ella se quedó unos días en su casa. Así que podía ser. Y si también sabia de su relación cercana con Hiou-kun? Kanae sintió que un pequeño temblor pasaba por su columna.

-Está bien – dijo, aun mirando al piso y ocultando su rostro con su cabello.

Luego de oír la aceptación de Kanae y de que pasara un momento más para que los dos asimilaran el hecho de que otra vez dormirían en el mismo departamento, que no era nada nuevo después de todo. Pero aun así, el nerviosismo seguía en su estómago y sus manos. Sho cargo la maleta de Kanae y salieron de ahí, Kanae cerró su puerta con llave y se fueron. En el trayecto ninguno de los dos se dijo nada.

_**I am in misery, (estoy en la miseria)**_

_** there ain't no other Who can comfort me (no hay ninguna otra que pueda consolarme)**_

_**Why won't you answer me? (¿por que no me contestas?)**_

_**Your silence is slowly killing me (tu silencio esta matándome lentamente)**_

_**Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad (nena, realmente me tienes mal, me tienes mal)**_

_**I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back (te recuperaré, voy a recuperarte)**_

Kanae se quedó pensando en lo irónico que era esto, hace un momento ella había formado toda una idea de cómo le diría a Sho que se quedaría en su casa y ahora el cargaba su maleta y la dirigía para que llegaran rápido hacia el depa. Quería reírse de todo este asunto, pero, no era buena idea. Si él se daba cuenta de sus locas ganas de reírse. O pensaba que algo había ahí que él no sabía o la vería como si fuera una loca. Así que decidió aguantarse y morderse el labio.

-¿No es gracioso? – se oyó decir Kanae en voz alta, Sho estaba a unos dos pasos delante de ella, y se volteó para prestarle atención – quiero decir, me salvaste de ese tipo cuando estuvimos en esa tienda, y has estado hasta ahora en cada momento que me molestaba ese tipo. Ja ja.

¿A quién quería engañar? Eso no era gracioso en lo absoluto, ni siquiera su risa sonó real, Kanae suspiro, había alcanzado a Sho y ahora caminaban uno al lado del otro.

-¿gracioso? – Pregunto Sho – es más como una coincidencia demasiado repetitiva.

-jaja… - Kanae trago fuerte – sí, la vida es algo complicada… - Sho se detuvo y Kanae también.

- sí, bueno. No te hagas la mártir aquí, que para todos es complicada. – dijo Sho, regalándole una sonrisa media torcida, que por alguna razón hizo que el corazón de Kanae se detuviera por un segundo y luego diera un salto para comenzar a latir rápidamente.

-cierto – dijo esquivando la mirada de Sho.

Luego de caminar un poco más en silencio, llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Sho.

-oye, no te preocupes, yo puedo subir la maleta – dijo Kanae a Sho mientras subían las escaleras, viendo que el no solo llevaba su maleta sino también su bolsa de compras

-no hay problema

-¿seguro?

-sí, si, además ya llegamos – dijo el, llegando al piso y avanzando por un pasillo mientras ella lo alcanzaba.

-¡por fin! – oyó decir Kanae a dos voces femeninas, provenientes del pasadizo.

* * *

><p>Sho se quedó ahí. A mitad de camino, mientras Kanae lo alcanzaba, y también se quedaba petrificada ante las dos personas paradas ahí.<p>

La oyó soltar una palabrota en voz baja. Por poco y soltaba una carcajada ante tal reacción, pero se las aguanto y en vez de eso frunció la frente, tratando de pensar en la razón de porque Souko-chan y Kyoko estaban paradas frente a su puerta.

Las dos, aunque en un momento, furiosas al verlo llegar, en cuanto se fijaron en su acompañante sus rostros cambiaron completamente a unos asombrados y petrificados.

Sho se zafó de la primera impresión que le había caudado ver a esas dos mujeres ahí y decidió actuar normal.

-Pe… -comenzó siendo interrumpido antes de terminar.

-¿kyoko? –oyó a Kanae. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto mientras avanzaba hacia las dos mujeres delante de él.

-¡Sho! – comenzó Shoko. Kyoko aún no hablaba y tenía el rostro oculto. – ¿me quieres explicar dónde estabas? – exigió.

-Shouko-c… - trato de decir otra vez. Para ser, otra vez interrumpido por un susurro tenebroso proveniente de Kyoko

-tu bastardo – farfullaba ella - ¿Cómo te atreves? – dio unos pasos hacia Sho y Kanae, y luego comenzó a abalanzarse hacia Sho. Él estaba listo. Preparándose para esquivar o recibir un ataque. Pero antes de recibir nada y que Kyoko se lanzara completamente hacia el Kanae dio un paso al frente.

-¡no kyoko! – la regaño Kanae, como si de una niña se tratara. Kanae puso sus manos en los hombros de Kyoko y suavemente la empujo hacia atrás después de suspirar sonoramente decir una suave disculpa hacia Sho y Shouko y soltar un suave "vamos" a Kyoko.

-Sho. – Lo llamo la voz de Shouko a su lado - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Sho también suspiro. Estaba cansado, habían estado a punto de entrar a su departamento y poder descansar, relajarse en un lugar a salvo. Y aunque ahora estaban a salvo. Aun no podía descansar, había que contarle todo lo que paso a Shouko. Y Kyoko también estaba aquí. Quien sabía lo que podía pasar con todo esto ahora.

Sho le contó a Shouko todo lo que paso en esas pocas horas desde que se encontró con Kanae en una tienda, y luego se enteraban de las canciones trucadas. Luego del susto que se dieron al pensar que alguien los seguía (aunque decidió no hablar del beso por razones obvias) y por ultimo lo que paso cuando acompaño a Kanae a su casa.

Sho le explico a Shouko que ella se quedaría por ahora en su casa, y lo más seguro era que al día siguiente ya hubiera hablado con su agencia y que ellos la ayudaran. Por supuesto Shouko se mostró comprensiva en esto, expreso su orgullo hacia Sho por haberse ofrecido, y dijo que el edificio de Sho era un lugar muy seguro y ella estaría bien aquí por hoy.

"pero solo por hoy" le dijo ella, tratando de sonar lo más entendible posible. Shouko le advirtió lo que podía ocurrir si las personas se enteraban que el estaba manteniendo a una chica en su depa, todo sería un completo escándalo, y aunque su carrera era muy importante (para los dos) la carrera de Kanae también estaba en juego. Después de explicarle todo eso y que Sho estuviera completamente de acuerdo y expresara que no tenía intenciones de volverse un casero y menos de Kanae. Pasaron rápidamente a la conversación de lo que ocurrió en su agencia cuando se enteraron de lo de las canciones.

-en un principio – contaba Shouko – todos estuvimos en Shock, el director y Matt-san estuvieron a punto de explotar. Aunque trataron de ocultaron de todos. Luego nos enteramos que las canciones no eran las originales.

-ya – era su imaginación o había escuchado unos sollozos para el lado en donde estaban las chicas

-Matt pensó que posiblemente había un intruso dentro de la grabación. –Shoko continuo - Antes de enterarse que las canciones eran falsas.

-yo también creí eso – dijo Sho desviando su mirada hacia las dos chicas que hablaban en susurros al otro lado del pasillo. –pero bueno fue todo falsa alarma.

-sí. mañana tienes una entrevista para aclarar esto de una buena vez – le comentaba Shoko – por eso viene a avisarte – dijo, y luego susurro – pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Kyoko aquí.

-ya veo.- Sho trato con todas sus fuerzas evitar volver a ver hacia las chicas, fallando enormemente. Vio como Kyoko se limpió el rostro rápidamente y comenzó a asentir enérgicamente y soltaba algunos "sis" mientras Kanae hablaba en susurros incomprensibles para su oído.

-¿te dijo algo? – pregunto también Sho en susurros.

-no- respondió Shouko acercándose más a él, para asegurarse de que las chicas no escuchaban – pero no dejaba de susurrar cosas, parecía como si te estuviera maldiciendo todo el tiempo. – comentaba Shouko, dejando salir junto con su voz un tono terrorífico, que hizo a Sho sentir escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

-¿sabías que esas dos eran amigas? – no sabía de donde le salió esa pregunta, al parecer desde que él se enteró que eran amigas, por la llamada que recibió Kanae esa misma noche tuvo esa pregunta rondando por su cabeza, pero no le había hecho mucho caso al estar ocupado con lo demás.

-no – dijo Shouko pasando una mirada hacia las dos chicas quienes volvían a susurrar y hablar efusivamente pero sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera entender nada – nunca me imaginé que estas dos podrían ser amigas. Es decir – comenzó a cotorrear Shouko – aunque sabía que eran de la misma agencia, no tenía ni idea, ellas son de caracteres completamente opuestos, como el día y la noche – Sho también poso su mirada en las dos chicas otra vez. – pero, aun así, como que… -Shouko dudo un poco - como que se complementan ¿no crees? - comento pensativa.

"si" quiso decir Sho, pero algo en el impidió que lo hiciera.

-Gracias Shouko-chan. –Dijo Sho comenzando una despedida alta y clara para todos – entonces hasta mañana. Tienes razón ya es hora de descansar.

Sin ninguna vergüenza Sho fijo su mirada en las dos chicas frente suyo, quienes lo miraban retadoramente. Las dos. Sho le mando a Kanae una mirada de "¿tú también?" esperando una respuesta que nunca llego.

-está bien – oyó decir a Shouko – bueno, Adiós. Descansa mañana estaré por aquí temprano – decía mientras se alistaba para irse.

-¿no te la llevas a ella también? – Dijo Sho, señalando a Kyoko, quien lo miraba aun con más ganas de matarle.- no te olvides de el animalito de aquí – remato Sho haciendo que Kyoko se pusiera completamente roja.

-Shouta…-comenzó Kyoko otra vez con su voz de ultratumba.

-Kyoko – dijo Kanae, calmándola instantáneamente mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de Kyoko.

¿Quién era ella? Se preguntó Sho fijándose en Kanae ¿acaso tenía el mismo poder de persuasión en Kyoko que el mismo Tsuruga-el imbécil-san? No. Pensaba Sho. Posiblemente tenía incluso más poder sobre ella. Porque incluso con el actorcillo entre ellos, ella explotaba y le lanzaba su "veneno" pero no. Con Kanae era diferente. Kyoko estaba aguantándose todas sus ganas de matarlo.

Kyoko se giró, otra vez hacia Kanae y la abrazo fuertemente. Sho vio a Kanae darle unas suaves palmaditas y asentir a lo que sea que Kyoko le susurraba en el oído. Luego se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras y mientras se cruzaba con Sho, ella le regalo una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que hizo parar el corazón de Sho. Pero del susto, pues su sonrisa era la de un demonio que juraba venganza por haberle robado su más preciado tesoro. Sho respondió muy tarde a la sonrisa de Kyoko y simplemente se quedó ahí, mirando a la nada. Mientras oía los pasos de Kyoko al bajar por las escaleras.

* * *

><p>-dormirás en mi habitación. – le dijo Sho a Kanae mientras cerraban las puertas.<p>

Kanae camino por un pasillo y luego llego a la sala y se paró en medio del lugar absorbiendo cada cosa que había ahí, y dejando que la frase que dijo Sho se acomodara bien en su cerebro para poder encontrarle la razón.

Era un hermoso lugar, espacioso, con los lujos que cualquier cantante reconocido por todo Japón podía darse, muebles enormes, una ventana enorme en medio de la sala, un televisor pantalla plana con todos sus implementos, Kanae se imaginó la cara de su segundo hermano al ver ese televisor. También vio un mini bar a una esquina de la sala que te llamaba para descubrir los tesoros convertidos en exquisitos licores, que estaba muy segura Sho no usaba nunca y si su hermano mayor lo supiera lloraría al verlo. Y una cocina comedor completamente implementada. Para el lado contrario a la ventana. Kanae camino hacia ella.

Al parecer la cocina tampoco era muy usada.

_**Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine (tu piel salada se mezcla con la mia)**_

_**The way it feels to be completely intertwined (se siente como si estuvieramos entralazados)**_

_**It's not that I didn't care, It's that I didn't know (esque no es lo que importa, es que no lo sabia)**_

_**It's not what I didn't feel, It's what I didn't show (no esque no lo sentia, es que no lo mostraba)**_

_**So let me be and I'll set you free (entonces dejame ser, y te liberare)**_

-oye – la llamo Sho - ¿me escuchaste? –pregunto mientras la seguía por la cocina.

-si- respondió ella tranquila mirando todos los artefactos ahí dentro. Posiblemente nunca usados, pensaba

– ¿un departamento como este no debería tener una habitación para invitados? No te tienes que tomar tantas molestias estaré bien ahí. - Decía ella aun centrándose en los artefactos, no pudo evitarlo y dejo que sus manos se deslizaran por la cocina, era de esa última modelo. Su hermana mataría por solo tocar uno de esos.

-no, no tengo – decía Sho – bueno, ya no tengo cuarto de invitados, la transforme en un cuarto para mis prácticas, lo uso para componer, y tocar los instrumentos.

-ohhh – respondió Kanae, había llegado a la parte donde estaba el refrigerador ¡era enorme! ¿Cuánta comida había ahí dentro? Se moría de curiosidad por ver lo que hubiera ahí dentro. Posiblemente comida para todo un equipo de futbol ¿cabria ella ahí dentro? – bueno, pero no me molesta dormir en el sofá que está en tu sala. – dijo aun mirando el gran refri. Luego se giró hacia Sho - ¿puedo?

Pregunto Kanae pidiendo permiso para abrir la puerta. Sho le respondió con un asentimiento y ella volvió toda su atención a al refri.

¿Para qué carajos había ido Sho a comprar si ese refri estaba rebosando de comida? Vegetales, frutas, potes de cremas, sopas instantáneas, botellas de yogurts, jugos, y aunque no había abierto la parte de arriba del refri podía apostar a su salario a que ahí se encontraban todas las carnes congeladas.

Kanae oyo a Sho removerse en su sitio tras ella mientras avanzaba.

-Kanae – la llamo. Pero ella aún no se giró – aunque el sillón de mi sala es cómodo, no es lo suficientemente cómodo como para dormir, yo tampoco voy a dormir en él, será para que no pueda trabajar mañana en todo el día.

Termino de explicar Sho. Kanae sintió unas enormes ganas de probar en ese mismo instante si de verdad entraba completa en ese gran refri y encerrarse ahí.

Ella trago fuerte.

No podía ser. No. Pero, tenía que asegurarse si lo que pensaba era verdad.

-tú quieres decir – hablo Kanae, mirando fijamente las hermosas fresas rojas dentro de la refri. – que…

-vamos a dormir en la misma cama.

Esta vez sí se giró para mirarlo directamente ¿era una broma?

_**I am in misery, (estoy en la miseria)**_

_** there ain't no other Who can comfort me (no hay ninguna otra que pueda consolarme)**_

_**Why won't you answer me? (¿por que no me contestas?)**_

_**Your silence is slowly killing me (tu silencio esta matándome lentamente)**_

_**Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad (nena, realmente me tienes mal, me tienes mal)**_

_**I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back (te recuperaré, voy a recuperarte)**_

-No – dijo ella, lo más autoritariamente que pudo sonar.

-oye no es lo que piensas ¿sí? –aclaro Sho.

-no me importa, dormiré en el sillón – respondió Kanae.

-no, mira. Lo estoy diciendo en serio. Si ese sillón fuera al menos la mitad de bueno que tu sillón no me molestaría dormir en él, pero te aseguro que no podrás dormir nada bien. Y mañana no podrás hacer absolutamente nada.

-n-no puede ser tan malo - ¿podía ser verdad? Ella no podía permitirse estar mal para mañana, tenía grabaciones, debía ir a la agencia e ir a casa de sus hermanos para preguntarles si estaba todo bien. Kanae oyó a Sho suspirar.

-mira – le dijo – me voy a bañar. Estoy muerto y solo quiero dormir. Tú no eres la única que trabaja – explicaba mientras se giraba y salía de la cocina. Sin querer Kanae lo siguió. – mi cama es enorme, ni siquiera tendremos que rosarnos si eso es lo que tanto te molesta. Puedes entrar a la habitación y verla por ti misma. Pero si quieres dormir en ese sillón yo no me opondré. Cumplí con advertirte.

Concluyo Sho, llegando hacia una puerta. La habitación.

-bien.

-bien. – respondió el, se giró hacia Kanae y le regalo una juguetona sonrisa. – pero ya sabes. Eres bienvenida. – luego se giró y entro en la habitación.

Kanae había entrado con Sho a la habitación. Mientras él explicaba donde estaban las frazadas por si quería dormir fuera. Saco unas toallas y luego entro al baño. En todo ese trayecto Kanae evito por todos los medios verlo directamente a los ojos.

Sho había dicho la verdad. Su cama era enorme. Era una cama King en todo su esplendor. Era un monstro de cama. Que la llamaba. Bueno era entendible, ella estaban tan o más cansada que Sho. Y sin pensarlo mucho decidió probar la cama, se recostó en uno de los lados. E instantáneamente, cayo dormida.

-…e – Kanae escuchaba de una voz muy lejana. Desde la oscuridad. Kanae busco. Sabiendo que era una estupidez pues nunca veía nada. - …ae.

Continuo caminando, buscando algo, buscando al dueño de la voz, en medio de ese frio silencio. De repente sintió un duro golpe en su costado. Kanae no pudo esquivarlo y aunque trataba de recuperarse, no podía. Pues nuevos golpes caían sobre ella, cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más fríos.

-…ta ….ae – decía una voz. Kanae la busco desesperadamente. En medio de todos los golpes esperando encontrar ayuda en esa voz. Pero entonces sintió que alguien cogía fuertemente sus manos y entonces comenzó a luchar con fuerza. - …nae!

¡Ayuda! Quería gritar ¡ayúdame! Pero su voz no salía.

-¡Kanae! ¡Kanae despierta! ¡Kanae!

Y de la nada. Kanae se despertó. Sus manos estaban sobre su cabeza mantenidas ahí, por otro par de manos. Una tenue luz alumbraba en cuarto de Sho. Kanae fio su mirada en lo que había encima suyo. Y tranquilamente se centró en ese par de ojos color chocolate que estaban sobre ella. Y entonces se dio cuenta donde estaba. En la cama de Sho, y él estaba prácticamente sobre ella.

La respiración de los dos era superficial. Sho la miraba con preocupación. Mientras Kanae aún le devolvía lo asustada que estaba por ese sueño a través de su mirada.

-¿Qué paso? – susurro Sho cerca de su rostro. Mientras los dos trataban de estabilizar sus respiraciones.

Kanae no dijo nada. El miedo y el desconcierto aun la tenían sin habla. Kanae se centró en acompasar su respiración con la de Sho. Se dejó invadir por ese olor tan suave y tranquilizador, que provenía de Sho y se dejó adormilar por la calma.

-Kanae. –lo oyó susurrar otra vez cerca de ella. Kanae se forzó a responder.

-…toy bien – pudo decir.

* * *

><p>Sho sonrió ante la conducta de ella. Había estado tan cansada. Que ni siquiera sintió cuando la acomodo bien en la cama y luego la arropo con todas las frazadas. Y luego él se acostó al otro lado de la cama. Busco el sueño, un hecho un poco difícil al tener a Kanae en su misma cama. Pero poco a poco comenzó a sentirse adormilado. Sho se despertó en el momento en el que Kanae comenzó a patear y tirar manotazos mientras de revolvía en la cama. Podía jurar que si no la acomodaba antes se hubiera caído mientras se movía así.<p>

_**Say your faith is shaken you may be mistaken (dices que tu fe esta destrozada, podrias estar equivocada)**_

_**You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun (me mantienes despierto, tan despierto esperando el sol)**_

_**I'm desperate and confused so far away from you (estoy desesperado y confuso, tan lejos, tan lejos de ti.)**_

_**I'm getting here don't care where I have to go (me iré de aquí, no importa a donde tenga que ir)**_

_**Why do you do what you do to me, yeah (¿por que me haces lo que me haces?)**_

_**Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah (¿por que no me respondes? respondeme)**_

Él ha había llamado un montón de veces para despertarla, pero ella seguía luchando, mientras la detenía Sho recibió un suave arañazo en el rostro, y ahí fue cuando acorralo las manos de Kanae sobre su cabeza. Luego ella había soltado unas suaves lagrimas que lo hicieron tensarse ante tal acción. Después de un rato más Sho logro despertar a Kanae y ahora ella volvía a dormir sin importarle que él estuviera encima suyo.

-me arañaste ¿y no te disculpas? – dijo en tono de broma mientras una de sus manos luchaba por pasar o no por la frente de ella. Al parecer luego tomo vida propia y paso por ella suavemente.

Entonces, Sho sintió a Kanae removerse bajo el, y luego despertar lentamente mirándolo directamente. Sho espero a cualquier cosa, que le gritara, lo empujara por estar encima suyo, le tirara una cachetada que sonara en todo Japón, e incluso que lo pateara. Pero lo que recibió fue una suave caricia en el lado donde fue arañado por ella.

Y entonces, algo en su estómago se revolvió, pero no del tipo de querer vomitar, sino del que sientes cosas buenas en tu panza, que te relajan y te tensan a la vez. Entonces Sho se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento, inclino la cabeza y dejo que sus labios tocaran los de ella, dándole un casto beso que lo lleno de una calidez que no conocía. Ella le devolvió el beso y luego se durmió sin pensar en qué. Después de esto, dejaría a un Sho completamente confundido y de mal. No. De pésimo humor, por toda la noche.

_**Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad (nena, realmente me tienes mal, me tienes mal)**_

_**I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back (te recuperaré, voy a recuperarte)**_

* * *

><p><strong>y fin...<strong>_  
><em>

**(... broma ^^ jiji)**

**chicosss que tal ah? ah?**

**si deben haber unos errores ortograficos maltidos pero bueno hahaha ya como sea esta history me salio recontra larga, mas que la anterior cierto hahaha, bueno aqui vienen mis agradecimientos...**

**KariJB: holisss! bienvenida, que bueno que te aias escantado con la historia, no puedo creer que te amaneciste por ella, wow eso es alagador! hahaha great! me encanto saber que eras de Peru ^^! espero que la historia te siga gustando hehe y... ahhh! sobre la cajetilla bueno no es de Kanae, te voy adelantando que nisiquera ella sabia que estaba ahi hahaha ya va a venir esa parte D bueno ahora si te dejo bae, y bienvenida otra vez!**

**Yukistar: siii por eso, no es extraño, pero bueno la gente loca es asi, hehe esa idea del acosador yo no queria hacerla, por que bueno, me parecio muy extrema pensaba poner noc alguna clase de enemigo, para Kanae pero como es ella estaba segura que la palabra miedo no existiria. asi que decidi ir a lo extremo. y es gracias a todas esas series criminalistas que mi viejo ve que se de esto hahaha (no vivo con ningun loco por si aca... xD haha)**

**chicoss estoy feliz de que todos se sigan pasando por aki como saben puedo ver de que pais son y las estadisticas que tiene esta pagina hace que mi pobre ego suba y siga escribiendo chicos por que la mayoria son unos mudos, hey pero hay gente de todos lados, creo que hasta de rusia, y habia tambien algo de arabia, ovbiamente hay de EEUU pero bueno ellos tampoco no dicen ni BAD! hahaha ya chicos ahora si me voy me dejaron la tarea importante de tender la ropa y hasta ahora no lo hago, hehehe mi tia me va a matar si me ve tirada en mi cama todavia, :S! que miedooo hahah ya ya bae espero los sguiente RvWsss. chao cuidense!**


	24. Chapter 24

**holissssss! ^^!**

**seeehh se que me quieren matar por la auseeeennnnciiiiaaaa tan larga que me e dado, pero debo decir que me estaba apurando mucho antes y mis historias no me estaban saliendo como queria, supongo que el momento en el que empeze a hacer este capi mi mente me bloqueo de verdad, y decidio no aceptar dejarme avanzar amenos que estuvieran 100 por ciento conforme con lo que escribia, y les juro que trate, hize varias verciones de este capi, en como 3 meses y no me lo tragaba, les uro que tenia una ligera idea en la mente pero no podia transcribirlo y me estaba volviendo loca, ya habia avanzado arte de este capi antes, fue una de mis muchas versiones, pero no fue hasta depues de Año nuevo que decidi que esta version esta llendo en buen camino (por cierto FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO ATRASADO!) bueno se que me e demorado mucho pero me gusta hacer las cosas bien y no darles cualquier historia tonta, se que este capi no es tan largo como deberia ser, pensaba no publicarlo hasta avanzarlo un poco mas peeerooo se los debo bueno ya les hablo luego disfruten el capi...**

Kanae se removió en una cama que, inconscientemente sabia no era suya. Un suave y varonil aroma la estaba arrullando así que nop, ni hablar su cama no olía así… taaan genial.

Cuidadosamente se giró para uno de los lados de donde, según su olfato, ese aroma relajante era más concentrado y olía aún mejor. Su cuerpo le pidió ir más hacia él. Así que con la pereza no le hizo caso a su pequeñita e inteligente voz que le decía que no fuera.

A la mierda. Le dijo a la vocecita razonable.

Mientras se acercaba más, el muro de la pared la detuvo de su llegada al rico olor. Kanae peleo un poco con el muro empujándolo, pero no se movía nada. Poco después, y sin aun abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que el olor venia del muro.

Raro.

Pero, que más daba.

Se acercó mas al muro y…

-si sigues haciendo eso, no voy a hacerme responsable de mis acciones.

Kanae abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con la mirada unos ojos color chocolate que… brillaban… no esa no era la palabra… oh si que "echaban fuego" seria una muy buena exprecion, la mirada era seria, pero oh que caliente se sentía…

Oh, mierda.

mierda, mierda y mierda.

El muro era Sho y había estado empujándolo de su propia cama en todo este momento. Y su aroma había sido el que la estuvo atrayendo en todo momento. Había algo más. Un poco mas fuerte y que no provenía del aroma natural que a ella tanto le había gustado… ¿tabaco?... Naaahhh.

Sho no fumaba. Ella podía identificar a los fumadores de un Kilómetro a la redonda y este chico, que (Oh dios) estaba echado a su lado y (Oh mierda) al que estuvo empujando por quien sabia cuanto tiempo (¡Caramba, Caramba!) no era fumador. Nop, no lo era.

Kanae contuvo el impulso de acercase más a él para asegurarse que no había ningún rastro de olor a tabaco, y se alejó. Mientras se desperezaba dijo.

-buenos días…

- hola – la saludo, y luego dijo con otro brillo en los ojos – nunca dije que no me hubiera gustado no ser responsable.

Kanae le regalo una sonrisa. Y ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar. Aunque estaba discretamente más alejada de él, los dos aún se miraban a los ojos.

-entonces… - comenzó Sho. Y en ese instante el corazón de Kanae comenzó a latir como si corriera una maratón. Pero entonces un sonido de celular que provenía de la mesita de noche que estaba para el lado de Kanae lo interrumpió. Sho traspasó al celular con una mirada aireada, suspiro y luego estiro el brazo para contestar.

-¿hola? – contesto Sho, aun en la misma posición en la que estaban, los dos echados mirándose el uno al otro. Sho le regalo una sonrisa coqueta. Y Kanae se asombró a si misma de verse devolviéndole una.

¡Dios! ¿Estaban coqueteando?

¿En la cama?

OH. DIOS. MIO

- ¡oh! Hola Shouko-chan. Sip. Sip bien gracias… - Mientras Sho respondía a Shouko. Kanae se removió en su sitio. Quería ver si no estaba desaliñada

Sho la agarró del brazo, y eso la sobresalto un poco.

NO TE MUEVAS

Dijo, sin soltar palabra. Lo dijo tan seriamente que por un momento Kanae se preocupó ¿Habría alguna bomba debajo de la cama? Tal vez…

Pero luego, ese brillo divertido se mostró otra vez en sus ojos y ella le sonrió, sin aviso. Dándole a entender que no lo haría, y al parecer él lo entendió. Pues su cuerpo se relajó y la mano que sujetaba su brazo también. Aunque no la soltó.

-…aja, sip. Aquí esta. Sí. Yo creo que durmió muuuy bien…- del teléfono comenzaron a sonar gritos y regaños. Kanae se aguantó una risotada mordiéndose el labio.Y Sho fijo una mirada demasiado concentrada en ese acto. Mientras sentía como la sangre le subia por sus mejillas¿Qué estaría pensando Shouko que ocurría aquí? - ¿Qué? Noooo. Aja. Sip, ya lo sé. Claro. Si, fui un muy buen anfitrión. Claro mami. Sip. Ya, ya. ¡Uuuuy! ¿en serio? Eres la mejor… - Sho soltó una ronca risa que hizo a Kanae sentir una especie de calidez dentro de ella. – por supuesto que lo sabes. – otra risa, y luego la mirada de Sho se fijó en Kanae- sabes que las mujeres con confianza me ponen…

¡Santos cojones hervidos…!

Kanae trago sonoramente. Mientras Sho colgaba. Y le devolvía la mirada.

-Shouko-chan dice que vendrá con algo de café dentro de un rato.

Kanae asintió. No estaba muy segura de poder hablar en estos momentos. La mirada de Sho se fijó otra vez en sus labios y a Kanae se le fue la respiración.

¿De verdad estaba pasando esto? ¡Sí! oh por favor, lo necesitaba. ¿Hace cuánto que no le pasaba esto, que no se relajaba en la cama con alguien más? ¡Dios! Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, Pero aquí la única que se quemaba era ella ¿no? así que ¿Qué más daba? ¿Qué importaba seguir con esto un poco más?

Mientras Sho estiraba su mano hacia ella, Kanae iba dejándose llevar cada vez más…

¿Qué importaba un simple roce?

Sho empezó a trazar su perfil, tan delicadamente que ella no pudo evitar soltar un suave suspiro. Y se acercó más, un poco más.

¿Qué importaba un simple beso?

-entonces – dijo el - ¿crees que Kyoko también venga a cerciorarse que estas bien?

¡crak!

Yyyyyyyy momento roto.

Kanae se alejó instintivamente de su mano y aun más de él. Y dejo que la realidad le cayera como solidos bloques de sementó en la cabeza.

Ella no era la única que se quemaba aquí, Kyoko también estaba implicada en esto. Kanae no estaba coqueteando con un chico cualquiera, estaba coqueteando con el "ex" amor de Kyoko. Y eso no era jugar con fuego. Era entrar bailando tango a un edificio en llamas.

* * *

><p>¡Bastardo! ¡estúpido Hijo de puta!<p>

¿es que no podía romper un momento de una mejor manera? Nooo él tenía que hacerlo de la peor manera posible. Imbécil. Qué. Im-becil.

Mientras Sho se insultaba de todas las maneras posibles que conocía. Vio a Kanae removerse en su cama. Oh Dios habían estado tan cerca, verla despertar había sido todo un descubrimiento. De algún modo sintió que no dormir mucho había valido más que la pena.

La palabra MIA mientras la veía dormir había aparecido tantas veces en su cabeza que comenzaba a preguntarse si es que se había golpeado con algo la cabeza y era lo único que reproducía.

Y antes de que ella se despertara se había empezado a acercar tan lentamente que Sho comenzó a sentirse en la gloria, en el momento en el que ella comenzó a pasar sus manos por su pecho. Algo dentro de él comenzó a gruñir de felicidad. Tenía que avisarle. La poca caballerosidad que aun quedaba en el despertó y cumplió con avisarle.

Y ¿si no lo hacia?

No hubieran tenido tiempo de contestarle a Shouko con lo ocupados que estarían.

Muuuyyy ocupados.

Y mierda ahora si la había jodido y muy a lo estilo Fuwa Sho. Joder

¡Joder, joder! Se merecía un balazo en la cabeza por coquetearle, una estaca en el corazón por no pensar antes de hablar, y una dolorosa castrada en las pe…

-pues – interrumpió Kanae a todos los castigos de Sho. Quien se giró y la vio removerse seriamente en su sitio mientras miraba al techo y fruncía el ceño. – no lo sé. Conociéndola, supongo que sí, va a estar en contacto conmigo lo más pronto posible.

¡Felicidades súper idiota, ahora ella estaba ocultándose en su gran amiga la actuación!

-c-claaaro… - dijo Sho un poco nervioso… y luego comenzó un incómodo silencio. Ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar. Ella boca arriba mirando directamente a la pared, y el semivolteado hacia un lado y apoyado en uno de sus brazos tratando de no mirarla directamente. Lo cual era, en realidad casi inevitable y no solo por la posición en la que estaba el, sino porque sin siquiera pensarlo, su mirada siempre pasaba directo hacia ella.

Sho cerró los ojos y se centró en el sonido de sus respiraciones, tan suaves, tan conectadas. Unidas de una manera demasiado profunda, y correcta. Oh si, correcta… MIA

Oh carajo…

-oye… -lo llamo Kanae. Sho la miro expectante y, mierda, ella aun miraba al techo - … te importa su uso el baño primero.

Sho sintió unas enormes ganas de patearse duramente el culo. Su garganta estaba seca, así que asintió y vio como Kanae se levantaba y desaparecía dentro del baño. Mientras el copiaba la posición en a que Kanae había estado, mirando hacia el techo, sintió como todo su cuerpo crujía, su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo unas horas más de sueño que él le había negado rotundamente en toda la noche. De algún modo el sueño se había ido en toda la noche cada vez que cerraba los ojos, su maldito cerebro no lo había dejado en paz en ningún momento. Estaba desquiciándose. Primero, tenía a Kanae durmiendo a su lado, indefensa. ¡Mierda!

Punto dos; la maldita razón por la que ella estaba durmiendo ahí… un puto cabrón de mierda la estaba acosando. ¡Acosando! El muy bastardo la estaba asustando. Sho se oyó decir una maldición típica de camionero y siguió con sus pensamientos. Iba a matar al muy cabrón cuando lo encontraran, no sabía cómo. Pero lo sabía. De algún modo que estuviera enterado de todo lo que pasaba con ella estaba bien, pero odiaba que "esto" le pasara justo a ella.

Yyyyy…

Punto tres; el cigarro, ¿Qué carajos le pasaba con el cojonudo cigarro?

Lo vio en casa de Kanae, lo cogió, ¿y ahora había tratado de fumarlo?

Porque? No tenía y una puta idea, lo único que sabía es que en alguna hora de la madrugada se había levantado, renegando y sin poder dormir. Se había quedado sentado cerca de su ventana mirando hacia la calle, sus manos fueron solas hacia el bolsillo de sus jeans y habían sacado la cajetilla.

¿el fuego? Ni idea de cómo llego a encenderlo solo supo que se acabó dos cigarrillos en menos de media hora.

Estaba yendo por mal camino…

Bah!...

Solo exageraba, no se volvería un adicto a la nicotina solo por fumar dos simples cigarrillos…

Nahh! Ni que fuera un imbécil

Sho volvió a la realidad, el sonido de una ducha abierta lo hizo saltar de su cama y salir corriendo de su habitación. Tenía que darle algo de privacidad a Kanae.

¡Por dios! Habían "dormido" juntos, y si, NO "dormido" con comillas rojas y picaras, sino "dormido" en la forma de que bueno, el no había dormido… mucho pero ella sí. Así que si, "dormido" (a medias).

Como un buen y respetuoso caballero decidió darle algo de privacidad a su… errr… LA dama que estaba en su departamento. No se convertiría en un puto mirón… al menos no oficialmente.

Sho camino hacia su sala cogió el control de la mesa de centro y prendió su televisor, dejarlo en las noticias matutinas se había convertido en una rutina y ahora no había cambio, se dirigió a su cocina, sabía que Shouko llegaría con algo de café, tal vez un café Mocha de Starbucks, oh si un Mocha estaría muuuyyy bien. Y si era en frappucino estaba muy seguro que estaría en el cielo. Pero mientras esperaba un vaso de agua no estaría mal. Cogió unas cuantas galletas de soda y las acompañó con su vaso de saludable agua.

Hablar de Kyoko había estado bien, pensó, de algún modo había tenido que recordarse así mismo que solo coqueteaba con Kanae, y que de la que estaba enamorado era de Kyoko. Y tratar de tener algún encuentro con la mejor amiga de ella no iba a mejorar en nada la relación entre ellos. Nop, absolutamente en nada.

Pero.

Mierda.

Lo que ella le causaba era algo muy nuevo, y completamente distinto a lo que le pasaba con Kyoko. Kanae era de alguna forma alguien importante. Pero no, no debía confundirse. Ya le había pasado una vez esto de las confusiones y ¿Qué logro? Ahhh, sí. Que Kyoko lo odiara. Nop no se equivocaría de nuevo.

* * *

><p>El baño había sido estupendo, una ducha tibia le había regresado algo de calidez al cuerpo y ahora se sentía mas… bueno ella, sip, ella. Y aunque la calidez se sentía superficialmente. El frio que se acunaba dentro de su alma le asustaba…<p>

Tener estas reacciones por Sho, no era algo bueno, para-nada. Pero ahí estaban y la estaban poniendo en una encrucijada en la que no quería estar ni por casualidad.

Kanae estaba envuelta en una enorme toalla blanca, que de algún modo la hacía sentir muy pequeña. Camino hacia la puerta del baño, la abrió ligeramente y asomo la cabeza para verificar que no había nadie en el cuarto.

Le había parecido escuchar el sonido de una puerta cerrarse, y sabía que era Sho dándole algo de privacidad para que ella pudiera cambiarse. Peeero, hombre, los "accidentes" ocurren y ella no quería que ocurriera justo ahora.

Sin Sho en su revisión al cuarto entro en el más tranquila y se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto para echarle el seguro.

Bien, pensó, y ahora a cambiarse.

Pero cambiarse no era algo que estaba en su loca mente, lo único que la bastarda hacia era repetir y repetir lo que había pasado en la cama que estaba frente a ella y a la que no podía dejar de mirar.

Kyoko, el aun sentía algo por Kyoko y no era algo que a ella le molestara. No en lo absoluto. Claaaro.

Es solo que, sabía muy bien que no tendría ninguna oportunidad con ella, él la había herido y Kyoko le había jurado un eterno odio. Que ella sabía, no acabaría nunca…

Pero ahí estaba el, sin olvidarla.

Sin darse cuenta, y mientras Kanae se insultaba de todas las maneras posibles, por sentir tantas cosas que sabía le entorpecerían si no las eliminaba, acabo sentada en la enorme cama.

Hizo a un lado sus pensamientos insultantes hacia ella misma y por primera vez prestó atención a su alrededor.

Estaba sentada en medio de una enorme cama de 2 plazas y media ¡por dios! ¿Cómo era posible que un chico durmiera en una cama así de grande? El cuarto era de un color aplomado, y se vería frio de no ser por todo lo que había a los alrededores, los muebles, de daban vida al cuarto, había una mesa de noche para su lado derecho, y su celular estaba encima junto a otro más y dos relojes de pulsera también estaban ahí. Uno de ellos era el de ella. ¿Cuándo se lo había sacado?

Su ropero era ¡enorme! Y había en una esquina cerca a la ventana un sillón marrón, encima de este una laptop azul y unos audífonos ridículamente gruesos relucían y te llamaban a curiosear. Cerca al sofá, se encontraba una guitarra acústica. Apoyada cuidadosamente como una especie de reliquia.

Kanae se quedó mirando perdidamente esa hermosa guitarra. No es que odiara la música ni nada, pero se había apartado tanto de las cosas, que ahora no estaba tan actualizada en lo "nuevo". Y tener tan pocas amigas tampoco era de ayuda para sus "actualizaciones". Era una porquería el no estar tan "al día" de todo, pero de una cosa si estaba segura, tenía que abrir los ojos, desde hace casi un año que se había encerrado, centrándose solo en su trabajo, y olvidándose de todo lo demás.

¿Fue un castigo? Tal vez… pero que más daba. Lo había necesitado, sí. Porque sabía muy bien porque razón se había apartado de todo. Y aunque odiara admitirlo EL la había hecho caer en esto sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Kanae parpadeo un par de veces tratando de despertarse de sus pensamientos y habiéndolos a un lado. Este no era ni el momento ni el lugar para recordarse lo miserable que había sido este último año su vida privada. Se levantó, y comenzó a cambiarse. Decidió ponerse sus botas favoritas que de algún modo había sido lo primero que metió en su maleta. Muy cuidadosamente por cierto. Eran sus favoritas y con razón, pues le habían costado casi dos salarios completos…

Combinarlas era algo que le fascinaba y sabía que hoy con el humor que estaba trataría de cubrirlo con algo casual y no muy llamativo.

Sus blue-jeans fueron su primera opción y no se arrepintió después, decidió que todo encajaría con un ligero polo manga larga y de color verde suave de cuello abierto a los lados. Las tiritas de su brasier de VS negro se notaban y la hacían ver simplemente delicada y segura de si misma. Adoraba estas combinaciones y le reavivaban el ánimo en ocasiones como estas.

Después de asegurarse en uno de los espejos del baño de Sho que todo estaba bien en ella. comenzó a maquillarse, y en cuanto termino guardo todas sus cosas y salió del cuarto de Sho.

**y? bueno miren se que no a avanzado mucho pero estos dos necesitan examinarse un poco mas, y quiero que sus sentimientos avancen, les va a gustar lo que viene luego, no voy a prometer una fecha por quebueno el siguiente capi podria estar listo mañana o dentro de un mes. se que eso desanima pero no me queda de otra. por que solo tengo una simple idea de la primera parte del capi, aun noc muy bien como dejarlos intrigados con lo que viene !**

**como sea chicas espero sus RvWs y bueno espero que hallan pasado lindas fiestas ;) ya saben me escriben oks estoy pensando seriamente en dejar caer mi correo por aki bueno ya luego lo hare entonces ya nos escribimos chao y se me cuidan. besitos.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chicossss! Buenas tardes, aki son las 05:57pm (lima-Peru), ! Se que posiblemente estén algo enfadados, molestos, y bueno quien sabe que mas conmigo, y lo... sieeeeennnntoooo! *llorando desconsoladamente***

**Pero el tiempo no se me daba y aunque ya había tenido este capitulo completamente listo hace muchisimo tiempo nunca lo pude mandar porque mi padre me formateo la lap sin siquiera enterarme. Cuado me di cuenta ya estaba hecho y mi Nnnnnoooooooooooooooo no me resolvió nada UU!**

**Bueno ya aki esta el nuevo cap es super corto pero era importante tenerlo por que bueno es un punto de vista de un personaje importante.**

Ella no tenía por qué molestarse.

No, no debía.

Pero ahí estaba, la furia, ese maldito remolino que se había asentado desde su estómago hasta su garganta. Y no solo eso, la duda, el dolor y el peor, el miedo; oh el maldito miedo… era aterrador todo lo que podía sentir al mismo tiempo.

Maldito fuera, maldito fuera el día en que su madre decidió abandonarla con la familia Fuwa, maldito fuera el momento en el que decidió escaparse con Sho, tratando de seguir sus malditos sueños. La muy estúpida y enamoradiza lo había hecho con los ojos cerrados. Que completa idiota había sido.

Todo era su culpa, SU culpa. Y eso la estaba matando.

Kyoko agarro su celular tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron aún más blancos de lo que ya eran.

No era justo, pensaba, ella era su amiga ¡su Mejor amiga! Y el trataba de arrebatársela.

¡No era nada, nada justo!

Las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos pero las retuvo ¡no! Se dijo no lloraría. Ella no mostraría sus debilidades tan fácilmente. Lucharía. Oh si, lucharía para que ese bastardo se alejara de su mejor amiga, lo haría de cualquier manera. La furia seria su escudo. No dejaría que la vencieran tan fácilmente.

Kyoko suspiro y miro hacia la pista de nuevo, y luego al edificio frente a ella. Hacía mucho que no estaba por estos lugares. Desde que se fue. Nunca pensó que el mantendría este lugar… era todo un descubrimiento… todo un descubrimiento…

De pronto el celular vibro, y los pensamientos de Kyoko fueron cortados. ¿Quién la llamaría tan temprano? ¡Por dios la habían hecho saltar del susto! Caray…

-¡caray! – soltó asombrada Kyoko. El perfil de Tsuruga-san la saludaba desde la pantalla de su nuevo Nokia informándole quien la llamaba.

Un sutil rubor llego a sus mejillas desde ninguna parte. Debía dejar de reaccionar así cada vez que el la llamaba.

Kyoko pego el celular a su ojera y con su otra mano libre se dio unas suaves cachetadas para despertarse del asombro y prepararse para contestar el maldito teléfono que no dejaba de vibrar.

-Ho-hola? – ¡maldición! Titubeo. Y ¿porque su celular seguía vibrando cuando ya había contestado?

-hola? Kyoko? ¡Buenos días! – ah mierda era su mano la que temblaba.

-Tr-Ren-san ¿buenos días? – saludo Kyoko, comenzando a centrarse en relajarse poco a poco. El sonido de la voz de Ren tan temprano era algo… refrescante, pensó, ¡si refrescante!

-¿estas ocupada ahora? – pregunto, como siempre Ren tan educado y considerado, Kyoko casi se atraganta con un suspiro.

-n-no… para nada… yo… - ¡por dios! - no hacía nada.

¡Genial! Ahora pensaría que era una holgazana.

-oh! Bueno pues acabo de salir de una reunión con el Jefe…

-ohhh – Kyoko aún no entendía de que venía eso, así que espero.

-me conto que trataste de postular para el papel que ya estaban ofreciéndole a Kotonami-san…

-ohhh- bien, ahora si entendía de que venía esto. Y estaba jodida rayos! Ren se había enterado que postulo para el video con Bastar-Sho, que habían comenzado a ofrecer a Mouko-san. Un escalofríos recorrió su espalda.

Kyoko sabía que Ren desaprobaba el hecho de que ella y Sho trabajaran juntos. Él decía que nunca sacaba algo bueno de eso. Y en parte tenía razón, cada vez, después de que trabajaba con ese idiota, la hacía sentirse sucia, de algún modo usar algo que le gustaba – que era la actuación – para enfrentarlo se sentía horrible.

Pero aunque Ren tenía razón en todo esto, sería mucho mejor que ella trabajara con él a que contaminara a Mouko-san con su presencia.

No lo permitiría, así que se armó de valor…

-si- dijo Kyoko tan bajo que de algún modo creyó que Ren no la escucho.

Hubo un corto e incómodo silencio en el que Kyoko pensó en repetir su respuesta pero Ren le respondió.

-¿Kotonami-san lo sabe? – Pregunto Ren seriamente…

-no, pero supongo que se enterara – Kyoko oyó una suave maldición por parte de Ren.

Maldita sea, odiaba defraudar a su sempai, pero también odiaba a ese Sho-tardo. Así que, como en la guerra y la amistad todo se valia. Ella pelearía con garras y gritos.

-ella no está en peligro Kyoko – dijo él.

Usted no lo sabe, no ha visto la maldita mirada de Sho sobre Mouko-san. Kyoko si lo noto esa vez que los espero en el departamento de este, había notado la posesiva mirada del bastardo en ella en todo el maldito momento. Y era, de algún modo, aterrador.

-Kyoko – la llamo Ren, despertándola de sus pensamientos.

-aquí estoy – dijo, luego se aclaró la garganta – y lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que protegerla de él, yo…

-ellos no han cambiado nada Kyoko – la interrumpió Ren – aun quieren a Kanae.

Kyoko sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, y agradeció el hecho de tener cerca una pared. Trato de no maldecir sin ningún excito.

-puedo hacerlos cambiar de opinión, dijo tratando de darse ánimos, haría lo que sea para…

-conozco al director, hoy estuvo en la reunión, esta como que cautivado con ella. Dice que no la cambiara. Es su "indicada" para el trabajo.

Kyoko se oyó soltar otra maldición y levanto la mirada ante el sonido de un auto al pasar.

-Y-yo, yo estoy segura que podre… - trato de darse ánimos Kyoko, pero sabía que no había forma, los "indicados" para los directores eran la musa de su trabajo, y sería muy difícil hacer que el director cambiara de opinión.

Oyó un suspiro al otro lado del celular y luego Ren hablo

-ella sabe cómo cuidarse Kyoko.

Sí, pero al permitirlo, al permitir esto, le daba a Sho una oportunidad para lastimarla..

-es fuerte, no la lastimara – Kyoko se asombró ante el comentario y luego entendió que había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-lo se…- aunque la duda se mostraba hasta en su voz. Un aplastante silencio se apodero de los dos – … no quiero perderla – se oyó decir con la voz casi rota.

-no lo harás – le dijo Ren con tanta convicción que empezó a creerlo – tu solo cumple con advertirle, es inteligente sabrá esquivarlo y aun así hacer un buen trabajo.

Y de pronto Kyoko lo entendió antes había sido distinto. Una mejor amiga nunca había podido ser posible, con Sho en el medio, todas la odiaban por el simple hecho de vivir con él.

Y ella nunca había podido conseguir una de verdad porque solo le importaba "cuidar-de-sho-chan-todo-el-maldito-tiempo" así que, si, era distinto.

-lo es- se oyó decir.

Era verdad Kanae no era ninguna tonta y la conocía, a ella, a la verdadera Kyoko. Además, cuando estuvo con ellos, nunca vio nada raro en Mouko-san, más bien parecía incomoda por el hecho de quedarse ahí.

Cuando conversaron ella dejo bien en claro sus razones, no pondría ni a su familia ni a sus amigos en peligro. La decisión que estaba tomando de quedarse en el departamento de Sho no le gustaba nada, pero tenía que admitir que era una buena así que no había de otra.

Kyoko había querido llorar en ese momento ¿dejarla con el? No, ni hablar. Le había rogado, suplicado, implorado que se fuera con ella. Que importaba un maldito acosador, Bastard-sho era el peligro aquí, pero Kanae se había negado.

-"no te pondré en peligro ¿entiendes?, ya tengo suficiente con mi familia y Chiori en la mira, no te agregare a la lista – había dicho completamente seria.

Kyoko no pudo decir más a eso. La determinación de Mouko-san se había mostrado y no cambiaría de idea. Sabía que la protegía, y estaba tan emocionada por ser una protegida de ella que también cedió.

-Kyoko ella va a estar bien – volvió a decir Ren. Regresándola al aquí y ahora.

Kyoko levanto la mirada ante la llegada de un auto al edificio al que había estado observando, el auto se estaciono y su motor dejo de sonar, segundos después, una hermosa mujer salió del auto, con dos cafés de Starbucks en las manos, era Shouko-san, seguida de ella, Chiori-chan salió, también con dos cafés, Kyoko las vio conversar y luego a Chiori tomar un sorbo de uno de ellos. Y mientras las dos seguían conversando Kyoko vio salir a alguien más del auto… un pri- pri- príncipe…?

Era un príncipe… ¿Cómo…? ¿qu…?

-¿Kyoko? – era Ren

-lo siento – se disculpó Kyoko – y lo sé, tiene razón ella va a estar bien…

O eso esperaba, mientras Kyoko terminaba su conversación con Ren y se despedía. Muy dentro de ella lo sabía, sabía que si Kanae en algún momento bajaba la guardia ella no sería la del problema.

Porque no habría problema, si veía que Kanae simplemente soltaba una pequeña mueca de dolor por causa de Sho, no habría dudas, ni miedos, simplemente lo mataría.

**Yyyyyyy? Les gusto? Esta bien? Esta mal? Arggggg! Estoy nerviosaaaa a mas no poder, tiene idea de lo que es representar a Kyoko? Pucha me descuadre pero lo hice oo! En los prox caps vienen Sho y Kanae y un personaje mas que siempre e querido poner en esta historia lo mas rápido posible hehe :P bueno ya mi voish cuídense y porfa mis Rvws del cada dia no lo olviden!**


	26. Chapter 26

**holaaaa... volvi.. xd sory chicos peroo este capi tambien es cortito... lo cual no me explico, siento que ubiera escrito muuucho... xS bueno esta vez me gusto muucho el contenido hehe soy un poco extraña lo se U.U bueno disfrute en capi y no se olviden de dejarme sus coments!**

Se estaba cayendo en sueño, maldita sea posiblemente en estos momentos ni un café súper cargado podría hacerlo resucitar. Rayos sus ojos estaban cerrándose ¿trabajar? Si claaaro. Ni hablar.

Moriiiaaa de sueño…

Sentía los parpados tan pesados, que pensaba que se caería dormido en cualquier lugar, así que solo lo hizo. Sus pies caminaron derecho a su cuarto, y aunque estaba con seguro, la llave siempre estaba puesta en su puerta. No es que pensara encontrarse con Kanae ahí en alguna situación incómoda ni nada. Pero, ¡hey! ya había pasado suficiente tiempo como para estar seguro de que se había cambiado.

Como sea, cuando entro, ni siquiera presto atención, lo único que hizo fue caminar directo a su cama, no pensó –nunca lo hacia cuando se moría de sueño- y cayó en su cama para no levantarse hasta dentro de un rato más. O tal vez un siglo más.

Oyó unos suaves movimientos por el cuarto pero ni les presto atención, pues ya estaba a mitad del trance que te lleva a las profundidades de un cálido y profundo sueño. Así que se jalo un poco las fresadas y cayo dormido.

* * *

><p>Fue un gran susto en realidad, es decir quien espera algo asi de todos modos ¿un bulto en la cama? Por dios podría ser cualquier cosa. ¡Casi da un grito, caray! y de no darse cuenta que era Sho posiblemente lo habría hecho<p>

Cuando escucho ruidos fuera del baño, no les presto atención. Debió hacerlo, pero no – que estúpida - y al parecer Sho había entrado sin siquiera llamar ¿cuán mas desconsiderado podía ser este chico?

-¿Sho?- sabía que era el, los cabellos rubios y desordenados salían por ahí, pero aun así, tenía que llamarlo ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¡Ni siquiera había llamado! ¿Qué pasaba si la encontraba en una situación completamente distinta a esta?!

No, no iba a ir por ese camino...

Lo vio removerse dentro de la cama y taparse aún más con la almohada. Genial, ese chico no iba a salir de ahí ni aunque hubiera un ataque terrorista en ese mismo momento dentro de su departamento.

-oye – lo intento otra vez, los tacos de sus botas sonaban contra en piso mientras avanzaba hacia la cama para sacudirlo. – Shouko-chan vendrá en cualquier momento ¿verdad? No creo que sea bueno que vuelvas a dormir.

Kanae lo sacudió un poco cuando termino de hablar pero Sho simplemente se hizo una oruga y no se dejó despertar.

Muy bien, maldita sea, empezaba a irritarse.

-Sho, oye, vamos – lo llamo mientras trataba de jalar la sabana y sacarlo de su enredo –¡leeevanta!...

Kanae apoyo una rodilla en la cama para tomar más fuerza y jalo otra vez…

Vamos… se dio ánimos tratando de jalar más fuerte, Sho seguía completamente enrollado y dormido. Estaba segura que si Shouko venia y no lo encontraba ya listo iba a dar un grito al cielo. Y de algún modo ella se sentiría culpable por esto. Aunque –a decir verdad-no tenía nada que ver en esto.

Decidió tratar una vez más, así que jalo un poco más fuerte, pero mientras que jalaba su rodilla se resbaló del colchón, pedio el equilibrio y en cuestión de segundos se dio cuenta que caería hacia atrás y se daría un fuerte golpe, posiblemente en la cabeza. Mierda. Kanae cerró los ojos en un momento de reacción, y espero a sentir el golpe. Pero en vez de irse hacia atrás completamente, sintió un jalón hacia adelante y luego otra vez hacia abajo.

Sintió algo suave debajo de ella y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, sentía la cabeza un poco mareada pero suponía que era por el rápido movimiento que se había dado. Mientras se iba ubicando otra vez, percibió un suave peso encima de ella, caliente y fuerte a la vez, y luego… picaba, algo hacia que le picara el hombro y parte del cuello…

-..oy …ado… - sonó una voz masculina, tan cerca a su oído que la hizo sentir algo completamente extraño en su estomago

-¿Sho?- bien si, su voz había salido horrible. Pero. ¡Por dios! ¿Que otra reacción podía tener?, él estaba encima de ella ¡encima! Kanae estaba echada al borde de la cama y Sho estaba durmiendo encima de ella con la cabeza oculta entre su cuello. Su respiración, su aliento, cada vez que los sentía la hacían temblar de pies a cabeza. Mierda...

-¿uhm…?

-t-tienes que levantarte - ¿Por qué aun no le había gritado y golpeado? Se pregunto. Pero lo que en realidad no le entraba en la cabeza era como Sho se había desenredado tan rápido de todas esas sabanas y la había salvado de un enorme golpe en la cabeza?...

-…mmm… … no – genial ahora se comportaría como un niño engreído.

Kanae trato de poner sus manos en los hombros de él, sin ningún éxito. Quería empujarlo, pero no podía ni siquiera moverse. Y no era porque él estaba poniendo todo su peso en ella, al contrario, aunque Sho estaba encima de ella, lo único que sentía era el calor que emanaba y su cuerpo rozando ligeramente con el suyo... lo único apoyado en ella era su cabeza y nada más.

-basta… no, Sho, no respiro – fingió Kanae, pensando que el saldría rápido de donde estaba para dejarla respirar. Pero en vez de eso, el solo apoyo los brazos a los lados y levanto el torso y la quedo mirando fijamente. Kanae se quedó lela por tal cercanía y respiro fuerte y sonoramente.

-woah! Incluso para esto usas la actuación? – dijo el sonriéndole burlonamente – pero no te entiendo – esta vez fue completamente serio – no lo recuerdas verdad…?

Okey… ahora si estaba perdida… ¿de que rayos hablaba? Ella lo miro por un buen rato buscando alguna respuesta en sus ojos, en su reacción, pero no había nada, sabía que el también hacia lo mismo, pero el buscaba algo más…

-¿qu.. - Kanae trato de preguntarle a que rayos se refería, pero la pregunta quedo atorada en su garganta.

Y entonces, una de las manos de Sho estaba pasando por sus cabellos, y Kanae se perdió aún más, su tacto era tan delicado, y la miraba como si tratara de descifrar su juego favorito, Kanae trato de removerse en su sitio, sin mucho éxito, pues aun podía sentir parte del peso de Sho. y sintió como Sho acomodaba delicadamente su cabello y luego con un dedo trazo su perfil, y ella sentía que perdía cada vez más la respiración… ¡qué estaba haciendo? Era eso legal? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Se iba a derretir!

-¿q-que estas haciendo? – más que una pregunta sonó como un susurro, pero aun así, Kanae se aseguró que formulaba correctamente la oración. Mientras una de sus manos iba a detener rápidamente lo que hacia Sho, pero en vez de detenerla simplemente se quedo ahí, encima de su mano mientras esta seguía haciendo lo que quería.

-así que no lo recuerdas?... nada?

Kanae abrió la boca para preguntar mientras su cerebro se esforzaba por recordar pero justo en ese momento sonó el timbre del departamento. Y su pregunta quedo en el aire.

Sho miro hacia la puerta de su cuarto, y Kanae se fijó en algo, en su mejilla había una línea súper delgada, ligeramente roja. Se forzó por ver bien ¿era su imaginación? Y ¿Cuándo se había hecho eso? y luego la mirada de Sho volvió a ella. ¡De verdad pensaba no ir a abrir la puerta a Shouko? Pensó Kanae mientras gran parte de ella se forzaba a recordar algo que no sabía que había olvidado.

Pero entonces Sho comenzó a acercarse a Kanae, tan cerca que incluso podía sentir su respiración mientras ella ya casi ni respiraba ¿Qué se había olvidado? Pensaba. Kanae lo reto mirándolo a los ojos, él no podría atreverse a hacer algo que ella no quería… ¿Verdad? Pero de todos modos, él no se atrevería a...

Besar, la besaría, hay dios ¡dios!

* * *

><p>Iba a besarle. Lo haría. ¿a quién engañaba? quería comérsela entera, estar en esta posición con ella un muy buen rato más. Ella era hermosa y suya, toda suya. Y esta vez ella recordaría este beso, no sería una actuación ni nada. Esto era real y ella lo sabría desde el principio. Sus labios estaban ya rosándose y Sho no aguanto más. El beso, y ¡oh! se sentía como en el cielo, a quien le importaba el maldito sonido del timbre cuando la chica la que besabas te respondía como querías. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces hechos para besarlo solo a él. Y él se sintió el dueño de esta situación exigiéndole aún más mientras los dos se perdían en una desbordante pasión.<p>

Y mientras el timbre volvía a sonar Sho bajo una de sus manos sintiendo el cuerpo de Kanae pegado a él, conociéndola aún más y encantándose con cada parte...

Los besos eran profundos, mientras el más exigía ella más entregaba, los sonidos eran encantadores, sus suspiros y suaves gemidos lo encendían cada vez más. Y las tímidas manos de Kanae, solo lo fueron en un principio, porque ahora eran agiles y exigentes. Estaban en su espalda, sus hombros, su cuello atrayéndolo como solo ella podía...

El timbre volvió a sonar mientras Sho lanzaba una maldición cuando se daba un momento para respirar a solo centímetros de los labios de Kanae...Sho se quedó un momento así. No era la indecisión lo que lo retenía, sino la obligación. Y de algún modo quiso mandarla al diablo, con solo sentir la nublada pasión en los ojos de ella, y sus labios rojos y ligeramente hinchados lo estaban atormentando cada vez más. ¡Maldita sea por ese estúpido timbre! No se movería, estaba completamente seguro de eso, se quedaría ahí con ella. Shouko podio irse a la mierda, tanto como si era ella o no la persona detrás de la puerta.

Sho supo cuando Kanae entendió el hecho de que nadie lo alejaría de este momento, porque ella le regalo una de esas sonrisas cálidas y paralizantes, tan ocultas en ella, que se sintió completamente alagado. No la dejaría ir, ni -joder-hablar. Pero -mierda- ella suspiro. Y supo lo que diría.

-tienes que abrir esa puerta Sho.

**awww, odie el hecho de que se tuvieran que separar, pero ya habia escrito en el capi anterior que los demas ya habian llegado, asi que no habia forma de hacer cambios de ningun modo :S pero bueeenooo ya esta y me gusta como esta avanzando, estoy segura que estos dos ya van a poder estar juntos mas seguido... xD bueno chicos se me cuidan abriguence... para los que entran en epoca de otoño como por aqui, ¡el clima esta locooo! y para los que estan con el gringo quemandoles la piel usen bloqueador xD! ciao bambinos!**

**ah! no se olviden de mis RvWs!**


	27. Chapter 27

**YAAAA! (ESTIRANDO LOS BRAZOS Y GRITANDO DE FELICIDAD) TERMINEEE!**

**NO NO LA HISTORIA... SOLO EL CAPI, PERO HEY ES ALGO. xd ESTE, CREO, ES ALGO MAS LARGITO, NO A TERMINADO COMO QUERIA, PERO ME A GUSTADO ASI QUE ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIEN, ESTOY FELIZ, PENSE QUE NUNCA LO TERMINARIA, E DE DECIR QUE CHICAS NO PIENSO DAR ALAS A NADIE ASI QUE EL PROXIMO CAP TAMBIEN SE VA A DEMORAR. SOOOOORYYYY!**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, QUERIA AGREGAR LA LETRA DE ALGUNA CANCION PEEERO ESO RETRASARIA LA PUBLI Y HASTA BUSCAR UNA QUE ENVUELVA TODO LO QUE ESTE CAP TIENE ES ALGO COMPLICADITO, YA YA LAS DEJO LEER.**

**CAP27.**

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrir? – pregunto Shouko, mientras Sho veía asombrado a toda su inesperada visita tras ella. Chiori, una de las actrices que trabajaba con Kanae estaba ahí parada, con dos vasos venti de Starbucks en las manos, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a Matt quien estaba a su lado y le sonreía educadamente, y luego saludaba a Sho.

Lo más probable es que Shouko estuviera haciendo de niñera, Sho estaba a punto de soltar un resoplido. Típico, pensó, mama gallina en acción. Era tan común de ella, no tenía idea de cómo se había reunido este grupo, aunque estaría dispuesto a escuchar la historia, solo por pura y simple curiosidad.

Pero lo que más lo sorprendió, y a la vez lo divirtió, fue el hecho de que Kyoko estaba al lado de Shouko con las manos en las caderas en forma de jarras, esperando a que el respondiera lo que Shouko acababa de preguntar. Las dos lo miraban de la misma forma, como esperando por la travesura que su niño había hecho, estaba seguro que si no fuera por los dos vasos de café que sostenía Shouko estaría parada en la misma posición que Kyoko.

Sho saludo a todos, tratando de quedarse en esta realidad, con ellos, lo iban a bombardear de preguntas por su tardanza en abrir la puerta, así que aprovecho la oportunidad de mostrarse un poco caballeroso y saludar para pensar bien que diría.

-¿y bien? –Pregunto Kyoko – ¿vas a responder la pregunta de Shouko o no? – después de hacer pasar a su visita Sho había recibido uno de los cafés que llevaban las chicas y agradeció por la cafeína que lo despertaría y podría dar una mejor respuesta. Miro a Kyoko quien estaba rodeada por esa aura de odio con la que siempre la veía desde que se pelearon, y luego se fijó en algún otro punto distinto. O se delataría.

Tenía que bloquear lo que había pasado hace unos minutos. Si no, no podría responder bien, y no solo Kyoko iría tras él, sino que todos los que estaban en ese salón lo matarían. Mientras le daba un rápido sorbo a su café se encogió desinteresadamente los hombros, y luego respondió.

-me quede dormido – dijo arrastrando las palabras, dando a entender que ellos lo habían despertado con los timbres. –ustedes acaban de levantarme de un muy dulce sueño.

De algún modo Sho se dio cuenta que esa última oración había salido de el con un poco de resentimiento. Maldita sea, tenía que controlarse.

-¿y Kanae-chan?- pregunto Matt inocentemente, Sho se giró hacia él, ¿Por qué era que el tenia tanto interés por ella? Pensaba mientras sentía algo acido pasando por su garganta y dejándolo con mal sabor en la boca. Sho vio como todos lo quedaron mirando extrañados, mientras el traba de no botar a Matt de su departamento por el solo hecho de mostrarse interesado en Kanae.

-no se - otra encogida de hombros desinteresada – supongo que en el baño, arreglándose y eso – dijo, con el mismo tono de voz de antes. Mientras todos lo quedaban mirando, evaluando si creerle o no, Sho volvió a darle un sorbo a su café, mientras todos los recuerdos de lo que había pasado hace solo unos cuantos minutos venían a él sin siquiera poder detenerlos, escondió una sonrisa cómplice tras su tasa de café.

No estaba muy seguro de si eso volvería a ocurrir, es decir fue ¡wow! Pero, Dios era Kanae Kotonami con quien había hecho todo eso, y era asombroso! Pero… mierda demasiados "peros" estaban apareciendo en su mente.

Solo tenía que aceptar lo que había pasado, y si volvía a ocurrir lo recibiría con mucho, muuucho gusto. Y si no… su estómago le respondió a eso encogiéndosele y arruinándole el poco café que había tomado. Sho miro a sus visitantes, les había dicho que estaba en el baño, y era cierto, ella se había levantado e ido directamente al baño.

-abre tu la puerta, yo tengo que arreglarme – había dicho un poco ronca, escapando de él y encerrándose en el baño

¿Qué tenía que arreglarse? No lo sabía, no había nada que arreglar, así como había estado después de haberla besado estaba perfecta, su cabello había estado ligeramente desordenado, pero tan largo y sexy cayendo por sus hombros, su mirada brillaba mientras le regalaba esa fantástica sonrisa, sus mejillas hermosamente sonrosadas, y sus labios ¡dios! Sus labios…

Yyyy alto.

No había que pensar en eso ahora, ya comenzaba a sentir la respuesta de su cuerpo con solo imaginársela y tener esa ilusión frente a todo este grupo de personas no era algo que estaba bien.

El sonido de un click, lo saco de sus pensamientos, mientras Sho escuchaba el sonido de unas pisadas de tacos detrás de él, la voz de Kanae saludo a los visitantes que estaban delante de él, y el sintió una especie de electricidad por todo el cuerpo, mientras todos sus sentidos reconocían esa voz y lo que había pasado. Sho trato por todos los medios que su cuerpo no se volteara automáticamente ante la voz de ella y se obligó a mantener la mirada en su pequeño grupo de visitantes.

Sho escucho inconscientemente como todos saludaban y hablaban con Kanae, al parecer ella lo llevaba todo muy natural. En estos momentos envidiaba sus buenos dotes de actuación. Cuando Kanae se quedó parada al lado de Sho mientras continuaba su amena charla con su inesperada visita, Sho vio por el rabillo de ojo a Kanae, se veía relajada, en su ambiente, se había arreglado y de algún modo verla más arreglada de una manera formal estaba muy bien para él. Cuándo estaba frente a tanta gente… y Matt.

En especial Matt. Pensó Sho mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café y asentía a todo lo que decía Kanae.

* * *

><p>-entonces Kanae – comenzó a hablarle Matt, mientras se acomodaba en un lado del sofá de Sho. –¿qué opinas de mi oferta?<p>

Kanae se llevó su vaso de café Mocha a los labios y se tomó un tiempo en pensar su respuesta, mientras se removía al otro lado del salón donde ella estaba sentada frente a Matt. Todos a su alrededor la quedaron mirando, esperando por su respuesta… excepto por Sho, quien se había disculpado e ido a su habitación para poder cambiarse, hace ya un buen rato.

Y de algún modo, agradeció que él no estuviera aquí con ellos en ese instante. trato de ser indiferente ante el ambiente de curiosidad y expectación de todos en esa habitación, pero no podía evitarlo, podía respirar toda la curiosidad de cada uno de ellos…

Entonces, este había sido el tema del cual Kyoko había estado tan preocupada, por el cual la llamo la otra vez. Actuar en un video musical con nada menos que Fuwa Sho como el cantante y uno de los personajes principales. Y el aun no sabía que ella estaba invitada a su video… hasta hoy, que se lo dirían, si ella decía que sí.

Bien, no exactamente tendría que dar un "si". Porque Matt le había dicho que ella ya lo había hecho… aunque en ese momento estuvo a punto de aclarar en voz alta que no fue así, él le mostro un documento firmado por ella. ¡su firma estaba ahí! ¿Cuándo había firmado para un trabajo con Sho? Acaso se había vuelto loca.

Unos minutos después entendió que no fue así, ella si lo había firmado y ahora lo recordaba, claro que quien le había comentado de ese proyecto había obviado el hecho de que Fuwa Sho estaría en él.

Mierda. Mataría a Sawara-san

-suena...- empezó Kanae, tratando de no sonar demasiado asustada- interesante yo...

-no puedes Mouko-san - susurro Kyoko en su oído, podía sentir el miedo y la tristeza que sentía Kyoko, salía de los poros de su piel y la hacían dudar de si aceptar esto o no. Todos aquí, incluida ella sabían recientemente que Sho puso a Kyoko en sus condiciones como una "recomendación" para que ingresara a los trabajos que el tenia. Matt se lo había dicho.

Lo que significaba que cada vez que Sho tuviera algún trabajo con actrices Kyoko sería la primera en la lista para llamar, y buscar, para analizar dependiendo de si encajaba en lo que necesitaban.

Al parecer Matt no necesitaba a Kyoko sino a ella, aun no lo entendía, recordaba haber leído las características del personaje que realizaría, y estaba muy segura que Kyoko podría representarlo muy bien, pero Matt ni siquiera había analizado esa posibilidad, hasta donde le había contado Chiori mientras Matt y Shouko hablaban con Sho, él había puesto su nombre en el primer lugar de las opciones, y ni siquiera había echado un vistazo al trabajo de Kyoko.

Kanae suspiro, sabía que no había forma de pedir no hacer el trabajo, además era una muy buena opción de trabajo y su profesional interna le dijo que no podía dejar ir esta oportunidad. Pero sabía que Kyoko no se quedaría en paz con esto. Kanae suspiro y se dirigió a su amiga.

-no es que yo esté muy interesada en trabajar con el Kyoko, y tú lo sabes. Pero también estoy segura que sabes que esta sería una gran oportunidad para mi carrera, y por supuesto - dijo mirando ahora a Matt- me siento muy honrada que me hayas elegido, y me encantaría trabajar contigo.

Termino Kanae mirando a Matt mientras él le regalaba una sonrisa de esa mata pasiones. Era extraño pensó Kanae aunque reconocía esa sonrisa, no causo el mismo efecto que la primera vez que lo vio, sus rodillas seguían normales y no sintió las ganas de desmallarse como veía en las reacciones de Chiori sentada a un lado de Shouko.

Kanae se giró hacia Kyoko y le regalo una sonrisa cómplice, mientras ella la miraba aun dudosa, no era justo hacerle esto a Kyoko, sabía que ella estaría preocupada, después de todo ella conocía mejor a Sho.

Vio como Kyoko se levantaba y se dirigía hacia Matt. Era su imaginación o estaba sonrojada. Inclino un poco la cabeza ocultando el rostro mientras retorcía sus manos algo nerviosas.

-yo puedo encargarme, - comenzó- él me recomendó ¿no?... puedo hacerlo…-dijo, aunque la voz de Kyoko sonó completamente vacía, Kanae sintió un escalofrío al oírla hablar así, era como si se estuviera sacrificando - puedo hacerlo tan bien como lo haría Mou… Kanae-chan.

-Kyo… - Kanae trato de detenerla, pero la interrumpieron.

-¿y mejor? – oyó preguntar Matt a Kyoko, Kanae se giró tan rápido a mirar a Matt que juro que su cabeza saldría de su cuello – podrías hacerlo mejor que Kanae, debo decir que la he visto actuando y es espectacular, no es que dude de tu talento, Mogami-san, pero Kanae tiene lo que necesitare, por algo la estuve estudiando yo…

-… eso sonó completamente perturbador- dijo Sho entrando al salón, completamente cambiado. – qué tipo de Hobby tiene usted señor director? – pregunto Sho, aunque su actitud ni su voz sonaban amargas, Kanae juro que ahí había algo, sarcasmo, amargura, fastidio… cualquier cosa podría ser.

* * *

><p>Sho entro a la habitación en la que se encontraban todos reunidos, y sin querer ni siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, sus pies avanzaron hasta ponerse tras el sillón de Kanae y Kyoko.<p>

Kyoko se volteo hacia él y lo miro con un "¿y tú que haces detrás de ella?" con eso fue suficiente para tomar conciencia y dar un paso al costado, apoyándose con su cadera desinteresadamente a un lado del sillón donde se encontraba Kyoko.

Kanae ni siquiera le regalo una mirada retadora igual que Kyoko, sino que aun miraba fijamente a Matt, quien observaba divertido el comportamiento de Kyoko.

-¿Y? entonces, ¿cuál era el tema de conversación?- dijo un poco incómodo.

Sho vio como Kyoko pasaba su mirada de el a Matt, y luego se escondía tras su corto cabello, vio como Kanae se removía en el sillón con incomodidad, a Shouko acercándose a todos con paso decidido para terminar cualquier cosa que viniera luego y a Matt tomando aire.

-debes saber- empezó Matt, observándolo con seriedad- que mi Hobby favorito es el dibujo, eso es primero… - dijo aclarando, y deteniendo a Sho con un gesto con la mano cuando lo vio querer hablar – lo segundo, no, no soy perturbador, soy un observador, es para lo que trabajo Sho, para buscar talento donde sea que este. En este caso – dijo Matt girándose hacia Kanae, quien miraba entre Matt y Sho entre desconcertada y divertida ante las respuestas q le daba Matt a Sho – Kanae ha demostrado una cantidad enorme de talento, sin que yo siquiera se lo pidiera, por lo tanto he decidido que quiero trabajar con ella. y tercero –siguió- tomando en cuenta el segundo punto he decidido invitarla a trabajar en nuestro proyecto. Sé que Mogami-san era tu primera recomendación, pero en el contrato esta dicho que el que elige a los participantes para este proyecto soy yo, asi que estoy seguro que no habrá ningún problema… ¿cierto?

Estaba asombrado, la reacción de Matt ante sus acusaciones había sido una muy buena, debía decir que el hombre sabia poner sus parámetros en el momento en el que quería. Sho creyó que sería fácil de mangonear, como cualquier otro director, muy pocos lo habían asombrado, y debía decir que si Matt había logrado pasar la barrera de "soy-más-cool-y-por-lo-tanto-me-haces-caso", estaba por muy buen camino. El muy bastardo, le comenzaba a caer bien.

Debía aceptar, un poco a regañadientes que no podía llevarse bien con Matt por el simple hecho de admitir sentirse interesado en Kanae. Y aunque suponía que el interés era profesional algo le picaba dentro, que lo hacía querer golpearlo hasta más no poder.

Sho dejo de apoyarse en el mueble, y se paró recto. Bien, pensó, quería seriedad, démosle seriedad. Shouko se acercó más a él, pero Sho la detuvo con la mirada.

-está bien – empezó Sho,- después de todo tienes razón, ese contrato me hace seguir tus elecciones, de los co-participantes. Y aunque aun no tengo idea de que se trata todo este proyecto, no me negare a lo q pides.

Sho camino al rededor del sofa, llegando hasta kanae y seguido de todo tipo de miradas, desde asombro y curiosidad por parte de Shouko, Chiori y Matt hasta un odio negro y pesado por parte de su ex gran amiga Kyoko. Se detuvo frente a Kanae y espero hasta que ella lo mirara directo a los ojos.

Ella se tardo lo suficiente para mostrar desinterés por el hecho de que el se parara frente ella lo que lo hizo tener ganas de zarandearla por tratarlo asi. Pero se contuvo, un ligero tic en el labio de kanae lo hizo entender lo nerviosa y asombrada que estaba de su reaccion.

-bienvenida - dijo Sho con una sonrisa confiada en el. Sho paso unos segundos de mirar a Kanae y se fijo en Kyoko, podria jurar que se le lanzaria encima con un grito de guerra y lo desollaria en cualquier momento. Entonces se le ocurrio una idea.

Espero -dijo regresando su mirada solo a Kanae - que, como dice Matt tu talento sea tan bueno para este trabajo.

Y entonces, sucedieron varias cosas a la vez. Kyoko se lanzo empujándolo en medio del salon.

- Sho! - regaño shouko a Sho mientras se interponia entre una muy enojada Kyoko y Sho.

-kyoko! - gritaron Chiory y Kanae. Llamandola para que no matara a Sho. Chiori se levantó rápido y se detuvo tras Kyoko y Kanae se quedó en medio de los dos, mirando a Kyoko, la preocupación desbordaba en ella. Matt se removió en su sitio dividido entre la preocupación y la duda.

-como te atreves?! Tu estupido! No deberias tener ni el derecho de respirar en la misma habitacion que ella- gritoneo Kyoko a Sho.

-Kyoko – la llamo otra vez Kanae.

-…tú no puedes…! Tu no debes…! Ella es mi amiga! Mía entiendes?! Sho. Si tú la lastimas te matare! Lo juro! TE HARE PAPILLA! – Kyoko termino su sentencia y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

Sho había pensado en divertiste un momento jugando con los sentimientos de Kyoko, pero, al parecer se había pasado de la raya. La desesperación que Kyoko trasmitía en la habitación era cruda y dura, y asustaba a muerte.

Y entonces, lo entendió. Cuando él había dejado a Kyoko, no solo la había apartado de su único "gran" amor, sino que también la había dejado completamente sola. Sola en una enorme ciudad, y si, aunque Kyoko ya conocía la ciudad ella nunca había tenido a conocidos tan cercanos, su única persona cercana había sido él.

A él siempre le contaba todo lo que le pasaba, y aunque nunca le prestaba mucha atención simularlo ayudaba a Kyoko al menos a pensar que se lo decía a alguien. Había alguien ahí, que la hacía sentir un poco más segura, y a no estar sola.

Cuando la dejo, Kyoko debía de haberse sentido completamente sola en un lugar lejos de casa, y aun así, ella había sabido que no sería bueno si regresaba no había nada suyo en Kyoto. Su madre estaba desaparecida, y los padres de él posiblemente no la recibirían después de lo que había hecho. Así que tuvo que conseguir nuevos conocidos, rehacer su vida, tal vez todo comenzó como una venganza para ella. Pero Sho entendió, que así había logrado conseguir muchas cosas nuevas. Y entre ellas fue el hecho de encontrar amigas.

y las dos chicas que se encontraban aquí las dos que trataban de detenerla de cometer asesinato, se habían unido a ella aceptando todos los defectos que ella tenia y mas. y ahora ella creía... (o sabia) que el trataría de quedarse con una de ellas...

**YYYYYYYYYYYY? QUE TAL AH? AH? ESTUBO BUENO?**

**YA ESTA BIEN DEJARE QUE ME RESPONDAN POR LOS RVWS... NO HAY LIO LOS ESPERO ;)**

**QUIERO AGRADECER A LA ACADEMIA, Y A MI PADRES Y...**

**BUENO NO, SOLO QUIERO AGRADECER HUMILDEMENTE A TODAS USTEDES CHICAS QUE REVISAN LA HUMILDE HISTORIA DE ESTA HUMILDE SERVIDORA...**

**BUEE! PERO Q RAYOS ESTOY SOLTANDO LA PALABRA HUMILDE A CADA RATO, ESTA BIEN ME VOY **

**GRACIAS A TOD S POR SEGUIR AKI LEYENDO ESPERO SUS RVWS, SE CUIDAN, CHAO**

**GRACIAS TOTALES...**


	28. Chapter 28

**chic sssss! volvi! :D**

**sory por la tardanza he pasado por algunas cosas que me han hecho tardarme mucho en acabar este capi. me di cuenta que hace tiempo que no le pongo una cancion a un capi y usto ahora estaban pasando por la radio corazon espinado de Mana, es un grupo mexicano muy bueno... en sus epocas bueno como sea me gusto mucho y dije bah! por que no? asi que si quieren busquenlo por YT y haber si lo escuchan mientras leen el capi... xD espero les guste el capi esta bueno a mi me gusto.**

Después de que Kyoko se tranquilizara y Shouko obligara a Sho a disculparse con todos, al decir tantas tonterías, Kanae hizo que todos se olvidaran de ese incomodo momento preguntándole a Matt de que trataría el video en el que trabajarían ellos.

Ella sabía algo de lo que vendría. Pero todo era demasiado general en su contrato y nada especifico, sabia no podía decirlo tampoco y menos antes de que empezaran a trabajar y por eso había lanzado esa pregunta para que las chicas se distrajeran con eso.

Matt fue muy cuidadoso con sus respuestas pues dijo que aún no era el momento para decir de lo que trataría. Todos trataron de sacarle algo, pero fue todos y cada uno de sus intentos en vano, Kyoko y Chiori se habían maravillado ante el gran talento de Matt en esquivar decir cualquier pista, y cada vez le ponían incluso más y más preguntas encima. Mientras las chicas se distraían con Matt, Shouko se había acercado hacia Sho y le dijo que dentro de un rato más se irían cada uno a su trabajo. Kanae se había ido al cuarto de Sho a sacar algunas cosas que llevaría al trabajo. Y Sho aprovecho la distracción de las chicas en decirle a Shouko que iría a sacar algo de su habitación y luego ya se irían. Tenía que hablar con ella a solas antes de volver a estar frente a todos ellos.

Kanae se sentó en la cama de Sho y suspiro un poco agotada después de tanto alboroto, no eran ni las 12 del mediodía y ya estaba así ¡por dios se estaba haciendo vieja muy rápido! pensó. Irónico, no tenía ni 25 y ya estaba pensando que estaba vieja, solo ella podía pensar eso.

Kanae se dejó caer en el colchón y luego se acomodó horizontalmente muy cerca a la horilla de los pies de la cama.

Estaba confundida. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Trabajaría con Sho y eso la ponía demasiado nerviosa como para volver a ser ella misma. Al menos estando sola. Con él. Y ¿en qué demonios iban a trabajar? Eso la ponía aún más nerviosa

No era bueno sentir tanta duda por culpa de un chico, y menos aún por Sho. Pero, cielos, todo lo que habían pasado en tan poco tiempo la dejaba sin ningún motivo por el que negar todos esos sentimientos ¡se habían besado! ¡Besado! Era normal ¿no?

Okey, sí.

Ya estaba aceptando que comenzaba a sentir que el chico le movía el piso… un poco, no tanto, está bien mucho. Pero solo eso era, gusto. Y nada más, como en que te gusta un dulce y quieres comprarlo, naaada mas!

Mierda. ¿a quién engañaba?

Estaba agotada, y lo sabía. Maldición, sabía que se estaba engañando a sí misma, era muy buena en eso cuando se trataba de sentimientos, pero aún no se podía permitir ese tipo de sentimientos, primero siempre estaba su carrera y eso no podía cambiar. No ahora cuando estaba creciendo y siendo reconocida a tan buen momento.

Kanae se tapó la cara con las manos en un signo de desesperación, y se giró hacia la puerta, y de no ser porque no estaba tan cerca a la horilla de la cama se habría caído del susto de ver a Sho observándola desde la puerta de su habitación.

- Mierda ¿estás bien? – Sho había avanzado hacia ella al darse cuenta de que estuvo a punto de caerse y ahora mientras ella trataba de sentarse él no le dejaba y la volvía a echar, acomodándose el a la horilla de la cama para estar a su altura examinándola mientras se arrodillaba cerca al borde de la cama.

-¡Dios, me asustaste!

-lo siento – dijo el sin ningún signo de arrepentimiento en su voz – pero no pude evitar quedarme a mirarte un rato, hacías gestos y muecas, y de algún modo te veías tierna.

-¿muecas? – Pregunto Kanae horrorizada pasando sus manos por su rostro – yo no hago muecas.

Sho volvió a inclinarla a la cama cuando ella volvió a tratar de levantarse y dijo. -claro que no, claro que no – tratando de calmarla – ahora, ¿me puedes decir que estabas pensando? Se te veía tan preocupada.

-nada, yo solo… - Kanae lo quedo mirando un momento, de veras se veía tan interesado en lo que ella iba a decir… ahora que lo pensaba bien, aquí solo, con ella, el actuaba de un modo un poco distinto que afuera. Y sabía que no solo era por Kyoko, incluso con Shouko no era el mismo, entonces. ¿Qué había de distinto con ella? Kanae bajo su mirada a sus labios. Y aguanto el impulso de llevarse la mano a sus propios labios. Se habían besado, y no cualquier beso, sus labios habían sido suaves, pero exigentes, su boca era húmeda y caliente, muy caliente. ¿Cómo sería otro beso? Había sido muy pero muy bueno este último, y este había sido real, el anterior había sido actuado, no tan real. Pero aun así, algo había pasado no?

Y ella recién notaba lo muy cercanos que estaban siendo el uno del otro. – solo, ya sabes, en… en que este será un día muy pesado. - Lanzo Kanae sin pensar mucho en lo que respondía. Sho se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-no es cierto, -le susurro. ¿Era su imaginación o su voz sonaba demasiado sensual?- y tampoco estás pensando eso ahora. - Sentencio el mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Kanae trago fuerte ante la sensación que sintió al oír su voz tan ronca y su propia garganta se secó al darse cuenta que él le estaba mirando de una forma tan caliente que se quedó de alguna manera bloqueada ante la idea de lo que él podía insinuar.

Sho comenzó a acercarse tanto a ella, que sintió que le robaba el aire, o tal vez ese sentimiento era porque había dejado de respirar. Podía ser cualquier opción, pensó. Y antes de mandar a su mente a debatir en cual opción sería la más cercana Sho se lanzó a sus labios dándole ese beso que Kanae se había preguntado si volvería a tener o no.

**Esa mujer me esta matando **  
><strong>Me ha Espinado el corazon <strong>

* * *

><p>No sabía cómo, ni sabía porque, solo estaba seguro y se alegró, de que antes de perder la cabeza en el beso que estaba teniendo con Kanae, se aseguró de haber cerrado la puerta con seguro. Y ahora nadie podría interrumpirlo. Oh no, nadie interrumpiría esto. Pensó Sho, antes muerto.<p>

**Y por mas que trato de olvidarla **  
><strong>Mi alma no da razon <strong>

Ella lo había recibido con gusto, con un gemido tan seductor que lo hizo apoderarse por completo de su boca incitándola a abrirla y darle todo lo que él quisiera. De algún modo el también termino echado en la cama y ahora los dos estaban rodando por la cama entre abrazos y gemidos de placer, Sho termino encima de ella, una de sus manos se situó en su pequeña y delicada cintura mientras la otra se acercaba peligrosamente y uno de los senos de Kanae.

**Mi corazon aplastado **  
><strong>Molido y abandonado <strong>  
><strong>A ver A ver <strong>  
><strong>Tu sabes, dime mi amor <strong>  
><strong>Cuanto amor <strong>  
><strong>Y que dolor nos quedo <strong>

* * *

><p>Podía sentirlo por todos lados. Sus manos se estaban apoderando de todo y ella no podía ni siquiera imaginar en negarse a lo que le hacía. ¡Dios su boca! pensó ella, Sho bajo a su cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo mientras ella se arqueaba y gemía demostrando lo mucho que le gustaba lo que él estaba haciendo<p>

**Ah ah ah, corazon espinado **  
><strong>Como duele, me duele el no amar <strong>  
><strong>Ah ah ahy, como me duele el amor<strong>

Kanae tenía sus manos en su cabello y su espalda acercándolos y buscando todo lo que quería. Sho bajo más, y le quito el polo mientras lo jalaba de regreso a sus labios. Sus manos viajaban por todos lados, apreciando todo lo que tocaba.

**Y como duele, como duele el corazon **  
><strong>Cuando uno es bien entregado <strong>

Sho empezó a subir la blusa de Kanae, mientras la besaba más afondo, sus lenguas bailaban tan eróticamente, que se preguntó si alguna vez se había besado con alguien más así. No recordaba haber sentido ningún beso de esta manera. Tan profunda, tan exigente, tan sensual y erótica

* * *

><p>La oyó soltar un jadeo al sentir cuando sus manos tocaban su piel y luego ella se arqueo ante el desesperadamente...<p>

Unos sonidos de golpes en la puerta los hicieron detenerse.

-Sho? - la voz de Shouko se escuchaba amortiguada detrás de la puerta- estas ahí? Porque estas tardando tanto? Se está haciendo tarde. - llamo su representante.

-mierda - susurro Sho. Estaba a punto de mandar bien lejos a Shouko cuando se dio cuenta de cómo había reaccionado Kanae.

**Pero no olvides mujer que algun dia diras **  
><strong>Ay ay ay, como me duele el amor...<strong>

¡Estaba pálida! ese hermoso color rosa que había subido hasta ella mientras se besaban se había ido. Y lo miraba en estado de Shock, mientras todo tipo de emociones aparecían en sus ojos abiertos de asombro, miedo, cautela, desesperación, y de algún modo furia y una resistencia que estaba seguro que ella alzaría en unos cuantos segundos.

-¿Sho? - volvió a llamar Shouko. Mientras Sho se levantaba de la cama y se acomodaba la ropa, mientras observaba a Kanae acomodándose silenciosamente también. Ella estaba pensativa, y evaluando lo que acababa de pasar, supuso Sho.

Él también tenía que pensar. Supuso, después de todo Kanae no había sido la única que había disfrutado de esto. Pero sería mejor dejarlo para después. Genial. El había querido hablar con ella, quedar en algo. Tal vez pedirle alguna cita o algo así.

Pero nooo… los tenía que confundir más en esto.

Idiota.

Mientras Kanae se levantaba de la cama y cogía un pequeño bolso se dirigió al baño. Antes de que el pudiera siquiera pensar en detenerla y hablar con ella, Kanae le cerró la puerta en la cara y Sho se detuvo al escuchar que ahora no solo era Shouko la que estaba fuera de su habitación.

-Shoutaro abre la puerta o la tiro. - amenazo Kyoko. Con la voz fría y amenazante. Sho camino hacia la puerta aun con la confusión en su rostro y dentro de él y la abrió. Sin tener la mínima idea de que rayos les diría.

El no dijo mucho en realidad. La mayor parte de lo que paso ellas lo supusieron, y no acertaron en nada. Felizmente, pensó Sho mientras bajaban en el ascensor de su edificio.

Ellas creyeron que Sho y Kanae casi ni se hablaron mucho pues unos minutos después de ellas empezaran a preguntar Kanae salió del baño mostrando, o bueno, simulando mostrar asombro al verlas ahí. Kyoko fue tras ella como un perrito faldero humilde y cariñoso preguntándole que habían hecho aquí solos. Kanae se había encogido de hombros tranquilamente y dijo que ella solo lo vio un momento pues entró al baño a maquillarse un poco.

Las chicas le creyeron como santas devotas al ella demostrar su pequeño bolso, que al parecer según lo que Sho entendió de todo lo que hablaban era un Kit de maquillaje.

Después de eso las chicas y Sho fueron saliendo de su habitación mientras le contaban a Kanae lo que creían que sería el proyecto de Matt con respecto a lo que harían Sho y Kanae.

Kyoko empezó a explicarle algunas cosas q podrían ser, contándole a Kanae algunos gestos característicos que Matt había dejado salir.

* * *

><p>-... Por lo tanto- decía Kyoko completamente emocionada y feliz - nos dimos cuenta que cuando miente totalmente Matt-san da una mirada rápida hacia arriba y luego te mira directamente a los ojos y miente tan naturalmente que asusta.<p>

-wow... - respondió Kanae. Kyoko era muy buena en esto, pensó.

-¿cómo puedes estar tan segura? - pregunto Sho tan asombrado como todos los demás. - tú no eres una psicóloga ni nada. Tu solo eres...

-nos lo enseñaron en clases - interrumpió Kanae. - sabiendo que Sho posiblemente hubiera soltado alguna característica arisca y fea contra Kyoko y empezarían a pelear como perros y gatos.

-¿en clases? - pregunto Shouko también interesada. Mientras se acomodaba en una silla y las chicas caían en el sillón que Matt había dejado vacío. Chiori se apoyó en uno de los lados terminándose su café e introduciéndose también en la conversación. Kanae se dio cuenta que podían escuchar a Matt hablar por el celular en ingles en la cocina.

-así es. -explico Kanae a Shouko después de mandarle una mirada azorada a Sho y volver a la tranquilidad mientras explicaba pacientemente a Shouko - poder entender gestos y diferenciar las características de las personas es importante por el simple hecho de actuar e imitar a distintos tipos de personajes.

-lo malo – explico Chiori, - es que hay muchas formas de mentir. Cuando uno combina verdad y mentira en un hecho es un poco más difícil de diferenciar. O cuando una persona esta tan acostumbrada a que una mentira sea su verdad que ya lo es. Al menos para esa persona.

-ya veo… - dijo Shouko asombrada. Mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Sho. Había estado tan callado, que hasta el mismo se asombró. - ¿y él? –pregunto la representante a Kyoko, señalando a Sho. –que has visto en él?

Kyoko bostezo, mostrando aburrimiento y fastidio a la vez. Cuando empezó a hablar dejo a todos con la boca abierta – cuando está nervioso se pone a mover los pies sin darse cuenta, - Kyoko estaba viéndose las uñas como si nunca en su vida las hubiera visto antes - cuando esta pensativo se pone a dar palmadas contra su pierna, - no alzo la mirada en ningún momento y mostro tanto interés en sus manos, que Sho pensó que había encontrado oro en ellas - después de hacer algo malo su conciencia tiende a hacerlo sufrir y se comienza a morder las uñas y…

-bien es suficiente – Sho sentía las manos frías ¿tan obvio era? Pensó. No era posible que soltara tantos gestos ¿o si? Sho miro hacia las demás y tan asombrada como estaban supuso que Kyoko podía saber todas esas cosas por haber pasado tanto tiempo con el… si eso era.

Mierda. Eso era…

Shouko soltó una risotada y Chiori el acompaño. Genial. Ahora se estaban divirtiendo a su costa. Ge-nial. Cuando se fijó en Kanae esta lo miraba con cierto interés y diversión en la mirada.

Bien, pensó, al menos ahora ya no la veía toda resentida y bloqueada como hace unos minutos. Recordó este último beso que se habían dado y maldijo a Shouko por interrumpirlos. Y luego recordó como había reaccionado Kanae. Tal vez estaba bien así, tal vez Kanae no quería esto… ¿pero entonces por qué le había respondido al beso? Rayos. No era momento para pensar en eso. Sho se dio una sacudida mental y se giró hacia Kyoko para gritonearle. Pero ella lo estaba viendo de forma extraña.

-¡¿Qué?! – exigió.

Kyoko cerró la boca y lo miro extrañada.

-hay una manía nueva – dijo, bajando la mirada a su pecho. Sho siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba sobando su pecho con su mano sin darse cuenta. Bajo la mano rápidamente.

- ¿de qué hablas? – Pregunto Sho un poco asustado y confundido – solo fue inconscientemente.

-¿te has hecho una herida ahí? – pregunto Shouko.

-no – respondió Sho

-no – negó Kyoko a la vez mientras entraba en un estado pensativo despues de unos segundos ensancho los ojos, Y lo miro tan asombrada que parecía que había descubierto algo nuevo.

* * *

><p>Kanae estaba confundida y un poco curiosa ¿Qué había descubierto Kyoko? La chica era toda una capa en eso de estudiar a las personas. Podía decirte si le tenía miedo a la oscuridad desde que te miraba por primera vez…<p>

En serio, una vez lo hizo con Hiou-kun y casi hace que Hiou que desmaye de susto. Pero cuando Kyoko se giró hacia Kanae aun con los ojos desorbitados y asustados, sintió que sería mejor no saberlo. Un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo la recorrió y definitivamente no quería saberlo. Y luego Kyoko volvió a Sho.

-hay algo…

-¡Chicos tenemos que irnos ya! – interrumpió Matt saliendo de la cocina apurado.

-¡oh dios! ¡Es tarde! - exclamo Shouko.

Mientras apuraba a todos a coger sus cosas y salir corriendo del depa de Sho.

**bien...! para ser honesta ese no era el fin que yo tenia en mente... es un poco soso, pero a decir verdad ya no me alcanzo mucho el tiempo, espero que en el otro capi ponga lo que pensaba (una pequeña pista un nuevo personaje va a entrar en el FFic ;d) espero que quede tan interesante como lo tengo en mi cabeza...**

**chicassss gracia por agregarme a sus favoritos ! ustedes siempre me hacen acordar que estan por aki pasandose y leyendo la historia y eso me da muchas mas energias para seguir escribiendo a si que muuuchas gracias tambien por dejarme sus Rvws! las quiero cuidense y abriguense las que esten en invierno (aqui hace un frio de la CSM!) y coman muchos helados para las que estan de veraniegas ;) chao!...**

**...**

**si tienen algunas preguntas algo que no entiendan o algo en lo que crean que me equivoque porva avisen que yo no me molesto ;D**


	29. Chapter 29

**volviiiii ·· ! si chicos sigo viva! yey! hehe chicos solo quiero decir, lo mucho que lamento esta larguisima demora, este año se me a ido tan rapido y pasado tantas cosas! como sea disfruten el capi 29! **

¡Beagle! – grito Kyoko, su voz salió chillona, y furiosa a la vez, con un toque de susto que alerto a Kanae en el mismo instante en el que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron por completo. Su mente era asombrosa, pensó. Una diosa entre tantos mortales. Sus recuerdos eran unos héroes que venían a su rescate y al de Kyoko. Su cerebro se alumbro ante el reconocimiento del nombre.

Ella había hablado de este tipo con tanto terror, pensó. Aun podía recordarlo, después de que Kyoko le contara todo, Kanae había soltado todo un diccionario de maldiciones en dirección de este hombre. Sin pensarlo ni dos segundos más, sus pies caminaron situándose delante de Chiori, quien estaba más adelante, asegurándose de cubrir a sus dos amigas, pues Kyoko estaba tras Chiori.

Chiori también lo reconoció. Ella también había estado el día en que hablaron de este tipo con Kyoko, ella trato de dar un paso al lado de Kanae, para proteger mejor a Kyoko, pero Sho le gano en posicionamiento y ahora Kanae y Sho estaban mirando directamente a Reino. Con Chiori tras de ella y Kyoko a su lado, justo detrás de Sho. Shouko avanzo indecisa a un al lado de Matt quien estaba parado al lado de Sho, solo por si ocurría algún altercado al que detener.

Nadie se movió más.

Nadie hablo nada.

Nadie respiro…

Kanae aprovecho para examinar al tipo. Llevaba un saco negro muy gótico. Drácula adoraría esa cosa pensó, una camisa negra iba debajo, abierto un botón de más, mostrando una blanca, tersa y musculosa piel. Llevaba cadenas colgando, lo cual hacia que su cuello se notara mucho más blanco de lo que ya era. Su cabello blanco era una cosa digna de ver, pensó Kanae. De algún modo sus manos le picaron ante las ganas que le entraron por querer saber de qué textura era. Se veía tan blanco y delicado.

Si el no tuviera un físico tan grande cualquiera lo confundiría con una chica, sus hombros eran anchos y musculosos, así que nop, nada ¡oh-por-dios-crei-que-eras-una-chica! Para él. Y maldición llenaba bien el maldito saco de Drácula. Sus pantalones de cuero, se pegaban a sus musculosas y largas piernas. Kanae se dio cuenta de lo parecido que era físicamente a Sho apartando el hecho de que tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos…

Oh mierda. Sip.

Claaaaro, nada de negro ni marrón para el chico, eran de un bonito y brillante color plata haciendo juego con su cabello. Los piercings era otra cosa que le hicieron recordar a Sho aunque este chico llevaba unos cuantos más. Por no decir muchos más.

El cantante de Vie Goul se apoyó en una de las columnas del ascensor impidiendo que este se cerrara y la miro directamente a ella.

-¿te gusta lo que ves? – pregunto Reino, arrastrando la voz, e insinuando aburrimiento. Al instante a Kanae le pico la mano pero esta vez por aguantarse las ganas de abofetearlo en ese mismo lugar.

-si – dijo Kanae copiando su estilo de voz, muchas cabezas se giraron hacia ella – estoy asombrada por tu cabello ¿me dirías cuál es tu shampoo?

El sarcasmo resbalo de su voz, tanto como ella quiso y más. A su lado Sho soltó un bufido de burla hacia Reino. Alguien en la parte de atrás tocio ocultando una risilla.

Kanae no pudo gozar mucho de su burla, Reino la estaba taladrando con la mirada, el asombro y la furia salían a raudales de ahí, mientras Kanae sentía que examinaba su misma alma con esos ojos tan penetrantes suyos.

Le entraron ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, como si este chico pudiera encontrar sus más oscuros y horribles secretos y tirarlos delante de ella y de todo el mundo, un escalofrío la recorrió. Pero no se movió ni un centímetro, aun regresándole una mirada retadora por su parte. No retrocedería, no abandonaría a Kyoko aquí. Antes muerta.

Cuando Reino termino de examinarla como si una máquina de Rayos X lo hubiera hecho, su mirada se dirigió hacia a Sho. Y no pudo evitar darse cuenta que la comisura de sus labios se alzaron. ¿Estaba sonriendo?

Nah.

Sin mucho que mirar de Sho, Reino siguió con su examinación, de Sho a Matt, de Matt a Shouko, y de Shouko a Kyoko quien se había detenido en medio de ellos ahora, y ocultando completamente a Chiori.

Mierda, pensó Kanae, él la estaba viendo demasiado, pensó ¿y si le hacía algo con solo la mirada? Kanae se giró alarmada ante ese pensamiento. Pero se dio cuenta que no era a Kyoko a quien Reino miraba tanto tiempo. Chiori estaba parada en medio de Sho y ella misma, y la que había estado oculta había sido Kyoko.

Y entonces todo lo vio lento. Las reacciones de Chiori fueron tan veloces, que si no fuera por su ágil mente, Kanae nunca se hubiera dado cuenta, y no le hubiera prestado demasiada atención como lo hacían los demás.

La confusión y asombro salieron volaron primero, y luego la vergüenza y el bochorno. Era rápida, admitió Kanae, y sabía camuflar tan bien sus emociones como ella misma o Kyoko. El orgullo de tener a Chiori como amiga llego a ella rápidamente, pero…

Luego ella retrocedió un paso. No tan bien camuflado. Mierda.

Kanae se giró hacia Reino, también había confusión en su rostro, pero más que eso, un anhelo desesperado apareció por toda la habitación tan palpable que hizo a Kanae sentirse rara entre tan caldeada emoción.

…Mierda.

No era justo… no era nada justo. Y menos para Chiori. Kanae le rogo a los santos y a cualquier Dios existente que esto solo fuera su imaginación. Un sueño. Una pesadilla.

Kanae sintió un profundo respeto por esta chica, su amiga era mucho más inteligente que cualquier otra chica tonta, el susto paso rápidamente a su rostro y un intento de retroceder otra vez alarmo a Kanae. Pero Chiori se recompuso en un instante. Tan aquí-no-paso-nada-joder-que-no!

Kyoko también fue rápida cubriendo a su amiga. Y Kanae se giró para evaluar la reacción de Reino de nuevo. Todo el mundo observo, nadie dijo nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Beagle? ¡Fuera! ¡Shu, Shu! – exigió Kyoko, como si tratara de espantar a un perro. Alguien carraspeo. Sho. Y luego una suave tos sonó al otro lado. Matt.

Kanae trato de evitar por todos los medios poner los ojos en blanco ¡Hombres! Cuando una mujer ponía en su lugar a alguno que no era del agrado de ellos, se convertían en las hienas burlonas del lugar. Bien, ahora eran un espectáculo de diversión para ellos.

Ge-vayansealamierda-nial.

Sho se removió a su lado y Kanae volvió a fijarse en Reino, quien con el cuerpo completamente relajado no engañaba a nadie. Maldición sus ojos taladraban a Kyoko como si de esa forma pudiera hacerla desaparecer de donde estaba.

-así que ahí estabas caperucita – dijo Reino con voz melosa, Kanae ni se tragó esa voz – veo que tienes unas amigas muy interesantes – continuo esta vez desviando la mirada hacia Kanae. Y luego otra vez hacia Kyoko, pero sabía que no era ahí donde estaba su interés.

Carajo… su conciencia estaba lanzando demasiadas malas palabras. Mierda.

Reino estaba mostrando demasiado interés en ella, y esto no era bueno, nada bueno para Chiori.

* * *

><p>Bien, sip. Algo extraño estaba pasando con el Beagle, pensó Sho.<p>

Las chicas habían hablado primero, y Kanae había sonado genial bajando a ese perro estúpido de su nube de soy-tan-caliente-para-todas. Que por él y se acercaba a ella a zamparle otro beso en ese mismo lugar.

Otra vez, fue observador de lo buenas amigas que tenía Kyoko alrededor suyo, por dios las chicas actuaron como una sola, cuidándose, peleando juntas. Asombroso. Sexy.

Sexy-broso… okey se estaba saliendo del tema.

Aunque, bueno ahora ya todo estaba un poco raro, porque eran Kyoko y Kanae las que cuidaban a Chiori y no a Kyoko, o tal vez solo era su imaginación y Kyoko era demasiado arriesgada.

Sip. Ella siempre fue así. La muy ingenua, poniéndose en peligro. Tooonta.

El Beagle poso sus ojos en Kanae otra vez, analizándola como si solo viera su alma. Sin pensarlo Sho se paró delante de Kanae y Kyoko.

-ustedes están ocupando el lugar – respondió Reino, sin sentirse amenazado por el avance de Sho. – Necesito subir – explico, mientras todos lo miraban aun con caras de duda.

-para qué – demando Sho.

-oh? ¿No te has enterado? – pregunto Reino mientras los chicos iban saliendo del ascensor y cambiando de posición sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Reino. –me mude.

-¿qué?- el asombro en la voz de Shouko, hizo que Sho sintiera ganas de golpearlo. De nuevo

-es hora de irnos ya. – dijo Kyoko, jalando a Chiori con ella. Sho pudo sentir sus pasos suaves y rápidos hacia la salida. Mientras seguía en shock por la noticia, se percató de que Reino seguía a las dos chicas con la mirada curiosa. Luego, y al parecer el Beagle perdió el interés hizo un gesto de despedida hacia los que aún estaban ahí y se giró hacia el ascensor.

-¡alto!- exigió Sho a Reino, quien se detuvo frente a la puerta del ascensor- ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Qué ganas con esto?

Estaba confundido, esta era una noticia que no esperaba, ¿qué carajos hacia Reino viviendo en el mismo edificio que él? ¿Estaba Reino maquinando algo para destruir su carrera?

De nuevo.

¿Qué rayos pensaba hacerle ahora?

Reino detuvo la puerta del ascensor antes de que se cerrara e inocentemente se encogió de hombros.

- no me preguntes a mí, yo no tenía idea de que el gran Fuwa Sho vivía aquí. Y por favor controla tu ego, que todo lo que hago no necesariamente tiene que relacionarse contigo. Y es la verdad.- dijo Reino mientras ingresaba al ascensor, se giró para presionar el botón. Su mirada fue de Sho a Kanae. Y mientras la observaba le dedico una coqueta sonrisa que hizo a Sho desear lanzar puñetes por doquier. Luego su mirada volvió a él, convertida en burla pura y dura - Ahora que me creas es asunto tuyo.

El ascensor se cerró y Sho juro que si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora estaría encima del bastardo Beagle, sacándole la verdad a la fuerza.

-...vamos- era Shouko, interrumpiendo sus deseos de tortura hacia Reino- tengo que hablar con el director...- decía saliendo rápidamente, Matt la seguía de cerca aunque un poco asombrado por la amarga reacción que mostraba Shouko, Sho pensó que si Matt quería podía hacerle el día feliz a Shouko... El solo tenía que coquetearle un poco y se olvidaría de Reino.

Mientras hacía. Que su cerebro se distrajera en formas de molestar a Shouko, logro volver a la normalidad poco a poco y a dejar de ver todo en Rojo. Las preguntas seguían ahí, girando a su alrededor ¿Por qué reino estaba aquí y justo ahora? ¿Y qué mierda planeaba?

-Vamos - lo llamo Kanae, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

-Aun no- respondió Sho sin moverse sintió los pasos de Kanae regresar y pararse a su lado impaciencia y curiosidad en su rostro.

Sho no le quito la mirada del ascensor, esperando.

- Que...? - empezó Kanae al ver que Sho no decía nada.

-tercer piso- respondió Sho antes de que ella formulara su pregunta. Su mirada seguía en las puertas del ascensor - ahí es donde se ha detenido.

-No creerás que de verdad está planeando algo contra ti cierto?

-No tienes idea de las cosas que ha hecho hasta ahora... Dijo Sho dirigiéndose a la salida seguido de Kanae.

-Kyoko me conto, lo que él le hizo la última vez...- dijo ella, Sho sintió furia salir de la voz de Kanae, y trato de no reconocer la felicidad que eso le causaba.

-hablas de lo que le hizo a ella? - pregunto Sho. Esa vez del día de San Valentín fue tan confuso para él, se habría vuelto loco al pensar que le hacía chocolates de amor al Beagle, claro que lo que la había hecho el mismo Sho a Kyoko, era aún peor. Pensó... y si Kanae sabía lo que reino le hizo a Kyoko era obvio que también sabía lo del beso.

Sho miro a Kanae por un momento buscando alguna mala reacción hacia él, pero ella se mantuvo en blanco. Maldición algo dentro de él decía que ella de veras estaba pensando en eso ahora.

-Es horrible - dijo ella sacándolo de sus dudas- que alguien actué de esa forma tan infantil, tan estúpido- termino Kanae con una fría voz. Sho trato de decir algo. Una disculpa quiso salir de él, pero Kanae se apresuró a llegar a los demás y comenzó a hablar con todos ellos e ignoro a Sho de una manera impresionante.

-…Si, que idiota - dio Sho mientras llegaba con los demás.

Unas enormes ganas de golpear volvieron a Sho, pero esta vez a él mismo. Vaya, ella ni siquiera estaba hablando de Reino, y eso era obvio, lo último fue para él, conciso y directo... a matar.

Un sentimiento de arrepentimiento se arremolino en su estómago, ¿Cómo pudo besar a Kyoko?...

...Que idiota.

-El director tampoco tiene idea de que es lo que ha pasado, hice algunas averiguaciones y parece que el joven Reino tubo un problema con su lugar, y como el departamento es en realidad de la disquera, ellos le consiguieron otro.

-¿Y tuvo que ser especialmente en el mismo edificio de Sho?-pregunto Matt curioso.

-Ese bastardo numero dos debe estar planeando algo - advirtió Kyoko.

-¿Numero dos? - pregunto Matt curioso - ¿Cuál es el numero uno?

-¿No es obvio? -dijo Kyoko asombrada y miro a Sho - pues...

-eso no me lo trago Shouko - interrumpió Sho disimuladamente, no era bueno que Kyoko anduviera arruinando su imagen y menos a un director tan importante y que se volvería su jefe en algún momento - algo no está bien aquí.

-lo sé- respondió su manager mostrando preocupación también

-no puede ser que se esté quedando aquí, no puede ser -comenzaba a sonar como un niño mimado y amargado, pero estaba enojado consigo mismo. Y lo peor era que no podía hablar con Kanae y explicarle... algo, cualquier cosa y quedar mejor que como un patán roba besos. Estaba seguro que seguiría refunfuñando todo el día.

Matt le sonrió a Sho tranquilizadoramente, y se volvió a centrar en la carretera

-deberías calmarte ya, Sho- dijo él. Sho se centró también en la carretera calmándose un poco y dejando los problemas de lado. Echó una mirada al espejo retrovisor, al parecer las chicas ya se habían olvidado de lo ocurrido ocupándose de hablar otro tema.

-esto es diferente. No voy a dejar que el haga lo que quiera como la última vez, el...- dijo, tan bajo que solo Matt pudo oír.

-sí, lo escuche... se los rumores- Matt giro una curva mientras Sho procesaba eso ¿cuánto sabría? se pregunto

-bueno estoy seguro de que con lo que te diga te olvidas de todo esto, te necesito centrado ahora, sabes...

-¿Qué?- Sho miro a Matt confundido.

-bueno no solo a ti, también a Kanae- dijo mirándola por el espejo e intercambiaron un sonrisa - después de todo chicos, las grabaciones empiezan en pocas semanas.

-¿Qué?-volvió a decir Sho aún más asombrado que antes

-¿Qué?- Kyoko dijo, aterrorizada.

Sho se giró para mirar a Kyoko, estaba asustada... ¿Por qué? Sho pasó de mirar a Kyoko y miro a Kanae, quien le contaba a una emocionada Chiori algunos detalles que él no podía escuchar.

-a, es cierto Sho, aun no te lo había dicho, lo siento, fueron noticias de ultimo hora - dijo Shouko, centrada en su celular.

-pensé que sería dentro de tres meses... el director dijo eso la última vez que hablamos.

-no, las cosas se adelantaron,- explico Shouko, ¿Qué rayos hacía con el celular y por qué no le decía mas? la curiosidad lo estaba volviendo loco. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo -¿tú ya sabias? - pregunto Sho mirando a Kanae de vuelta.

-Sí, Matt-san me lo contó hace poco.

-Oh - y con esto Sho se giró y se sentó derecho y callado en su siento, hasta llegar cada uno a su destino. Parecía que hoy era el día de Sho pega a alguien... por qué en todo el último trayecto se aguantó las ganas de querer golpear a Matt también.

* * *

><p><strong>esta bien! si no me maten juro que en el word salian como 7 paginas pero aqui parece tan poquito!<strong>

**bueno tengo buenas y malas noticias!... :D**

**voy por las malas primero... estoy a dias de entrar a mis finales T_T! agrrr! ustedes ya saben como se siente pero bueno es fruustranteeee... solo espero salir viva de todo esto de los finales**

**y las buenas noticias son que tengo el capi 30 casi terminado... solo me falta una ultima parte que mi cerebro aun no procesa como pasarlo a papel y la correccion y tada! listooo! a mas tardar en 15 de diciembre lo estoy publicando... asi que les voy a dejar una tarea! chicos tiendo a ser un poco olvidadiza... y floja hehe... y a demas tengo este problema de poseer muchos hobbits (leer, mangas y animes, musica, viajar...) asi soy yo multitareas... xD**

**bien a los chicos que lean los capis para esa fecha de diciembre (15) pasenme la voz si? manden Rvw con sus coments y avisenme cuanto de dias me queda...(tiendo a trabajar mas rapido bajo presion xP)**

**y tambien diganme que tal lo estoy haciendoooo! chicos espero que hayan pasado un genial y aterrorizado haloween y que ya esten juntando lata para los regalos de navidad xD! besitos... - Hanna-Beth**


	30. Chapter 30

**SIIIII**** ! NUEVO CAPI! SE QUE DIJE QUE LO PONDRIA EL 15 PERO ME DEMORE EN CORREJIRLO Y PASARLO, Y BUENO HABIA QUE CHEQUEAR QUE TODO ESTE BIEN Xd ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE CHICOS YA LES HABLO AL ULTIMO :3**

CAP 30

– ¡Corte! – maldición, no otra vez.

–Kanae, necesito que me repitas la escena- dijo el director, acercándose a ella.

–Claro – genial su autoestima se estaba yendo a la deriva con todos los errores que había cometido este día.

Kanae se giró y regreso al lugar donde debía empezar su escena tratando de evitar la mirada de Hiou-kun. La estaba fulminando sin discreción, pidiendo información de esta rara forma de actuar de ella

–Bien, ¿lista? – pregunto el director, cuando terminaron de arreglare todo. Se veía un poco preocupado por ella también.

Bien era hora de actuar, se dijo. Pensaría en sus problemas luego.

–Sí, lo siento – si no fuera porque estaba usando un lindo vestido se hubiera arrastrado pidiendo perdón, al clásico estilo de Kyoko. Esta era la tercera vez.

¡Rayos!

– ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto el director solo para ella y en voz baja. Kanae negó y el director acepto su respuesta, volvió a su lugar y empezaron de nuevo.

-¡Acción!

Kanae volvió a darle un trago a su botella de agua. Estaba agotada, habían sido como tres grabaciones más para que todo saliera bien.

– mirando así tu botella de agua no lo convertirás en vino.

Hiou-kun se acercó a ella y Kanae se sintió tan incómoda, cuando el empezaba a hablar así era tan raro, si no fuera por su aspecto y tamaño y solo oyera su voz juraría que es alguien mucho más adulto.

– ¡Hiou-kun que dices! – lo regaño ella. Sabía que venía a interrogarla así que solo espero.

– ¿y bien? – pregunto Hiou cambiando de tema.

– ¿y bien?... q-que? – pregunto ella. Dudosa tenía que intentar evitarlo, al menos.

– Cuál es el problema – demando él, fastidiado por el simple hecho de que ella no entendiera.

– No hay ningún problema – respondió Kanae evitando mirarlo directamente. Ni si quiera ella se creía esto.

¿Qué clase de actriz era?, se regañó.

– Bien…– dijo Hiou, no se veía satisfecho con la respuesta – ¿no te importa que te acompañe? – pregunto el mientras se acomodaba en la silla de su costado.

– No – respondió ella, con un poco de recelo. El tramaba algo, pero no tenía idea de que. Y mientras él la examinaba, Kanae trato de no dejar salir sus problemas… seria completamente extraño que un pre-adolecente este tratando de arreglarle sus problemas de adulto…

– entonces…– empezó Hiou otra vez

–…

–…

El silencio los abordo, y luego Hiou empezó a removerse fastidiado. Un sonidito de pies empezó por parte de los pequeños y pre-adolecentes pies de Hiou-kun, y poco a poco la espalda de Kanae se fue tensando más y más.

– ¡No pasa nada! – Soltó Kanae ya llegando al límite de su paciencia – ¡y no me mires así!

– ¿Cómo? – dijo Hiou, levantando una pequeña ceja y simulando inocencia y asombro.

– ¡así! – parecía un mini detective.

– ¿Cómo? – Volvió a decir Hiou, volviendo a lo del sonidito…¡maldición!

– ¡tú! –

– ¿Yo que?

– ¡Olvídalo! – Kanae se levantó – ¡tengo que ir a los servicios!

En cuanto salió del lugar de descanso, empezó a pasearse nerviosamente por los pasillos. Estaba furiosa, sabía que no era justo enojarse con Hiou-kun, pero ya no aguantaba más, acababa de explotar y ahora todos sus problemas estaban saliendo a chorros junto con el estrés de su cuerpo.

¿Qué haría ahora?

Se preguntó, desesperada mientras caminaba por los ahora vacíos pasillos del set. Comenzaba a crecer en ella esa necesidad de meterse en un agujero y no salir nunca de ahí…

Sabía que volver a su departamento definitivamente seria lo primero que haría en cuanto terminara su trabajo. Empacaría y volvería a…

Un escalofrío la recorrió, pero ¿y qué pasaba con la carta? ¿Y el desgraciado acosador? No podía. No volvería a un lugar que ya no era su hogar, alguien lo había manchado, entrando a él, usurpándolo completamente.

Ah! Pero no se quedaría con Sho.

Oh no, estaba loca si lo hacía. No se permitiría esto más, estaba mal, absoluta y definitivamente mal. Y ese beso debía olvidarlo, hacerlo desaparecer de sus recuerdos, porque lo único que haría con ella seria llenarla de culpa y confundirla de una manera que no se podía permitir.

Pero, maldición sí que era difícil.

¿Qué debía hacer entonces?

La pregunta volvió a ella otra vez.

No podía permitirse sentirse "confundida" por él, eso estaba mal, mal, mal.

En un esfuerzo por olvidar lo del beso, su cerebro se centró en los últimos acontecimientos de esta mañana. Reino y su visita no deseada, o mejor dicho su mudanza.

Que Reino y Sho estén viviendo en el mismo edificio era algo que daba mucho de qué hablar. Debía admitir que la curiosidad por saber que harán esos dos viviendo juntos era algo que no podía disimular. Llego a pensar en la posibilidad de quedarse en el departamento de Sho por esa simple razón

Un ligero tic apareció en ella, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Genial, Sho de vuelta al tema. Así nunca podría tranquilizarse.

El sonido de su celular anunciando una llamada la salvó de empezar a jalarse el cabello.

– ¿Hola?

– ¿Mouko-san? ¿Estas libre?

– Oh! Kyoko… si, ¿ocurre algo?

– No. Bueno si, es que… – la duda que Kyoko mostraba por la voz, puso nerviosa a Kanae ¿Hablaría de Sho? Dios por favor que no sea de Sho, rogó Kanae desesperadamente. Su mano, tembló ligeramente.

– Es por Chiori-chan – oh! Bueno Kanae soltó un suave suspiro, y recordó que ella no debía ser la única con "problemas internos"

– ah… ¿esta ella bien?

– Si… yo, bueno eso creo, ella no me ha dicho nada – hubo un silencio desconcertante entre las dos. – ni tampoco creo que lo haga. – La tristeza con la que dijo esto último Kyoko hizo a Kanae sentir culpa. Entendía a Chiori, esto no era algo de lo que ella quisiera hablar tan pronto.

Ella no había hablado con Kyoko tampoco y estaba segura que a Kyoko le dolía que sus amigas no le tuvieran esa confianza que ella tanto anhelaba.

– Dale tiempo Kyoko, ella hablara – De algún modo Kanae sintió que no solo hablaba por Chiori sino también por ella misma.

–…si, claro –

– ¿Kyoko? – la llamo Kanae.

– ¿sí? –

– Creo, creo que debemos hablar – Kanae trago sonoramente – quiero decir que hay, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

Se lo contaría, era su deber. Ella es su amiga, y no había forma de ocultárselo. De cualquier manera Kyoko saldría lastimada, y prefería que fuera de su boca que salieran las últimas noticias, a que Sho se lo dijera y ella no tuviera oportunidad de disculparse o lo que sea que tenía que hacer en una ocasión como esta.

– Yo…– la duda confundió a Kanae – claro, pero ahora no puedo Mouko-san.

– sí, creo que esta conversación debe ser en persona.

– oh! Claro, pero yo. Lo que pasa es que mañana empezare de nuevo unas grabaciones fuera de Tokio.

– ah! Ya veo, es en ese proyecto que tienes con Tsuruga-san? ¿Él va contigo?-

– ehm… si, R-Ren-san también viene – aunque Kyoko trato de ocultarlo la emoción y felicidad se notaban en su voz. Este era un buen cambio de conversación, pensó Kanae.

– tú y Tsuruga-san se han vuelto muy cercanos ¿cierto?

Kanae no había podido sacarle lo ocurrido en el viaje anterior con Ren por todo el alboroto y el simple hecho de no haber podido hablar a solas. Así que aprovecharía esta conversación para sacar algo de lo que ocurría entre ellos ahora.

– ehmm yo, bueno yo, lo que quiero decir es que yo…

– Kyoko – la regaño Kanae divertida y sin poder ocultar una sonrisa – si vuelves a decir "yo" de nuevo te lanzare algo atreves de la línea.

– ¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Yo… ¡qui-quiero decir! S-si creo que si – ah! Kyoko era genial, tan fuerte e ingenua. Kanae juro al universo que golpearía a Tsuruga Ren si le hacía daño… pero, se alegraba por ella tanto. Kyoko estaba dándose una oportunidad, abriendo su corazón de nuevo. No tenía que declararle su amor ahora, Kanae estaba muy segura que esta segunda vez, ella andaría con más precaución con respecto a todo esto de los sentimientos.

– ¿y eso es bueno? – pregunto nerviosa por la respuesta. La confusión de Kyoko llego hasta ella.

– b-bueno, sí. Yo supongo que… – Kanae no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risita, y entonces las dos chicas de la sección Love Me entraron en una superficial pelea de quien se burlaba de quien. Kyoko estaba tan nerviosa por las burlas de Kanae que esta no aguanto más y soltó una carcajada haciendo que Kyoko también se le uniera a través del celular, cuando lograron calmarse. Un ligero y cálido sentimiento se acomodó en el corazón de Kanae.

– bueno Mouko-san, será mejor que cuelgue ya.

– sí. Ten cuidado en tu viaje ¿sí?

– Claro, y también. Y ya que tu estarás mas con Chiori por favor vigílala bien. Ese beagle ha mostrado un interés preocupante por ella. Estoy segura que va a necesitar hablar muy pronto.

– claro yo me ocupare de ella.

Mientras Kanae se despedía por última vez de Kyoko y colgaba, rogo porque en su próximo encuentro Kyoko se despidiera y preocupara por ella de la misma forma que ahora, incluso después de contarle lo que ocurría con Sho.

* * *

><p>– ¡arg! ¡Maldición! – estaba a punto de explotar, matarlo sería una buena opción.<p>

Sho se giró y esquivo a algún trabajador mientras se dirigía a su lugar de descanso asignado. Mientras en su cabeza formulaba maneras de matar a un conductor de radio que lo acababa de desquiciar sin que o atrapasen.

– ¡Sho! – lo llamo Shouko. Mientras los ecos de sus pisadas sonaban por todo el pasillo. Sho acelero el paso enfurecido.

Ese bastardo, ese entrevistador y sus estúpidas preguntas lo llevaron a un precipicio de ansias asesinas que no forzaba en ocultar.

– "¿no crees que Vie Goul está logrando triunfar rápidamente?" – imito Sho – inútil, idiota, imbécil!

– basta Sho! Tu…

– no quiero escucharlo Shouko. – Sho entro a la habitación, recogió algunas cosas, y salió hacia el aparcamiento.

– tu no…!

– Solo vamos a la siguiente entrevista – Sho ubico el auto, y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia este.

– No – lo detuvo Shouko – no más entrevistas.

– ¿pero que dices? – no estaba para más cambios. Ya estaba harto de esto. Solo quería, solo quería acabar con esto y luego volver a casa…

Arg! Genial ahora estaba volviendo al tema que en estos momentos no necesitaba recordar.

Mierda ¿a quién engañaba? Todo el día estuvo pensando en Reino y el viviendo en el mismo techo. Definitivamente necesitaba algo con lo que borrar ese acontecimiento. Y maldición Kanae, pensar en Kanae se estaba volviendo su hobbie favorito últimamente… Sho sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el pecho.

– Sho – dijo Shouko parándose frente a el – con todo esto que está pasando creo que sería mejor olvidarnos por hoy de las entrevistas tomate la tarde libre ¿si? Vamos deberías ir a almorzar y luego a casa.

No, no cambiaría su itinerario, no visitaría a mas idiotas a parte de los que ya tenía que visitar… un momento, que…?

Estaba asombrado, esta era una de las pocas veces en las que Shouko le daba carta blanca y lo dejaba libre de entrevistas y demás.

– ¿en serio? – pregunto Sho mirando esperanzadoramente a Shouko.

– no voy a dejar que sigas mirando a los entrevistadores como si quisieras matarlos ahí mismo Sho – admitió Shouko muy seria.

– ¡vaya! Y yo que creí que me protegías a mi –Sho le dio una mirada de niño resentido y luego cambio a por una coqueta – ¿no será que me quieres para ti sola? Anda admítelo, admítelo – Sho se acercó a Shouko y esta lo detuvo sin problemas.

– Sho – dijo Shouko, tranquilamente – tú no necesitas que te protejan. Tú proteges, querido. Y no me coquetees que sabes que soy inmune a ti amor.- dijo esta, mientras llegaban donde el auto estaba – ahora vamos a casa.

Buena respuesta, pensó Sho, su ego siendo tratado así, crecería más. Y no dudo en decírselo a Shouko quien le regalo una limpia sonrisa, y ponía una mano en su hombro.

– que dices! Tu ego no puede crecer más, eso sería un crimen Sho. – Dijo su manager simulando horror – Sabes, tienes esta poderosa habilidad de mantener tu ego y confianza en ti mismo intacta. No importa lo que pase. Y eso es algo valioso, y lo es mucho más en este mundo de la música y los medios. Terminó Shouko, luego se giró y entro al auto.

Y mientras el carro avanzaba Sho pensó en que Shouko tenía razón, su madre lo había protegido y amado demasiado, mostrándole todas sus fortalezas y ayudándolo con sus debilidades. Y su padre le había confiado desde muy pequeño una fortuna familiar.

Y aunque Sho sabía que el negocio no era para él, esa confianza estubo tan presente en el que pudo logar aún más.

Esperaba que su madre se sintiera orgullosa de él si se enteraba de lo que había logrado en la capital con su talento, y que su padre no lo odiara con todo lo que hizo.

Sho respiro hondo. Pero eso de "proteger" no era lo suyo, había hecho de todo a Kyoko menos proteger, pensó amargamente.

Y aunque se arrepentía de eso, sabía que cuando se reencontraron él había tratado de arreglar las cosas y ser más cercano a Kyoko. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que sus pretextos del porque la quería de vuelta era estúpidos e infantiles… solo un poco.

De repente, una pregunta que hasta ahora había esquivado de sus preocupaciones e inquietudes asombrosamente vino a él.

¿Qué haría Kyoko cuando se enterara de lo que pasaba con Kanae?

Solo podían ocurrir dos cosas; Kyoko entraría en negación. Podía imaginarla.

"– me dices que tú y Mouko-san han estado juntos por ahí?"

En su mente Sho imagino a Kyoko riendo descaradamente

"¡ya! Claro esa sería la cosa más tonta que te has inventado, Mouko-san es simplemente to Much para ti estúpido bastardo"

Si, bueno esa reacción sería mejor que la segunda.

"– ¡que! Tú has… le has… ju-ju-juntos?... te matare!"

Y esas serían las últimas palabras que escucharía en su vida.

Triste, pero cierto, pensaba Sho mientras veía las calles pasar, Kyoko lo mataría y lo peor es que esta segunda escena era la más probable.

– ¿en qué piensas? – pregunto Shouko.

Sho abrió la boca para responder, pero no salió nada, mientras pasaban por una concurrida calle llena de restaurants y cafeterías, la figura de Kanae entre un grupo de chicas resalto. E hizo que el corazón de Sho se detuviera y empezara a correr como loco.

¿Se la estaba imaginando? Tal vez era alguien parecida a ella.

Las manos de Sho picaban, y su cerebro no dejaba de cuestionarse si era ella o no. De verdad quería decirle a Kyoko todo lo que había pasado con Kanae, aclararle que para él no era un juego, ni que tenía intenciones de lastimarla.

Pero, Kanae tampoco había dicho absolutamente nada a Kyoko… ¿Por qué?

Estaba completamente seguro que ella no era ese tipo de chicas fáciles que solo buscaban aventuras. Es mas todos esos acercamientos entre ellos no fueron buscados para nada. Ni parecía un plan maestro por parte de Kanae para enamorarlo.

Debía admitir que él fue el primero en empezar esa idea de enamorarla. Entonces ¿Qué pensaba ella de todo esto? Necesitaba saberlo, y ya que ella estaba ahí ¿Por qué no ahora?

Sho busco sus lentes negros y se puso una remera negra, tapando así sus ropas, la capucha cubrió sus rubios cabellos y detuvo el auto, dijo a Shouko que necesitaba algunas cosas que comprar y regresaría a casa por su cuenta y aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en rojo, se fue decidido a hablar con Kanae de esto ahora.

No se demoró mucho en ubicar a Kanae. Trato de llamar su atención sin que sus acompañantes se dieran cuenta. Sho vio que la mayoría de las chicas eran del elenco de la serie en la que trabajaban. Chiori no estaba ahí, recordó que ella también trabajaba en otras grabaciones, Matt las había dejado en la mañana a ella y Kyoko en otro lado.

Sho se dio cuenta que ahora estaba parado frente a ella, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que las demás chicas no se dieran cuenta de nada. Vio a Kanae hablar relajadamente con el grupo de chicas y aunque sabía que la miraba fija y descaradamente, no se contuvo, los lentes lo cubrían.

Se veía relajada, noto, hablando de cosas triviales, supuso. Sho sabía que Kanae podía ser muy cerrada con sus cosas, en el poco tiempo que la vio interactuar con las personas podía ser tan reservada que generalmente eso era tomado como altives y orgullo por parte de los demás. Pero al parecer, poco a poco, si le dabas una oportunidad a Kanae esta se iba soltando lentamente con los demás, y te fijabas que aunque existía mucho orgullo y reserva en su carácter. Ella era inteligente y humilde de una manera extraña. Sus talentos y su interés tímido por los demás era algo que al descubrir empezabas a simpatizar con ella. Y no podías evitar estar a su alrededor.

Y mientras ella reía junto con el grupo Sho sintió un cosquilleo por toda su piel ¿Cómo había llegado a conocerla tanto? ¿Desde cuándo él estuvo mirando y estudiando todo lo que ella hacia? Que importaba, pensó, después de todo se hubiera arrepentido si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Y mientras una estúpida sonrisa asomaba por sus labios, lucho contra la ridiculez que hacia al hacerle señales a Kanae.

– Imbécil – se dijo después de darse cuenta que un par de personas lo miraba extrañados – por algo tienes un celular – tal vez, pensó, era culpa de Kanae y su felicidad lo que lo volvió un inútil, era algo a considerar, decidió que evaluaría eso luego y saco el celular del bolsillo.

Sho veía a Kanae rebuscar entre su bolso, mientras su celular timbraba clamando atención. La impaciencia lleno a Sho mientras la veía rebuscar aún más en su bolso, Kanae camino un poco lejos de su grupo para poder contestar, y Sho lucho contra el enorme impulso que crecía en el de caminar hacia ella.

Se giró ocultándose discretamente en una esquina para evitar la tentación y dos segundos después contesto Kanae.

– ¿hola?

– ¿tienes como bolso un agujero negro? –pregunto Sho divertido.

–… ¿Qué? – la voz de Kanae salió entre asombrada y enfurecida. Sho se aguantó la risa.

– Por un momento creí que esa cosa te absorbería – simulo Sho con la voz preocupada.

– ja, ja… muy gracioso Sho – respondió ella secamente.

– Lo digo en serio – dijo Sho un poco burlón – ¿Qué pasa con las chicas y sus gustos por bolsos tan grandes .

– Basta, – dijo Kanae simulando seriedad – deja mi bolso en paz y dime porque me estas llamando.

– bueeno, me dieron la tarde libre – comenzó Sho a explicar – y estaba paseando por esta calle llena de cafés y restaurantes en el centro…

– ¿estás en el centro? – interrumpió Kanae – un momento, ¿Cómo sabias que llevo un bolso grande?...yo también estoy cerca de restaurants ¿Dónde estás Sho?

Sho decidió mantenerse oculto aunque la curiosidad por ver que hacia Kanae lo abrumaba poco a poco.

– Cerca – dijo Sho en voz baja y misteriosa. El sonido de las fuertes pisadas de Kanae podía oírse a través del celular.

– ¿Cerca?... ¿me estas acosando o algo así? Por qué debo decirte que ya te ganaron el puesto – dijo ella con sarcasmo.

– Maldición creí que sería el único – respondió Sho siguiendo la broma de Kanae – aun así pienso conservar todas las fotos ¿sabes? Incluso las de hoy en la mañana, esas estaban muy, muy buenas…

– ¿así? – la voz de Kanae sonó ronca y el corazón de Sho se detuvo por un segundo mientras se encontraba con la mirada de Kanae, quien ahora estaba frente a él.

Su corazón empezó a correr como si de una huida se tratara. Ella se veía curiosa pensó, mientras la recorría con la mirada, sus ojos brillaban tan bonito que empezó a sudar. Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas, casi nada notorio que pensó que lo imaginaba por un momento le encantaba eso de ella.

– Si – dijo Sho aun con el celular pegado al oído – ese chico al lado tuyo mientras dormías era sexy – dijo Sho regalándole una sonrisa pícara.

* * *

><p>Kanae se encontraba dentro de una cafetería, sentada en una de las pequeñas mesas para dos personas, bebió un poco del agua sola que les había servido la camarera, y fijo su mirada en Sho<p>

Ya que estaban en una parte privada y casi oculta de la cafetería, Sho se había quitado los enormes lentes que traía cuando se encontraron, llevaba una enorme remera negra sobre la demás ropa un poco más llamativa, al menos no resaltaba tanto, pensó. Aunque, miro alrededor, y agradeció que la cafetería estuviera prácticamente vacia.

Aun no podía creer que se hubieran encontrado por coincidencia. Kanae enfrento la mirada de Sho.

–…entonces – dijo Kanae, mientras veía a la camarera desde lejos dejando sus pedidos en lo que parecía era la entrada a la cocina. Gracias a dios Sho se había mantenido oculto tras los lentes y la capucha mientras hacían los pedidos, y la chica solo los había visto algo curiosa.

– No te daré las fotos – dijo Sho con una media sonrisa.

Kanae trato de devolverle la sonrisa sin éxito.

– Sho – le llamo ella seriamente, esquivando la mirada aun fija de este – yo… sobre esta mañana…

– lo se… – la corto Sho devolviéndole seriedad también – Sobre Kyoko yo…

– lo se… – lo corto esta vez Kanae, sabía lo que diría, que todo se viera como un error era mejor. No era necesario que le explicara que su verdadero interés era Kyoko y ella era solo un coqueteo más – de todos modos, pienso decirle lo que paso, le diré que fue mi culpa. Sé que aun te importa y eso.

–…sí, yo… espera… que? – pregunto Sho desconcertado.

– Sho, aunque no sea obvio para Kyoko todo el mundo sabe que aún no te has rendido con ella – explico Kanae con la boca cada vez más seca y mirando fijamente su vaso medio lleno de agua, esto no era bueno.

– si… pero yo. No es… yo no – Sho estaba parloteando sin parar.

– mira. Entendí ¿sí? – lo interrumpió ella, enojada por todo esto. Ella no debía estar haciendo esto – Yo no estoy buscando nada tampoco, no es como si me hubiera enamorado de ti –termino Kanae, su voz le sonó tan fría y lejana.

Silencio, el ambiente estaba cada vez empeoraba más.

– no. Claro que no – respondió Sho con la voz distante. Kanae se fijó en Sho esta vez ya no la miraba a ella, ahora el miraba incomodo hacia la ventana.

Terror, sintió por todo el cuerpo ella ¿será que él sabía que ella estaba mintiendo y solo seguía la corriente para no herirla? Kanae esperaba que no. Que solo fuera su ego herido y nada más. Sho llevo su mirada de nuevo a ella.

Y aunque hace un tiempo había pensado que sus ojos color marrón le recordaban al chocolate fundido, ahora eran fríos y vacíos. Este era el Sho real, pensó, el que no sentía nada por ella, el que solo pensaba en sí mismo, frio y egoísta. El real.

…¿Cierto?

– Bien – dijo Kanae – yo, lamento haber sido una molestia estos días en tu departamento, me iré esta noche.

Kanae se sentía fuera de sí, como si alguien más la estuviera manejando. Vio a Sho parpadear desconcertado, y poco a poco como si fuera entendiendo a donde ella quería llegar se fue enojando.

– No – sentencio él.

– ¿qué? – pregunto confusa Kanae, sus manos empezaron a sudar y las escondió bajo la mesa.

– tú te quedas conmigo hasta que eso se resuelva – ordeno Sho seriamente.

– Sho no creo que…

– Si te vas te arruinare – amenazo Sho sin vacilar.

– ¿Qué! – Kanae sintió un cubo de hielo caer en su estómago y la dejo paralizada. Traicionada, se sentía tan traicionada, creía que al menos existía respeto entre los dos, pero Sho la estaba amenazando como a una cualquiera ¿Qué derecho tenía el?

– Eso, no es… - le toco a Kanae balbucear ahora, sin poder moverse del asombro.

– lo hare, tengo testigos Kanae, ¿a quién crees que le creerán? – dijo el con una sonrisa sardónica.

La furia reemplazo todo lo demás, y unas enormes ganas de pegarle vinieron a ella. Él no podía hacerle esto. Estaba a un pequeño paso de hacer el berrinche de su vida y ahorrarle a Sho el trabajo de arruinarle la carrera. Los dos permanecieron en un silencio desconcertante mientras la camarera dejaba el juego de naranja de Sho en la mesa.

Kanae aguantándose las ganas de arruinarse ella misma, y Sho oculto tras las gafas y tomando su jugo de naranja y evitando mirarla, los dos se mantuvieron en un silencio distante, ambos asombrados por lo que pasaba. Kanae vio a Sho buscar algo en sus bolsillos.

– esta es la copia de la llave de mi departamento, posiblemente yo llegue tarde.

– Sho – volvió a tratar Kanae, con la poca paciencia que le quedaba – me quedare en casa de mis padre. No necesito…

– ¿vas a arruinar tu carrera solo por tu orgullo? – pregunto este mientras se levantaba.

¿Orgullo? Eso no era orgullo!

¿O sí?

Se estaba negando simplemente porque no podía soportar el hecho de que las cosas estaban claras y Sho seguía queriendo conquistar a Kyoko, y ella no significaba nada? Estaba huyendo?

– Me iré ahora – dijo Sho cortando los pensamientos de Kanae, aun sin entender mucho lo que decía – si tus cosas no siguen en mi casa y tú no estás ahí cuando llegue iré directo a la prensa.

Dejo dinero en la mesa y se fue sin esperar un respuesta de Kanae.

* * *

><p><strong>NOOOO ODIO QUE PASE ESTO, MI PLAN EN UN PRINCIPIO, ERA OTRO AL ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPI, PERO LUEGO ME DI CUENTA QUE SE ESTABAN PELEANDO Y NO HABIA VUELTA A TRAS! sHO ESTABA DANDO BUENAS RAZONES PARA MANTENER A kaNAE CERCA Y ESO FUE LO UNICO POR LO QUE PERMITI ESTA PELEA, COMO SEA CHICOS GRACIAS A LAS HERMOSAS QUE ME DEJAN SUS REVIEWS SON UN TESORO PARA MI. ME ENCANTA SABER COMO USTEDES LO VAN VIENDO Y QUE TAL VAN LAS OPINIONES, ES GENIAL QUE SE RIAN CON MIS ESCENAS, Y LA CURIOSIDAD CON rEINO Y cHIORI A MI TAMBIEN ME TIENE ALGO NERVIOSA, PERO BUENO YA IRAN VIENDO COMO QUEDA :d ME LEEN LUEGO CHICAS.<strong>

**PD: PASEN UNA HERMOSA NAVIDAD CON SUS FAMILIAS Y SERES QUERIDOS Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, QUE ESTE AÑO QUE VIENE SEA MUY BUENO PARA TOOODOS BESOS**

**DEJEN RvWs! TTT-TTT**


	31. Chapter 31

**OKEY SI... ME DEMORE MAS DE LO QUE DEBIA...**

**LO SIENTO MUCHO BEBES, PERO E ESTADO INDECISA POR QUE ESTE CAPI DEBIO SER MAS... MUCHO MAS LARGO PERO BUENO AHI VAMOS E TENIDO QUE DIIDIRLO POR QUE DE LA NADA VINO ALGO AUN MAS IMPACTANTE Y BUENO... ESTO ME ESTA MATANDO MAS QUE A USTEDES CHICOS BUENO AHI LES VA...**

**PDT: YO LES RECOMIENDO LEER UNOS DOS CAPITULOS ANTES Y LUEGO LANZARSE CON ESTE PARA QUE NO SE CONFUNDAN :3**

**LA CANCION DE HOY... **

**ONE MORE NIGHT - M5 **

* * *

><p><strong>You and I go hard (Tú y yo nos damos fuerte)<strong>

**At each other like we're going to war (el uno contra el otro como si fuéramos a la guerra.)**

**You and I go rough (Tú y yo nos ponemos rudos)**

**We keep throwing things and slamming the door (seguimos tirándonos cosas y dando portazos.)**

**You and I get so damn dysfunctional (Tú y yo no volvemos malditamente disfuncionales,)**

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿De verdad Sho había hecho esto? ¿Él se atrevió a amenazarla? ¿Cómo pudo terminar todo así, cuando solo un momento antes ellos se rieron y bromearon juntos, hablando tranquilamente como viejos amigos?

Kanae había decidido de cualquier modo contarle a Kyoko lo que había ocurrido entre los dos, fueron unos simples besos, no era cosa del otro mundo… ¿cierto? Sin ningún sentimiento, ningún significado detrás... nada.

...

Mentira. Le respondía una parte de ella.

Basta… Solo, solo simples hormonas alborotadas. Nada más. Absoluta y definitivamente nada más.

A demás se lo había prometido a Sho, que ella hablaría primero. Era su obligación, Kyoko tenía que saberlo, y estaba segura que Sho no quería ningún malentendido tampoco, ni ella quería quedar en malentendidos. Si, definitivamente se quitaría ese tema de encima, se dijo.

Dando sus últimos pasos para llegar a su destino, se detuvo frente al edificio de Sho y trato de controlar las ganas de incendiar el lugar. No debía hacer rabietas ahora, y usando sus últimas energías en controlarse correctamente dejo de temblar de rabia mientras ingresaba al edificio.

_**We stopped keeping score (dejamos de llevar la cuenta,)**_

_**You and I get sick (Tú y yo nos ponemos enfermos,)**_

**_Yeah I know that we can do this no more (sí, lo sé. No podemos seguir haciendo esto)_**

Matt había sido muy amable al ofrecerse a traerla de nuevo al departamento de Sho, pensaba, mientras saludaba al portero e ingresaba a paso decidido hacia los ascensores. Después de hablar con Sho en la mañana, Kanae había vuelto a trabajar y de algún modo todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Decidió que aunque lo hablado con Sho unos momentos a tras la afectaba más de lo que quería admitir, no se dejaría llevar y realizo un buen trabajo, no se dejaría afectar. No señor.

Su cabeza estuvo fría todo el rato mientras realizaba sus escenas y ella no fue la única el director y Hiou-kun se habían notado más tranquilos al verla regresar a la normalidad, lo que a ella le dio más ánimos para seguir haciendo un lado sus problemas y centrarse en su trabajo por completo.

Takeshi la llamo dos veces ese día y Kanae tuvo que tomarse el tiempo para asegurarle que todo seguía bien y que no había de que preocuparse. Chiori era otra historia, pensó mientras llamaba al elevador. Ella llego a trabajar después del almuerzo, pero ahora en vez de ser Kanae fue Chiori la que empezó a actuar mal y descoordinada.

Kanae logro hablar con Chiori a mitad de uno de los recesos del trabajo. No pudo evitar temblar al recordar la conversación.

-Flash Black-

-hey – saludo Kanae a su amiga cariñosamente, mientras ingresaba al camerino de esta y cerraba la puerta con seguro, para que nadie las interrumpiera, oyó un suave saludo de su parte - ¿Qué ocurre?

-nada – respondió Chiori inmediatamente, se veía tan nerviosa, Kanae se sentó en una silla, mientras Chiori caminaba de un lado a otro sin detenerse. Parecía, pensó, una furiosa leona encerrada en su jaula.

-ya – dijo Kanae esperando a que esta se sentara. Al ver que su amiga no dejaba de caminar nerviosa, decidió empezar a hablar – Chiori – la llamo, para que dejara sus pensamientos de lado y le prestara atención, - Kyoko… Kyoko me llamo esta mañana – empezó a decir Kanae indecisa, si Chiori aún no estaba lista para conversar de lo que le ocurría, entonces ella daría el primer paso.

-¿para qué? – Pegunto Chiori curiosa, deteniéndose de su continua caminata – si la vimos… la vimos esta mañana.

Kanae asintió, no solo indicando que tenía razón sino también felicitando a Chiori porque sabía que ella misma tomaba el tema de la mañana por ella misma. Estaba tomando al toro por los cuernos y esta chica era lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo.

-está preocupada – respondió Kanae, yendo directo al punto y tema importante, otra vez. Pero al ver la reacción de Chiori decidió empezar de nuevo – está preocupada por las dos. No sé qué hacer con ella.

**_But baby there you go again (Pero cariño, ahí vas otra vez,)_**

**_There you go again making me love you (ahí vas otra vez haciendo que te quiera,)_**

**_Baby I stopped using my head (cariño, dejé de utilizar mi cabeza,)_**

**_Using my head let it all go (utilizar mi cabeza, pasando todo de largo)_**

Kanae vio a su amiga tragar un poco más nerviosa, pero aun así controlada, y decidió que sería mejor hablar primero de lo de Sho. Kanae tomo aire y busco ánimos de algún lado.

-quedarme una noche en el departamento de Fuwa Sho no es una de las cosas que ella acepte tan tranquilamente – dijo Kanae, mientras su amiga le dedicaba toda su atención al tema y se sentaba a su lado mostrando interés. – sabes que todo lo relacionado con él es un tema delicado para ella.

Chiori asintió aceptando las cosas – no es su archienemigo por nada – respondió esta – y tú eres como la versión femenina de Tsuruga Ren para ella – dijo, sonriéndole a Kanae ante la comparación. Kanae hizo una mueca de fastidio ante esa indirecta y luego sonrió sin darle mucha importancia.

-sí, bueno. – Dijo dándose cuenta que aunque tomaban un tema delicado, el ambiente se sentía un poco más tranquilo que antes – no es algo que me guste, ya sabes el quedarme con él – aclaro, - pero no me quedó otra alternativa en ese momento.

Su amiga hizo una mueca recordando los problemas que tenía la actriz con lo de su acosador y acepto lo que le contaba, ella tampoco hubiera podido irse a la casa de Kyoko sabiendo que podría ponerla en peligro así esta llorara e hiciera rabietas.

-¿hay algo más? – Pregunto Chiori de forma intuitiva - ¿alguna razón por la que Kyoko deba estar preocupada aparte de eso?

-yo…- dudo Kanae. ¿Debía contárselo?

_**Now you're stuck on my body (Ahora estás atascada en mi cuerpo,)**_

_**On my body like a tattoo (en mi cuerpo como un tatuaje,)**_

_**And now I'm feeling stupid (y ahora me siento estúpido,)**_

_**Feeling stupid crawling back to you (me siento estúpido arrastrándome de vuelta hacia ti.)**_

-ocurrió algo ¿cierto? – Kanae vio a su amiga suspirar de resignación – pero no me lo vas a contar – se respondió la misma Chiori - no aún.

Un silencio curioso y largo las lleno por unos minutos y luego Kanae respondió.

-no – Sabiendo que aún no podría confiar todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero en el fondo se juró que se lo contaría. Su amiga merecía saber lo que pasaba también. Al igual que Kyoko. – pero no es lo que crees. Definitivamente no hay nada raro entre Fuwa Sho y yo.

-te creo – aseguró la pequeña actriz después de unos segundos. Luego dudo - ¿esta segura?

Kanae planto los ojos en Chiori y seriamente aseguro – ese chico sigue interesado en Kyoko. La gente no cambia de un día al otro.

- ¿y que hay de ti? – tentó Chiori al tema un poco preocupada.

-no tienes que preocuparte por mí, se cuidarme perfectamente – dijo Kanae tranquila, haciendo un ademan con la mano de poca importancia - además estoy en la sección Love M ¿recuerdas?

-claro, - respondió su amiga con algo de dudas pero sin argumentar nada.

-como sea – Kanae dudo un poco para decir lo siguiente pero se armó de valor – me ha amenazado.

Chiori se giró tan rápido hacia Kanae, que esta creyó que se rompería el cuello -¡que! – pregunto su amiga entre el enojo y el asombro. Mientras ella asentía sin decir nada esperando a que Chiori asimilara este hecho. -¿Cómo? – Demando su amiga segundos después - ¿y porque estas tan tranquila?

**_So I cross my heart and I hope to die (Así que, que me caiga muerto si no)_**

**_ That I'll only stay with you one more night (estoy solo una noche más contigo.)_**

**_And I know I said it a million times (Y sé que lo he dicho un millón de veces,)_**

**_But I'll only stay with you one more night (pero solo estaré contigo una noche más.)_**

Tomando aire y escogiendo sus palabras adecuadamente Kanae se tomó su tiempo y explico lo que había sucedido horas atrás. Su amiga mostro enojo hacia Sho ¿cómo pudo atreverse a amenazarla así? Decía cada poco tiempo. Pero poco a poco ella fue entendiendo las razones de Sho para que Kanae no se fuera.

-entiendo que no quiere que te vayas por tu seguridad, pero ¿no es demasiado? Además, si tú quisieras le podrías decirle al presidente Lory y él se encargaría de todo con respecto a tu seguridad.

Kanae admitió haber pensado eso antes de conversar con Chiori, al principio no le había pedido nada al presidente porque todo estaba arreglado con Takeshi, pero todo paso tan rápido después que ahora ya no podía ir con él. Le explico a Chiori que para contarle al presidente todo, él tendría que hacerse cargo también de lo que ocurría con Sho y su amenaza.

Las dos integrantes de la sección Love M se estremecieron al darse cuenta al final que el director investigaría si existía algún sentimiento por parte de los dos y estar en la lista de "Proyectos Amorosos Lory" no era nada que les gustara. Habían escuchado, gracias a los sueltos comentarios del manager de Tsuruga Ren, que el Presidente había logrado poner en varios aprietos al actor tratando de "ayudarlo" con Kyoko. Kanae y Chiori intercambiaron miradas horrorizadas al imaginarse en la misma posición.

Chiori suspiro y Kanae de algún modo se sintió aliviada de decirle a alguien al menos una parte de sus problemas

-¿Qué hay de ti Chiori? – Pregunto mientras veía a su amiga reaccionar – ¿qué ocurre con Reino? – soltó la pregunta viendo a su amiga tensarse ligeramente y mientras las dos se miraban una esperando la respuesta de la otra, Kanae le dio a entender que lo que sea que ella le contara, nunca diría nada a nadie si su amiga no quería.

-no es… no es lo que crees – dijo Chiori armándose de valor y mostrando su confusión ante ese tema – honestamente no sé qué es…

Kanae espero a que Chiori dijera algo más pero al parecer no tenía idea de cómo describir lo que pasaba con Reino ni ella misma.

-¿sabes? – Dijo su amiga un rato después – él fue a verme al trabajo esta mañana.

-¿¡que?! – Era turno de Kanae de escandalizarse – ¿te estuvo acosando o algo paso? Dios Chiori tenemos que hablar con el Presidente. Él es…

-no – la detuvo Chiori tranquilamente – como te dije no es lo que crees, solo fue ahí y me hablo un momento. Dijo algunas cosas sin sentido y luego se fue.

-¿es por eso que estas actuando así? – pregunto preocupada Kanae. Su amiga no había mostrado ninguna emoción cuando dijo lo último de Reino

-no, bueno si, no, -Chiori suspiro frustrada - no lo sé – termino de decir con la mirada perdida – la primera vez que lo vi fue extraño al principio sentí como si examinara mi alma – explico Chiori, mientras Kanae asentía, ella recordó sentir lo mismo– y luego, de algún modo fue como si al examinar mi alma hubiera encontrado algo que no debía encontrar nadie. Ni siquiera yo.

Kanae se sintió estremecer ante tal descripción. -pero, si dices que te dejo tranquila ¿Por qué estas así?

-tal vez es solo la forma en la que me vino a hablar lo que me molesta. No estoy segura.

Kanae pregunto curiosa que era lo que había le había dicho y Chiori se tomó su tiempo al responder.

-dijo saber quién era yo… Él dijo "pero tu aun no lo sabes, así que esperare a que tu vengas por ti misma" después de eso se fue. No sé si era una confesión, o alguna clase de forma de asustar a la gente pero logro confundirme tanto que ahora estoy así. – después de esa respuesta, Kanae y Chiori se quedaron en silencio, mientras cada una analizaba sus conversaciones desde el punto de vista de cada una. Poco después se vieron interrumpidas por la manager de Chiori y sin poder hablar más Kanae se retiro

-Flash Back End-

No había concluido nada, determino Kanae al detenerse frente a la puerta de Sho, el tema de Chiori era algo preocupante, pero si lo que decía ella era verdad y Reino le había dado a entender que no la molestaría más, eso estaba bien ¿cierto? Esperaba que con el tiempo el malestar de Chiori fuera yéndose y todo acabara en nada con Reino. Kanae toco la puerta y espero a que Sho le abriera. Olvidándose por completo de la llave que este le había dado a medio día.

-tonta – se dijo, recordando la llave y empezando a buscarla en el bolso. El tiempo paso y nadie le abría la puerta, y ni podía encontrar la llave en el bolso. – Maldición, tal vez si eres un agujero negro – se quejó ella aun sin encontrarlo.

Pasaron un par de minutos y por fin encontró la llave, soltó un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que al haber tocado y que nadie le abriera la puerta significaba que Sho aún no había llegado. Cuando empezó a abrir la puerta con la llave ya encontrada, se dio con la sorpresa de encontrarse a Sho detrás también abriéndole la puerta.

**_Try to tell you no (Intento decirte que no)_**

**_But my body keeps on telling you yes (pero mi cuerpo sigue diciéndote que sí)_**

**_Try to tell you stop (Intento decirte que pares,)_**

**_But your lipstick got me so out of breath (pero tu pintalabios me tiene sin aliento.)_**

**_I'll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself (Probablemente me despertaré por la mañana odiándome)_**

**_And I'll be waking up feeling satisfied (y me despertaré sintiéndome satisfecho)_**

**_But guilty as hell (pero culpable como el demonio)_**

Los dos se quedaron así, dudosos y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el otro. Tenían que hablar de todos modos. Pensó Kanae ¿y qué mejor lugar y momento que ahora? Tenía que disculparse, se dijo sería una buena forma de empezar. Se suponía que debía ser lo primero que debía hacer. Pero las palabras no salían y su lengua no quería moverse ¿tan nerviosa podía estar? Solo por algo así, sintió ganas de golpearse ella misma.

Kanae vio a Sho y un remolino de sentimientos se mostró a través de su mirada. Vio la mano de Sho volar inconscientemente a su pecho, mientras el la miraba a ella, aun sin decir nada.

"tienes un hábito nuevo ahora" había dicho Kyoko cuándo hablaron de los hábitos de Sho. Eso era lo que él estaba haciendo en el momento que ella lo dijo.

Pero, ¿Qué significaba eso? Se preguntó.

-¿en qué piensas? – pregunto Kanae, y dándose cuenta que dijo lo que pensaba en voz alta se llevó las manos a los labios, asustada, por su gran curiosidad hacia él. Ni siquiera una disculpa, no. Ella tenía que empezar a preguntar alguna cosa que ni ella entendía porque lo hacía.

-yo – dijo el asombrado, vio cómo su mano se detenía y subía a su cuello, de forma casual.- en nada – respondió, dándole espacio y yendo al sillón. Kanae entro y cerró la puerta tras ella.

* * *

><p><p>

**_Yeah baby give me one more night (Sí cariño, dame una noche más,)_**

**_Yeah baby give me one more night (sí cariño, dame una noche más,)_**

**_Yeah baby give me one more night (sí cariño, dame una noche más.)_**

-¿Has comido algo ya? – pregunto Sho sentándose en el sillón. Prendió la tv y bajo el volumen de esta. Estaba tan atento a lo que hacía Kanae que si le preguntaban en estos momentos que estaba viendo en la tv, posiblemente se vería como un maldito idiota.

-no – dijo ella desde la cocina. Sho oyó la puerta del refrigerador abrirse y luego cerrarse, y luego sus pasos se acercaron hacia él poco a poco.

Estaba expectante ¿qué haría ella ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar él? Ellos se habían peleado. Le había amenazado con destruir su carrera si daba un paso fuera de su departamento. Y al parecer ella estaba aquí, pero no se veía como si aceptara el trato, ni su amenaza. Aunque había esperado que en cuanto llegara le gritoneara por haberse atrevido a amenazarla, y no lo había hecho.

Sintió, más que vio, a Kanae rodear el sillón y sentarse a su lado. Sho se tensó y fijo su mirada en la tv concentrándose en lo que había ahí lo más que pudo sin ningún resultado.

-¿que ves? – Pregunto Kanae con voz curiosa – ¿es eso un programa cómico? – dijo ella y luego por algún chiste tonto que dijo el animador del programa, soltó una risita baja.

Sho sintió que la rica risa de Kanae le llegaba hasta el más recóndito lugar de su cuerpo y se estremeció de pronto ante ese sentimiento. Trato de calmarse y actuar normal, pero era más difícil y ni su mente ni su corazón, que latía como un loco lo dejaban concentrarse. Giro hacia Kanae decidiendo responderle algo, o empezar ya una conversación seria.

-Yo… - bien si, no iba a ser tan fácil, tenerla cerca era demasiado.

Kanae miraba tranquila la Tv soltando una que otra risilla al ver el programa comico, sentada a unos centímetros de él, se la veía tan relajada, con las piernas estiradas y el cuerpo algo más suelto, dejándolo reposar en el respaldar del sofá, casi en la misma posición en la que se encontraba el mismo Sho. Quien se maravilló ante la imagen de una Kanae relajada y de algún modo feliz.

A su lado.

Sho se sobresaltó ante tal idea cruzando por su cabeza, pero de algún modo no pudo evitar pensar en que la misma Kanae se estaba haciendo un lugar en su propia casa, y también tal vez en su corazón.

Obviemos el "tal vez". Se dijo, cada vez aceptando un poco mas sus sentimientos.

-en serio Sho ¿en qué piensas? – pregunto la actriz curiosa a un Sho que acababa de salir de su estupor, y dándose cuenta que Kanae le devolvía una mirada divertida y algo interesada.

¿Cómo podía decirle que había estado pensando en ella, en cómo le gustaría que se quedara con el no solo por protegerse de un acosador sino de todos sus temores, y que no quería que se fuera nunca? ¿Cómo mierda decirle que le estaba gustando demasiado tenerla cerca en tan poco tiempo?

_"Sho aunque no sea obvio para Kyoko, todo el mundo sabe que aún no te has rendido con ella"_

¿Sería verdad? Bueno desde siempre nunca se había rendido con Kyoko, pensó el rubio. Aun sin responderle a Kanae y centrándose en la tv en silencio. Pero, algo se había aclarado en su interior, porque los sentimientos hacia Kyoko eran totalmente distintos a los sentimientos hacia Kanae.

Sentimientos Inesperados. Y de algún modo muy valiosos para él. Aunque se dio cuenta que no sabía si debía decirle a Kanae sobre ellos o no. Ella aún no estaba lista para todos esos fuertes sentimientos de Sho… "Yo no estoy buscando nada tampoco" había dicho ella.

¿Cómo saber cuándo decírselo? Oyó a Kanae removerse en el sofá.

-¿Sho? – Lo llamo ella acercándose a él, mientras este se tensaba aún más- ¿ocurre algo?

Sho trago fuerte -no – respondió.

-bueeeno – dijo ella mostrando aún más interés que antes. – me vas a contar porque estas tan pensativo. – Sho se giró hacia ella un poco nervioso.

-no lo estoy. Estoy viendo la tele – decía mientras se acomodaba aún más y sin darse cuenta caía un poco hacia el lado de Kanae chocando así sus hombros. Kanae se giró a ver la tele, dejando caer un poco de su peso en el hombro de Sho desinteresadamente. Mientras este empezaba a sudar de los nervios y la excitación de tenerla tan cerca. decidió tratar de calmarse recitando la tabla del doce internamente.

-has estado dándole palmaditas a tu pierna – soltó Kanae vagamente. Como si fueran una palabras al viento y aun mirando hacia adelante.

-¿Qué?- pregunto este algo perdido, escandalizandoce por no recodar cuanto eras doce por tres y removiéndose de su lugar, ¿de qué iba eso de las palmaditas?

- ¿no recuerdas? Kyoko lo dijo esta mañana – decía divertida apartándose un poco de Sho y mirándolo de frente – y justo ahora al parecer estas algo nervioso.

Sho bajo la mirada siguiendo la de Kanae quien se fijaba en sus pies, que en esos momentos no dejaban de moverse haciendo que su pierna fuera arriba y abajo rápidamente.

El chico se sintió enrojecer mientras se fijaba en la chica delante de él. Quien, lo miraba cada vez más curiosa esperando por una respuesta.

-¿Cómo puedes recordar algo que Kyoko dijo? – pregunto Sho fastidiado, volviéndose a echar en el sofá simulando desinterés. Tratando de aguantar sus locas ganas de ir a jalarle el pelo a Kyoko y llenarselo de goma por andar diciendo sus tontos hábitos de conducta.

Kanae le regalo una mirada algo molesta – Kyoko tiende a decir algunas cosas interesantes ¿sabes? Y tengo memoria fotográfica por si te habías olvidado. – ella también se hecho otra vez en el sofá y volvieron a caer un hombro encima del otro.

**_Yes baby give me one more time (Sí cariño, dame una vez más)_**

**_So I cross my heart and I hope to die (Así que, que me caiga muerto)_**

_**That I'll only stay with you one more night (pero estaré una noche más contigo.)**_

**_And I know I said it a million times (Y sé que lo he dicho un millón de veces,)_**

**_But I'll only stay with you one more night (pero solo estaré contigo una noche más.)_**

Pensando un poco en sus palabras Sho decidió aclarar que no trataba de insultar a Kyoko y que si recordaba lo de su memoria fotográfica. Cuando termino los dos volvieron a quedarse en silencio escuchando el programa de tv.

Unas horas después, Sho medio abrió los ojos aun luchando con el cansancio dandose cuenta que había caído dormido. El sonido salido de la tv, que hace unas horas era bajo, ahora en medio de tanto silencio era demasiado alto.

Se removió incomodo al darse cuenta que aún estaba sentado en el sillón. Mientras salía del estupor del sueño algo adolorido por la posición en la que estaba, se recordó decirle a Shouko que compraran un sillón nuevo, y quemar este en la hoguera, pues estaba literalmente matando su columna.

Sho bajo la mirada y el corazón casi se le sale del pecho a encontrarse el rostro de Kanae a unos centímetros de él, de alguna forma la chica lo convirtió en su colchón. Al parecer ella también había caído dormida del cansancio y sin darse cuenta ella se acomodó a su alrededor, apoyando la mejilla en el hombro de Sho tranquilamente y abrazándolo como a una almohada.

-definitivamente esto es a lo que llaman el maldito karma.

**bien... si, quieren pegarme... ya yo tambien lo se no es justo, espero que les este gustando esto... soy solo yo o estos dos estan llendo por buen camino?**

**hahaha bueno ya veremos chicos besos a todos, gracias por ser bueno nenes y leer y dejar RvW's **

**Feliz dia de san valentin \-o-\\-o-\ gracias por sus coments y pasarse por aki besos**


	32. Chapter 32

**HOLA NENAS TRAJE EL CAPI 32... WOAH NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTE EN EL CAPI 32... BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTEN DIFRUTANDO DE LA HISTORIA, DE NUEVO MIL DISCULPAS LA DEMORA CHICOS MIS PLANES SIEMPRE SON OTROS, PERO MALDICION CON LOS INCONVENIENTES!**

**BUENO YA AQUI ESTA EL...**

**CAPITULO 32**

* * *

><p>¿Es alguna maldita prueba?<p>

Estaba enojado, trato de regular su respiración y controlar sus manos pegándolas a sus muslos, evitando movimientos bruscos para despertar a la bella durmiente, quien apoyada en uno de sus lados descansaba plácidamente. Sho se quedó mirando por unos momentos el televisor pensando que hacer ahora. Lo mejor, pensó, seria llevarla a la habitación debía estar tan incómoda durmiendo en ese sofá… aunque si lo pensaba bien, Kanae se veía muy cómoda apoyada, prácticamente encima suyo. El músico sonrió divertido mientras se debatía entre le idea de despertarla y que los dos, algo avergonzados (mas ella que el) se fueran a acostar o llevarla en brazos sin despertarla. Estaba seguro que si la despertaba empezarían a discutir por quien dormiría en la cama. Sho era consciente de que ellos dos no habían aclarado nada aun. El aun la había amenazado y obligado a volver a su departamento en vez de dejarla irse, así que suponía que dejarla dormir sola en la cama estaría bien.

Pero dormir en este duro sofá no era nada atractivo, así que decidió que la llevaría en brazos a la cama y cada uno dormiría en su lado. La idea de levantarse temprano y simular dormir en el sofá paso por su mente pero ¿a quién engañaba? Él no era madrugador ni por el trabajo.

Pasado un tiempo de cavilaciones y dudas sobre qué hacer con Kanae, Sho se dijo merecer una maldita medalla por buen comportamiento.

Tenerla tan cerca, significaba mantenerse controlado, y no lanzarse obre ella, simplemente por qué queria. Pensó.

Mientras lentamente y con sumo cuidado movía a un lado a Kanae y se levantaba para poder llevarla mejor. Kanae cayó sin despertarse completamente en el sofá, removiéndose algo fastidiada. Sho se divirtió observándola un poco más mientras se estiraba y preparaba para llevarla a la cama.

Whoa, eso último había sonado natural, y propio… y Caliente… y sensual.

Mierda.

Ahogando una media tos-risa Sho la levanto y fue llevándola a su habitación, asombrándose de lo ligera que era. Kanae no era una chica de cuerpo compacto como Kyoko, pero tampoco era tremenda mujer. Estaba en una contextura media… lo suficientemente cómoda, como para que no se piense en las exageraciones.

Normal

Bueno, normal no era una palabra para describir a Kanae, ella era todo un personaje… fuera de sus personajes.

Sho la dejo en su cama, la arropo y fue a cambiarse. Sabía que era un poco cruel dejarla dormir con la ropa de trabajo. Pero despertarla era como despertar a lo desconocido, y estaba seguro que si se atrevía a cambiarla.

Aunque se jurara a sí mismo y le jurara a ella que fue en son de buena disposición –el desvestirla- ninguno se lo creería, y se armaría la tercera guerra mundial si Kyoko se enteraba de las cosas que supuestamente trataba de hacer.

Si antes, pensó, sobrevivía a lo que Kanae le haría por decir eso.

Rascándose la cabeza inconscientemente, se dio cuenta que de verdad se armaría la tercera guerra mundial en cuanto Kanae le dijera a Kyoko lo que ya habían hecho. Con un gesto de fastidio Sho empezó a desvestirse con sus pensamientos en otro lado, mientras se imaginaba las reacciones de Kyoko y el incremento de su odio hacia él. Ge-nial.

De pronto, un grito lo hizo saltar hasta el techo del susto.

- ¡que mierda! – exclamo, girándose y encontrando a Kanae con las sabanas hasta el cuello mirándole entre escandalizada y horrorizada, Sho busco a su alrededor, algo como un ladrón entrando por la ventana, o una rata, o tal vez el maldito armagedon formándose y causando tremenda reacción. No había nada. - ¡me mierda! – repitió cada vez más enojado por tanto escandalo

- ¡eso debería preguntar yo! – exclamo ella, completamente enojada y señalando de una manera nada educada hacia el- ¡que mierda?

Sho miro confundido entre él y ella varias veces, tardo solo unos segundos en encontrar la razón de tanto escándalo. Y escondiendo la risa trato de seguir mostrando desconcierto mientras volvía su mirada hacia ella.

y en unos segundos examino la situación.

Él estaba con el torso desnudo y sus manos en el cierre de su pantalón, que es donde habían estado justo antes de que Kanae empezara el escándalo, pues el plan era, quitarse los pantalones e irse a duchar. Ella, tenía la sabana hasta el cuello y lo único que sobre salía era un brazo mientras lo había señalado de manera enojada, al principio ella lo había mirado entre enojada y escandalizada, pero ahora ella pasaba la mirada curiosa de arriba abajo. Sho sintió su sangre calentarse y la piel cosquillear. Y estaba seguro que daría todo el dinero del mundo por saber en qué estaba pensando ella ahora.

El levanto las manos simulando confusión y las paso por su cabello. El orgullo propio lo estaba sobre llevando muy bien, se dijo. – Iba a bañarme – explico completamente consciente de que sus pantalones medio abiertos, habían bajado unos centímetros dejando ver un poco más de piel y el comienzo de la tela de sus boxers.- ¿por eso hacías escandalo? – pregunto dándose cuenta que la mirada de Kanae poco a poco pasaba del enojo a algo más. Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con todas las expresiones que pasaban por el rostro de ella, quien con movimientos rápidos y bruscos se levantó de la cama.

– ¿qué hago en esta cama? – demando Kanae enojada. Y esquivando su pregunta – hasta donde yo recuerdo – camino hacia él y lo enfrento, con las mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada aireada. – Estaba mirando un programa de comedia en la sala, - puntualizo, aun retadora se veía cómica mientras señalaba exageradamente hacia la puerta- si acepte quedarme en este lugar no fue para que hicieras lo que quisieras – aclaro haciendo algunos gestos con la mano nada comprensibles.

Kanae lo miro directamente a los ojos, estaba tan cerca, se dio cuenta Sho, pero sabía que en estos momentos ni el, ni ella retrocederían, era un enfrentamiento por orgullo, y el orgullo lo valía todo. Todo

Y esto era. Se volvió a repetir, un enfrentamiento.

-Muy valiente – susurro Sho, al darse cuenta que ella misma al acercarse a él lo retaba fingiendo desinterés a la cercanía de él aun estando medio desnudo. Kanae le regalo la sonrisa más hermosamente traviesa que había visto en su vida y no aguanto más. Camino hacia ella eliminando los últimos pasos de distancia entre los dos y le regalo una sonrisa que sabía flechaba a cualquier chica. Si ella usaba sus armas él no se quedaría atrás joder no!

– Me he estado preguntando esto desde que llegaste - hablo Sho lentamente, y también fingiendo desinterés por su cercanía- ¿entonces por qué estás aquí?

Kanae y Sho se retaron con la mirada, uno respirando el aire del otro. Sho se deslumbro por la belleza de Kanae, sus hermosos y cálidos ojos marrones eran hielo y fuego al mismo tiempo, y lo desconcertaba de un modo obsesivo. Su mirada retadora era en cierto modo tan excitante que casi pierde y cae de rodillas ante ella. Su rostro era pequeño y refinado y sus facciones delicados, pero sus gestos la hacían ver fuerte y segura de sí misma.

¿Normal?

Normal no era una palabra que debería ir junto a una oración con Kanae, ella definitivamente no era normal. Sus expresiones y gestos, su forma de hablar, y tratar con las personas, toda ella era un misterio que maravillaba a Sho. Y era asombroso pensar que había llegado a esa conclusión recién ahora.

Pero, si lo pensaba mejor ella lo había asombrado poco a poco, con su actitud valiente y altanera, sus talentos, la actuación y su muy buena memoria, su forma de responder a otros y defender a sus amigos. Su sensualidad, su tacto y sus emociones mismas que aunque no las decía él podía entenderlas de una manera en la que ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo.

Kanae pareció retroceder ante la intensa mirada de Sho pero no se movió, encogió los hombros, gesto que a Sho de alguna manera le pareció sensual y tímido. Y se acercó mas, tanto que sus ropas rosaban con el pecho desnudo de Sho, e hizo que sus nervios subieran de nivel.

-eso me pregunto yo también – dijo ella en son de burla. Pero algo le dijo a Sho que esa burla solo era una fachada. Y lo que ella decía era algo importante. Buscando en su mirada, se dio cuenta que un ligero miedo se filtraba de ella. Y sin querer, por el simple hecho de que todo su ser ansiaba protegerla, sus manos ahuecaron el cuello de Kanae y con sus dedos rozo su delicado rostro.

-fue por protegerte – dijo Sho. Asombrándose de decir la verdad tan rápidamente, ese gesto de Kanae habia roto algo en él, en la intimidad entre ellos. Su orgullo se había ido a la mierda y sin soportar más lo había dicho. La verdad sobre la amenaza del café.

Bien, ya estaba. Ahora ella podía romperle el corazón, se dijo. Porque estaba muy seguro que la quería, le gustaba, la quería a ella, y justo ahora lo estaba admitiendo. Era un completo idiota, por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Si, un completo, estúpido, estúpido, idiotahijodeputa!

No, no era que no se hubiera dado cuenta, sino que no había querido aceptarlo, pues sus sentimientos por Kyoko lo confundían también. Era un imbécil, de haberlo aceptado antes en estos momentos no estaría así, y no se hubiera comportado como un niño mimado, tal vez hubiera tratado todo de manera distinta. Sabía que la mujer que tenía delante se merecía un cortejo, citas y todas esas putas cosas que las mujeres de valía se merecen.

A cambio la había tratado horrible, no reconoció sus sentimientos, y los confundió con algo más, sus celos habían sido señales de humo tratando de ayudarle, y su comportamiento protector hacia ella no le había bastado. No, él lo entendió demasiado tarde.

Y ahora Kanae ya le había aclarado que solo había sido algo pasajero.

-lo se - respondió ella, asombrando a Sho al no alejarse de su tacto. Y posar delicadamente sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Sho haciéndolo tensarse. Su corazón se detuvo ante un acto tan tierno y delicado.

- ¿lo sabes? - pregunto el confundido. Y medio perdido en sus pensamientos.

- si- ese suave "si" había llegado hasta el fondo de su corazón, haciendo que latiera como loco. Iba a besarle, lo sabía, y no resistiría el impulso más, lentamente se fue acercando a ella.

- por eso estoy aquí Sho. – dijo Kanae, alejándose unos centímetros. - Pero debes entender, es arriesgado que este aquí. Creo que seria mejor quedarme bajo la seguridad del presidente Lory. No puedes arriesgarte así. Si la prensa se llega a enterar que he pasado no solo una sino dos noches en el departamento de Fuwa Sho vamos a ser la comidilla de todo Japón por un muy buen tiempo. Y ¿quien sabe las repercusiones que causen en nuestras respectivas carreras?

Sho la miro, tratando de procesar lo que ella había dicho. Y mientras poco a poco comprendía todo, más incrédulo se sentía.

-¿es eso lo que te preocupa? – pregunto asombrado, alejándose de ella.

- ¿que? – Kanae se veía confundida por el cambio de actitud de Sho, parecía que la barrera que acababan de eliminar hace unos segundos volvía a levantarse.

- ¿es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Lo que piensen los demás? ¿en serio? – oh bien, estaba enojado.

Kanae retrocedió inconscientemente mientras Sho cargaba contra ella enfurecido.

-¡no lo puedo creer Kanae! Estamos hablando de un acosador aquí, una persona enferma interesada en ¡TI! y tú piensas en los protocolos que debemos seguir? – guitoneo Sho mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

- no… yo – parecía algo perdida – lo sé, se cuál es mi problema, Sho. – aclaro ella tratando de mantener la calma y no empezar a gritar contra él. – pero esto también es importante… hay otros lugares donde yo…

-¡NO! – La interrumpió Sho elevando la voz – ese tipo te ha estado siguiendo por todos lados, y te ha tomado fotos y amenazado a ti, tu familia y amigos. – Su voz sonaba de algún modo desesperada y alterada - ¡incluso ha entrado a tu casa! ¡Por amor de dios! Abre los ojos Kanae, esto no es una película, es la vida real. Deberías estar histérica y muerta de miedo. – dijo Sho dejando salir sus nervios y preocupación por ella a flote levantando más la voz. Soltó una risa que no tenía nada que ver con la felicidad – ese bastardo se llevó tu pijama, y ¡quien sabe que mierda este haciendo con ella! ¡No es posible que no hayas pensado en eso!

Sho respiro agitadamente, y tratando de calmarse contó lentamente hasta diez. Camino de un lado a otro a paso agitado, y cuando logro tranquilizarse se preparó para lanzar el perdón de su vida a Kanae por haber explotado así. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de ella, la ubico sentada a una esquina de su cama, con la mirada centrada en algún punto ciego.

-¿Kanae? – pregunto Sho algo preocupado.

Sabía que había hecho mal al contarle todos sus temores sobre ella, pero simplemente no pudo contenerse y ahora posiblemente la había asustado demasiado.

-¿crees que he sido tan tonta como para no pensar en eso? – Pregunto Kanae aun con la mirada perdida – todo el maldito tiempo pienso en eso, Sho. Y es tan agotador, y me asusta a morir. – dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos, y dejando salir todo ese miedo escondido en ella - Pero mi mente no me deja en paz. Me manda todo tipo de ideas aterradoras de lo que esa persona puede estar planeando o haciendo.

-yo… - balbuceo Sho sintiéndose tan culpable por hacerla recordar todas esas cosas que era capaz de clavarse algo en el pecho. Literalmente.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos Kanae mirando hacia un lado y Sho cada vez más arrepentido, perdido entre la preocupación y culpabilidad. Unos segundos de tenso silencio después, Kanae se levantó tan rápido de la cama, que Sho casi salta del susto.

-¿Qué… - empezó a preguntar Sho.

Ella lo esquivo, mientras él la seguía con la mirada. Ella rodeo la cama y fue hacia el pequeño aparador. Abrió el primer cajón, como si se tratara de su propio cuarto y rebusco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Sho camino hacia ella.

-busco – Kanae abrió el segundo cajón.

duh!, señorita obvia!

-si me dijeras que buscas sería más fácil decirte si lo encontraras, después de todo esta es mi habitación. – no es que él se sintiera indignado por el hecho de que ella rebuscara entre sus cosas. Al contrario ese gesto de alguna manera significaba un poco más de confianza por parte de los dos.

O… nada de educación por parte de Kanae.

No, se quedaría con el primer pensamiento. Gracias.

Ella levanto la mirada hacia él, como si lo que Sho había dicho le diera alguna idea, mientras ellos dos se miraban. Él todo mierda-rosa-confusión, y ella negro-seriedad. Muy dentro de él, una alarma se prendió, y la vergüenza lo ataco directamente. Tratando de fingir, cortó el cruce de miradas simulando distraerse con algo, pero al parecer no fue suficiente.

Escucho un suave "aja" por parte de Kanae quien fue directo a su pequeño sofá y se sentó en el, mostrando un desinterés nada creíble después de cómo había actuado hace unos segundos.

Sho se sintió tensar, y un sudor frio le recorrió la espina dorsal. Kanae lo reto desde el pequeño sofá, se acomodó plácidamente cruzando las piernas y reposando los brazos mientras Sho caminaba lentamente hacia ella. Se sentía como una puta presa a punto de ser cazada. Lo cual hizo esmerarse más en esquivar la mirada de Kanae de todas las maneras posibles.

-¿Sho? – su voz era suave y aterciopelada. El tiritó.

-¿s-si? – pregunto este aun mirando hacia otro lado.

- donde está, Sho?

No preguntes, no preguntes

-¿q-que cosa? – se oyó preguntar sin poder evitarlo. Traicionado, y nada menos que por el mismo. Mierda.

- la cajetilla – el corazón de Sho se detuvo y segundos después empezó a latir como loco.

-¿qu-cual cajetilla? – bien, sí. Mierda. Con esta actuación no estaba engañando a nadie. Doble mierda.

-la cajetilla de cigarrillos que debes tener escondida por aquí. No soy tonta, esta mañana olías ligeramente a tabaco.

Silencio. Un silencio sepulcral. En esos pocos segundos el recuerdo de Sho volvió a él, de lo que hizo en la casa de Kanae cuando encontró esa cajetilla de cigarrillos. Bien, no había actuado de una manera nada humilde ni honesta al llevarse la cajetilla. Y menos aún de una manera educada al fumar la noche anterior. No había sido algo que le hubiera gustado mucho, pero de alguna manera el acto de fumar lo había tranquilizado, hacer algo sin pensar solo para dejar llenar los espacios en blanco mientras su mente se llenaba de locas ideas se había sentido bien de alguna manera u otra. Llegado a este momento, después de haber experimentado un poco, debía darse el crédito de haber aguantado esa curiosidad mucho tiempo, nunca había sido un gran fanático de los cigarrillos, cuando veía a sus amigos fumar nunca le molesto, ni le atrajo.

La indiferencia fue algo por lo que Shouko, el presidente, e incluso el mismo, quedaron sorprendidos. Así que...

¿Por qué ahora?

Tal vez solo por el hecho de que la cajetilla había estado en el departamento de Kanae, aun no podía decirlo de manera concreta pero si era así. Ella sería la culpable. ¿Cierto?

Él era inocente maldición… y ella desde un principio había atraído todo tipo de tentaciones hacia él. Y por dios que se lo haría saber!

No era su culpa… sino de ella, y se lo diría… ahora

¡Sí! ¡Ahora!

Sho la miro desde una prudente distancia frente al sofá. parecía toda una reina sentenciando una orden que no pensaba repetir, y que sabia seria hecha dentro de unos minutos. trago duro, y busco fuerzas de algún lado. pero ese carácter tan altanero y regio de ella, le derretia de una manera incomprensible. ella levanto las cejas.

-¿y bien?... - pregunto ella.

...

Pensándolo mejor…

Tal vez se lo diría luego.

* * *

><p>-y bien? – exigió Kanae a Sho, y mientras esperaba su respuesta la ansiedad crecía aún más dentro de ella.<p>

-yo…

Kanae seguía sentada en ese comodísimo sofá, de la manera más regia posible… sabía que incluso con Sho y toda su altura frente a ella, retarlo sentada desde el sillón y que el aun así mostrara tal duda era algo que no se veía todos los días, y aunque aún estaba con los nervios a mas no poder, no pudo evitar gozar de este escenario.

Y no es que fumar en la sociedad actual se viera de una manera buena, pero ¿era necesario que Sho se mostrara tan avergonzado?, pensó. No iba a juzgarlo. Solo necesitaba un pucho ahora, con los nervios de punta era lo mejor que se le ocurría.

-necesito uno ahora – admitió ella. Un poco fastidiada por la necesidad de tener que hacerlo.

-¿Qué? – pregunto el confundido.

-no es que te vaya a juzgar por que fumes. Solo necesito uno ahora Sho. – aclaro ella.

Sho camino hacia ella. – Entonces levántate – dijo él.

Sin preguntar ella se levantó mirando directamente a su rostro. Y extrañándole que él no lo hiciera. Ella camino hacia un lado, dándole espacio a Sho, quien quedo frente al sofá. Este se agacho y estiro un largo brazo hacia el sofá e introdujo una varonil mano entre los cojines. Saco una cajetilla de entre los pliegues. Kanae reconoció la marca tan conocida en la cajetilla. Takeshi fumaba esa marca pensó.

Sho camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, y miro sobre su hombro - ¿vienes? – pregunto mirándola.

Kanae le siguió, salieron de la habitación principal, y se dirigieron hacia una puerta donde supuestamente se encontraba una de las habitaciones para invitados, pero que Sho había convertido en una especie de habitación especial para su trabajo. Kanae admiro el interior de la habitación, lleno de instrumentos se imaginó que la habitación era anti ruidos, tenía tanto de la esencia de Sho, pensó después, con su piso tapizado en negro y la mayoría de muebles a juego, unos cuantos instrumentos colgados y otros grandes en el piso, todos en su sitio especial. Todos cuidadosamente ubicados. Sho camino directo hacia la mampara, que en algún momento debió ser una ventana, ahora estaban un par de puertas de vidrio corredizas, y pasando estas un pequeñito balcón de acero que daba hacia un lindo callejón a un lado del edificio.

Sho abrió la mampara y la espero con la cajetilla abierta en una mano, y la otra mano en su bolsillo. De algún modo, pensó Kanae, se había sexy así. Esperándola.

Ella estiro la mano y saco un pucho de la cajetilla y Sho le ofreció fuego mientras sacaba un encendedor con la mano que estaba en su bolsillo. Kanae y Sho se miraron silenciosamente mientras ella prendía su cigarrillo y se alejaba dando una primera y de algún modo reconfortante calada.

Kanae se apoyó en la barandilla sintiendo el frio viento por su rostro. Dejo expulsar el humo y miro hacia sus botines mientras daba otra calada y respiraba el suave aroma del tabaco, tranquilizando sus nervios poco a poco.

-mejor? – pregunto Sho apoyado en el borde de la mampara y fijándose solo en ella.

Kanae miro hacia el nubloso cielo de ciudad sin ninguna estrella – si –

-¿Cómo sabias que tenía una cajetilla?

-no soy estúpida y hoy en la mañana, lo olí en tu… ropa. – Kanae se sintió enrojecer al recordar lo cerca que habían estado los dos a la hora de levantarse este día. Había estado a punto de decir "cuello"

Vergonzooooso.

Unos momentos después de silencio incómodo. Kanae decidió que sería mejor empezar a hablar o se ahogarían en tanta tención.

-entonces… - genial, no tenía nada de qué hablar. Dio otra calada nerviosa a su cigarrillo. – no se lo diré a nadie… ehm, lo de fumar, quiero decir.

-Claro.

Whoa el chico estaba algo cortante. Yu-pi.

Suspirando, Kanae se estrujo el cerebro buscando algo que decir.

-Kyoko no estuvo muy feliz con que me quedara una noche, crees que podrías guardarte lo de ahora? – pregunto, fijando su mirada en él, quien al oír el nombre de su ex mejor amiga, presto más atención a lo que ella decía.

Amargos sentimientos se acumularon en el estómago de Kanae. Ella los ignoro.

-supongo – Sho la miro directo a los ojos mientras respondía, y Kanae pudo sentir como la examinaba, casi como Reino lo había hecho en el ascensor. Hasta su alma.

Ella tembló ante esa idea. Y él lo noto.

-entra – dijo el – te enfermaras, dejare la mampara abierta…

-no. Está bien. Estoy bien

Kanae evito enfrentar a Sho y volvió a centrarse en la vista desde el balcón.

Mientras escuchaba pasos avanzar hacia ella desde atrás, se hizo más consiente del frio a su alrededor, y lo caliente que sentía su piel, trato de mantener el calor en sus manos con un poco de fricción. Pero no sirvió de nada.

Maldijo internamente al ser tan obstinada en quedarse fuera, en vez de entrar, pero no daría el brazo a torcer solo por un poco de frio. Soportaría un poco más.

De pronto un suave y caliente peso cayo en sus hombros y cubrió su espalda y brazos. Sho le había puesto una gruesa remera en los hombros, y ahora estaba parado a su lado.

El corazón de Kanae corrió, animándola en sus sentimientos. Y mientras ella luchaba por no dejarlos salir. Sho saco un cigarrillo para él.

-no debiste molestarte – dijo Kanae tratando de no demostrar el remolino de emociones que era interiormente.

-está bien – dijo el, mientras ponía el cigarrillo en sus labios y juntaba el encendedor a la colilla encendiéndolo. Sho aspiro suavemente y mientras la cola del cigarrillo se encendía de un bonito rojo, Kanae no pudo dejar de observar ese acto que de algún modo la hipnotizó. Dejando su mente en blanco.

No es que aprobara fumar, para nada. Y aunque ella lo hacía, generalmente era en casos excesos de nervios, o eventos importantes. Pero cuando vio a Sho simplemente encendiendo el cigarrillo, no pudo evitar pensar en cuan sexis se podían ver los hombres con hacer ese simple acto.

Basta.

No era el momento de andar pensando asi.

-has hablado con Reino otra vez?

Bien, genial. Una muy buena elección de conversación. Estúpida.

Sho se giró hacia ella, olvidándose completamente del paisaje – no – le dijo después de alejar el cigarrillo. Fijo su mirada curiosa en ella.

-es solo que… su conducta parecía algo extraña ¿no crees?

Sho se tensó, y lo pensó un poco antes de responder – solo al último, supongo – Kanae lo vio levantar los hombros mostrando falsa indiferencia – ese Beagle tiende a ser raro siempre… creí que era la primera vez que hablabas con él. – dijo fingiendo no prestarle atención.

-lo fue… pero creo que no me lo imaginaba así cuando Kyoko me lo describió.

-… claro Kyoko… veo que ustedes se cuentan todo – a Kanae le pareció sentir que Sho se estaba mofando de ellas. Como si fuera de suponerse que se contaran todo.

-tuve que obligarla – dijo ella. Su voz sonaba dura – a que me contara TODO.

Sho casi se atora con el humo cuando entendió lo que ella quería decir con todo.

-oh… bueno…

-no es la misma,- le interrumpió ella, sintiendo crecer el enojo en su interior. – Tu Kyoko y Mi Kyoko no son la misma. Al menos ya no.

- Kanae yo no quise… - Sho sonaba arrepentido y triste, y que mencionara a Kyoko con ese tonito la hizo desesperar - nunca, nunca quise decir eso, con respecto a Kyoko yo…

-¿tu qué? – lo corto ella enojada – no me digas que ahora estas enamoradísimo de ella, cuando hace un tiempo la estuviste usando como a una criada y luego la abandonaste!

Kanae apago el cigarrillo con un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, en esos momentos le intereso muy poco el cuidado del maravilloso piso tapizado de Sho.

-no, yo no…

Ella no lo dejo hablar, y camino hacia el como una posesa, dejando salir todo lo que tenía guardado.

-¿tu no qué? ¿No lo sabias? ¿No quisiste dejarla?! Ay por favor, hasta la misma Kyoko logro entender que tus sentimientos eran falsos. Dime ¿Qué buscas ahora? Su perdón? Su amor? Que vuelva a ser tu criada?! – Kanae respiro profundo y volvió a la carga sin dejarlo ni pensar en una respuesta – lo siento mucho Sho pero parece que tu oportunidad murió hace mucho tiempo, ya es hora de que la dejes en paz. ¿No crees que ella merece un nuevo comienzo? Ella lo está tratando, con todas sus fuerzas, no te metas en su camino y se lo arruines! Te juro, yo te juro, que si ella viene a mí con algún problema que tenga que ver contigo te voy a hacer la vida miserable entiendes?

Kanae respiro entrecortadamente, y dándose cuenta de lo cerca que ahora estaba de Sho, empezó a retroceder. Pero el la detuvo.

-que…

Sho la jalo contra la pared y la acorralo cogiéndola de la muñeca, y la retuvo ahí con todo su cuerpo como una jaula, alejo el cigarrillo de ellos con una mano, y la miro directamente a los ojos. Kanae tembló, de la misma manera que minutos antes. Y esta vez, Sho se dio cuenta que esa reacción no tenía nada que ver con el frió.

-espera, no has entendido todo, Kyoko no me interesa de esa manera.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Y BIEN? QUE TAL EH? QUE CREEN QUE PASE AHORA? AHHH SE A QUEDADO EN UNA MUY BUENA PARTE... QUERIA AVANZARLO MAS PERO, ESTOY ENTRANDO A LOS PARCIALES ASI QUE ME DIJE QUE SI NO LO PUBLICABA AHORA QUIEN SABE CUANDO... LA OTRA PARTE VA A ESTAR BUENA SE LOS PROMETO YA TENGO LA MITAD, PERO SABEN QUE NO LES JURO FECHAS POR SE NUNCA LAS PUEDO CUMPLIR T.T LO QUE LES PUEDO SUPER RECONTRA, ARCHI MEGA JURAR ES QUE ESTA MUY BUEEENO! Xd<strong>

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DE LA VEZ PASADA! ALGUNAS ME ESTUVIERON PIDIENDO ACTUALIZACION MAS SEGUIDA... LO SIENTO CHICAS PERO AUNQUE TRATO ME ES UN POCO DIFICIL! VOY A DAR TODO DE MI PARA QUE TERMINANDO LOS PARCIALES PUEDA AVANZAR MAS RAPIDO PERO ESO ES TODO LO QUE LES PUEDO PROMETER ;d**

**BESOS DEJEN REVIEWS! QUIERO SABER QUE PIENSAN QUE PASARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPI...! **

**REVIEWS **REVIEWS **REVIEWS **REVIEWS **REVIEWS **REVIEWS ****REVIEWS... !************


	33. Chapter 33

**NEN SSS VOLVI RAPIDO NO?... O ES MI IMAGINACION...Oo DEBE SER POR LO QUE ULTIMAMENTE ME DEMORO DEMASIAAADO... YAYA VAYAN A LEER SU CAPI ;)**

**RECOMENDACION: LEAN EL CAPI ANTERIOR... AL MENOS LA ULTIMA PARTE Xd**

**CANCION? BUEEENO DEJANDO DE LADO UN RATO A MAROON 5 E ESCRITO ESTE CAPI CON **

**STROMAE - PAPAOUTAI (NO TIENE MUCHO QUE VER CON LA HISTORIA, PERO ESTA BUENAZA LA CANCION ;D..)**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 33!<p>

Silencio, un silencio lleno la habitación, mientras Kanae procesaba esas palabras en su cerebro y Sho esperaba que ella dijera algo. Ella se removió incomoda mientras veía a Sho alejar su cigarrillo sin soltarlo.

-… es decir, si, creí que me interesaba de esa manera – se explicó el, al ver que ella no decía nada y solo lo miraba algo aturdida. – no es que no me preocupe por ella, y ahora. Yo… como que me he dado cuenta de lo mal que la trate… pero ¡Dios! No tenías que ser tan cruel… aun guardaba las esperanzas de que me perdonara.

Sho soltó una triste risa. Y Kanae sintió a su corazón reaccionar de alguna manera por eso.

-Sho, yo no quise… - Kanae se asombró de que su voz sonara tan arrepentida después de haber dicho todo lo que creía, él merecía escuchar…

-no. Tienes razón, ella está tratando de empezar de nuevo. Haciendo algo que le gusta y (por favor nunca le digas que te dije esto) lo hace muy bien. – dijo el sin mostrar ningún signo de burla. Lo cual hizo a Kanae sentirse orgullosa de su amiga. Que Sho admitiera que Kyoko era buena en algo. Era algo para recordar como un logro.

-creí que habías dicho estar enamorado de ella. – las palabras le salieron huecas y amargas.

-¡yo también creí eso…! estar enamorado de ella. Pero, de alguna manera, confundí el hecho de querer protegerla como a una hermana, por otra cosa. – admitió el riéndose un poco. Mientras se alejaba ligeramente de ella y una ráfaga de aire frio los separaba haciéndola desear su cercanía.

-la besaste – dijo Kanae, tratando de hacerlo decir que de verdad estaba interesado en Kyoko. Y que lo que le estaba diciendo era solo una farsa.

-¡yup!... Pero después de eso, todo fue taaaan raro, no se sintió… correcto – Sho no la estaba mirando a ella, simplemente, con la miraba perdida buscaba las palabras correctas para poder expresarse y que Kanae lograra entender cómo se sentía con respecto a Kyoko. Frunció los labios, pensativo. – no se sintió… igual.

Kanae se tensó, esto definitivamente no estaba pasando. Trato de morderse la lengua para no preguntar, pero la curiosidad le gano en la batalla. Su corazón era un traidor.

Y su boca se movió sola.

-¿igual que… qué? – susurro ella su pregunta, con algo de temor a la respuesta. Por un momento su respiración se detuvo y su corazón empezó a correr alterado por la respuesta que el daría. Los nervios casi la hacen caer al piso.

Casi.

Sho bajo la mirada a ella, y solo a ella. Kanae bajo la mirada asustada de lo que podría ver en sus ojos. Y en ese pequeño momento se odió por la cobardía que de seguro estaba mostrando, y ahora Sho podría burlarse de ella, y sus miedos y dudas.

Mierda.

Kanae sintió unas suaves caricias en su frente, su mejilla y luego bajando a su cuello. Levanto la mirada asombrada ante las suaves y delicadas caricias de Sho.

Asombrada de como un hombre como el pudiera mostrar tanta delicadeza… dejo que la pregunta que había hecho quedara flotando en la habitación. Y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en el calor, poderoso y sin control que su mirada desprendía. Boqueo algo confundida sin saber que decir. Sin darse cuenta, se fue acercando a él, como el imán al metal.

Siendo él media cabeza más alto y ancho que Kanae la hizo sentir pequeña, rodeada por él. Todo lo que podía ver, era Sho. Todo lo que podía sentir, era Sho. Y de algún modo no le pareció malo ni incorrecto. Como si él quisiera que ella lo sintiera así. Por todos lados. Como si la quisiera proteger y nunca separarse de ella…

Y, maldición, ella lo quería así.

-Dios, Kanae… - susurro Sho, ella tembló ante el ronco sonido de su voz y su mirada hambrienta.

* * *

><p>Bien si, maldición se estaba aguantando las enormes ganas de lanzarse sobre ella, de una manera salvaje. Buscando simplemente marcarla, separarla y apartarla como suya. Porque eso era lo que muy, muy en el fondo, ese lado primitivo suyo que no conocía muy bien, le exigía que hiciera. Con ella ahí, frente a él tan hermosa, y sonrosada con los ojos brillantes y mostrando una timidez nada común lo estaba tentando de una manera asombrosa.<p>

Hola hombre de las cavernas, adiós Sho… y o él era bipolar o ella era la única razón por la que esta persona se apoderaba de él.

¿Cómo podía? ¿Era esto algo que hacia adrede o era inconsciente de lo que le causaba a él?

No, ¿que decía? era obvio que ella era completamente inconsciente de lo que le hacía. Sho se acercó un poco más a ella aspirando su suave perfume, y embriagándose con él.

La duda lo abordo lentamente preguntándose si es que Kanae quería de verdad esto, o él lo estaba comprendiendo todo mal. Iba a arriesgarse, tomar una iniciativa que de algún modo no podía decir si era correcta o no.

'no es como si estuviera enamorada' las palabras de ella, lo abordaron tratando de desanimarlo. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué ella no lo esquivaba? ¿Por qué no salía corriendo? ¿Por qué no lo golpeaba, insultaba o mandaba a la mierda?

Posando una mano en su cintura, espero unos segundos al rechazo de ella, que nunca llego. Y entonces se arriesgó más, acercándose a ella tanto, que quería que se volverían uno. Pego sus labios al oído de ella, y trato de recordar que era lo que le diría…

-tu… - Sho la sintió temblar. Ante la ronca y baja voz que salía de él, asombrado se las reacciones que ya estaba mostrando. Por ella, punto para el hombre de las cavernas. – nada ha sido igual contigo…

La respiración de ella se detuvo por un momento mientras los dos se miraban, cada uno sin saber muy bien qué hacer ante tantas verdades y tanta torpeza. Y espero, una señal, solo una, por parte de ella. Él sabía que si ella lo detenía él lo haría, simplemente, la bestia dentro de él desapreciaría siguiendo los deseos de ella y solo de ella.

Y entonces, ella se mojó los labios, y los nervios de Sho llegaron a su límite.

Y la beso.

La beso como si fuera la primera vez, y besarla hubiera sido lo único que había querido desde siempre. Incitándola por una respuesta, y saboreándola con gula y sin contención. Hasta que ella respondió, abriendo los labios para él y soltando un suave suspiro que lo hizo estremecer de la anticipación. La mano posada en las caderas de ella subió lentamente, apreciando cada centímetro de ese delicado cuerpo que lo estaba tentando de todas las maneras posibles en el mundo. Poso la otra suavemente en su rostro sosteniéndolo en el lugar correcto, para tener todo el acceso que quisiera.

Y ella lo dejo, se acercó más a él, separándose de la pared, y con las manos cruzadas tras su cuello empezó a responderle tanto como él quería. El beso se volvió fuego, y podía sentir las cenizas en sus manos… en una en especial. Sho sintió dolor real, pero lo hizo a un lado centrándose en la pasión que estaban sintiendo los dos, y bajo a besar el hermoso, suave y delicado cuello de su chica.

Ella soltó suaves "oh's" que lo incitaban a seguir más y más. Sho volvió hambriento hacia sus labios, pero ese dolor de nuevo lo trato de alejar de ella. No se dio cuenta que había soltado un quejido hasta que ella lo miro algo preocupada, oh ella era hermosa hasta con la preocupación en la cara. Dejo sus labios solo un segundo, y beso su frente haciendo desaparecer esa expresión, y besando todo su perfil, hasta llegar a sus labios, ella le respondió pero sin tanta pasión como antes, y ese dolor seguía ahí.

-Sho? ¿Qué pasa? – dijo ella entre sus labios, el trato de enfocarla bien, entre toda la pasión que sentía. La quería en una cama. Ahora. Y sin aguantarlo más la pego a la pared para que sintiera su…

-mierda! – dijo Sho sacando la mano rápidamente de entre la pared y el cuerpo de Kanae. Santos calzones de Batman, al parecer ese dolor había sido real. Kanae lo miro preocupada mientras él evaluaba el estado de su mano, se había olvidado por completo del maldito cigarrillo que había tenido en las manos, y este había dejado caer sus cenizas en su mano. No había sido hasta que aplasto el cigarrillo en la pared que sintió la caliente punta del cigarrillo chocar con su mano donde el dolor de verdad lo saco de toda esa neblina de pasión. Su piel enrojeció ligeramente, y el dolor fue bajando poco a poco.

-¿estás bien? – pregunto ella preocupada. Sho levanto la vista hacia ella, dejando de lado por completo el estado de su mano.

Oh hombre, ella era preciosa, ese hermoso cabello negro, contorneando su hermoso rostro, tan largo y sensual. Sus hermosos ojos marrones, aunque ahora mostraban preocupación tenían este ligero brillo de la pasión que había sentido hace unos momentos. Que él le había hecho sentir. El orgullo lo abordo dejando de lado el dolor. Era hermosa, y él había caído por ella completamente.

¿Y quién no caería por ella? Pero… se lo diría?

No. Aun no era el momento, decidió.

Sin poder aguantarlo planto un casto beso en los labios de ella. – Si – dijo mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole para tranquilizarla – no es nada – volvió a posar sus labios sobre ella.

Y dándose cuenta que ella no se negaba ni lo alejaba, un grato sentimiento se coló en su interior. Sho se dio cuenta, que Kanae era la razón de esto, lo que sentía ahora, como ella lo veía ahora, el modo en que lo besaba, su respuesta, todo. Y supo que así como ella lo hacía sentir tan bien, ella podría hundirlo en las profundidades de su ser, y hacerlo sentir negros y oscuros sentimientos que lo destruirían.

Cristo, lo arriesgado que seria que Kanae se enterara de esto, que cualquier persona supiera de esto.

Sho hizo esa idea a un lado, dejándose llevar por la calidez del recibimiento de Kanae. Aprovecharía esto, y haría que no solo fuera él el único que arriesgaría todo. Ella debía ser lo mismo para él.

* * *

><p>Kanae estaba confundida.<p>

Confundida, por los besos con Sho, la respuesta de ella, los besos de Sho, no sabía dónde estaban ahora, los besos de Sho, por Kyoko.

Oh, y también los besos de Sho.

Trato de hacer a un lado todas sus dudas, pero era tan difícil. Después de las detalladas muestras del conocimiento de Sho al besar, habían vuelto al balconcito, y empezado a conversar de todo y nada. Mientras ese gran elefante rosado que tenía escrito en su trasero el '¿Qué se supone que viene ahora?' paseaba por la habitación y ella trataba de no jalarse los pelos esperando algo.

Cualquier cosa maldición.

Un ligero roce sobre su piel hizo que Kanae olvidara todas sus preocupaciones, y que su tan valiosa e inteligente mente pensara solo en ese dedo pulgar que Sho movía rítmicamente contra su cintura. Mientras la abrazaba.

Ah Jesús y todos los santos, había olvidado lo que era sentir el calor humano, tan cálido, tan protector, y gratificante era sentir a alguien a tu lado, sin dejarte ir. Mostrándote estabilidad y confianza ella…

No.

Un momento.

Kanae oyó a Sho parlotear sobre el video que tendrían que hacer ellos juntos por el proyecto de Sho. Pero no le prestó atención. Ella debía terminar esto, no debía pensar en estabilidad con Sho a su lado. Ni en todas estas cursiladas de chica enamorada.

Rosa, rosa. Amor amor.

Ni hablar.

Puaj, esto definitivamente no era lo suyo.

Y aunque sabía de lo que su traicionero corazón había estado cultivando, no lo dejaría salir. Esto solo era atracción. Por parte de Sho y también por parte de ella, así que, no debía llegar a mas, lo sentimientos no estaban dentro de este pacto.

No con Sho.

Nunca con Sho.

-whuao! tan aburrido soy – dijo Sho cerca de su oído, tan cerca que hizo saltar a Kanae.

-rayos Sho! – se quejó ella, mientras él se aguantaba la risa. Kanae volvió a bostezar sin poder detenerse. Y enrojeció al darse cuenta de que no había sido la primera vez. Bajo la mirada y se apretujo entre la casaca de Sho – lo siento… no me había dado cuenta lo tarde que es, y han pasado tantas cosas…

Sho se acercó a ella y volvió a abrazarla como hace unos instantes. Kanae lo dejo.

-está bien – dijo el haciendo fricción con las manos sobre sus hombros para mantener el calor en ella – ya es hora de ir a dormir, mañana hay demasiadas cosas que hacer, tienes razón es muy tarde – dijo el, dándole un beso en el cuello, Kanae se derritió al sentir sus labios sobre la piel, y lo dejo volver a besarla en los labios un rato más.

Kanae aguanto un bostezo entre los labios de Sho, que este no dejo pasar, y ella se sonrojo de la pena - ya está bien, iré a darme un baño – dijo el apartándose de ella lentamente, con una media sonrisa en los labios. Como si le costara. Le dio un último beso en la frente – iré a bañarme ahora, ve a dormir.

Ella lo vio salir del estudio murmurando algo sobre poner música, y decidió darle un momento para que pudiera usar su cuarto a su disposición, y luego ella se echaría a dormir, mientras en se duchaba. Kanae suspiro, un deseo incontrolable de no dormir esa noche trato de apoderarse de ella y estar con Sho. Pero el cansancio físico le gano en la batalla.

Mientras Kanae trataba de tranquilizar a su mente dejando ir los problemas para el día siguiente, su celular la llamo desde la sala. Kanae busco entre el sillón grande y encontró su celular escondido entra los cojines, contesto algo confundida pues el numero parecía ser público.

-¿hola? – Kanae decidió volver al estudio de Sho solo por si era Takeshi o Kyoko. No quería que Sho oyera su conversación. Con ninguno de ellos

-¿señorita Kotonami? – dijo una voz a través de celular, era una voz joven pero sonaba tan preocupada.

-¿si? – Pregunto Kanae, algo inquieta – soy yo.

-e-es usted? ¿En serio? – Dudó la voz, aun preocupada – lo sentimos mucho. ¿Será que fue un malentendido?

-mal entendido? ¿Qué ocurre? – Exigió Kanae aun sin saber nada – ¿y quién es usted?

-oh! Si disculpe, llamamos del hospital señorita Kotonami. – Explicó la voz un poco más calmada – hace unos momentos recibimos una llamada anónima, era un varón. Dijo a emergencias que era urgente que la encontráramos. Nos aseguró que estaba en grave peligro. – explico la voz

-q-que? – Kanae se apoyó a la baranda estaba aturdida.

-señorita Kotonami, ¿usted está bien? ¿Podría decirnos su ubicación en estos momentos? Disculpe las molestias pero es una rutina revisar si usted está segura.

-yo, si claro, les daré la dirección.

Después de que Kanae diera la dirección del departamento y colgara con una promesa del joven que un patrullero llegaría en unos momentos, comenzó a sentirse inquieta ¿Quién podía llamar al hospital y decir semejante cosa? ¿Acaso era alguna forma de asustarla? ¿De advertirle que algo le ocurriría? ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Quién rayos había llamado al hospital y decir tremenda sandez?

Estaba enojada, mientras caminaba de aquí para allá en el pequeño balcón sus tacos sonaban rítmicamente lo que la calmaba poco a poco y decidió pensar claramente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Tenía que preguntarle al policía en cuanto llegara quien había sido la persona que llamo a decirles que estaba en riesgo. O al menos que pista tenían. Desde donde pudo haber llamado. Sabia, gracias a Takeshi que la policía tenía muy buenas máquinas y programas para saber todo esto. Tal vez les había dicho en qué tipo de riesgo se encontraba. O creían que estaba. Si les habían dado ya una dirección. Era bueno que la hubieran llamado rápidamente a su celular para cerciorarse que ella estaba bien, aunque ella hubiera cambiado hace poco de número. La habían… la habían llamado… a su nuevo número.

Pero.

Pero ella nunca había llamado para avisar de su cambio de número ni nada. ¿Cómo era posible que en el hospital supieran a quien llamar?

Por supuesto, también sabía gracias a Takeshi que podían conseguir su número, pero para eso se necesitaría algo de tiempo, pidiendo permisos. Y también, ella nunca había puesto su número de celular como numero de emergencia, sino el de la casa de sus hermanos. Y sabía que era muy probable que hubieran llamado a casa de sus hermanos para saber su nuevo número. Pero entonces porque sus hermanos no la habían llamados preocupados?

Pero la persona que hablo dijo "hace unos momentos recibimos una llamada anónima" entonces si fuera así, para contactarse con la persona ellos solo buscarían en su base de datos. Pero ella nunca dio su número al hospital. Y sus hermanos se hubieran tardado en entregar su número, pues les había pedido ser muy discretos con este. Y no darlo tan fácilmente.

Kanae sintió sus músculos tensarse. Y decidió esperar a que llegaran los policías. Con la duda aun dentro de ella camino alrededor del estudio de Sho.

-Kanae! Ya termine de ducharme! – la llamo Sho, algo en su voz la hizo estremecerse. Pero de una manera distinta a la que usualmente él la hacía estremecer. Un sudor frio la recorrió.

-voy! – respondió ella sin pensar.

Habían pasado ya unos 15 minutos desde la llamada. Se dio cuenta revisando su reloj. La policía ya debería estar aquí. Tenía que contarle a Sho lo sucedido. No iba a poder bañarse hasta que la policía no se fuera. Maldición y ni siquiera habían llegado. Hace unos momentos se sentía tan agotada. Pero en estos momentos de alguna forma su cuerpo se sentía lleno de adrenalina. Posiblemente de la preocupación.

Algo estaba pasando, pensó. Mientras salía del estudio e iba hacia la habitación de Sho. Kanae miro hacia la vacía sala. Sho no estaba ahí, y todo estaba tan silencioso. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del dormitorio. Y de algún modo su cuerpo se negó a dar un paso más. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué de repente sentirse tan nerviosa? Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Por qué Sho no decía nada más? ¿Por qué no salía de la habitación? Después de todo ella iba a bañarse. Si, está bien ellos se habían vuelto a besar, varias veces.

Y de algún modo estaban en una situación entre la amistad y el de una pareja pero él no creería que iban a hacer algo el primer día de empezar… ehh bueno lo que sea que estaban empezando. Además ¿qué pasaba con él que no decía nada más? La había llamado y no había dicho más, ninguna broma y frase de fastidio. Ni siquiera había puesto música…

De pronto un sonido extraño salido de la habitación la hizo quedarse helada. ¿Era eso un golpe?

¿Que debía hacer? Sus manos temblaban ¿que estaba ocurriendo? Una sensación de miedo y terror la capturo completamente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era su imaginación? Acaso solo estaba demasiado trastornada?

Kanae sacudió su cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos rosaran hombros y cuello, relajándola ligeramente. En blanco, pensó, tranquila.

-de nuevo – demando una voz desconocida dentro de la habitación tan bajo que Kanae casi se lo pierde. Un silencio sepulcral lleno otra vez el departamento completo.

Lentamente el cerebro de Kanae entendió lo que ocurría, en medio de todo ese silencio. Y poco a poco comenzó a trazar algún plan.

-de nuevo – volvió a demandar la voz. Y un sonido que hizo a Kanae dejar de respirar por unos segundo tan parecido al anterior la lleno de determinación.

-¡Kanae? – medio pregunto, medio llamo la voz de Sho. Había tanto terror en su voz, era una advertencia, lo sabía.

Rápidamente, Kanae se agacho, y quito sin hacer ningún ruido los zapatos que tanto sonido hacían. Camino hacia la cocina buscando algo, y respondió con una voz tranquila y ligera.

-¡dame un momento! – dijo, cogió el celular y mando un mensaje y luego se puso a rebuscar en los cajones – me muero de sed! – excuso.

Unos segundos después encontró lo que buscaba y se dirigió hacia la habitación. Vio sus zapatos dejados en el sillón y decidió no ponérselos, solo serían un estorbo, y con toda la determinación que pudo giro el pomo de la puerta empujo, mientras esta se habría de par en par, espero que el mensaje funcionara.

* * *

><p><strong>YYYYY?<strong>

**LO SE QUIEREN PEGARME POR QUE E DEJADO LA COSA EN ALGO INTERESANTE NO? MUAJAJAJA **

**LES CONFIESO ALGO, LA ULTIMA PARTE LA ESCRIBI PRIMERO, SABIA QUE TENIA QUE IR AHI, SEA COMO SEA, Y YA VEN HAHAHA**

**BIEN POR ULTIMO AGRADECER A TOOODOS LOS QUE ESTAN AHI CHEQUEANDO SIEMPRE CUANDO PUBLIQUE. POR CIERTO ME FUE BIEN EN LOS PARCIALES, Xd AHORA VIENEN LOS TRABAJOS FINALES X/ PUAAAJ! BUEEENO COMO SEA BESITOS A TODOS Y DEJEN REVIEWS SIII?!**

**PDT: LES GUSTO LA CANCION? BUENAZA CIERTO... AUNQUE ESTA EN FRANCES Xd BUSQUENSE EL SUB PARA LOS QUE COMO YO HABLAMOS FRANCES SOLO AL AGRADECER... (ME MUERO POR APRENDER FRANCES ^^!)**


	34. Chapter 34

**HOLA, ESTA PERSONA DESAPARECIDA, HACE COMO MAS DE UN MES, A VUELTO... SI, LO SE QUIEREN MATARME Y PARTIRME EN TROCITOS POR HABERME ATREVIDO A DEJAR EL CAPI ANTERIOR ASI, Y LUEGO NO HABER PUBLICADO NADA EN MUCHO TIEMPO, LO SIEEENTO MUCHO LO JURO, NO FUE MI INTENCION, ESTE CAPI ME A COSTADO MUCHO ESCRIBIRLO, TIENE TANTAS VERSIONES, UNA MAS LOCA QUE LA OTRA... EN SERIO! LE LAS PBLICARIA AQUI, PERO LAS MAREARIA TANTO, QUE PERDERIAN LA ESCENCIA DE LA HISTORIA, (TAL VEZ ME ANIME Y PUBLIQUE ALGUNAS COSAS EN LA PAG DE FB) COMO SEA, HAN PASADO MUCHAS COSAS CHICAS, Y SIENTO (SI LO REPETIRE LAS VECES QUE SEAN NECESARIAS) VOY A TRATAR DE NO TARDARME TANTO EN EL PROX CAPI OK. BUENO YA LAS DEJO CON EL CAPI.**

**CAPITULO 34**

Ser un artista musical tan reconocido tiene sus ventajas y desventajas. Sho sabía todo esto, no era un idiota. Desde el principio lo supo. La fama tiene sus dificultades.

Si, te pagaban bien. Y si tenías talento (como el) y usabas las herramientas correctas podrías hacerte una carrera muy bien direccionada. Ganas pasta, buena ropa, la tecnología (dios sabía que él no podía vivir sin ella!, eso y la terma de la ducha) las oportunidades de trabajo, la experiencia y las chicas… bueno, la mayoría de ellas.

Pero no todo era felicidad, felicidad en la vida de un artista, lograr llegar hasta donde él estaba ahora había sido un trabajo duro, y mantenerse, aún más. Las amanecidas, correr por aquí y por allá buscando publicidad, los entrenamientos para los conciertos, y el estrés… antes durante y después de los conciertos.

O trabajar con gente nada agradable (al menos no para el) y sí también las chicas. Aunque eran pocas las problemáticas, solo una tendía a armar tremendo faenón.

Las fans eran un tema aparte, Sho aún no había decidido donde colocarlas. Era un poco injusto clasificarlas, pero había que. Es decir, si, gracias a ellas era como el triunfaba y tenía una legión de ellas, y eso hacía que la mayoría del tiempo sean ubicadas en el lado positivo, el lado ventajoso, el Pro.

Bien, Genial, Awsome!

Pero, y aunque la mayoría de ellas eran de lo más cool, existía esta parte de ellas que… por decirlo de alguna manera, daban un maldito miedo, y mucho.

Y aunque la empresa filtra la mayoría de ese tipo de cosas, en sus inicios Sho se había ganado con algunas cosas. Ser una estrella de la noche a la mañana era algo que tomo por sorpresa a su agencia en un principio.

Solo fue una vez pero Sho pudo ver que era lo que un artista podía recibir de sus fans más aterradoras. Cabellos, uñas, fotos de cosas que, bueno aun no sabía de qué parte de la anatomía de una mujer podían ser esas imágenes. Cartas obsesivas que asustaban a morir, e incluso sangre…

¡Sangre!

Casi había vomitado cuando vio ese pomito rojo salir del sobre. Él lo soporto. Shouko corrió al baño. Y eso no había sido todo. Se había encontrado con ellas en persona también. En su camerino, cerca de la agencia, los conciertos, las entrevistas, dentro de la agencia y casi, casi llegaron a su casa.

Por supuesto el director había tomado medidas extremas al ver como de rápido crecía el número de chicas obsesionadas por Sho. Y lograron ponerse como meta proteger su casa a como diera lugar. Y lo hicieron.

Sho no tenía ni idea de cuánto le pagaban al chofer pero sabía de muy buena fuente (Shouko). Que el hombre tuvo que haber firmado muchos contratos de silencio y para que no cayera en tentación, estaba muy seguro que su paga era suficientemente elevada, como para hacer quejarse a Shouko de que no era justo que a él le pagaran cantidades así, cuando ella hacia el trabajo duro (según ella, encargarse de Sho)

"si en algún momento alguien no deseado entra a tu departamento el chofer es el primero en irse" había dicho el presidente Hibari muchas veces. Recalcando que él era el único punto débil, pero necesario en su plan de proteger a Sho.

Pobre hombre, pensó Sho, su chofer probablemente sería despedido para mañana y del algún modo supo que el que tuviera una pistola a centímetros de su cabeza no era culpa del conductor que por unos casi dos años estaba trabajando con él.

Sho maldijo en voz alta y la pistola presiono su cabeza.

-no te muevas,- exigió una voz sosa.

Duh!

-tranquilo hombre- Sho levanto las manos lentamente.

-silencio – lo cayó la voz, cada vez más tensa – y no te muevas.

-está bien – Sho trato de, con la voz, transmitir calma y confianza – está bien.

- ¡dije silencio!

Un "click" sonó y Sho sintió escalofríos recorrer su espina dorsal. La pistola tembló ligeramente aun pegada a su cabeza.

-no puedo creerlo – dijo la voz. – no puedo creer que ella este contigo.

-¿ella?- la voz a penas le salió en un susurro – te refieres a Ka…

-no! No puedes decir su nombre! – a genial, esto era increíble. Esto no era por él, era por Kanae.

Estaba al 99.99% seguro de que este chico era el acosador de Kanae con una pistola apuntando en su cabeza. En su habitación. Oh bueno, definitivamente estaba pagando algo.

Antes de que Sho siquiera tratara de pensar en cómo sentirse respecto a eso. Su cuerpo se movió solo. Empujo el brazo del chico-acosador en otra dirección (contraria a su cabeza) y con el otro brazo impulso un puño directo al rostro del acosador de Kanae.

¡crack!

Oh sí, eso se había sentido bien. El dolor en su mano no era nada, comparado con lo bien que se sentía el sonido del golpe.

Aunque su mano latía de dolor, sabía que ese sonido no solo provino de la mandíbula del chico, sino también de los huesos de su mano y mientras Sho trataba de procesar el dolor junto con la adrenalina. El acosador se levantó, aun con la mano bien sujeta a la pistola, era una pena que no hubiera disparado, hubiera funcionado de campana de aviso para Kanae.

La mano con la pistola volvieron nuevamente a señalar a Sho.

Calma se ordeno

Sho se quedó quieto. Tratando de controlar toda esa furia que se acumulaba cada vez más y más en él. Era como un pozo sin fondo, creciendo y creciendo cada vez más.

Pero dejarse llevar por ella no era algo que valiera. En estos momentos, Kanae y el estaban en peligro. Tenía que evaluar la situación.

-no iba a soltar el arma ni aunque me partieras el brazo – se mofo el acosador de su intento.

-lo sé,- respondió el – y aunque me encantaría partirte el brazo y algunas otras partes mas no buscaba que soltaras el arma, solo necesitaba golpearte.

La pistola volvía a apuntar hacia Sho, esta vez a unos metros de distancia. Y mientras el tío se limpiaba la nariz rota, y lo miraba con todo el odio que una persona podía mostrar con la mirada. Avanzo un paso hacia él.

Un poco más, y Sho empezó a tensarse, al darse cuenta que él no podía dar ni un paso más. Con un movimiento rápido, en medio de la distracción, el acosador giro la pistola y la culata de esta golpeo contra la cabeza de Sho.

¡pum!

Oh el dolor. Sin poder evitarlo, el maldito dolor se propago desde arriba, bajando y luego volviendo a subir. Y luego, se quedó ahí, permanentemente, haciendo a Sho sentir que su cabeza era el doble de lo que había sido hace solo unos segundos. Y mientras el cerebro de Sho mandaba sólida y firme informacion de dolor puro, el acosador se acercó aún más a él y demandó

- llamala- oh no, ni hablar.

- vete a la mierda - susurro Sho tan bajo a causa del dolor que no estuvo seguro de haberlo dicho.

- he dicho llámala - y presiono el cañón exactamente en el lugar del reciente golpe.

- no- dijo Sho entre quejidos de dolor. La presión volvió, martirizándolo y sintió el nombre de ella escaparse entre sus labios con un toque de terror, el silencio ante su mención causo más presión sobre su cabeza.

-dile que venga

Sho lucho entre el dolor, la protección de Kanae y el deseo de golpear a ese tipo hasta la muerte.

Haciendo un esfuerzo en modular la voz y ocultar el dolor, dijo casualmente. - ya termine de ducharme.

Se odio por hacerlo, pero sabía que no había opción y de algún modo tenía la corazonada que el riesgo de que Kanae saliera herida era menor al suyo.

De algún modo le causó gracia que eso le tranquilizara tanto... ¿Dónde estaba ese enorme amor propio del que tanto se quejaban Kyoko, Shouko, el presidente y todos los demás?

Esto era tan extraño. Antes siempre había sido solo él. Lo demás no era tan importante, ni de lejos. Kanae lo estaba estresando más que el hecho de tener una pistola apuntando a centímetros de él.

Sho dejo salir lentamente el aire, tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos, para alterar al psicópata-acosador. Tenía que prepararse mental y físicamente para lo que vendría ahora. Tendría que actuar y lograr que tanto Kanae como el lograran salir ilesos de esto. Buscar una forma de llamar la atención de los vecinos sería una prioridad y Kanae, ella debía estar bien.

Ahora, pensó Sho mientras una automática respuesta por parte de Kanae se escuchaba a través de la puerta, el caso era como actuar para lograrlo.

-voy!-

Tensión, mientras los dos hombres esperaban la tención lleno la habitación. Sho sabía que solo tendría una oportunidad, usaría a Kanae como una distracción, era la única ocasión en la que pensaba que este chico podría bajar la guardia.

Así que esperaron, uno aterrorizado, pero lleno de determinación, y el otro completa y asquerosamente ansioso y expectante.

Y mientras el tiempo pasaba Kanae no daba señales de vida, Sho tuvo una mínima esperanza de salvación, ella podría haberse dado cuenta, y escapar.

Por favor, por favor… rogo Sho internamente.

-de nuevo – le exigió el acosador, interrumpiendo sus ruegos. Sho se aguantó las ganas de shitarlo* para poder identificar algún sonido de huida.

El corazón de Sho acelero, esto era bueno, ella estaba siendo cautelosa, antes de que Sho dejara que la esperanza creciera aún más, un golpe contra su cabeza hizo que prestara atención a su alrededor – otra vez – el muy bastardo – de nuevo.

Repitió el chico, exigiéndole que la volviera a llamar, Sho no lucho, era una oportunidad para asegurarse si ella aún seguía ahí o no. - ¡Kanae!- medio grito, medio se quejó maldiciendo por lo bajo. A Sho se le partió el corazón oír a Kanae responder tan ingenuamente - ¡dame un momento! – dijo sonando algo irritada, sus pasos parecían alejarse. –Muero de sed-

A si, la palabra con "M", pensó el sarcásticamente, no era exactamente su palabra favorita en estos momentos. Y mientras se lamentaba completamente por tener algo de esperanza, podía sentir la excitación creciendo dentro del acosador , era tan asquerosamente palpable que sus músculos se contrajeron, tratando de contener las enormes ganas de golpearlo.

Los dos hombres sintieron los movimientos de Kanae en la cocina, y mientras las neuronas de Sho trabajaban arduamente buscando una salida, el dolor le impedía enfocarse totalmente.

¿Cómo se había dejado magullar tanto? Esto no era el, maldición. Donde estaba su orgullo, como había dejado a este hombre entrar a su casa, dios! Lo que dirían los medios, oh no esto no…

Mientras Sho se regañaba internamente, ante las malas decisiones tomadas en los últimos posibles momentos de su corta, pero exitosa y genial vida, un movimiento por parte del acosador llamo su atención. Y presto más atención.

El rostro del chico brillaba, y Sho se dio cuenta que repetía el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, cambiando de peso a cada rato, y moviendo ligeramente las piernas. La pistola seguía apuntando hacia Sho, pero toda la atención del tipo estaba en la puerta por donde entraría Kanae, posiblemente en unos segundos. Y mientras el rostro del chico enrojecía cada vez más, Sho bajo la mirada buscando que hacía que se reacomodara tanto.

Lo primero que sintió al momento en que su cerebro hizo "clic" fue asco, rápidamente se convirtió en indignación, y luego la furia hizo que todo lo viera rojo como el infierno. Este tío estaba excitado, física y asquerosamente excitado. Las manos de Sho se movieron solas.

De nuevo.

Iba a matarlo.

* * *

><p>En el momento en que Kanae entro a la habitación con el cuchillo de cocina oculto tras la espalda, creyó que no tendría oportunidad. Tenía que tratar pero, sabía que en el yan ken po de los atracos, una pistola le ganaba a un cuchillo. Y en cuanto el arma apuntara a en su dirección ella no podría hacer nada.<p>

Encontrar a los dos chicos en plena lucha la había dejado algo impactada, hace solo unos momentos, Sho había estado a merced del tipo, y no tenía ni idea de cómo logro empezar una pelea.

Muy en el fondo, su mente le exigía que espabilara, tenía que actuar, ayudar a Sho y si era posible quitar el arma del juego, pero el Shock era tan grande que solo se quedó ahí, como una idiota, mientras los puñetes volaban y la pistola trataba de apuntar a algún lado.

Fue solo unos segundos de asombro por parte de ella, pero eso fue suficiente, y sabía que esos segundos de "no acción" quedarían grabados en ella como la cosa más estúpida que hizo.

El intruso logro controlar a Sho, quien al parecer cada vez respiraba con más dificultad, Sho luchaba, pero cada vez que trataba de empujar al intruso, un golpe en su pecho le hacía retroceder y volver al piso sin fuerzas.

Ninguno noto su presencia, tan metidos en la pelea estaban, que ella, incluso con el cuchillo a su costado no causaba ninguna reacción, un golpe mental logro sacar a Kanae de su estado de shock y decidió actuar. Pero antes de llegar a ellos, un puño rápido hacia el rostro de Sho la hizo gritar, haciendo que los dos chicos se percataran de su presencia, la cabeza de Sho cayó de lado, tal vez aun consiente, aunque Kanae no vio rastros de que se moviera.

¡Sho! estuvo a punto de llamarlo en voz alta, pero el miedo atasco su garganta.

-Kanae-chan- dijo el atacante, maravillado de verla delante de él. - por fin juntos Kanae-chan

La melosa voz que dejo salir el chico hizo que Kanae se estremeciera de terror. Tratando de esconder todo tipo de emociones, Kanae se centró en reconocer al muchacho.

Vestido completamente de negro, el rostro del chico era simple y de rasgos comunes, su cabello era tan negro como el de ella, pero estaba descuidado, y podía sentir la grasa de ese cabello sin siquiera tocarlo. Estaba tan delgado que Kanae se preguntó cómo ese chico había logrado mantener a Sho a raya.

-s-si- Kanae se forzó a mantener la vista en el muchacho y evitar mostrar su preocupación por el estado de Sho.

Tenía un plan, o al menos eso parecía hasta ahora. Rogo porque esto funcionara y por qué Sho despertara de su sueño reparador.

-así que tú fuiste el que se hizo pasar por el del hospital, - dijo ella, tratando de distraerlo- eso fue astuto.

-creí que te darías cuenta por el número, Kanae-chan, pero fue más fácil de lo que creí, estaba preocupado, no lograba llegar hasta ti desde esa vez – así que este chico era su acosador, Kanae trato de sacar algo de él, tratar de entenderlo, pero simplemente no podía. El acosador se inclinó hacia Kanae, evaluándola de igual manera como ella lo hacía con él, y aunque sintió un enorme impulso por retroceder, y salir corriendo de su mirada, se mantuvo dónde estaba.

Kanae trato de evitar hacer movimientos con el brazo donde se encontraba el cuchillo, y una pequeña miradita a Sho, le indico que algo iba sumamente mal. Con su acosador sentado encima del pecho de Sho, tenía la ligera sospecha de que la respiración era el problema. Su pecho no subía o bajaba…

-te refieres – un toque de desesperación salió entre sus palabras, así que volvió a intentarlo – te refieres. Al día en que te llevaste mi pijama?

- así es – dijo este mirándola por todos lados, como si tratara de grabarse la imagen de ella – estaba tan preocupado, desapareciste sin decirme nada.

Kanae no pudo evitarlo, el sarcasmo salió sin contención - ¡claro! Debí llamarte. Mi error.

El acosador, la miro solemnemente y asintió, sin percatarse de todo el sarcasmo de Kanae. Se levantó, posiblemente con la idea de acercarse a ella. – está bien, lo resolverás. Lo resolveremos.

Kanae **trago,** sintiendo la bilis correr por su garganta. "lo resolveremos" había dicho, como "juntos". Parpadeo una vez, limpiando el asco y el miedo de su mirada, ella asintió – si, - dijo, manteniendo la atención del chico solo en ella – eso estaría bien.

Trato de dejar salir una sonrisa. Y al parecer lo logró, pues el chico camino hacia ella. Kanae logro darle otra rápida mirada a Sho, y el simple hecho de ver su pecho subir y bajar lentamente, casi hace que se desmaye del alivio.

El cuerpo de Kanae se tensó al sentir al acosador tan cerca a ella ahora. La mano libre de la pistola, se posó en el hombro de Kanae, quien luchó contra las ganas de salir corriendo hacia una ducha y lavarse muy enérgicamente ese hombro.

-podemos irnos ahora, mi Kanae-chan. Ya estas a salvo.

**BIEN SE QUE NO LO E DEJADO TAN BIEN COMO PENSABA DEJARLO ANTES, PERO ME ESFORSARE POR PASAR EL PROX CAP LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE... YA SABEN CHICOS SI TIENEN COMENTARIOS DEJENLOS QUE SIEMPRE LOS LEO, Y SI SE QUIEREN QUEJAR... TAMBIEN DEJEN SUS QUEJAS QUE PARA EL PROXIMO CAPI ME DISCULPARE CON NOMBRES Y TODO... T.T **

**ME LEEN LUEGO BESOS**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! ;)**


End file.
